To amarradão ae, brother!
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: O Verão é uma das quatro estações do ano. Neste período, as temperaturas permanecem elevadas e os dias são longos. Geralmente, o verão é também o período do ano reservado às férias. Ah... o verão. Primeiro capítulo BASEADO EM FATOS REAIS!
1. É tudo uma questão de química

Já estávamos lá há pouco mais de uma semana e era nosso último dia. Estavam sendo as melhores e piores férias da minha vida.

Minha amiga, Jéssica, ia viajar com os pais para a praia de Itapema em Santa Catarina e me chamou. Normalmente eu não tinha muita paciência com ela, mas éramos grandes amigas, o problema na verdade eram os pais dela. Mais especificamente a mãe, já que eu nunca ouvi o pai dela falar. Aquela era a mulher mais insuportável que eu já havia conhecido, além de não calar a boca, razão por eu nunca ter ouvido o pai dela falar, ela fazia questão de me lembrar de todos os meus defeitos e de todas as qualidades da filha dela, constantemente.

Fiquei completamente dividida com o convite, queria ir para lá de qualquer maneira, mas a noção de passar o Ano Novo com a mãe da Jéssica...

Meu pai me disse que eu não deveria ir, que só me irritaria e não me divertiria nem um pouco, já minha mãe fazia questão de que eu fosse. Talvez ela só me quisesse fora de casa, mas a verdade era que eu saia muito pouco, viajava menos ainda...

Acabei concordando e no decorrer da semana sempre que algo bom me acontecia, eu sorria pensando em minha mãe, e toda vez que eu me dava mal ou tinha vontade de socar a Jéssica, pensava no meu pai.

O Ano Novo foi um caso a parte, quando você viaja para uma das praias mais lindas que já viu para passar as festas, você quer o que? Festa. Ver gente diferente, certo?

Só sei que dez para a uma da manhã e eu já estava deitada e coberta no apartamento, uma rua de distância da praia ouvindo os gritos e risadas das pessoas do camping que ficava ao lado do prédio.

O dia seguinte com certeza foi o melhor de todos na viagem. Tudo bem, não só da viagem...

Havíamos acabado de conhecer um grupo de garotos que jogavam sinuca e rimos a tarde toda com eles, apesar de Jéssica estar especialmente irritada por não fazer tanto sucesso com os meninos quanto gostaria. Ela é mais baixa que eu, mas seu cabelo enrolado é tão armado que parecemos ter a mesma altura, é magra, mais do que eu, acho, e fala bobagem demais, a razão por eu ser meio impaciente.

Reparei que um dos meninos que jogavam estava olhando para mim e sorrindo. Ele havia acabado de roubar, empurrando uma bola para dentro da caçapa com a mão e eu abri a boca para falar, mas ele viu e encostou o indicador nos lábios, me fazendo ficar quieta. Agora riamos um para o outro e Jéssica me agarrou pelo braço e disse que deveríamos ir embora. Girei os olhos.

- Acho que vou voltar e falar com ele. – disse após alguns passos.

- Tem certeza? – Jéssica respondeu com tanta má vontade, como se esperasse que ele me desse o maior fora da minha vida. Me deu ainda mais vontade de voltar.

- Bom... O máximo que ele pode fazer é me falar que não! – exclamei dando meia volta.

- Encontrei o garoto indo em direção ao mar.

- Oi! – disse meio alto fazendo com que ele parasse.

- Oi... – ele respondeu sorrindo, os dentes brancos contrastavam com a pele morena, queimada de sol.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Você tem namorada?

- Eu tenho... – eu dei um passo para trás, instintivamente – Mas ela não está aqui! – eu sorri, normalmente não fazia aquele tipo de coisa, mas queria tanto irritar a Jéssica.

- Então posso fazer uma coisa?

- Olha... – ele esfregou as mãos olhando em volta – Se for me beijar, eu não sei...

Não, não! Eu não poderia levar um fora dele! Eu já estava acostumada com os foras, mas dessa vez seria pior, a Jéssica estava olhando para mim, me fuzilava na verdade e eu sabia que ela estava torcendo pra ele me dar um tapa, sei lá.

Ela me irritava com essa inveja desnecessária. Eu não era nada demais! Nunca fui magrinha, com o modelo perfeito de corpo, Lauren, uma menina da escola insistia em me falar constantemente que eu era peituda e bunduda como se fossem defeitos horrendos, até hoje não tenho certeza se é ou não. Meu cabelo castanho é sem graça, estava com algumas mechas mais claras por causa dos dias de sol, mas ainda assim, sem nenhum atrativo especial, como meu rosto. Para piorar eu ainda usava aparelho e óculos! Mas só usava os óculos em caso de extrema urgência, me sentia uma nerd que ria roncando quando estava com toda a aparelhagem na cara.

Suspirei e sorri inclinando a cabeça de leve para o lado.

- Bom... Você me disse que sua namorada não está aqui – ele concordou com a cabeça – Você vai contar? Porque eu não vou!

- É verdade, né? – ele sorriu e antes que eu pudesse responder, ele já estava me beijando.

Estava me sentindo a garota mais persuasiva do planeta! Eu sei que nem sou tão bonita, sou comum demais, e não tenho coragem de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Sempre brinquei dizendo que tentava ser atirada, mas não conseguia. Acho que os meninos que não me conheciam, deveriam estar achando que eu sou algum tipo de vagabunda, mas eu não liguei. Era bem legal fingir ser sexy e alguém acreditar.

O beijo foi longo e bom, quando nos separamos pra respirar, ele sorriu acariciando meu rosto. Lancei um olhar rápido para onde Jéssica estava sentada com um menino, e os dois estavam boquiabertos.

- Tenho que ir! – disse tentando disfarçar o sorriso triunfante e sai andando.

- Espera! – ele chamou e eu parei, me voltando para ele – Qual seu nome?

Que vadia! Eu nem sabia o nome dele!

- Bella – respondi rindo de mim mesma – E o seu?

- Tyler.

- Tyler... – repeti e ele me olhou extasiado, acho que estava fingindo ser sexy tão bem que até eu mesma estava começando a acreditar – Tchau...

Eu falei já virando e ouvi ele murmurar um "tchau" de volta, mas não virei. Estava rindo demais pra conseguir disfarçar. Isso era tão não-eu.

Nem percebi que Jéssica não estava ali até que ela me alcançou, claramente irritada com o meu sucesso.

Andamos em silêncio por um tempo, era o por do sol e tudo estava alaranjado. Lindo. Foi então que ela começou a pular animada do meu lado.

- O que foi?

- Olha ali! Olha que lindo!

Tentei enxergar o que ela apontava, mas só vi o cabelo castanho avermelhado, estava cor de cobre à luz do sol poente, e o calção azul.

- É bonito? Não enxergo daqui.

- É lindo! – ela suspirou.

- Vai falar com ele!

Ela me olhou com uma expressão de desdém estampada no rosto.

- O que?

- Ele está com os amigos! Você acha que eu vou entrar no meio do jogo de taco só pra falar para ele que achei ele lindo?

Respirei fundo para não responder nenhuma besteira. Tudo bem que na maioria das vezes em que eu era grossa ela não notava, mas vai que justo dessa vez ela resolve bancar a inteligente? Olhei para o grupo de amigos em volta do garoto de cabelo cobre e calção azul e reparei que um outro menino, loiro de pele clara e olhos azuis, estava sentado na areia, a uma distância segura, mas ria com os outros.

- Fala com aquele ali! – já começava a fazer planos, assim que ela conseguisse falar com o de calção azul, eu poderia ficar sentada ali com o loirinho. Agora que eu prestava mais atenção ele era bem bonito.

- Mas eu tenho vergonha! – ela gemeu.

- Do que, criatura? – eu girei os olhos, impaciente.

- Eu não sei o que falar...

- Quer que eu fale? – eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Quero! – ela estava tão animada que os olhos dela brilharam.

Eu caminhei devagar até o garoto, ainda não tinha certeza do que diria e fiquei meio sem graça, mas lembrei que aquele era meu último dia ali e eu poderia falar o que eu quisesse, ser quem eu quisesse que ele nunca mais me veria. Eu não tinha qualquer motivo para sentir vergonha. Ajeitei a canga em volta da cintura, fazendo parecer uma saia e continuei a andar.

- Oi! – disse quando parando em pé ao seu lado.

- Oi! – ele respondeu olhando para mim, sorrindo. Bem bonitinho _mesmo_.

- Olha... Eu sei que é meio chato, mas o seu amigo de calção azul ali – tentei ser discreta, mas como ele riu, acho que não fui – tem namorada?

- Não.

- E... você acha que ele ficaria com a minha amiga ali? – agora sim fui discreta, apoiei a mão no ombro e apontei rapidamente, não queria que ela corresse até lá caso a resposta fosse negativa.

Ele se esticou todo, desviando do meu corpo para olhar Jéssica, então sentou de novo, olhou para mim com um sorrisinho meio sem graça, mas ainda assim divertido.

- Acho que não.

Suspirei. Agora ela nunca mais calaria a boca! Tudo por que durante a semana, ela conversou por mim com um garoto que eu achei bonito. Eu não pedi para ela fazer nada, e ele só me deu um selinho na hora que estava indo embora! E ainda por cima, encontrei ele com a namorada dois dias depois, foi uma situação realmente desagradável. Mas ela não encarou dessa forma.

Como eu dei um selinho nesse menino, e depois ganhei um beijão do cara gracinha da sinuca, ela sentia que estava perdendo uma competição imaginária e tinha que compensar de alguma forma.

Pensei mais um pouco... Ainda estava me sentindo extremamente linda pelo meu triunfo com o Tyler e achei que deveria aproveitar antes que eu voltasse a ser... eu.

- E se fosse pra ficar com as duas? – eu nem tinha terminado de pronunciar as palavras e já notei o tamanho do absurdo. Agora não dava mais para voltar atrás.

- Claro que sim, né? – o loiro exclamou rindo.

Eu ri também, já me sentindo arrependida. Que proposta idiota! Bom... Eu daria um selinho bem rápido no tal de calção azul e voltaria pro apartamento mais cedo, tomaria um longo banho quente e fingiria dormir pra mãe da Jéssica não me perturbar.

- Legal! – respondi sentando do lado dele – Como é seu nome?

- Jasper! – ele ainda estava rindo – Você?

- Bella!

- Vocês não são daqui, não é, Bella?

- Como sabe? – fiquei meio sem graça, será que ele perguntou isso por eu estar parecendo ser tão fácil?

- Você fala diferente... Apressada, coisa de quem vive em outra cidade.

- Acertou! São Paulo! – eu ri só agora percebendo que ele falava meio cantado, quase suspirei, adoro sotaques.

- Ei! – Jéssica, eu havia me esquecido dela – Me espera, né? – ela falou irritada, afinando a voz, ficou tão ardida.

- Desculpa! Jasper, essa é a Jéssica! Jéssica, Jasper.

- Oi! – ela sorriu para ele antes de sentar na outra ponta, o deixando entre nós duas.

- Então vocês moram aqui? – voltei a puxar assunto enquanto a Jéssica ainda estava de cara fechada.

Ficamos conversando sobre nada e rindo, ele era muito divertido. Eles moravam em uma cidade izinha, muito pequena chamada Passo Fundo, como eles enjoavam de ficar o tempo todo no "vilarejo", como Jasper chamou, todo final de ano, iam para a praia, tirar as teias de aranha.

- E você tem namorada? – Jéssica perguntou e ele ficou instantaneamente sem graça

- Eu tinha, mas... – ele abaixou o olhar – Ela morreu num acidente de carro.

- Ai meu Deus! – eu exclamei, levando a mão para a frente da boca. Conte com Jéssica para fazer a pergunta que mais vai trazer constrangimento, incrível! – Desculpe... Você não precisa falar sobre isso-

- Não! – ele deu um sorriso fraco – Não tem problema. Todo mundo está me ajudando muito, mas ainda é meio difícil de acreditar...

- Vocês estavam juntos no carro? – lembra quando eu disse que às vezes queria socar a Jéssica? Então...

- Nós estávamos juntos, eu estava dirigindo... Já faz um tempo, mas... É difícil. – não brinca! Eu nem o conhecia, mas já admirava aquele jeito dele, ele parecia despedaçado quando falava, mas mantinha uma expressão serena. Acho que ele a amava muito – Então esses caras me fizeram vir aqui! – ele riu apontando para o grupo de garotos que ria histericamente enquanto um deles corria feito louco atrás da bola que havia caído no mar.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele pensando no que falar. Ele me contou a vida dele e eu nem tinha uma resposta pronta!

- Ei, pare de se preocupar comigo! – ele riu de verdade, me empurrando de leve com o ombro.

- Eu mal consigo imaginar a barra que você passou! Me desculpe! – disse isso lançando um olhar rápido para a Jéssica e de volta para ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas e ele riu mais ainda, entendendo o que eu quis dizer.

- Vocês não querem saber como ele chama não? – ele apontou pro garoto do calção azul, eu só conseguia ver que ele era bem pálido, seu cabelo agora estava bem vermelho sob a luz do sol poente.

- É mesmo, né? – eu disse cruzando os braços e Jasper gargalhou.

- Ele chama Edward!

- Edward – Jéssica e eu repetimos o nome quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Sabia que ele era do time de handball da cidade?

- Sério? – ela perguntou meio incrédula, mas seus olhos brilharam.

- Aham! E sabe... Ainda bem que vocês vieram aqui! Ele é muito tímido, mesmo se tivesse gostado de vocês, ele passaria a tarde toda aqui pensando no que fazer e acabaria não dizendo nada!

Eu ri. Normalmente era eu quem agia dessa maneira. Meu Deus, se a Jéssica contasse isso pra mãe dela, com certeza essa noite ela me faria ajoelhar no milho ou algo assim. Uma das piores pessoas que eu conhecia e ficava fazendo a pudica.

- Vou chamar ele pra vocês! – ele disse levantando – Se não a gente fica aqui conversando a tarde toda!

Fiquei meio triste por ele sair de perto da gente, normalmente eu sou meio desconfiada com as pessoas – eu apanhava no colégio. Mesmo. – mas simpatizei de cara com ele! Já arquitetava planos de dar um perdido em Jéssica e o ruivinho e conversar mais com Jasper quando ela me acordou dos pensamentos.

- Você acha que é sério essa história da namorada?

- Acho que ele não teria por que mentir pra gente! Mas é tão triste... – falei o final quase para mim mesma.

- Ah, não sei não!

- Se ele mentiu sobre qualquer coisa, eu acho que foi sobre o negócio do time de handball! Duvido que isso é verdade

- Acho que tem razão...

- Ei, Jess! Você ouviu o que eu disse para ele? – me lembrei do pequeno detalhe de que eu também ia ter que beijar o garoto do calção azul, Edward. Ele tem um nome! Tenho que me lembrar disso.

- Falou o que?

Eu abri a boca para responder quando vi os dois se aproximando, apesar de o por do sol ser uma das minhas horas favoritas, era a pior hora para uma míope, como eu enxergar. Eu identifiquei facilmente os traços de Jasper que ria, com a mão envolvendo o ombro do amigo, de um jeito cúmplice. Mas ainda não enxergava quase nada do tal Edward. Já que não podia mais explicar a história para Jéssica, eles estavam perto demais, decidi torcer para que ela tivesse ouvido e forcei a vista para enxergar os dois.

Sabe aquelas cenas de filme em que a gostosa sai do mar em câmera lenta, e a câmera sobe devagar dos seus pés, filmando cada milímetro das coxas, quadril, barriga, peitos, até o rosto? Foi exatamente desse jeito que eu enxerguei Edward.

É até estranho pensar que foi assim, mas foi! Eu estava olhando a areia e comecei a subir o olhar devagar, as pernas claras era fortes, talvez ele fosse mesmo atleta, o calção começava um pouco acima de seus joelhos, mas dava pra ver de leve o contorno de suas coxas, seu abdômen era chato, mas os contornos dos músculos eram proeminetes... Ele era obviamente musculoso, mas não era rato de academia com aqueles bíceps exagerados.

Quando meu olhar atingiu seu rosto eu prendi a respiração. Seus olhos eram de um verde alucinante e seu cabelo adoravelmente bagunçado era castanho cheios de mechas de cores diferentes, por causa do sol, como o meu tinha agora, mas ficavam muito mais atrativas nele. Assim, _muito_.

Eu tive que abaixar o olhar por que tinha certeza que estava corada, meu rosto queimava, e eu não queria que ele reparasse.

- Ele é lindo! – eu cochichei gritando, se é que isso é possível.

- Eu não disse? – Jéssica replicou sorrindo animada, só faltava bater palmas.

- Aqui está ele! – Jasper disse com um largo sorriso – E eu... vou... Ali! – ele exclamou a última palavra e saiu correndo em direção dos outros garotos e eu fiquei feliz por não enxergar tão longe. Se eu percebesse que eles estavam olhando para nós, eu morreria.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns instantes, eu estava ainda um pouco chocada com a beleza incrível daquele garoto. Arrisquei olhar para ele, com o canto dos olhos.

Eu já estava nessa praia há um tempo razoável, como não havia reparado nele?

- Bom – ele disse quebrando o silêncio, ele sorria, mas estava obviamente envergonhado – Eu sou o Edward!

- Bella! – sorri de volta, meio boba com o sorriso dele – Ela é a Jéssica!

- Prazer! – ele flexionou as pernas e apoiou os braços nos joelhos – De onde vocês são?

- São Paulo – eu respondi – tá tão na cara assim que não somos daqui?

- O jeito de você falar é diferente...

- O seu também! – eu não pude evitar o sorriso – eu acho tão lindo o seu sotaque... Você fala cantado!

Ele sorriu olhando para baixo, eu torci pra não ter parecido uma maluca, mas ele bagunçou um pouco mais o cabelo e sorriu ainda mais me olhando de volta, nos olhos.

- Seu sotaque também é lindo! – derreti. Peguem uma pá e me recolham, por favor.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Jéssica perguntou se metendo na conversa. Ela ainda estava ali?

- 17! E vocês? – ele perguntou para as duas, mas olhou para mim. Eu tentei fingir que não estava vendo, mas meu sorriso quase rasgava os cantos da minha boca.

- Eu tenho 15! – Jéssica gritou, me fazendo girar os olhos.

Ele percebeu e sorriu.

- E você? – perguntou de um jeito baixo, que fez a voz dele parecer de veludo.

- Também! Você já está na faculdade? – queria manter ele falando, só pra ouvir um pouco mais daquela voz tão macia.

- Faço direito!

- Uau! – exclamei.

- Eu vou fazer direito! – Jéssica estufou o peito quando falou a mentira. Quero dizer... era mentira em parte, ela queria mesmo era fazer nutrição, direito seria sua segunda opção – Se não der certo quero fazer nutrição!

- E você? – ele se virou para mim de novo. Eu estava tentando não me intrometer, nem deveria estar ali, era pra ser o cara da Jess! Mas eu não conseguiria me afastar nem mesmo se tentasse.

- Quero fazer medicina.

- Então você deve ser muito inteligente! – o sorriso dele quase me fez perder o rumo.

- Na verdade não muito. Jéssica que é realmente inteligente! Ela tira notas boas em matemática! Tem noção? Ela _gosta_ de física!

Eu falei a última parte em tom zombeteiro, eu sempre odiei matemática com todas as forças do meu ser. E física. E química. E queria fazer medicina, logo vejam que meu ponto forte não é a coerência. Ele riu do meu jeito e se virou para ela que se preparava para falar.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou e eu pude perceber o tom de riso em sua voz.

- Na verdade inteligente é ela! – ela cuspiu as palavras como se fossem um insulto – Ela tira notas melhores que as minhas e nem estuda! Ela _dorme_ na aula!

Se eu pudesse, teria gritado para ela calar a boca! Ela era burra ou algo assim? Eu estava ajudando a retardada e ela me solta isso? Eu comecei a rir, balançando a cabeça, sem saber se deveria bater a testa na parede mais próxima ou fazer a Jéssica comer areia por ser tão múmia.

- É verdade? – ele olhava para mim agora, completamente divertido com a surtada da maluca ao lado dele.

- É... – eu ri um pouco mais – Eu só presto muito atenção na aula, aí depois não preciso estudar...

- É mentira! – ela exclamou – Ela fala a aula toda! Os professores ficam loucos com ela, mas como as notas dela são altas, nem podem fazer muita coisa.

- Nossa! – Edward exclamou rindo e eu comecei a sentir o rosto queimar, apesar de ainda não ter conseguido parar de sorrir.

Cala a boca, sua burra! Gritei em pensamento. Mas já não sabia o que falar, como você nega que é inteligente? Eu não me acho tão inteligente como ela falou, tenho mais é sorte na hora de chutar...

Apoiei o tronco nos braços esticados para trás e olhei as estrelas que começavam a despontar no céu escuro.

- O céu daqui é tão lindo... – murmurei.

- Aposto que não dá pra ver as estrelas assim lá em São Paulo! – ele disse olhando para o céu, mas logo seu olhar se voltou para o meu rosto.

- Não mesmo! Quero dizer... Até dá pra ver às vezes... Mas nunca desse jeito.

- Nossa! Tem um lugar que eu queria te levar! É perto da minha cidade, no meio do caminho daqui para lá, acho! O céu é forrado de estrelas, não existe nada igual! – eu olhei de volta para ele depois da animada descrição. Tenho quase certeza que meus olhos até brilharam.

- Queria demais ver isso-

- Eu também! – Jéssica gritou animada. Caramba, ela _ainda_ estava aqui?

Ficamos em silêncio de novo por alguns instantes, e eu fiquei vendo as ondas quebrarem na areia branca. Amo o mar. Arrisquei uma nova olhada para Edward. Ele parecia uma daquelas pessoas que você vê na TV e tem certeza de que não existem, mas ali estava ele, do meu lado.

- Você está aqui há pouco tempo, né? – foi a minha vez de quebrar o silêncio.

- Por que?

- Você é tão branquinho! Eu estou aqui há uma semana e olha o meu estado! – indiquei meu próprio corpo, a pele morena, mas não queimada demais e nada vermelha. Tá, eu fui meio sacana fazendo ele olhar pra mim daquele jeito, mas eu sabia que estava bonita! E nem era por causa do episódio com o Tyler!

Como eu fugia dos pais de Jéssica, e ocasionalmente dela própria, acordava cedo, comia qualquer coisa e ia andar na praia. Eu andava das 10 da manhã até mais ou menos 7 da noite, conhecia tudo de ponta a ponta. E isso teve um efeito ótimo na minha silhueta, eu provavelmente não ficaria assim de novo tão cedo, tinha que aproveitar.

Ele deslizou os olhos pela minha pele.

- Ah, mas você nem deve ser tão clara assim.

- Mas eu sou! Olha só! – puxei a alça do meu biquíni cor de rosa.

- Eu também estou bronzeado! – ele disse rindo.

- Claro que não está!

Edward puxou o elástico do calção para baixo e eu pude ver a pele branquíssima da lateral do seu quadril e quase prendia respiração. Percebi naquela hora que haviam acendido as luzes da rua atrás de nós por que a pele dele ainda levemente úmida de suor estava quase brilhando.

- Eu também estou bronzeada! – ok, agora eu estava com pena de Jéssica.

- A pele dela é ótima! Fica morena sem se queimar! – também não era lá muita verdade, isso era a minha pele... Já a dela.

- Mas eu tive insolação! E nas primeiras noite tive que passar pomada nos ombros pra conseguir dormir. – com ela falando assim até parece que está tentando me ajudar – Ah... Mas com a Bella foi pior ainda! Um bicho picou a canela dela! Ficou inchado, horrível! – aí está! Essa é a Jéssica que eu conheço – Até antibiótico ela teve que tomar!

- É mesmo? – ele me olhou espantado, eu levei a mão automaticamente para a canela, estava bem agora, mas eu fiquei com uma cicatriz no lugar da picada. Bichinho filho da puta.

- Foi! Mas agora já estou bem, só tenho um sinalzinho... – estiquei a perna, apontando a marquinha branca.

Tive a impressão que o olhar dele estava subindo por minha perna, mas quando olhei pro rosto dele, seu olhar estava no meu. A luz dos holofotes que iluminavam a rua faziam os olhos dele brilharem, eram o verde mais intenso que eu já havia visto! Normalmente olhos verdes poderiam ser confundidos com azul, castanho... Não os dele. Eram profundos, pareciam um mar, e bem... eu amo o mar.

- Seus olhos são lindos – eu falei devagar, sem pensar, e mordi o lábio meio arrependida.

- Ele sorriu sem graça, mas não tirou os olhos dos meus.

- Os seus também... Nessa luz eles têm cor de mel... – ele respondeu meio pensativo – Nunca vi nada assim, são lindos.

Apesar de eu achar que era mentira – por que né? Por favor... Quem nunca viu olhos castanhos como os meus? – quase me joguei em cima dele nessa hora. Ele não fazia nada, ele só estava ali me olhando e eu quase não conseguia manter a respiração sob controle.

Não deixei o olhar dele nem por um instante e quando dei por mim, estávamos sorrindo.

- Meu olho também é castanho! – Jéssica falou fazendo com que ele se virasse.

- É... Eles parecem... Pretos. – ele respondeu, extremamente educado, mas não examinou com mais cuidado.

Eu estava me sentindo a mais sortuda das garotas, mesmo com Jéssica ali, mesmo sabendo que quem não deveria estar ali era eu.

Achei que íamos ser tomados por mais um momento de silêncio quando ele perguntou.

- Já ficaram com alguém nessa viagem?

Epa. Fiquei quieta, eu não fiz nada demais, mas se fosse tentar me explicar com certeza ia passar por vagabunda.

- Eu não – Jéssica começou – mas Bella já beijou _dois_ caras!

- É verdade?

Olhei para ele meio sem graça, mas sorri, achava uma graça como ele sempre confirmava as informações comigo.

- É sim.

- Quando?

- Um no meio da semana... depois descobri que ele já tinha namorada! – acrescentei rápido, o que fez Edward abrir um delicioso sorriso. Ah... Ele sorri meio torto... Será que ele conseguiria ficar ainda mais lindo? – E outro hoje.

- Ah...

Ele ficou quieto e eu me senti completamente envergonhada.

- Então – ele voltou a falar e eu me acalmei um pouco – Vocês querem que fique 3x1 ou 2x1?

Eu quase ri, ele colocou tudo como placares! Parecia que sabia que Jéssica competia comigo na cabeça dela.

- Eu quero que fique 2x1! – Jéssica soou mimadinha e irritante.

- Mas isso não é justo! – eu exclamei.

- Por que não?!

- Você perdeu o BV antes de mim! – eu achava meio tosco falar BV, boca virgem e sinônimos, mas era mais simples do que falar "Você beijou pela primeira vez antes de mim! Não essa semana, a primeira, primeira vez mesmo!" – Eu ainda estou muito atrás em relação a você!

- Eu concordo plenamente! – Edward disse rindo demais pro meu gosto, extremamente divertido com a nossa discussão, mas eu o perdoei quando ele enlaçou minha cintura, me puxando tão perto que quase cai no seu colo.

Jéssica estreitou os olhos na minha direção enquanto eu sorria tanto que fazia meu rosto doer. Mexi os lábios na direção dela formando um "se fodeu!" sem som e comecei a rir, me aproveitando da minha posição apoiei a cabeça de leve no peito dele.

- Vamos entrar na água? – ele perguntou – Eu sei que já tá começando a esfriar, mas a gente só entra pra molhar as canelas.

- Então vamos molhar as canelas! – eu não pude deixar de repetir... Tão desesperadoramente fofo o jeito que ele falou! Com todos os "s" nos finais das palavras, com aquele sotaque cantado...

Quando ficamos em pé, percebi que era agora. Ele olhava de mim pra ela sem saber o que fazer direito, então virei de costas, como quem não quer nada e andei uns 3 passos para a frente, dando privacidade aos dois.

É eu sou uma péssima amiga, mas ao mesmo tempo sou ótima! Se ela não agisse de maneira tão estúpida eu ia acabar me sentindo obrigada a ir embora e deixa-lo só para ela, mas como eu poderia? Sobre o que eles conversariam? Nada!

Pelo menos eu torcia para que fosse assim.

Comecei a pensar no que eu deveria fazer enquanto eles se beijavam, já era noite então não poderia ir perambular muito longe sozinha e na verdade nem seria necessário. Eu ainda estava no meio do pensamento quando ouvi um "ai" envolvido num suspiro na voz de Jéssica.

Já estava me virando rindo, pronta para perguntar que tipo de pessoa fala "ai" depois de beijar, mas não tive tempo. Ele estava bem ali, atrás de mim, e eu tinha virado tão rápido que quase bati no peito dele. Achei que pudesse perder o equilíbrio com a quase-batida, mas ele envolveu a minha cintura com os braços e eu me senti completamente segura.

Edward tocou meus lábios levemente com os dele, deslizou na verdade, me deixando completamente arrepiada. Então me beijou, devagar, seus lábios macios apertados contra os meus, coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca, afundando os dedos em seu cabelo sedoso. Percebi então que apesar de ter jogado taco com os amigos durante a tarde toda, ele cheirava muito bem! Eu vi o suor dele, sabia que ele tinha jogado, mas ele cheirava como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho.

O beijo se aprofundou, eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para um melhor alcance, as mãos dele percorriam minhas costas e eu ficava mais arrepiada a cada toque.

Nos afastamos brevemente para recuperar o fôlego, e quando eu abri os olhos, ele já estava me olhando, seu sorriso torto estampado no rosto, ele se inclinou e deixou a testa apoiada na minha. Então, minha _melhor amiga_ do mundo, Jéssica, fez um barulho alto como se estivesse limpando a garganta e eu me afastei dele de vez.

- Vamos para a água molhar as canelas? – perguntei sentindo o rosto queimar, envergonhada por tudo. Por minha idéia maluca de que as duas poderiam ficar com ele, por Jéssica, pelo fato de que eu estava pronta para manda-la para o inferno e joga-lo sobre a areia e beija-lo até o amanhecer...

Ele concordou com a cabeça e me guiou para a água segurando minha mão.

- Esperem por mim! – Jéssica gritou com a voz estridente mais uma vez.

Quando ela se aproximou, ele soltou minha mão e espirrou um pouco de água nela que soltou gritinhos e me fez rir.

A água estava deliciosamente quente, mas uma vez que você se molhava, o ar ficava frio, já que ventava muito, então ficamos no raso, nem tirei a canga da cintura.

- A água ta muito boa – eu disse, me inclinando e deslizando os dedos pelas ondas.

- Pena que a gente não pode ir mais pro fundo! Se não ninguém agüenta de frio depois...

- Mas que dá vontade, dá! – eu disse fazendo ele sorrir.

Vi Jéssica se aproximando dele por trás, abri a boca, mas ela me fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieta. Achei que seria a vingança dela por ele ter jogado água nela e achei que tinha tudo para ser engraçado, resolvi colaborar e distrai-lo.

- Vocês vêm pra cá todo ano?

- Sim! Essa praia é bem sossegada então nós ficamos aqui e visitamos as outras praias de vez em quando, às vezes a gente até-

Edward não terminou a frase, por que Jéssica, como a especialista em sedução que era, em vez de espirrar a água como ele havia feito, ou deixar algumas gostas escorrerem por suas costas, sei lá, de _todas_ as coisas que ela poderia ter feito, ela conseguiu escolher a pior.

Ela encheu as duas mãos de água, empurrando tudo para cima dele. Não sei como ela conseguiu fazer uma onda tão grande, só sei que ele ficou completamente ensopado. Claro que comecei a rir, quase cai sentada de tanto que ria.

- Você tá louca? – ele perguntou meio abismado.

Eu não sabia se ele tinha ficado com raiva ou não, na dúvida, continuei rindo. Jéssica ria por que eu estava rindo, e deu alguns passos para trás. Foi quando ele começou a correr atrás dela. Achei que ele ia afundar a cabeça dela na água, tá eu não achei, eu torci para que fosse isso, mas ele só a molhou como ela havia feito. Pensando bem, foi muito pior do que o jeito que ela havia feito.

Como eu não tinha nada a ver com aquilo e realmente só estava com as pernas molhadas, fiquei rindo e assistindo. Retomando sua genialidade infinita, Jéssica começou a correr atrás dele também, ainda soltando gritinhos indignados, ele desviou dela duas vezes, a driblando, como um jogador de futebol. Meu Deus, ele era perfeito demais!

E então ele veio na minha direção e eu arregalei os olhos, ótimo, agora iam me meter no meio.

Edward corria em volta de mim com Jéssia em seu encalço, não demorou muito até que eu começasse a rir de novo.

- Se você é mesmo tão inteligente – ele disse normalmente como se não estivesse correndo, e ela parou para ouvir, ofegante – e gosta de física e matemática – fiquei muito consciente de que ele estava parado atrás de mim, especialmente quando ele apoiou as mãos quentes e molhadas nos meus ombros e continuou falando com a boca próxima ao meu ouvido – não deveria saber que dois corpos que correm em velocidade constante, sendo que um é mais rápido que o outro, nunca vão se encontrar?

Arregalei os olhos e comecei a rir ainda mais, ele conseguiu sacanea-la sendo inteligente! Ele fez a maior piada de nerd do mundo parecer sexy! Ela bufou completamente irritada e cruzou os braços. Edward deslizou os dedos pelo meu pescoço enquanto caminhava até ficar na minha frente.

- Vamos mais para o fundo? – ele estava encolhido, com frio, seus lábios estavam arroxeados. Meu Deus, que lábios... O desenho deles era perfeito, o contorno bem marcado, definido, como se tivesse sido desenhado.

- Vamos! – Jéssica gritou animada e saiu quase correndo.

- Eu já vou! – desamarrei a canga da cintura e estava saindo para deixa-la junto com as nossas coisas, chinelos, óculos de sol...

- Vem logo, Bells! – ele chamou naquela voz deliciosa. Ganhei até apelido, desisti de sair e enrolei a coitada da canga e a arremessei para a areia. Fiquei com medo de que ela caísse na água, mas ganhou uma distância boa.

Me virei e fui correndo até eles. O mar agora estava bravo, apesar de estarmos com a água pelos joelhos, as ondas eram fortes o bastante para nos fazer perder o equilíbrio.

- Por que entrou na água de canga? – Jéssica me perguntou rindo.

- Eu achei que a gente ia só molhar as canelas! – Edward riu por eu estar falando como ele.

Joguei água nele enquanto também ria, ele me molhou de volta. Quando Jéssica se preparava pra entrar na brincadeira ele começou a rir mais ainda.

- Ah, não! Você não! – e empurrou uma tsunami na direção dela, que saiu correndo para o raso gritando – Vamos mais um pouco pro fundo? Eu ainda estou com frio!

- Claro! A água está boa demais, não ligo de ficar com frio depois! – com ele convidando eu escalaria até uma montanha. Como eu estou menininha, toda apaixonadinha... Eca.

Começamos a ir mais pro fundo e quando a água já passava das minhas coxas, veio uma onda mais forte que as outras, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Apoiei no ombro de Edward para não pagar o mico de levar um caldo quando ainda estávamos tão raso.

Ele percebeu e me segurou pela cintura, me levando pra perto. Olhei de baixo para cima na direção de seu rosto e ele sorriu torto, aproximando os lábios dos meus.

- Me espera, gente! – Jéssica gritou, acenando enquanto voltava na nossa direção.

Eu continuei segurando no ombro dele, era uma ótima maneira de unir o útil ao agradável, não caia e podia ficar bem perto dele. Os dedos dele deslizaram pela minha cintura, suas mãos estavam frias por causa do vento, mas seu toque deixou minha pele queimando.

O que era isso? Eu mal conheci esse garoto, e já sinto a pele queimar ao seu menor toque!

Não me virei para ele, com medo de estar corada, continuei olhando a caminhada de Jéssica dificultada pelas ondas. O que aconteceu a seguir pareceu mentira, algum tipo de pegadinha de um programa de televisão classe B, mas não!

Jéssica deu um passo mais largo, e uma onda especialmente forte bateu em suas pernas e ela caiu! Não só caiu, isso já seria o bastante na minha opinião, mas não. Ela caiu com as duas pernas para cima e saiu quicando na areia, só as pernas para fora da água.

Preciso dizer que achei que teria uma síncope? Eu ria descontroladamente, escandalosamente, me inclinei pra frente, tendo que apoiar as mãos nos joelhos, minha barriga doía e eu não conseguia parar.

Edward parecia um desenho animado ao meu lado, indo e voltando com o olhar de mim para Jéssica, que aparentemente já havia chegado na areia seca. Acho que ele tinha algum tipo de intenção de ir ajuda-la, mas acabou sendo vencido por minha gargalhada histérica. Quando percebi, ele também ria tanto quanto eu, sua mão apoiada em minhas costas curvadas pelo riso.

Me endireitei, e esfreguei os olhos que começaram a lacrimejar, eu sempre paro de rir falando "aaaiii...".

Ele olhou para mim sorrindo e me puxou pra perto de novo. Nessa hora Jéssica chegou.

Nos afastamos e começamos a jogar água uns nos outros rindo de tudo até que ficou frio demais para continuar no mar.

Edward passou a mão em volta das nossas cinturas, nos puxando para perto dele, rindo, uma de cada lado.

- Se você me afundar na água eu te mato! – eu falei meio gritando, meio rindo.

- É, eu também! – Jéssica falou, num tom irritado.

Saímos e eu comecei a ficar triste percebendo que era a hora de ir embora. Eu nunca mais o veria depois desse dia.

- Acho que está na hora de ir... – ele disse olhando para cima, o céu estava muito mais escuro, coberto por nuvens, não dava mais pra ver as estrelas.

- É... acho que sim – Jéssica concordou e também olhou para cima, o imitando.

Eu não disse nada, não queria ir ainda.

Quando percebi que a mesma situação de antes de repetia, peguei minhas coisas e virei de costas e me afastei mais uma vez. Amarrei a canga molhada e suja de areia na cintura e fiquei segurando o chinelo nas mãos, envolvendo meu tronco com o outro braço, tentando espantar o frio.

Mal tive tempo de dar dois passos e ouvi Jéssica dizer em sua voz mais estridente.

- Tchau! – e passar correndo por mim em direção ao nosso prédio.

Comecei a virar, apontando na direção que ela havia ido, achando a coisa mais engraçada do mundo alguém que pudesse beijar um cara perfeito como o Edward e soltar um "tchau!" numa voz tão fina que era digna de algum desenho japonês e sair correndo, mas dessa vez, eu realmente bati no peito dele, de tão perto que ele estava.

Ele era ainda mais rápido do que ela!

Começamos a nos beijar urgentemente, mas como uma idiota eu não soltei o chinelo. Eu nem pensei nisso na verdade. As mãos dele subiam e desciam pela curva da minha cintura, meus dedos corriam por seu cabelo.

Até o cabelo dele era incrível! O meu estava todo duro pelo ar úmido e pela areia e o dele era macio e sedoso.

Senti os primeiros pingos de chuva batendo nos meus ombros e ele se afastou. Senti meu rosto cair, droga de chuva! Ia fazer ele ir embora!

Mas pra me surpreender ainda mais do que já havia feito a noite inteira, ele olhou pra cima e sorriu, me puxando ainda mais perto, me colando no corpo dele, voltando a me beijar. Ele mordeu meu lábio e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Edward não só percebeu como sorriu com isso, aquele sorriso me deixou louca e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, e puxei o rosto dele pro meu.

Ficamos nos beijando pelo que pareceu horas, estávamos completamente sem fôlego, mas parecia impossível parar. Edward se afastou mais uma vez, agora para me olhar, eu viajei naqueles olhos verdes, que me espiavam por trás das mechas de cabelo que caiam molhadas sobre sua testa. Ele me beijou de novo e eu soltei um gemido baixinho fechando os olhos.

Não sei o que me fez abrir os olhos, mas quando o fiz, encontrei os dele, também abertos, olhando de volta pra mim. Sorrimos no meio do beijo.

Continuamos com aqueles beijos perfeitos, ora doces, ora urgentes, de olhos abertos, assistindo a reação um do outro. Nunca imaginei que encontraria alguém que me faria querer beijar de olho aberto para não perder nem um detalhe de seu rosto.

Mais uma vez nos afastamos, mas só nossas bocas, ficamos com os rostos colados, a água da chuva corria por minha bochechas e ele começou a fazer o mesmo caminho, me acariciando com o próprio rosto. Deslizou o nariz pela minha bochecha, até a base do meu pescoço me fazendo arrepiar de novo, aspirei o perfume delicioso que emanava dele, enquanto sentia o nariz dele passando de leve pela minha bochecha.

A chuva começou a aumentar e ele me puxou para baixo de uma arquibancada pequena que estava atrás da gente. Sorrimos um para o outro por alguns instantes que antes que a pegação começasse novamente. Pegação... Parece uma coisa ruim? Suja? Não era... Estávamos só deslizando os dedos pela pele um do outro, como se quiséssemos memorizar cada detalhe enquanto nos perdíamos em beijos.

Infelizmente mais cedo ou mais tarde teríamos que nos separar. Se me perguntar, acho que essa hora chegou cedo demais.

Quando a chuva começou a ceder, saímos debaixo da arquibancada e nos olhamos.

- Bella. Faça. Uma. Boa. Viagem. Amanhã. – ele pontuou todas as palavras com beijos, sendo que o último foi intenso.

Ele começou a se afastar e eu não pude deixar. O puxei pela mão e dei um último beijo, o mais intenso de todos, fiquei mais uma vez na ponta dos pés para alcança-lo melhor, mas acho que devo ter exagerado só um pouquinho na intensidade, por que o jeito que ele correspondeu foi tão... enlouquecedor.

Edward me apertou contra ele com tanta força, que estávamos mais unidos do que nunca, se ele somente pensasse em me soltar eu cairia mole no chão.

Se ele tivesse tentado qualquer outra coisa comigo naquele momento, eu o impediria, na verdade eu o encorajaria. Mas como um perfeito cavalheiro ele não fez nada.

Nos afastamos sem fôlego por uma última vez, e encaramos os olhos um do outro. Ele acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão. Sua mão livre segurava a minha com força.

- Tchau... – ele murmurou, fazendo parecer que ir embora era tão difícil para ele quanto era para mim.

- Tchau...

Nós íamos para lados opostos, mas nossas mãos se seguraram até que a distância ficasse grande demais.

Eu quase morri, mas não olhei para trás.

Caminhei devagar, sentindo as pernas moles e encontrei Jéssica sentada na guia. Não acredito que a burra ficou ali aquele tempo todo!

- Vamos? – perguntei displicente.

Ela não respondeu e apenas se levantou e começou a andar do meu lado.

- Você conseguiu acreditar naquilo? – eu sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando – Aquele garoto era perfeito demais!

Continuamos falando da perfeição dele enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o apartamento.

Antes de atravessarmos a rua, avistei a mãe de Jéssica com uma toalha em volta do pescoço gritando, completamente histérica. Eu teria rido se Jéssica não estivesse do meu lado, fingi que aquilo era normal.

Quando a velha maluca nos viu começou a gritar conosco.

- Onde vocês estavam?! Estão loucas? Sabe que horas são?!

- Oito? – arriscamos juntas.

- São dez e meia! DEZ E MEIA! Vocês sabem o nervoso que eu passei esperando por vocês aqui! Jéssica! Seu pai foi para a delegacia! E você Bella! Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você como eu poderia avisar os seus pais?

- Mas nós estávamos bem aqui! – Jéssica apontou para a praia exatamente na nossa frente, há alguns metros de distância enquanto eu girava os olhos e cruzava os braços.

- Nós passamos por lá e não vimos vocês! O que acha que nós pensamos?!

Eu teria medo, na verdade eu estava com medo da velha demente, então fiquei perfeitamente calada, Jéssica por outro lado começou a gritar "Tá, mãe! Tá bom!" enquanto se afastava para o interior do prédio. Ela poderia ser bem burrinha, mas era bem corajosa.

Subimos e tomamos banho, depois jantamos em meio a um enorme sermão da mãe biruta dela. Lavei a louça para me sentir útil e também para encerrar a conversa, enquanto me via trabalhando a velha não me perturbava, por que também não queria fazer o serviço.

Jéssica puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado enquanto eu estava na pia.

- Será que vamos vê-lo de novo?

- Não, né. Ele só sabe nossos primeiros nomes e nós não trocamos nem um telefone. – por que diabos nós não trocamos nem um telefone?

Me lembrei que era porque eu mal conseguia pensar perto dele.

- Imagina se amanhã quando a gente tiver indo embora, a gente vê ele de novo? – ela disse sonhadora.

- Isso não vai acontecer – respondi cética, enquanto secava as mãos.

Eu sabia que não havia possibilidade de isso acontecer, mas não fazia mal algum desejar em silêncio, certo?

Fui me deitar e sonhei com aquele sorriso torto e olhos verdes brilhantes.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Olá, minhas violetas! Fic nova BASEADA EM FATOS REAIS! Pode falar, ficou muito mais interessante agora!

Os nomes foram alterados somente para a minha própria proteção, se os envolvidos me pegam, lá se vai meu couro... Que está comigo a tanto tempo... Eu gosto dele! [/edward-fascination]

Somente poucos diálogos e fatos foram omitidos pelo mesmo fato mencionado acima! Os locais são todos verdadeiros, então se você, que mora em Passo Fundo conhece um rapaz que vive se gabando por ter ficado com duas meninas no começo de... 2006 se não me engano, tenho que checar, pode parar de chamar ele de pescador porque é tudo verdade!  
Diga também pra ele entrar em contato, aposto que a "Bella" morre.

Sei que esse primeiro capítulo tá até sem graça de tão gigante, mas eu não podia cortar pq a partir de agora, é tudo inventado! A "Bella" e o "Edward" da vida real nunca mais se encontraram... Triste, né? Então estou fazendo essa fic em homenagem ao amor de um dia de verão deles!

A partir do segundo cap além de mais curtos os capítulos vão ter POVs da Bella e do Edward! Nesse primeiro não teve pq eu só sei o ponto de vista da "Bella" e não quis mentir!

É sério gente, é tudo de verdade!

**COMENTE!!** por favor, claro! Pra eu saber se devo continuar!

**Ps.:.** Não quero ver ninguém chamando a Bella de vadia, vagabunda e derivados pq todo mundo aqui faria igual ou pior pelo Edward que eu sei!


	2. Eu aposto na Alice

**Edward**

Não importava quantas vezes nós íamos para lá, eu sempre ficava assustado com o meu desespero de entrar no mar. Já estava com 22 anos e parecia uma criança retardada correndo pro mar. Minha sorte é que Jasper era tão demente quanto eu e corria gritando e abanando os braços.

Como eu cheguei antes na água, ele resolveu fazer graça para um grupo de garotas que estava sentado na areia, dando um mortal para frente, caindo em pé na água.

- Uhhh! Faz de novo! – uma delas gritou e nos começamos a rir.

- Vai lá! – eu incentivei – Eu vou ficar aqui e torcer pra você cair de cara no chão.

- Eu nunca caio. – ele respondeu sério, enquanto e abaixava para molhar as mãos.

Enrosquei minha perna na dele e empurrei o ombro dele com uma mão só, e ele caiu com estardalhaço na água.

- O que você estava dizendo? – perguntei cruzando os braços enquanto as garotas riam.

- E ae, mano? Qual é? – ele disse levantando.

- O que?

- Me tirando na frente das gurias! Demorô ae!

- Como se você tivesse a manha de ir falar com alguma delas!

- Quer apostar?

- Só, meu! Corre até a rua e volta dando aquele pulinho de gay que você deu. Quem chegar por último tem que chegar na mina mais feia do grupo.

- E se elas forem todas bonitas?

- Você está falando de beleza interior, certo?

- Ah é! Por que sou eu que estou há 5 anos enchendo a orelha de todo mundo falando que pegou duas _paulistas lindas_! – ele frisou as duas últimas palavras com uma voz fininha, de menina.

- Cala a boca!

- To mentindo?

- Cala a boca!

- To mentindo?

- Dá pra você calar a boca?

- Até hoje eu vejo você procurando pela mina, olhando pra toda morena baixinha que a gente encontra, ou melhor, _babando_ em toda morena que a gente encontra só pra ficar com cara de triste quando vê que não é a que você queria!

Eu tentei articular uma resposta inteligente e irônica, mas acabei só bufando e dando de ombros.

- Por falar nisso... Qual das duas você está procurando que nem um trouxa? A inteligente?

- Você é muito chato! Nossa! To começando até a pensar em largar você e andar com a Rose, vacilão!

Rosalie é a irmã gêmea do Jasper, loira como ele, de olhos azuis, como os dele, só que bonita. Infelizmente, apesar de ser tão linda, ela é um nojo. Chata demais! E ela me odeia, talvez por isso que seja tão chata, nem tenho idéia do porquê! Não fico nem perto da maluca...

- Tenta a sorte, mano – Jasper respondeu rindo.

- Olha lá! Embaçou tanto que as minas foram embora! – apontei o grupinho de garotas se afastando.

- Ficou triste? Vai atrás! Já que não encontra a sua Bella, quem sabe você não consegue encontrar uma Jéssica?

Tentei afundar a cabeça dele na água, mas ele escapou e saiu correndo.

Incrível como ele conseguia ir até o fundo do baú só para me irritar! Bella, caramba... Não pensava nela há muito tempo, demais até. Não, na verdade eu me pegava pensando nela às vezes, mas eu nem comentava mais, lógico que nas primeiras semanas eu não parava de falar nisso. _Duas_ garotas? Isso não acontece! E lógico que ninguém acreditou, e Jasper ajudou nisso, apesar de estar lá, de ter visto as duas e tudo mais. Ele fez questão de espalhar pra todo mundo que era mentira e até hoje Mike, que também estava lá naquela tarde, me chama de pescador e fica perguntando se o peixe que eu pesquei depois era realmente tão grande.

O interessante é que tanto Jasper como Mike resolviam lembrar dessa história só quando eu estava com alguma garota. Aí sim era a mais pura verdade e em algumas versões eu terminava fazendo sexo selvagem com as duas na areia.

Então ou eu era mentiroso ou galinha. Depois de um tempo parei de me importar, esperando que eles eventualmente se esquecessem, claro que não, né?

Bella... Como ela está hoje? Será que eu a reconheceria? E como o Jasper conseguiu lembrar do nome das duas? Imbecil.

- Vem logo, bro! O Mike tá esperando a gente pra começar o jogo! – Jasper gritou, me acordando.

- Quem tá lá?

- Mike, Ben, Eric, James-

- James? – soltei um gemido de impaciência – Então a Victoria também está lá?

- E a Tânia! – Jasper respondeu com um enorme sorriso – Dá uma chance pra ela, pô! Só por que ela é loira você faz desse jeito?

- Depois eu te acerto com a bola e você não sabe por quê!

Começamos a correr até aonde todos estavam.

Tânia era linda, loira, seus olhos eram ora azuis, ora verdes, tinha uma boca deliciosa, mas era a melhor amiga de Rosalie. A existência das duas parecia ser uma injustiça para todas as outras garotas, reles mortais, e elas ainda andavam juntas. Era uma competição para ver qual das duas era mais bonita, não entre elas, claro, elas estavam muito focadas em seus próprios rostos para perceber que a outra também chamava a atenção.

Mas ao contrário de Rosalie, Tânia me adorava! Me perseguia o tempo todo, e nós saímos algumas vezes, mas ela era grudenta, carente, me irritei e disse que queria ser só amigo dela. Isso não impedia que ela ainda se jogasse em cima de mim em cada chance que surgia.

Não me entenda mal, longe de mim reclamar de uma garota que queria se jogar em cima de mim, e que beijava muito bem por sinal, eu só não queria namorar com ela.

Hoje decidimos jogar vôlei, eu e Jasper armamos a rede e esperamos Mike terminar uma enorme piada de bêbado, que ele errou o final, para começarmos a nos organizar.

Estávamos discutindo quem deveria ficar em qual time quando Mike berrou

- Fica do jeito que tá mesmo! Tem quatro pra cada lado!

Olhei em volta e vi que pela primeira vez, ele foi esperto, especialmente porque com essa formação os times ficaram Mike, eu, Jasper e Tânia, que estava daquele lado parecendo uma alma penada atrás de mim. Do outro lado James começou a reclamar por ter ficado com Ben e Eric, apesar de não gostar dele, não posso culpa-lo, eu também reclamaria.

- E aí, Mike? Qual é, bro? Eu to aqui fissurado na parada e você querendo estragar o lance!

- Mandou bem! – Jasper gritou rindo.

- Maior roubada! – Victoria apoiou James.

Ben estava rindo, mesmo sendo um dos elos fracos da corrente, por que sabia que se a escolha ficasse entre ele e Eric, com certeza ele seria escolhido, Eric era horrível demais.

- Fica na tua ae, rapá! – Mike até me lembrou um cara corajoso.

- Mas não dá pra jogar com esses dois!

- Ué... – eu ia ficar de fora, mas não a chance de mexer com James foi demais pra mim – Você não é o foda? Que disse da outra vez que ganharia sozinho com uma mão nas costas uma partida contra o Jasper e eu? Foi migué?

- Só, meu! – Jasper não colaborava em nada, só queria dar corda pra ver quem se enforcava.

- Migué? Tá tirando? Eu ganho de todos vocês sozinho!

- Então prova!

- Tá valendo, então!

Jasper veio devagar pro meu lado.

- Abalô, bro! – murmurou e começamos a rir.

Fui o primeiro a ir para o saque.

- Ace! – Tânia tiete gritou antes mesmo que a bola tivesse passado da rede.

Foi um ace mesmo, mas ela não precisava ter gritado.

- E aí, James? Vai deixar? – Jasper, que estava na rede, perguntou cruzando os braços.

Foi declarada a guerra. O jogo estava pau a pau, lá e cá. Ninguém conseguia se distanciar nos pontos e apesar de ser só uma brincadeira, ninguém queria perder.

De repente, não sei quando foi, o jogo ficou meio violento. Acho que foi entre um ponto que James marcou em cima de Mike, que estufou o peito feito um galo e ficou gritando coisas como "Você tá louco?" e "Eu te quebraria se quisesse!", eu apartei a briga revelando a verdade de que nem mesmo com um exército Mike encostaria um dedo em James, e um berro especialmente engraçado de Jasper exatamente na hora em que James ia sacar, o fazendo errar.

Só mesmo James ficou irritado porque Jasper tem um jeito especial de gritar, por especial eu quero dizer gay. Ele não tem a voz fina nem nada, mas ele dá uns berros muito engraçados!

Me fez lembrar de uma vez que estávamos num bar e um cara igualzinho ao Kaká, ex-São Paulo que agora joga no Milan, passou dentro de um carro. Jasper arregalou os olhos e gritou com a voz mais fina do mundo.

- Olha o Kaká! – fazendo o cara pular. Eu tive que sentar na guia para parar de rir.

Mas voltando ao jogo, assim que James errou o saque, eu comecei a imitar Jasper gritando "Olha o Kaká!", mas assumo que não era nem de perto tão engraçado quanto ele próprio. Tivemos que parar o jogo para voltar ao normal, todos riam demais. James ficou emburrado.

Deve ter sido aí... Não sei dizer, só sei que algum momento depois disso as cortadas ficaram fortes, e não miravam mais o chão, mas a cabeça da galera. Ninguém percebeu o clima ficando tenso, só ficou.

Jasper levantou a bola e eu ataquei, Victoria defendeu, e Ben conseguiu levantar a bola para James, que a acertou com toda sua força. Eu só tive tempo de desviar – perco o jogo, mas não perco nenhum órgão vital só pra defender uma bola – e ouvir um grito.

- AI! – a voz feminina gritou.

- Meu Deus! – Jasper saiu correndo na direção dela.

- Aí, ó! Olha só o que você fez! – andei até a rede gritando, olhando da menina caída para James – Quase matou a criança!

- A culpa foi sua que não parou a bola!

- Parar com o que? A cara? Você tá louco?

- Parem de brigar vocês dois! – Victoria entrou na frente dele.

Fui ver como estava a menina, Jasper estava ajoelhado do lado dela, preocupado. Tão pequena, a bolada deve ter quase matado.

- Como é que ela tá? – ajoelhei de frente pra ela.

- Tá, tipo assim, machucada.

Ela riu. Ela não tinha voz de criança.

- Vocês falam tão engraçado!

Foi a nossa vez de rir.

- Daonde você é, guria? – sentei do lado dela.

- São Paulo.

- Tá explicado... – Jasper deu de ombros e ela riu de novo – E aí? Melhorou?

- Sim... – ela levantou o rosto, metade estava todo vermelho da batida, ela também não tinha cara de criança.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Por que? – ela cruzou os braços, com um olhar meio travesso.

- Achei que você era uma criança! Tão pequena!

Ela gargalhou, ela era tão bonitinha! Toda pequena, traços delicadinhos, risada de sininhos...

- Eu sou Edward! – eu disse levantando, Jasper estava olhando para ela, embasbacado – O mongol é o Jasper!

- Alice! – estendi a mão para ajuda-la a levantar e ela aceitou.

Jasper continuou que nem uma besta sentado no chão, olhando pra ela, chutei areia nele.

- Vai ficar aí, vacilão? – perguntei e Alice riu de novo.

- Pô! E ae? Vacilão é a mãe, aí ó! – ela riu mais ainda.

- Você só vai rir da gente?

- Desculpa! Vocês falam de um jeito tão bonitinho! Bem que minha amiga disse!

- Suas amigas estão por aqui?

- Ainda não! Vão chegar daqui uns dias acho...

- Você está sozinha aqui? – Jasper cruzou os braços inconformado.

- É... – ela deu de ombros.

- Então vai ficar com a gente, pôrra.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Esse pôrra é igual ponto final... – eu expliquei e ela riu ainda mais que das outras vezes.

- Nós vamos ser amigos.

- Vamos, é?

- Tenho certeza. – ela concluiu com um sorriso triunfante.

Eu tive que concordar com ela, acho que não tinha como não gostar daquela garota! Levamos ela de volta até nossos amigos, Jasper quase babando nela o tempo todo, há muito tempo não o via daquele jeito. Desde que a namorada dele morreu ele ficou meio apático, estava voltando ao normal aos poucos, mas em cinco minutos, Alice fez mais por ele do que todos nós fizemos em cinco anos.

Ela pareceu tímida no começo, mas foi só por causa da bolada no rosto, agora já estava bem mais... Eu vou falar animada pra não dizer hiper-ativa.

Decidimos mudar o jogo, decididamente o vôlei ficou perigoso demais.

- Taco! – Ben gritou, ele era muito melhor no taco.

- Não... Futebol.

- Não, James! Taco! – Ben repetiu.

- Mas-

- Taco!

- Eu-

- Taco!

- Quero-

- Taco!

- Futebol! – James berrou a última palavra.

- Taco. – Ben, respondeu simplesmente.

- Cara, Ben, bro, você é bem chato, hein? – eu disse e ele riu.

- Parece um papagaio! "Taco! Taco!" – Mike imitou.

Dessa vez todo mundo riu.

- O que você prefere, Jasper?

Mas Jasper estava perdido, sentado na areia conversando animado com a Alice.

- Jasper não vai jogar! – ele disse, e Alice riu com sininhos de novo.

- Tudo bem, então é taco.

- Por que tem que ser o que você quer? – James cruzou os braços, amuado.

- Ben já disse o que quer, Mike não vai me contestar, Jasper não quer jogar e Victoria e Tânia já estão tomando sol, rodando como dois frangos no forno. E não seja implicante, você só quer causar!

- Tá bom, tá bom!

Eu não gosto de James, não mesmo. Ele é até bacana e tudo, mas não sei. Tem alguma coisa nele que me deixa desconfiado. Victoria é melhor que ele, mas faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

Dessa vez o jogo foi muito mais tranqüilo, ninguém brigou e apesar de Eric ter deixado o taco escapar das mãos umas duas vezes, ninguém se feriu.

Já estava ficando escuro, eu olhei Alice e Jasper rindo um para o outro e de novo me lembrei de Bella. Jasper maldito! Agora vou ficar as férias inteiras encanado com isso! Eu já tinha me conformado que nunca mais veria a garota e agora vou ficar procurando por ela toda vez que encontrar uma morena de pernas grossas... Eu sabia que não a reconheceria, mas aqueles olhos... Nunca esqueci a cor dos olhos dela.

Alice levantou, limpando a areia das pernas. Jasper nem piscava.

- Já vai, Alice? – perguntei para ela não reparar que Jasper estava vidrado.

- Tenho que ir! Amanhã vocês vão estar aqui?

- As férias inteiras!

- Ótimo! – ela sorriu e eu achei que Jasper ia desmanchar – Vou trazer meus amigos pra conhecer vocês, posso?

- Claro que pode! – ele finalmente saiu do torpor e respondeu – Amanhã você vai ter que jogar comigo!

- Mas eu sou péssima! – ela deu uma risadinha charmosa.

- Eu nem disse o que a gente ia jogar! – burro. Estragou todo o charme da garota.

- Ah... – ela mexeu no cabelo, parecendo sem graça pela primeira vez.

Dei uma cotovelada nas costelas do Jasper, que me olhou espantado. Burro. Muito burro. Olhei na direção dela, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- M-mas seja lá o que for... Eu te ensino! – gaguejou, mas concertou.

- Legal! – ela sorriu de novo e eu quase tive que aparar o Jasper, a bixa quase desmaiou do meu lado – Ed, tenho uma amiga que eu acho que você vai adorar!

Torci o nariz e ela riu.

- Eu sei dessas coisas, vocês vão se dar super bem!

- Firmeza, Alice... – sorri girando os olhos.

Então ela parou, me olhou de cima abaixo e ficou meio pensativa.

- O que foi? – eu me olhei procurando algo errado, Jasper ficou meio enciumado.

- Edward. – ela disse quase pra ela mesma.

- É, é o meu nome! – ela riu.

- Não, não! Hmm... Há quanto tempo vocês vem pra essa praia?

- Desde...

- Sempre! – Jasper completou e nos olhamos concordando.

- Estiveram aqui no ano novo uns... 5 anos atrás mais ou menos?

- Sim! Só não tenho certeza se nessa praia, a gente dá muita volta por aí... A praia da Joaquina também é bem legal! Por que?

- Hmm... Nada não! – ela sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes certinhos.

- Diz ae!

- Não!

- Vai, guria! – insisti.

- Já disse que nem é nada! – ela desviou o olhar ainda rindo, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão.

- Já te disseram que pra alguém do seu tamanho você é bem chatinha?

- Nossa! Você não faz idéia do quanto eu ouço isso!

Nós três rimos.

- Posso encontrar vocês aqui amanhã?

- Claro! – Jasper respondeu na velocidade da luz – Se você quiser... – ele completou devagar vendo minha expressão de espanto.

- Ótimo! – ela bateu palmas, animada – Ed, aposto que vai adorar minha amiga!

- O que você aposta? – me apoiei no taco que ainda segurava.

- Tem certeza disso? Eu sempre ganho! – ela disse com ares de mistério.

- Veremos... O que você acha, Jasper?

- Eu aposto na Alice!

- Puxa saco.

Ela começou a rir e deu um beijo na bochecha do Jasper, de novo achei que ele ia desmaiar ali. Que vergonha!

- Amanhã nós vamos acertar os termos porque eu já estou muito atrasada, tá?

- Firmeza aí, chatinha. – ela riu e se despediu com um beijo no meu rosto.

Jasper me olhou enciumado, eu fiz sinal de jóia com as duas mãos e sai correndo de volta para a galera, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Voltamos pra casa enquanto Jasper desfiava um rosário de elogios para Alice. Alugávamos quase sempre a mesma casa, os quartos eram grandes e dormíamos todos juntos, espalhados no chão. Às vezes as meninas se irritavam com a gente e iam dormir em outro quarto. Já estávamos deitados quando ficou insuportável, peguei um travesseiro e bati na cara dele.

Aí o lance ficou tenso. Ninguém mais podia ameaçar dormir que levava uma montanha de travesseiros na cabeça. Foi uma das vezes que as minas saíram de lá.

Quando todo mundo dormiu, eu ainda estava acordado, pensando na amiga da Alice. Isso com certeza ia acabar mal, nunca vi uma mina falando da amiga desse jeito e a amiga ser realmente legal, muito menos bonita!

Olhos castanhos me vieram a mente. Dei outra travesseirada no Jasper, mas ele só resmungou, sem nem mesmo acordar. Culpa dele que eu não conseguia parar de pensar na Bella! Dormi sonhando com os olhos castanhos e aquele sorriso de aparelho... Só nela mesmo pra isso parecer bonito.

No dia seguinte, Jasper foi o primeiro a acordar e saiu pisando nas camas de todos para que se juntassem a sua euforia. Se euforia for uma onda de travesseiros, foi o que ele recebeu.

Ele saiu do quarto gritando animado, nunca vi o cara desse jeito por causa de uma mina! Essa Alice deve ser mesmo especial.

Rosalie que quase surtou com a animação do irmão, levantou gritando ainda mais do que ele, e já que não podia mais dormir, levantei também.

- Oi! – Tânia já estava vestida, tomando café.

- Oi... – resmunguei de volta esfregando os olhos.

- Dormiu bem?

Minha resposta foi interrompida pelos berros de Rosalie e um barulho de algo atingindo a parede.

- Bom, não. – respondi apontando na direção do barulho.

Jasper entrou na cozinha gritando.

- Você poderia ter me acertado, sabia?

_- Era_ pra ter te acertado, seu estúpido, imbecil, idiota-

- Rosalie! – ele gritou e ela parou de falar, com os olhos arregalados – Eu te amo! – ele a abraçou e ela começou a soca-lo, tentando se afastar.

Eu sentei numa cadeira, rindo dos dois e ela estreitou os olhos na minha direção.

- O que é?

- É impressão minha ou esse vestido deixa sua bunda do tamanho de um continente?

Ela gritou com ódio e pegou Tânia pelo braço, a levando para fora da cozinha.

- Tchau, Ed! – ela acenou fracamente, enquanto era arrastada pela porta.

- Sua irmã é um doce, Jazz! Por que diabos ela quis vir pra cá com a gente mesmo?

- Eu falei! Eu falei pra minha mãe! Mais de uma vez pra ela não deixar a Rose dormir dentro de casa! Agora ela acha que é um dos humanos.

Eu e ele saímos mais cedo da casa, depois de conseguirmos convencer Rosalie que Mike havia roubado uma de suas calcinhas. Dava pra ouvir os gritos há quatro ruas de distância.

Chegamos na praia e encontramos Alice saindo do mar, acenando.

- Oi! – ela gritou animada, vinha aos pulinhos na nossa direção.

- E aí, guria? – nós dissemos quase ao mesmo tempo e trocamos um olhar, nos estranhando.

- É tão bonitinho quando vocês falam! – ela riu – Vamos! – ela nos pegou pelas mãos e saiu nos puxando. Ela era bem forte pra uma anã!

- Onde estamos indo?

- Você tem que conhecer minha amiga, Ed!

- Ela já chegou? – quase não disfarcei a má vontade.

- Ontem a noite, está tudo predestinado! É tão divertido!

- Olha, Jazz – murmurei pra ele – Não importa o que aconteça! Você fica com a bonita e eu pego o bagulho que ela chama de amiga, certo?

Ele começou a rir e logo estávamos chegando em um quiosque, de repente reparei em uma morena, nas costas dela na verdade. Seu cabelo comprido chegava quase até a cintura em enormes ondas, formando alguns cachinhos nas pontas, mas não cobria seu corpo de violão, cintura fininha e a bunda grande, as pernas grossas... Morena de pernas grossas! Jasper, te mato.

Alice saiu correndo na frente, mas eu nem reparei pra onde, meu olhos não saiam das costas da morena. Ela se virou meio de lado, apoiando um dos braços no balcão e enquanto ria de alguma coisa cobria a boca com os dedos. Engraçado como aquilo me foi familiar. Então ela virou para mim e levantou os óculos escuros, os deixando enroscados no cabelo como uma tiara.

Seus olhos castanhos loucamente profundos cravaram em mim.

- Edward? – ela perguntou, a boca aberta de espanto.

Eu não tive resposta. Aquela morena perfeita metida naquele biquíni vermelho me conhecia? Fiquei olhando de volta pra ela, confuso. Acho que já a vi em algum lugar.

- Meu Deus, é você? – ela sorriu, que sorriso... Eu conheço esse sorriso – Você nem deve lembrar de mim! Eu nem sei como eu me lembro de você, faz tanto tempo... Lembra? Não, né? – caramba, ela desembestou a falar! – Há uns cinco anos atrás logo depois do Ano Novo eu fui tentar agitar você pra uma amiga, falei até com um amigo seu... Ei, olha ele aí! – ela apontou pro Jasper que estava parado do meu lado, olhando pra ela com a mesma cara que eu – Aí ele disse que achava que não rolava e eu perguntei se você não ficaria com as duas e... – ela parou de falar de repente, parecendo muito sem graça – Você não lembra, né? – ela deu uma risada nervosa. – Desculpa! – ela virou de costas e puxou o cabelo por cima do ombro, tentando se esconder.

Percebi que minha boca foi se abrindo enquanto ela falava e quase tive que recolher o queixo do chão. Eu não podia acreditar, não tinha como ela saber disso, então não era brincadeira, mas qual é, meu! Como assim?

- Bella? – consegui me obrigar a falar depois de alguns segundos encarando suas costas.

Os ombros dela ficaram tensos e ela se virou devagar, devagar demais se quer saber. Me encarou com o rosto corado, os olhos brilhando, marejados. Caramba, eu quase a fiz chorar! Que idiota! Por que não falei nada antes? Ela pensou que eu não lembrava dela! Como eu _não_ lembraria dessa louca? Louca no melhor dos sentidos...

- Você lembra de mim? – ela perguntou timidamente e mordeu o lábio.

Do lado dela, Alice segurava um guardanapo aberto escrito "Venci!". Maldita anãzinha.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:.** Olá, minhas begônias! Depois da avalanche de reviews da Fascination, resolvi deixar vocês no suspense mais um pouquinho e atualizar essa! =D huauhahuahua não me matem!

Esse capítulo ficou meio confuso, acho! Eu to meio que tentando não fazer o Edward igual ao da Fascination, não sei se deu certo, especialmente por causa da interação master da Alice com o Jasper, ele reparava mais nos dois do que tudo!

Diz ae o que vcs acharam, por favor! E as gírias bizarras são todas de surfistas, se eu tiver colocado algo que pareceu sem sentido demais, me avisem q eu começo a colocar um glossário! huahuahuahuahuahua

Obrigada também por não chamarem a "Bella" de vadia! Nos próximos capítulos vou por descrições da "Bella" e do "Edward" de verdade! E várias cenas serão baseadas em fatos reais da vida da "Bella", da minha e dos meus amigos! Quem quiser participar da diverção, me manda uma situação que achou engraçada, por exemplo, nesse capítulo, o flashback do Ed pensando no Jasper gritando "Olha o Kaká!" aconteceu comigo na faculdade e eu sempre morro quando lembro disso!

Flores que comentaram::

**sandra-cullen -** Esse cap ficou meia boca! Mas é que eu percebi que não esperava que as pessoas gostassem mesmo da história e não tinha idéia do que fazer agora! huahuahuahua Obrigada por ler, mesmo!

**Samara Mcdowell - **Já respondi sua review por email, mas mando aqui de novo! huahuahuahua Eu errei mesmo! a "Bella" tinha 16 e o "Edward" 18! Depois disso a B nunca mais dividiu meninos, mas já teve vontade de emprestar o das outras... huahuahuahua Adoro suas reviews! Sempre me fazem perceber algo que eu estou errando e me ajudam a melhorar! Não tome esse capítulo por exemplo de melhora pq ficou bem ruinzinho!

**Gaby Masen Cullen -** Continuei! Tá meio trash mas tenta aguentar que quando eu conseguir desennvolver uma trama *caham*, vai melhorar! huahuahuahua

**Bruna cm Yamashina -** Ai, xará! Agora você está livre pra ler minhas tranqueiras! Aleluia! Adorei como vc despejou seus podres pra mim, super te conto quem é a "Bella" no msn! huahuahuahuahua Se tiver alguma história engraçada que quiser compartilhar, coloco aqui! as minhas são meio loucas, as pessoas não acreditam! E vou falar o que aconteceu com a Jéssica no próximo capítulo!

**Melanie Stryders **- Ai, Mel... Que bom que vc riu da Jess caindo, pq eu raxei escrevendo! huahuahuahua Imagina a cena? Isso aconteceu meeesmo... Eu acho que essa cena deve estar queimada no cérebro do "Edward"! Tá aí o segundo capítulo meio porco, o próximo vai ser do ponto de vista da Bella de novo! Vou tentar alternar, vamos ver no que vai dar! Brigada por não se emputecer comigo te intimando a ler! huahuahuahuahua

**Bels **- Fiz mais! Agora só falta melhorar, né? Vou tentar, juro!

**julliet disappear -** É... As santinhas são sempre as piores! Brincadeeeira! huahuahuahua Vou soltar umas coisas da "Bella" depois, mas não sei se conto quem é nããoo... É legal manter um mistério, e vcs ficam curiosas e acabam lendo só pra ver se eu conto quem é a Bella! Tdo estratégia de marketing! E a alice não morreu! Eu acho que não teria coragem de fazer isso com ela! e aí está ela! Toda pilantra de sempre! E a Rose também apareceu! Super chata, mas não vai ficar assim o tempo todo pq eu gosto dela! Não está lá muito bom... Espero que goste mesmo assim!

**Dan' -** Tá aí a Dan pra não me deixr mentir sozinha, gente! huahuahuahua Brincadeira! Ela já sabia dessa história antes de ela virar fic, tá vendo como não é mentira? Tá aí o segundo cap, minha linda! Esse com muito do Ed! Resolvi alternar pra dar pra Bella ficar falando como ele é lindo ao mesmo tempo que posso colocar as tiradas maravilha dele! huahuahuahuahua Gostou??

**Talizinha -** Um dia eu revelo com quem foi! E nem foi indiscreta, não! Eu super perguntaria isso também, só to fazendo doce pra falar pq to com medo do que vão falar! huahuahuahua Não to afim de apanhar! É uma merda quando a gente pensa no que poderia ter feito nas férias e não fez, né? Por isso que dessa vez a "Bella" se acabou! Tá aí a continuação, ficou ruim, eu sei, mas acho que melhora depois!

Aí está! Logo logo tem a continuação da Fascination também, podem segurar as calcinhas, ok?

**COMENTEM!!!!** Por favor, pq faz meu dia e eu escrevo muito, muuuuito mais rápido! Chantagista? Eu? Mas nem morta.


	3. Você se lembra?

**Bella**

Eu estava tão animada com essa viagem que mal podia me controlar enquanto arrumava as malas, revirava minhas roupas procurando alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era e logo não conseguia encontrar.

- Vai dormir, Bells! – Emmett gritou para mim – Amanhã vamos sair muito cedo!

- E por que você não está dormindo? – ele demorou pra responder.

- Porque ahm... – rá! Peguei ele.

- Porque você é chato, por isso! Não me enche!

Ele riu muito alto, escandaloso como sempre.

- Está animadinha, hein?

- Claro! Faz muito tempo que eu não viajo! Ainda mais pra lá... Eu adoro aquele lugar!

- É. O lugar, sei.

Emmett é o meu melhor amigo, irmão da minha melhor amiga, Alice. Mas isso não impede que ele me irrite profundamente fazendo brincadeirinhas sobre a minha vida amorosa, ou falta dela.

Eu tenho saído muito pouco ultimamente por causa da faculdade, e nunca fui muito extrovertida pra começar, então estava sozinha ou com o Em e a Alice. Não era lá uma vida muito emocionante, mas eu me divertia.

Quando eu finalmente descobri que passei de ano – a gente foge do colégio, mas não tem jeito sempre se mata só pra passar o ano – Alice teve um ataque e decidiu que íamos viajar pra comemorar que nem mesmo Emmett ficou com notas vermelhas.

O que foi uma ótima mudança já que normalmente ela queria me levar pro shopping. Fazer compras nem era tão ruim assim o problema era entrar nas roupas, com bunda grande nunca era fácil de comprar calças, acredite, e pagar as roupas! Alice é riquinha, tem um corpo perfeito e... bom eu tenho inveja, mas uma inveja boa! Eu não quero que ela deixe de ser perfeita, só queria ser também.

Emmett ficou muito animado e era extremamente divertido ver aquele cara gigante correndo pela casa como uma criança, ele quase me matou no caminho algumas vezes, mas pedia desculpas. E riu um pouco quando eu dei com a cara na parede, mas tudo bem.

Alice sabia da minha história em Itapema, por isso escolheu aquela praia especificamente. Eu tentei disfarçar a animação, não queria parecer uma adolescente bestinha que ia reencontrar o príncipe encantado. Eu era a adolescente, ou pós-adolescente, bestinha que achava que ia reencontrar o príncipe encantado, mas nunca iria admitir. Era impossível ver Edward de novo. Impossível.

Fui dormir na casa de Al e Em para poder acordar um pouco mais tarde no dia da viagem, que seria bem longa, e quando cheguei lá, descobri que Alice já tinha ido para arrumar o apartamento. Nem me avisou, a cretina. E agora eu tinha que aturar o Emmett que parecia realmente preocupado com o meu sono enquanto ele próprio não conseguia dormir.

- Vai dormir, Bella!

- Vai se lascar, Emmett!

Incrível como eu conseguia ouvir tudo que ele falava, mesmo de outro quarto! A Alice deveria sofrer com o volume dele...

Acabei desistindo de mexer nas roupas e me deitei, achei que seria difícil me manter acordada por muito tempo, mas assim que atingi o travesseiro, apaguei completamente.

A manhã seguinte foi horrível, como todas as manhãs. Eu definitivamente sou uma criatura notívaga.

Encontrei com Emmett no corredor, quando estava indo para o banheiro.

- Bella? É você?

- Cala a boca.

- Você está um lixo, e ainda é raio de sol iluminando meu dia!

- Tchau, Emmett. – bati a porta na cara dele.

- Ei, eu ia usar o banheiro! – a voz dele soou abafada, acho que ele estava colando a boca no vão da porta.

- Mija na pia da cozinha, não to nem aí!

- Sabe que não é uma má idéia?

Eu ri, mas tudo ficou tão silencioso que abri a porta e gritei.

- É brincadeira, Emmett! Não faça isso!

Deve ter dado pra ouvir a gargalhada dele até na rua. Escovei os dentes e lavei o rosto evitando me olhar muito no espelho, eu era um desastre completo pela manhã.

Coloquei uma bermuda xadrez que era meio larguinha e parecia uma saia quando eu olhava rápido, e uma blusa preta justa, com alças grossas que eu havia pintado. A estampa não era original, mas quando me falaram eu ri tanto que tive que fazer aquilo, copiei o símbolo da Nokia, duas mãos se encontrando, mas uma das mãos segurava uma garrafa de Absolute, e em baixo estava escrito em letras azuis "Vodka. Connecting People".

Encontrei Emmett na cozinha, ele já estava rindo.

- Eu adoro essa camiseta.

- Você adora vodka!

- Também... E você também, sua bêbada!

Torci o nariz de brincadeira enquanto riamos. Eu não bebia, quer dizer, eu bebia... Mas muito pouco! Eu já sou desastrada, quando bebo então... Em me disse que sou uma bêbada adorável, acho que isso quer dizer que eu fico depravada.

Tomamos um café rápido e fomos para o carro dele.

- Posso dirigir? Posso? Posso? – fiquei puxando a camiseta dele enquanto falava.

- Não.

- Por que não?! Você sempre me disse que eu dirijo bem! – cruzei os braços, emburrada. Ele bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Você é uma excelente motorista, Bells! Mas eu gostaria de chegar lá hoje.

- E eu gostaria de chegar lá viva!

- Acha que eu vou bater?

- Eu não _acho_, mas as chances são boas! Seu demente... – resmunguei entrando no banco do carona do jipe.

Já estávamos na estrada quando eu consegui terminar de fechar todos os cintos de segurança. Liguei o rádio e comecei a cantar junto com a música. No One da Alicia Keys. Eu nem gosto dela, só sei essa música.

- Você não tem vergonha?

- Do que? – perguntei de olhos fechados, ainda mexendo as mãos no ritmo da música.

- De cantar nessa altura!

- Emmett... Se você cantar Alicia Keys... _Você_! Vai ser bizarro.

- Então troca essa música. Agora. Se não eu vou cantar. – ele disse sério.

- Ta bom! Ta bom!!!! – eu gritei de volta, fingindo desespero e comecei a procurar outra música.

- Pára nessa! Pára! – ele pediu, tirando uma das mãos do volante.

- Pelo amor de Deus, deixa as suas patas no volante.

Ele me ignorou enquanto começava a cantar Hole in My Soul do Aerosmith. Me juntei a ele e ficamos gritando, completamente desafinados durante a música inteira.

- A Alice estaria completamente inconformada há essa hora... – ele comentou enquanto eu ria.

- Se estivesse tocando Avril Lavigne ela gritaria mais do que nós dois juntos! – nos entreolhamos e começamos a gargalhar mais uma vez.

- Coloca um CD por que agora as rádios vão parar de pegar! – ele jogou a disqueteira no meu colo.

- Nossa! Da outra vez que eu fui pra lá, os pais da Jéssica colocaram um CD dos Bee Gees a viagem inteira! Seis horas de Bee Gees sem parar...

- Você ouviu tudo?

- Não, dormi umas quatro horas! Ainda coloquei os fones do diskman e fiquei ouvindo System of a Down. Cheguei lá pilhada!

- Coloca System aí! Aí você não dorme e me larga aqui dirigindo.

Eu achei o CD em meio a um monte de tranqueiras como NX Zero, White Stripes, My Chemical Romance...

- Em... – comecei enquanto colocava o CD – Por que você tem tanto CD ruim?

- Eu sou eclético! – ele estufou o peito enquanto falava.

- Aham... – eu continuei olhando os CDs – E Katy Perry faz parte da sua personalidade eclética?

- O que? – ele me olhou abismado enquanto eu acenava o CD – Não! Isso é da Alice!

- Claro que é! – troquei o CD correndo, antes que ele pudesse atira-lo para fora do carro.

- Me recuso a viajar ouvindo sobre uma maluca que beijou uma garota e gostou. – ele fechou a cara.

- Pra quem não gosta, você sabe bastante da música... – dei um sorrisinho inocente que fez ele ficar ainda mais irritado.

- Espera a gente chegar lá... Espera só!

- Vai me bater? – fiz cara de choro e ele riu – Eu te entrego pra Alice!

- E o que você acha que ela vai fazer? – ele olhou para mim, cínico.

- Bom... – virei o rosto dele de volta para a estrada – Na hipótese mais fraca, ela conta pra Esme – Esme era a mãe dos dois – e você está perdido!

- Até parece... – ele resmungou, mas já não estava mais confiante.

Ainda bem! Se ele resolve me bater eu morro! Um sopro, e eu caio dura.

Fiquei olhando a estrada passando rápido demais, Emmett dirigia mesmo igual um louco, e acabei dormindo, eu durmo de qualquer jeito em qualquer lugar. Quando acordei, ele estava balançando a cabeça ao som de Tears of the Dragon do Bruce Dickinson e batendo no volante.

- Meu Deus, eu morri e fui para o inferno...

- Ah... – ele soltou um muxoxo – Você já acordou? Eu estava esperando encontrar uma parada para riscar sua cara inteira!

- Me riscar?

- Eu tinha um desenho muito específico... – ele segurou o indicador e o polegar esticados voltados para o meu rosto, como um pintor encarando uma tela em branco.

- Obsceno?

- Claro! – ele sorriu mostrando todos os dentes perfeitos.

Era de se esperar que alguém já tivesse quebrados os dentes desse folgado, mas ele era muito forte. Nunca pensei que era esse o motivo! Caramba, ele é forte porque é folgado!

- Quanto tempo demora ainda pra chegarmos?

- Uns 20 minutos.

- Não, sério.

- É sério!

- Em. Essa é uma viagem de mais ou menos 6 horas.

- Eu sei! – ele sorriu triunfante – Menos de quatro horas, meu record pessoal!

- Record mundial! – eu evitava olhar para o velocímetro, se eu soubesse a velocidade que ele estava indo, provavelmente desmaiaria.

- Avisa a Alice que estamos chegando!

Tentei ligar, mas ninguém atendeu o telefone.

- Acho que ela não está em casa!

- Aquela peruinha tá na praia galinhando em vez de arrumar as coisas!

- Não. Fala. Assim. Da minha. Amiga! – pontuei as palavras com tapas pelo braço dele.

- Nossa, Bella... Acho que com tanta força você vai quebrar o meu braço. – ele disse calmamente, como se eu tivesse dado um peteleco.

Começou a tocar Highway to Hell do AC/DC, arregalei os olhos para o Em.

- Você que gravou esse CD?

- Foi!

- Apesar de tudo, até que seu gosto musical não é tão ruim...

Ele soltou uma das mãos do volante e começou a empurrar minha cabeça no ritmo da música. Voltamos a cantar desafinados, especialmente no refrão, as pessoas nos encaravam meio preocupadas com nossa sanidade, nós não nos importamos.

Paramos na frente do prédio e meu queixo caiu, era enorme.

- Nossa.

- O que foi?

- Esse prédio é gigante!

- Isso que você nem viu o apartamento ainda...

- Por isso que eu sou sua amiga!

- Por que eu tenho um apartamento da praia?

- Claro! O que mais seria? Você é um saco! – eu desci correndo do jipe com medo de uma possível represália, mas não adiantou nada.

Ele desceu ainda mais rápido e me jogou por cima do ombro.

- Me larga! Emmett! Qual o seu problema? Me larga!

- Eu disse que ia me vingar de você quando nós chegássemos!

- Eu vou gritar!

- Ai que medo! – ele riu, eu estava com a cabeça nas suas costas, não podia ver seu rosto.

- Você está fazendo isso só pra olhar a minha bunda, não é?

- Não! Isso é só um bônus.

- Me larga! – comecei a espernear, mas não fazia diferença nenhuma.

Maldito bombado, chapado em anabolizantes.

O porteiro começou a nos olhar assustado. Eu demorei para vê-lo então ainda esperneava enlouquecidamente.

- Moço! – falei com uma voz chorosa - Fala pra ele me soltar!

- Não liga pra ela – Emmett disse e eu pude ouvir o desdém na voz dele – Somos recém casados e ela odeia as tradições! Não sabe como foi difícil fazer com que ela se controlasse no quarto pra poder entrar de branco na igreja, se é que você me entende.

Pude imaginar ele arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Até um chimpanzé entenderia que você é um mentiroso pervertido.

Ele respondeu dando um tapa estalado na minha bunda, fazendo o porteiro sorrir. Eu girei os olhos e apoiei o cotovelo nas costas do Em, e o rosto na mão. Me fez lembrar o Shrek carregando a Fiona. Ridículo.

Entramos no elevador e ele não me soltava.

- Acho que você está gostando demais disso! Se me apalpar eu chuto a sua boca.

- Essa bunda seca? Relaxa...

Enfiei o cotovelo nas costas dele, dessa vez eu tinha certeza que doeu.

- Ai! Você é má, Bella, muito má! – ele me puxou e me segurou nos braços, como uma criança.

- Me solta logo, seu mala!

- Se eu te soltar, você vai cair no chão! – ele disse simplesmente, sorrindo.

- Eu já entendi que você é muito forte.

- Agora fala que eu sou muito legal!

- Você é muito! Legal não é a palavra, mas seja lá o que você for, é muito.

Finalmente ele me deixou ficar em pé, e quase ao mesmo tempo as portas do elevador se abriram.

Eu percebi que não tinha reparado no hall de entrada do prédio, mas o corredor era lindo! O chão tinha um tapete vermelho com detalhes em dourado, as paredes eram pintadas de um amarelo claro, com 3 luminárias em cada parede. As portas não eram uma de frente para a outra, eram só dois apartamentos por andar e ao lado das portas tinham mesinhas antigas com flores.

Ele abriu a porta e eu entrei correndo, dei de cara com uma enorme porta de vidro que dava para uma varanda, a vista era incrível. Fiquei besta, com a cara colada no vidro, uma mão de cada lado do rosto.

- A porta abre, sabe?

- Não estraga o momento.

A risada alta dele começou a se afastar e eu sai para explorar, o quarto era enorme, a cama era maior ainda. Me joguei no colchão macio e olhei para o lustre no meio do teto.

Dessa vez eu poderia aproveitar cada segundo de tudo!

De repente uma coisa pulou em cima de mim, gritando. Eu tentei me esquivar, mas os gritos aumentaram.

- Bella! Bella Bella BELLA!

- Alice?! – eu sentei assustada.

- Conheci o cara mais perfeito do mundo hoje na praia!

- Então o Em tinha razão!

- Isso já é absurdo, mas... No que?

- Você estava galinhando na praia!

Ela me deu um murro dolorido no ombro. Podia ser pequena, mas era forte demais! Deve ser de família...

- Vai. Conta!

- Ele chama Jasper, é loiro, tem olhos azuis, um corpo de matar... – ela começou a se abanar com uma mão, e girou os olhos, deliciada – E é engraçado! Acredita?

- Mas é engraçado por que quer? Ou é tipo o Emmett?

- Eu ouvi isso! – ele gritou da sala e nós rolamos de tanto rir.

- Você vai conhecer ele amanhã!

- Você é muito rápida. – eu não consegui esconder o meu choque e ela riu, batendo palmas.

- E ele tem um amigo! – ela cantou.

- Não quero saber! – eu disse rindo, sacudindo a cabeça fervorosamente.

- Mas ele é lindo!

- Não, Alice! Você não vai me convencer a sair com o amigo feio do seu príncipe!

- Eu aposto que você vai gostar dele! – ela ajoelhou na cama, ficando mais alta que eu pela primeira vez na vida, e cruzou os braços.

- Ah! Piorou! Agora você vai ficar me convencendo de que ele é bonito só pra ganhar a aposta!

- Eu nunca faria isso! – ela pareceu ofendida.

- Alice. Você sempre ganha todas as apostas!

- É. Eu sei! – ela sorriu presunçosa – Mas é sério, eu seu que vocês vão se dar super bem! Ele é...

- Não! – eu tapei os ouvidos e sai correndo gritando "lálálá", tentando não ouvir o que ela falava.

Ela começou a correr atrás de mim e o apartamento parecia não ter fim! Eu já estava ficando cansada quando tentei correr para a cozinha, entrando atrás de Emmett. Só que a porta era de vai-vem. E a volta foi bem no meio da minha cara. Eu não cai, mas vi estrelas.

- Você ta bem? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Eu vou dormir. – eu disse com a mão na frente do rosto.

- Mas que burra! – a voz de Emmett escapou quando a porta balançou mais uma vez.

Cada um pode ficar com um quarto, Alice dormiu no quarto dos pais dela, Emmett no quarto em que eles normalmente dormiam juntos e eu fiquei com o quarto de hóspedes, apesar de que os dois ficaram amontoados na minha cama até tarde.

Fui acordada na manhã seguinte por um pedaço de pano que atingiu o meu rosto.

- Bom dia, Bella! – Alice cantarolou, a única pessoa do mundo que poderia ficar animada pela manhã.

- O que é isso? – eu tentei desvendar o pano que ela jogou em mim.

- Seu biquíni, sonsa! – ela respondeu de fora do quarto.

- Isso não é um biquíni. Cabe num dedal!

_- Era um biquíni de bolinha amarelinha tão pequenininho..._ – Emmett passou cantando pela porta.

- Eu quero você apresentável!

- Apresentável é sinônimo de semi-nua?

- É um biquíni não um hábito. Você vai usar, pronto e acabou.

Não me dei por vencida e tentei encontrar meu próprio biquíni dentro da bolsa, mas não fiquei surpresa por ver que ele havia sumido. Diabinha de cabelo espetado.

Me troquei e fiquei olhando no espelho, até que não era tão mal... A parte de cima era uma frente única, com triângulos para me cobrir os seios, parecia uma cortininha, teria que tomar cuidado quando entrasse no mar. A parte de baixo lembrava um daqueles shortinhos de dançarinas de bandas de Axé, mas como era um biquíni não pareceu tão revelador assim. Tinha um detalhe com miçangas no lado esquerdo.

- Uau! – uma voz exclamou atrás de mim.

- Sai daqui, Em! – eu gritei cobrindo o corpo.

- Até que você é gostosa... Tem as pernas tortas, mas é gostosa.

- Eu tenho as pernas tortas e o que você tem entre as pernas é desse tamaninho... – demonstrei o tamanho mínimo com o indicador e o polegar.

- Ah é? Mas a tua-

- Chega de baixaria vocês dois! – Alice entrou no meio, com um biquíni azul clarinho, parecido com o meu só que menor, mostrando mais pele.

Descemos em meio a gargalhadas por qualquer coisa, tudo era piada. Quando passamos pelo porteiro, Emmett passou o braço em volta do meu ombro e piscou para ele. Imbecil.

Encontramos um quiosque bem bacana e Alice sumiu. Ficamos procurando por ela por alguns instantes, mas desistimos, ela sempre tinha uns ataques de loucura.

- Onde será que a baixinha se meteu?

- Ah... Jasper! – exclamei.

- O que?

- Ela conheceu um garoto ontem! Estava toda animada, acho que foi encontrar com ele!

- E vai nos abandonar por um cara? – ele cruzou os braços emburrado, ciumento.

- Você nos abandonaria num piscar de olhos por qualquer garota! – eu quase gritei, colocando o dedo em riste na frente do nariz dele.

- Qualquer garota também não, né? Uma _muito_ gostosa!

Comecei a rir tanto que tive que me apoiar no balcão. Então Alice passou correndo por mim e apontou na direção de onde veio, sem dizer nada. Um sorriso gigante quase rasgando seu rosto.

Me virei e não pude acreditar. Eram os dois garotos mais lindos que eu já havia visto pessoalmente, não... Acho que eram os garotos mais lindos que eu já havia visto. Ponto.

Então meu queixo caiu. Eu conhecia os dois garotos lindos! Eu beijei um dos garotos lindos!

Não poderia ser, eu estava ficando louca... Mas minha boca venceu minha mente.

- Edward? – perguntei levantando o óculos de sol e ele ficou me encarando, meio perdido.

Não agüentei, abri um enorme sorriso. Deveria ser ele! Se não fosse ele não tinha qualquer motivo para continuar me ouvindo.

- Meu Deus, é você? – meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais - Você nem deve lembrar de mim! Eu nem sei como eu me lembro de você, faz tanto tempo... Lembra? Não, né? Há uns cinco anos atrás logo depois do Ano Novo eu fui tentar agitar você pra uma amiga, falei até com um amigo seu... Ei, olha ele aí! – apontei pro garoto ao lado dele. Jasper! Caramba, era o cara da Alice? – Aí ele disse que achava que não rolava e eu perguntei se você não ficaria com as duas e... – ele estava me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de alienígena nojento – Você não lembra, né? – tentei rir pra mostrar que não ligava, mas minha voz saiu tremida – Desculpa!

Me virei de costas fazendo o melhor que podia para não ter que olhar para ele. Meu Deus, que vergonha! Que vergonha! Lógico que ele não lembrava de mim! Por que deveria? Eu fui apenas mais uma garota, como muitas outras, não sou especial! Foi apenas uma tarde... Como eu sou burra de surtar daquele jeito!

Meus olhos já estavam ficando úmidos, eu apertei o braço do Emmett, queria ir embora naquele instante.

- Bella? – a voz de veludo falou atrás de mim.

Ele lembra? Ele realmente lembra? Quase congelei, mas me forcei a me virar. Estava com medo de olhar para ele.

- Você se lembra de mim? – minha voz soou baixa e assustada, ótimo, Bella! Mordi o lábio.

Edward franziu a testa parecendo irritado com alguma coisa ao meu lado, me virei para encontrar Alice sorrindo satisfeita amassando um guardanapo com força.

- Eu nunca esqueci de você... – a voz me fez voltar o olhar novamente para aquele rosto perfeito. Os olhos dele eram a coisa que eu mais me lembrava, mas vendo ali, ao vivo, minhas memórias eram patéticas.

Me senti encolhendo um pouco, sem graça, sorri desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Você tirou o aparelho! – ele disse meio distraído.

Eu estava pulando mentalmente. Ele lembra! Lembra mesmo! Ele lembra até do meu aparelho!

- Você se lembra mesmo... – meu sorriso aumentou e eu voltei a olhar para ele.

- Claro que sim... – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto... Muito melhor do que eu lembrava – Sua amiga também está aqui?

- Que amiga?

- A que veio com você da outra vez...

- Jessica? – ah. Ele também lembra dela? Torci o nariz de leve, que droga – Não... Somos só eu, Alice e Emmett!

- Emmett?

Apontei pro monstro pentelho do meu lado. Ele não reparou no gigante encostado ali? Olhando bem, Emmett parecia prestes a pegar um balde de pipocas.

- Oi! – ele fez um cumprimento de meninos, batendo a palma da mão e depois dando um soquinho – Emmett sou eu! – o imbecil passou o braço no meu ombro de novo.

- É, ele é irmão da Alice! – tentei me esquivar e ele continuava me puxando pra perto.

- Vocês são... – Jasper começou a apontar para a gente – namorados?

- Não! – eu quase gritei.

- Sim! – ele gritou ao mesmo tempo.

- Alice... – eu choraminguei.

- Eles não são! – a chatinha estava quase se matando de tanto rir – Em, Bells, _esse_ é o Jasper! – ela puxou o garoto loirinho para perto dela.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, sorrindo sem graça.

- Eu a encontrei há mais ou menos 4 horas e ela não calou a boca sobre você! – eu disse rindo e ele parecia prestes a abrir um buraco no chão para se esconder.

- Desculpe. – ele deu de ombros, me fazendo rir ainda mais.

Eu não conseguia olhar diretamente para o Edward, era como encarar o sol.

Emmett começou a perturbar Jasper de todas as maneiras que conseguia pensar, mas depois do choque inicial, os dois já se enfrentavam de igual para igual e eu e Alice estávamos quase desmaiando de tanto rir. Edward estava rindo, mas não parecia prestar atenção.

- Vamos encontrar o Mike! – Jasper exclamou – Você vai adora-lo Emmett?

- Ah é?

- Com certeza! Vai ser amor a primeira vista!

- Ah, então ele é bonito? – Emmett perguntou fazendo todos rirem.

Começamos a andar pela areia, Alice ia entre Jasper e Emmett e dava pulinhos animados, se pendurando nos ombros dos dois. Eu até queria prestar atenção na conversa animada, mas estava muito preocupada com outras coisas...

Edward estava caminhando ao meu lado, ele se movia devagar, mas seus passos eram largos. Arrisquei uma espiada e o peguei olhando de volta para mim, voltei o olhar para frente sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Bem... Me matando na faculdade...

- Que curso? – ele parecia realmente interessado.

- Direito.

- É mesmo? – o sorriso dele aumentou e ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito definido.

- É... – comecei a mexer numa mecha de cabelo, a enrolando no dedo nervosamente.

- Eu também fiz direito!

- É, eu sei! – falei sem pensar e mordi o lábio.

Que bom... Agora ele ia pensar que eu era algum tipo de psicopata! Eu só percebi isso no segundo ano de faculdade! E só porque quando tive que fazer o Enade vi a lista de alunos e vi um Edward de Passo Fundo. Foi ridículo, só de ler aquele nome minha pele ficou toda arrepiada, eu tive certeza que era ele, mas nunca nem comentei com ninguém, é vergonhoso demais...

- Sabe, é? – eu não consegui olhar pra ele, mas o pouco que vi, o sorriso dele parecia malicioso.

- Mais ou menos... – tentei consertar o que não tinha conserto – Lembrei quando estava no segundo ano! Estava contando da vez que vim para cá para uma amiga.

- Então você conta de mim?

Meu rosto estava pegando fogo. Por que eu tinha que ter uma boca tão grande?

- Não. – disse dando de ombros e começando a andar mais rápido, como se isso fosse ajudar – E você? Está bem? Namorando?

Ok, namorando? NAMORANDO? Qual é o meu problema? De todas as perguntas...

- Não! – ele me acompanhava com tanta facilidade que não fazia diferença alguma a minha velocidade – E você?

- Também não...

- Por que não está olhando para mim? - a pergunta me pegou completamente de surpresa.

Minha cabeça voltou na direção dele num estalo.

- O que?

- Você não olha pra mim. – ele disse calmamente, acho que estava tentando me tranqüilizar.

- Estou olhando pra você.

- Agora! – ele riu, o que não foi muito justo, a risada dele era linda – Está com vergonha?

Meu rosto queimou de novo, e eu desviei o olhar para frente, mas acabei sorrindo.

- Morrendo.

Ele riu de novo e eu acabei me juntando a ele.

- Eu também! – ele disse ainda rindo.

- Mentiroso...

- Não, é sério! Estava pensando em você hoje.

- Ah, pára! – empurrei o ombro dele de leve e senti um choque passando pelo braço.

- É verdade! – ele riu, segurando o meu pulso – Jasper me fez lembrar de você!

- Como? – olhei pra ele completamente cética.

- Ele disse que eu sempre estava procurando por você. – ele ainda não tinha soltado meu pulso, parecia estar muito interessado em como conseguia quase fechar todos os dedos em volta dele.

- Esse xaveco já funcionou alguma vez?

- Não é xaveco! – foi a vez dele me empurrar, mas me puxou de volta quase automaticamente, eu quase cai em cima dele e nós começamos a rir.

Estávamos rindo ainda quando avistamos Alice, Jasper e Emmett conversando animadamente com outras pessoas.

- Ei! – ela gritou – Por que vocês não param logo de falar e se beijam?

Obrigada, Alice. Não consegui olhar na direção dele, mais corada do que nunca. Pelo menos ele não tinha saído correndo...

- Bella? – meu nome dito por aqueles lábios, naquela voz deliciosa me fez sentir borboletas no estômago. Que menina idiota que eu sou.

- Oi? – olhei meio de canto para ele, ainda muito envergonhada.

Não tinha notado que ele ainda não havia soltado meu braço. Com a mão livre, ele levantou o meu rosto devagar, olhei naqueles olhos verdes com que havia sonhado tantas vezes naquele cinco anos. Minha paixão de verão.

Nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando, meu coração estava prestes a explodir.

- Edward! – uma voz gritou e ele se afastou bruscamente.

- Que droga, Tânia! – ele exclamou com o susto.

Uma garota loira, linda, estava com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele. O cabelo liso dela balançava enquanto ela dava uma risada cristalina.

Bom... Ele disse que não tinha namorada. E mesmo essa garota sendo estupidamente linda com olhos azuis, não, verdes... Azuis esverdeados! Eu devo acreditar nele. Não é?

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Oláááá, meus lírios! Olha a Bella se maando de vergonha aí, gente!

É tão, tão tãããooo difícil escrever isso! Nem consigo explicar! huahuahuahua Eu to literalmente inventando enquanto digito! Eu não sou boa para escrever coisas descontraidas!

Mas aparentemente sou ótima pra fazer a Bella discutindo com o Emmett...

Reviiiieeewwwssss::

**Cat e Dan -** Ai Dan... Acompanhou todo o meu sofrimento pra escrever e pra conseguir entrar no site! huahuahuahua Moh mancada travar bem na hora que eu ia atualizar! A Alice aprontou menos nesse, depois ela volta! E acho que teve menos gíria nesse... Qualquer coisa, você sabe onde me encontrar!

**Jessy01 -** Está aí o terceiro! Ainda mais confuso... Eu acho que estou usando crack, sabe? Nossa... huahuahuahua A Alice é uma peste e eu a amo do fundo do coração! Nesse ela apareceu menos pq estava longe da Bells, mas no próximo ela vai aprontar mais! E o Mike vai sofrer muito ainda! huauahuahahua

**Chantal Cullen -** Nossa! Me deixa ir te visitar? Deixa? huahuahuahua E se vc espalhar cartazes e encontrar o "Edward" a "Bella" moooorre! huahuahua Cai dura e seca no chão! E eu ia rir tanto... Ai... Ainda quero ir te visitar! Quando você for pra Itapema me dá um toque que eu vou, tá? huahuahuahua Vou te contando histórias engraçadas o tempo todo e serei a melhor amiga do mundo! =D

**Noelle - **Eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado, pq sinceramente eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que estou fazendo! To inventando enquanto vou! Tem hora que eu acho que parece um capítulo de Malhação! Tudo bem você ter dó da Jessica, mas eu a conheci e garanto que ela é uma cretina! Vou falar mais dela! uhuahuahua Esse cap não teve muitas gírias, mas elas vão voltar! E o Emmett apareceeeuu! Ebaaa!  
E fiquei tranquila que eu nunca vou abandonar a Fascination! É a única que eu tenho certeza plena de como deve seguir.

**Lira Kuran -** Finalmente atualizei! Espero que não me odeie pelo capítulo! huahuahuahua Está ficando cada vez mais Sessão da Tarde! Vou tentar dar uma melhorada! Idéias são sempre bem vindas!

**Bruna cm Yamashina - **Super amei seus podres! Acho que vou adaptar alguns, pode? huahuahua Os meus vão entrar também, pode ficar tranquila! E a Alice é a melhor mesmo, né? huahuahuahua Ela e o Emmett.... Adoro! Você vai me ajudar a escrever as continuações, tá? Estou te intimando! huahuahuahua

**Bels.' -** Aeee, coloquei mais! Acho que não está mais perfeita... Mas eu sempre vou tentando melhorar! huahuahuaha Espero que goste!

Não se esqueçam de.... **COMENTAAAR!!!!** =D


	4. Futebol nunca foi tão interessante

Enquanto a baixinha irritante amassava o guardanapo com um sorriso muito cretino, me forcei a voltar a atenção para Bella.

- Eu nunca esqueci de você... – nossa, intenso _demais_! Tudo o que eu menos quero é assustar a guria.

Mas ela sorriu, e aquele sorriso era tão familiar, e ao diferente ao mesmo tempo. Lindo de qualquer forma. Demorei alguns segundos pra entender a diferença.

- Você tirou o aparelho! – ela estava olhando para o chão, mas levantou os olhos para mim, seu sorriso maior do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Você se lembra mesmo... – que boba! Lógico que eu lembro.

- Claro que sim... – sorri de volta mais calmo. Ela estava preocupada demais achando que eu não lembrava dela pra perceber como eu estava bestificado – Sua amiga também está aqui? – tentei descontrair a conversa.

- Que amiga? – devem ser _mui_ amigas pra ela nem lembrar...

- A que veio com você da outra vez...

- Jessica? – percebi que ela tentou controlar a expressão, mas deu tão na cara que ela odiou que eu perguntei da mina, quase ri – Não... Somos só eu, Alice e Emmett!

- Emmett? – senti uma pontada de ciúmes, o que era ridículo, 5 anos sem ver a garota e eu achando que ela não tinha namorado...

Ela apontou pro cara parado ao lado dela, como eu não reparei nele ali? Ele é gigante! E estava com uma cara de velha que estava assistindo novela e queria saber o que ia acontecer depois. Já não gostei dele.

- Oi! – ele cumprimentou a mim e ao Jasper – Emmett sou eu! – e passou o braço em volta do ombro da Bella.

É. Definitivamente não gosto dele.

- É, ele é irmão da Alice! – ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a puxou de volta. Ela se afastou? Mesmo? Perdeu, bro! Espera só a gente sair daqui.

- Vocês são... – Jasper começou a falar, apontou pros dois, meio indeciso – namorados? – teria que agradecer mais tarde, eu não queria ter que perguntar. Ah, a quem eu quero enganar, nem ferrando ia agradecer.

- Não! – Bella gritou.

- Sim! – o grandão gritou ao mesmo tempo.

E aí? Qual é?

- Alice... – Bella disse de um jeito choroso. Mano, qual é? Até fazendo manha ela ficava linda!

- Eles não são! – eu nem tinha reparado que Alice estava rindo como uma louca – Em, Bells _esse_ é o Jasper!

Ela o puxou para perto e ele ficou sem graça. Olha ele quieto... Quem vê pensa.

Não consegui me concentrar na conversa, ainda estava meio atrapalhado com tudo. E agora? Se ela não estivesse interessada nem ia me chamar pra dizer quem era, né? Mas toda hora que eu olhava para Bella, ela estava olhando e rindo com os outros, não me olhou sequer uma vez. Sabe o que isso faz com a confiança de um cara?

Bom, dane-se! Assim que eu tiver a chance vou dar o maior beijo nela e acabou. Acabou nada... O beijo vai ser só o começo! Esse biquíni não dura nem... Pára, meu! Se controla! Foco!

Começa com um beijo e parte daí.

O tal gigante, Emmett, começou a provocar Jasper por causa da Alice, afinal apesar de ser um babaca, ele era o irmão mais velho. Acabei rindo, mas não estava realmente interessado _neles_.

- Vamos encontrar o Mike! – Jasper quase gritou na minha orelha e eu voltei ao normal – Você vai adora-lo, Emmett! – já são amiguinhos? Casa com ele, imbecil.

- Ah é?

- Com certeza! Vai ser amor a primeira vista!

- Ah, então ele é bonito? – dessa vez eu ri mesmo. Tudo bem, vai... Talvez ele não fosse tão mal assim, mas ainda não gosto dele.

Começamos a sair do quiosque e enquanto Alice, Jasper e Emmett saíram quase correndo na frente falando um monte de besteiras, Bella ficou para trás, andando devagar olhando para eles com algum interesse.

Fiquei andando do lado dela, agora sem ninguém por perto, pude encara-la à vontade. Então ela olhou de canto na minha direção e ficou com o rosto inteirinho vermelho.

Tentei não rir.

- Como você está? – tentei parecer casual, mas era difícil. Eu queria mesmo era agarrar ela, não conversar.

- Bem... – ela ainda não me olhava – Me matando na faculdade.

Faculdade... Eu lembrava de alguma conversa relacionada com isso. Ela era inteligente segundo a... A outra lá que atrapalhava e que beijava mal.

- Que curso?

- Direito. – agora ela, além de gata, estava ficando interessante.

- É mesmo? – sorri e cruzei os braços.

- É... – ela pareceu ficar nervosa, começou a torcer uma mexa de cabelo.

- Eu também fiz direito!

- É, eu sei! – ela mal terminou de falar e mordeu o lábio. Como assim ela sabia? Ela lembrava que eu comentei isso CINCO anos atrás? Hmm... Interessante... Meio assustador, mas interessante! Acho que causei uma impressão melhor do que eu pensava.

- Sabe é? – ela olhava pra frente com tanta determinação que era até engraçado, aumentou meu sorriso.

- Mais ou menos... – ela puxou outra mecha do cabelo de um jeito automático, acho que nem percebeu – Lembrei quando estava no segundo ano! Estava contando da vez que vim para cá para uma amiga.

- Então você conta de mim? – impagável a cara dela. Ela corava cada vez que eu abria a boca. Acho que não estava pensando muito antes de falar... Muito doente da minha parte achar isso ótimo?

- Não. – ela respondeu de qualquer jeito e começou a andar mais rápido, tentando ficar a minha frente – E você? Está bem? Namorando? – uau, direto ao ponto.

- Não! – acelerei o passo para ficar ao lado dela de novo, apesar de ela não querer me olhar, eu realmente queria ver o rosto dela – E você?

- Também não...

- Por que não está olhando para mim? – ela pareceu levar um choque e virou a cabeça num estalo.

- O que?

- Você não olha para mim. – eu disse devagar, não queria parecer tão ansioso quanto realmente estava.

- Estou olhando pra você. – ah então temos uma piadista?

- Agora! – comecei a rir – Está com vergonha?

Ela corou de novo e olhou para frente de novo, mas eu vi que ela estava sorrindo. Óbvio que ela estava com vergonha, eu não estava exatamente confortável, mas preferia que ela fosse a primeira a falar.

- Morrendo.

Ri de novo, ela era tão espontânea que me deixava perdido. Logo ela também estava rindo. Não disse? Ela estava com vergonha, mas começou a rir... Não dá pra acompanhar.

- Eu também! – admiti, ainda rindo.

- Mentiroso... – ah, qual é? Eu aqui me abrindo igual uma bixa e ela me solta essa... Mancada, aí...

- Não, é sério! Estava pensando em você hoje. – isso, casual, nem assustei ninguém.

- Ah, pára! – ela empurrou meu ombro, senti uma vibração estranha, quase um choque onde ela me tocou. Segurei o dela pulso, rindo.

- É verdade! – se contenha, finge que você é normal – Jasper me lembrou de você! – boa, deixe ela assustada e ainda estrague a imagem do seu amigo.

- Como? – ela me olhava tão incrédula que deve realmente achar q eu estou mentindo, nem saiu correndo. Ainda bem.

Ele me disse que eu sempre estava procurando por você – pela primeira vez desviei o olhar do rosto dela e fiquei brincando com seu pulso, vendo com quais dedos eu conseguia fazer a volta completa nele.

- Esse xaveco já funcionou alguma vez? – agora eu sou galinha! Hm... Pensando bem, de todas as possibilidades, essa é a melhor.

- Não é xaveco! – a empurrei, mas puxei de volta pelo pulso.

Bella quase caiu, completamente desequilibrada, mas por sorte trombou em mim, lógico que começamos a rir. Eu ainda estava olhando o jeito que ela colocava os dedos na frente dos lábios enquanto ria quando ouvi Alice gritar

- Ei! Por que vocês dois não param logo de falar e se beijam?

Por mais interessante que Bella fosse, aquela foi a melhor idéia que eu ouvi a semana toda.

Ela estava toda corada, estreitando os olhos na direção de Alice, os lábios meio torcidos. Ela não conseguia disfarçar nenhuma emoção? Sorri antes de chamá-la.

- Bella?

- Oi? – ela me olhou de esguelha.

Com a mão livre – eu ainda estava segurando o pulso dela – levantei seu rosto devagar, esperando que ela se afastasse, mas ela olhou nos meus olhos. As cenas dos nossos beijos na chuva me bombardearam e me deixaram ainda mais desesperado por aqueles lábios entreabertos.

Eu já podia sentir o seu hálito quando duas mãos me puxaram para trás.

Tânia. Ela sempre pulava nos meus ombros.

- Edward! – ela gritou na minha orelha.

- Que droga, Tânia! – gritei de volta para ela.

Ela começou a rir, e eu quase esganei aquela sem noção. Bella estava parada, ou melhor, congelada ao meu lado, com a boca aberta, e os olhos arregalados, parecia que ela ia chorar.

- Bella, essa é a Tânia. – eu resmunguei

- Bella? – Tânia arqueou uma das sobrancelhas na minha direção. Ela só pode ter falado com o Jasper, não é possível que eu falava tanto assim dessa garota.

- É, Bella, por que? – perguntei irritado, não bastava chegar na pior hora, ainda ia brincar de 20 perguntas?

- Ai! Nada, seu grosso! – ela me deu um tapa no braço – Vamos pra lá, os meninos querem jogar! – ela começou a tentar me puxar.

- Ahm... – Bella estava com o olhar perdido, então se focou em Alice – Eu vou pra lá. – ela apontou na direção da baixinha, começando a se afastar.

- Não! – eu a puxei de volta pelo pulso – Tânia, vai dar uma volta!

- Eddie! – a loira burra exclamou e ainda fez beicinho – Por que está fazendo assim?

- Sério, eu não quero atrapalhar! – Bella se soltou e saiu andando devagar, de costas – Eu vou... Ahm... Alice está me esperando... Hmm... É.

Eu tentei ir atrás dela, mas Tânia ficava me puxando.

- O que é? – gritei irritado.

- Quem é essa? – ela ainda estava fazendo beicinho.

- Tânia... – falei com a voz controlada, e me abaixei um pouco pra conseguir olhar melhor pra ela – Vai dar uma volta. – disse pausadamente e me soltei, indo atrás de Bella.

Ela já estava longe, e conversava com Alice, que a olhava de um jeito sério e ocasionalmente lançava um olhar para mim.

- E aí, bro? – Jasper me perguntou.

- Na boa, falo contigo mais tarde! – tentei me desviar dele, sem tirar os olhos das duas.

- Não, mano! O que rolou ali com a Tânia? – ele entrou na minha frente de novo.

- Aquela vacilona? Tava tentando empatar a minha! De boa, fala pra Rosalie deixar aquela tarada longe? – enquanto ela era inofensiva eu achava engraçado, mas pô!

- Mas o que que ela-

- Jasper! Meu! Irmão! Qual é? Eu tenho que ir lá explicar a parada pra mina! Ela tá lá achando que entrou numa roubada e eu aqui falando com você!

- Vai lá então tomar um toco! – ele saiu da minha frente, emburrado – Seu queima filme!

Corri até a Alice que estava me esperando de braços cruzados.

- Cadê a Bella?

- Acho que não quero te falar. – ela desviou o rosto.

- Alice, eu... – eu estava prestes a gritar com ela, então esfreguei o rosto passando as mãos no cabelo – Ela está com raiva?

- É um jeito de se dizer...

- Baixinha... De boa... Preciso falar com ela.

- Mas e a sua namorada? – ela disse de um jeito debochado.

- A Tânia não é minha namorada! Ela queria, mas não é...

- Sinceramente, Edward... Eu não sei se devo te dizer aonde ela foi.

- Alice. – eu coloquei as mãos nos ombros dela, sério – Eu não sei o que tá pegando, não sei por que tô tão fissurado naquela guria, mas eu tô.

- Eu não entendi nem meia frase – ela riu, já era um começo.

- Fala aí... Por favor? – lancei meu melhor olhar suplicante.

- Você não é tão bonito quanto pensa, sabia?

- O que?

- Não vai me convencer com olhinhos brilhantes!

Girei os olhos, era só o que me faltava.

- Jasper! Dá um jeito nessa mina! – eu gritei por cima do ombro e ela gargalhou.

- Tudo bem! Eu digo. Mas faça o favor de tratar ela direito? Ela tá apaixonadinha demais pra ter bom senso.

- Apaixonada? – arregalei os olhos ao som daquela palavra.

- Ah, por favor! É maneira de dizer... Não vai ficar todo abalado, ela nem te conhece!

- Eu a conheço sim! – não sei porque fiquei tão ofendido com aquele comentário, mas fiquei.

- Ah é? – ela me olhou descrente.

- Acho que sim... – cocei a cabeça.

- Qual é a cor favorita dela?

- Ah vai, que pergunta mais-

- Não interessa! – ela me interrompeu estendendo o indicador na minha frente – Qual é a cor favorita dela?

Pensei por um instante. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia.

- Vou te dar uma dica... – ela disse divertida – São duas. E se você acertar qualquer uma dessas duas, eu te falo o que você quiser.

- Rosa? – arrisquei.

- Nossa... – ela girou os olhos – Você não tem criatividade nenhuma? Só por que ela é uma garota _tem_ que gostar de rosa?

Dei de ombros e ela ficou ainda mais irritada.

- É a mesma coisa que eu falar que sua cor favorita é azul só por que você é menino!

- Mas minha cor favorita é azul – parecia que eu estava me desculpando, mas era verdade.

- Ah. – ela torceu o nariz – Tudo bem. Vou deixar essa passar.

- Baixinha... – eu disse impaciente.

- Olha, – ela recomeçou com calma – ela nem me falou nada de você! Me deu uma desculpa qualquer sobre um jogo que ela queria ver e voltou pro prédio.

- Então por que você deduziu que eu tinha namorada? – cruzei os braços.

- Você já olhou para as garotas que anda?

Olhei para Victoria e Rosalie que estavam passando protetor solar, mas evitei Tânia, já tinha visto demais dela por hoje.

- Já, o que têm elas? – Alice bufou com a minha resposta.

- São todas lindas! – olhei de novo para elas.

- E? – nem sei descrever a expressão dela – O que?

- Ai... Ela está naquele prédio! – ela me indicou – Terceiro andar, número 5! A porta vai estar aberta por que ela levou a chave... – concordei com a cabeça – Não. Estrague. Tudo. – ela pontuou as palavras batendo o indicador no meu peito e foi embora.

Tudo bem... Eu só ia até lá me explicar. Nenhum motivo pra ficar nervoso.

- Ei! Se magoar minha Bella eu te quebro! – Emmett gritou e eu pude ouvir a gargalhada de Jasper.

"Minha Bella"... Ele vai ver a Bella _dele_...

- Não zoa ele não! Se não ele perde a coragem e mia o esquema! – Jasper emendou.

- Falou, corajoso! – me voltei na direção deles – A Alice ainda tá lá, trocando a maior idéia com a Rosalie... Vai perder a mina pra tua irmã?

- Orra... – Emmett disse rindo.

- Tira ele! – Jasper apontou pro grandão – Ele que tá te sacaneando, irmão!

- E você dando corda pra ver quem se enforca!

- Edward! – Emmett gritou, me fazendo olhar pra ele – Ela tá lá, sozinha num apartamento enorme, cheio de camas e você vai ficar aqui discutindo com o sem noção que perdeu a minha irmã pra irmã dele?

- Ei! – Jasper exclamou.

Era um ótimo ponto.

- Ahm... – tentei disfarçar, só pra não dar muito na cara que concordava com ele – Jasper?

- O que?

- Vai pro inferno.

- Sua bixa.

- Eric.

- Não! Aí não, aí ô! Chamar de Eric é mancada!

- O que? – Eric gritou do outro lado.

Enquanto Emmett gargalhava, eu voltei a correr na direção do prédio. Passei pela entrada direto para o elevador. Terceiro andar, apartamento 5. Abri a porta devagar, corri tanto e nem sabia como começar a falar. Uma música alta tocava, mas não tinha ninguém alí. Entrei na sala gigantesca olhando em volta, eles devem ser bem ricos... Achei Bella na cozinha, ela estava de costas para mim, colocando um copo de refrigerante sobre a pia, ainda estava com a parte de cima do biquíni, mas tinha vestido uma bermuda. Na verdade ela estava dançando...

Ela mexia os ombros de um lado para o outro e rebolava, balançando os quadris de um jeito extremamente sensual.

_- I kissed a girl and I liked it... The taste of her cherry chapstick_ – ela cantou e desceu rebolando.

Se esse era o tipo de música que ela gostava, eu poderia me acostumar.

Encostei na porta e fiquei assistindo mais um pouco, quando percebi que ela ia se virar, pulei para trás quase rindo e chamei.

- Bella?

- Ai, droga! – ouvi ela resmungar.

- Quer que eu vá embora? – eu não queria ir, mas se ela pedisse, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

- Não... – ela respondeu incerta – Eu estou na cozinha!

Quase respondi que sabia, mas só fui até lá. Ela estava passando um pano de prato no colo.

- O que foi?

- Derrubei refrigerante em mim quando você chamou... – dessa vez eu ri, mas só um pouquinho.

- Desculpe.

- Nem pega nada... – ela olhava para baixo, e passou o pano entre os peitos. Era quase minha obrigação encarar.

- Então... – comecei a falar, mas continuei olhando enquanto ela se secava e deslizava os dedos por cima do tecido vermelho do biquíni – Fiquei sabendo que você veio ver um jogo... – ela riu de leve, meio nervosa.

- Eu não queria te atrapalhar com a sua namorada!

- Bella... – disse impaciente, andando na direção dela – Eu já te disse que não tenho namorada!

- Mas ela parecia tão... íntima... – ela ainda olhava para baixo.

- Ela é uma maluca! – tomei o pano da mão dela e ela levantou a cabeça imediatamente – E eu não mentiria pra você.

- Mentiria sim... – ela sorriu.

- Qual sua cor favorita? – lembrei e não consegui me segurar.

- Oi? – eu adorava vê-la confusa.

- É por causa de uma aposta que fiz com Alice...

- Então você já perdeu! – ela riu e tomou o pano de volta, o colocando sobre a pia – Quer? – ela indicou o copo e eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Você não me respondeu...

- Laranja! – ela disse de costas, se esticando para pegar um copo no armário, demorei o olhar em cada pedaço dela.

- Só?

- Como assim só? – ela riu e se virou para mim, sorri de volta.

- Fiquei sabendo que você tinha duas cores favoritas... – andei até ela e alcancei o copo sem qualquer dificuldade, só não contava que íamos ficar tão perto. Tá, eu contava sim, mas foi burrice porque fiquei olhando nos olhos dela sem falar mais nada.

- Eu tenho? – ela perguntou e eu ri – Ah! – ela riu e puxou todo o cabelo para frente, o torceu e jogou por cima do ombro, deixando toda o pescoço a mostra e olhou nos meus olhos – É ver-ROXO! – ela quase gritou, e pegou o copo da minha mão, virando de costas rapidamente.

- Ver-roxo? – perguntei com a boca perto da orelha dela. Sacana, eu sei... Mas é culpa dela, ninguém mandou rebolar daquele jeito.

- Eu ia falar verde... Mas eu gosto de roxo. – ela não me olhou, mas eu tinha certeza que ela estava corada.

- Por que ia falar verde?

- Porque eu estava pensando nessa cor...

- E você fala tudo o que pensa?

- Aparentemente... – eu ri e ela se virou e estendeu o copo cheio para mim – Vamos pra sala? – ela saiu andando antes que eu respondesse.

Reparei que ela andava rebolando, não só dançava, e o cabelo dela seguia o movimento dos quadris, balançando de leve.

- Está fugindo de mim?

- Não! – ela respondeu da sala, rindo – Parece?

- Na verdade parece...

- Então faz assim... Vem pra sala e vê se eu vou fugir de novo!

Foge por quarto, vai pro quarto... Calma... Ela com certeza não pensou nisso! Essa é uma garota que fica toda vermelha quando fala uma palavra errada. Bom, não custa nada alucinar...

Fui atrás dela e ela estava sentada num sofá, com as pernas esticadas, cruzadas em cima da mesinha de centro. Sentei ao lado dela, sorrindo.

- O que foi? – ela estava tão escorregada no sofá que podia estar deitada.

- Você não fugiu. – o sorriso que recebi em resposta foi brilhante.

- Acho que cansei... – ela apoiou a mão na minha perna e se sentou direito. Sua mão continuou na minha coxa.

- Eu não cansaria de ir atrás de você.

Bella riu corando de leve.

- Você é sempre tão atirado assim? – ela perguntou, um sorriso divertido brincando nos lábios dela.

- Não... Só quando fico cinco anos esperando pela mina voltar... – levei um tapa na perna.

- Até parece que estava esperando! Você nem lembrava de mim! – ela se fingiu de ofendida, mas estava rindo.

- Claro que lembrava!

- Ah é? Do que lembrava? – ela inclinou a cabeça de leve para o lado e uma mecha de cabelo que terminava num cacho escorregou por seu ombro.

- Lembrava da cor dos seus olhos...

- Lógico, castanho, a cor mais bleh do mundo.

- Bleh? – perguntei rindo.

- É! – ela riu – Quero dizer... Olha os seus olhos... Verdes... Chamam a atenção de qualquer um!

- Chamam é?

- Nossa! E como! – ela desviou o olhar por um instante.

- Os seus olhos são muito mais interessantes...

- É mesmo? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem acreditar.

- Infinitamente. – comecei a me aproximar de seus lábios, dessa vez sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

Deslizei os lábios pelos dela, e ela encolheu os ombros arrepiada, o beijo começou lento, só lábios se tocando, a medida que foi ficando mais longo, foi ficando mais intenso. Ela afundou os dedos no meu cabelo e apoiou a outra mão na minha perna de novo, se debruçando sobre mim, e eu a puxei pela cintura, e deslizei os dedos por sua nuca. Bella se arrepiou mais uma vez.

- Pescoço é covardia... – ela murmurou junto a minha boca, me fazendo sorrir.

- E aí? É seu ponto fraco? – comecei a beijar seu pescoço e ela suspirou

- Não vou responder.

Ri baixinho, a boca ainda colada na curva do pescoço dela.

Era tudo tão novo e ainda tão familiar... Melhor do que da outra vez por que eu sabia que ela não ia embora.

De repente a TV ligou e estava tão alta que eu quase tive um treco.

- Desculpa! – ela exclamou abaixando o volume – Acho que sentei em cima do controle...

Começamos a rir.

Ela se levantou e desligou a música, deixou TV baixa, mudou de canal rapidamente e deixou o controle em cima da mesa antes de se jogar no sofá colocando uma das pernas entre as minhas.

- Você voltou pra ver algum jogo mesmo? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Quer que eu desligo? – ela já estava pegando o controle, mas eu segurei sua mão.

- Não, só quero saber.

- É a final do campeonato... – ela riu abaixando a cabeça e o cabelo dela fez cócegas no meu braço.

- Que campeonato?

- O Brasileiro! – ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Você voltou pra ver um jogo de futebol?

Bella franziu a testa e uma ruguinha apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas.

- É.

- Você está mentindo?

- Não.

Ela estava mentindo.

- Por que voltou?

- Por sua causa, seu lerdo! Quando vi o jeito da loira com você, não quis mais ficar lá. – ela deu de ombros – O jogo era só uma boa desculpa.

- Mas já que está aqui vai assistir? – o sorriso dela foi malicioso ou eu estou vendo demais?

- Se não tiver nada mais interessante pra fazer...

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:.** Olááááá meus crisântemos!

Mais um capítulo horrível, aeeeeeeeeeeee! Eu to péééssima! huahuahuahuahauhua

Mas é muito legal fazer o Edward secando a Bella! Ele tá safado demais, o suficiente ou vcs querem mais? Eu não sei dosar! =D huahuahuahuahuahua E siiiiiiimmm eu gosto de Katy Perry E de futebol! Ngm notou, néam? Mas me disseram uma vez que eu deveria escrever sobre o que eu sei! E de futebol eu entendo! =D

Reviews, reviews, revieeewwwsss::

**Cat e Dan -** Esse tá mesclado, Dan! Vc vai entender metadinha! huahuahuahuahuahua Nesse o Edward não tem tanto medo do Emmett, acho que eles ainda vão se estranhar mais! E a Alice pra variar, de cupido! huahuahuahua

**Gaby Masen Cullen -** Sério que você gosta? Ainda bem! Eu acho meio ruinzinha apesar de sempre tentar melhorar! huahuahuahuahua E eu não falei que My Chemical Romance é tranquiera.. A Bella falou! =D huahuahuahuhauhauahua Me diz outra banda que vc gosta que eu elogio no próximo!

**Noelle - **Eu ia fazer o Emmett, a Alice e o Jasper implicando com a Bella e o Edward, mas achei que eles mereciam uns beijos na boca... huahuahuahauhuaa No próximo eles voltam com a corda toda! E eu me matei de rir imaginando a Tania sofrendo um ataque de gaivotas! huahuahuahuahua Me deu umas idéias muito boas! Ela ainda vai tentar causar mais e vai levar a dela, pode ficar tranquila!

**Samara Mcdowell -** Ó só! Atualixei na hora do almoço! Nunca mais isso acontece! huahuahuahua Mas eu só atualizei agora pq escrevi isso ontem de madrugada, terminei quase 3 da manhã e achei péssimo! Aí li hoje e achei só ruinzinho, então resolvi postar! huahuahuahua O Edward foi ligeiro nesse, foi atrás da Bella num lugar onde ninguém poderia atrapalhar!

**Melanie Stryders - **Até o Emmett achou que a Bella merecia uma folguinha pra beijar, ela tava muito tensa! huahuahuahuahuahua No próximo ele volta a causar com gosto! E a Alice tá super orquestrando os fantoches! Gente ela é muito maquiavélica...

**Carol Ribeiro -** Nesse o Edward meio que... ahmm.. perdeu a vergonha... hauhuahuahua Homens e seus hormônios! E a Tania... ai a Tania essa maldita... logo logo ela vai ganhar o que merece!

**Chantal Cullen - **To só imaginando vc andando por Itapema colando cartazes em postes huahuahuahuahuahua Só pra falar o "Edward" na verdade é loiro! E tem olhos azuis! E rosto de Baby Johnson huahuahauhauahuahua Ai num guento... Só zuando mesmo com a "Bella", tadinha...

**Talizinha - **Nesse o Emmett estava mais discreto, pq né? Nem ele é tããããooo filhodaputa assim! huahuahuahauahua Acho que esse capítulo não foi tão engraçado, no outro eu melhoro nisso! Já tenho uma cena do Jasper tocando violão que vai ficar MARA! E a cena do Emmett falando que ia riscar a Bella é super de Friends! huahuahua eu não tinha reparado, mas é! huahuahuahuahua Amei teu comentário! Me raxei com você! E a Tania meu... Não sei pq eu sempre faço ela vadia.... tsc...

**Nana - **Esse capítulo foi pra você! Todo romantiquinho... Muito meleira, né? huahuahuahua No próximo vou tentar deixar mais engraçado! E oún... fiquei tão feliz que fiz você perder sono! huahauhuhauhauhau Eu não deveria, mas fiquei! O primeiro capítulo foi o melhor de escrever já que tinha tudo acontecido mesmo... A "Bella" diz que foi incrível! Tanto que passaram 5 anos e ela ainda fala disso... Ai... hauhuahuahuahua E se a Bella e o Edward vão ficar juntos? Hmm... Quem sabe? =D huahuahuahua Eu to inventando enquanto escrevo, vamos ver, vamos ver!

**julliet disappear - **Você acha que foi bom? Mesmo? Ain... huahuahuahuahua =D Brigada, amor! E eu te perdoo de não comentar no outro cap se vc comentar esse! huahuahauhuahuahua A Alice é muito tranqueira, meu... Não tem como não gostar da pilantrinha! Ela tá orquestrando tudo! Ninguém desconfia só pq ela é baixinha. E talveeeezzz quem saaaabe mais pro final eu conto quem é a "Bella"! Talvez! Mas ela me pediu pra eu te contar que o "Edward" era um Edward mesmo! Mesmo que tenha sido só naquela tarde, mas ele foi! E a aparência tbm... Ai... huahuahuauah Só que ele era loiro! Mas tinha o cabelo meio bagunçadinho daquele jeito charmoso! E tinha olhos azuis... Ela disse que nunca viu antes, nem depois, olhos iguais aos dele! Dá até pra babar imaginando, né?

**Bels' -** Ain... Assim você me deixa mal acostumada! huahuahuahuahua Que bom que gostou, mesmo! Espero que goste desse também! =D

Acho que respondi todo mundo! Se esqueci alguém, me avisem que eu me desculpo! huahuahuahua

Mas pra me avisar vcs precisam fazer sabe o que?

**COMENTAR!!!!!**


	5. Ponto Mu

Droga, droga, droga, DROGA! Por que eu tenho que ser tão... eu?

Como nem passou pela minha cabeça que ele estava mentindo? Ele não tinha motivos pra me contar a verdade, nem me conhece, me beijou uma vez há cinco anos e eu cai no charme dele feito uma pata.

- Ali? Me dá a chave do apê? – perguntei tentando não parecer a pilha que eu realmente estava.

- Por que? – ela começou a andar, se afastando dos outros para conversarmos em paz.

- Lembrei que tem um jogo que eu queria muito ver! – nem creio que lembrei disso! Desculpa até razoável!

- Você vai largar aquele cara ali – ela olhou na direção de Edward – por causa de um jogo?

- Ah, ele não vai ligar e eu queria muito ver o jogo! Depois eu volto a falar com ele – tentei parecer calma e descontraída, mas estava balançando a perna, impaciente. Claro que ela notou.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Não. – respondi rápido demais e ela abriu a boca, eu a interrompi – Ali... Por favor... Você odeia futebol! E eu sei que você adora rapazes loiros, altos, de olhos claros...

- Tá bom, Bella! – ela riu – Qualquer coisa é pra você me chamar! Não quero que você sofra sozinha.

- Eu só vou ver um jogo.

- Claro que vai – ela me deu um murro dolorido no ombro e me jogou as chaves.

Tentei pegá-las no ar, mas como sempre, as deixei escapar, e depois de muito malabarismo consegui segura-las contra a barriga, arrancando risadas de Alice.

- Ah, cala a sua boquinha, vai? – ela riu ainda mais e eu fui embora.

Eu não saí correndo só porque não queria cair, e eu cairia se corresse. Mas mesmo na minha rápida caminhada eu tropecei 3 vezes, detalhe que mal são 3 quarteirões até o prédio. Uma ótima média, um tropeção para cada quarteirão.

Entrei no hall e encontrei o porteiro me lançando um olhar... no mínimo estranho. Só então me lembrei da cena que Emmett fez, ou melhor, das cenas vergonhosas que ele me fez passar na frente do cara.

Desviei o olhar, como se não tivesse reparado que ele estava ali e apertei o botão do elevador compulsivamente.

Uma vez no apartamento eu percebi que não queria ficar sozinha. Mas também não queria Alice me perguntando o que aconteceu, nem Emmett me aloprando por eu... bem, por qualquer coisa.

Peguei a disqueteira de Emmett no quarto dele e comecei a procurar alguma coisa que me distraísse e encontrei de novo o CD da Katy Perry. Aquele gay... Ainda tentou fingir que não era dele, espera só ele voltar...

Como eu posso gostar dela sem culpa, liguei o som bem alto, fui para o quarto e coloquei uma bermuda preta por cima do biquíni e fui dançando, ou o mais próximo disso que eu pude fazer, para a cozinha, pegar um copo de refrigerante.

Cantarolei um trecho da música e já estava virando para ir para a sala quando me chamaram, eu reconheci aquela voz, o que me deixou ainda mais nervosa e quase virei o copo em cima de mim.

- Ai, droga! – resmunguei quando senti a pele gelando com o refrigerante derramado.

- Quer que eu vá embora? – ele pareceu tão incomodado, sem graça pela possibilidade. Eu não sabia se queria falar com ele exatamente naquela hora, mas também não queria que ele fizesse uma coisa tão drástica como ir embora.

- Não... – droga de menino que me faz ficar tão... tão. – Eu estou na cozinha!

Peguei o pano de prato que estava em cima da pia e comecei a me secar quando ele apareceu na porta. Seu cabelo estava ainda mais desgrenhado que o normal, como se ele tivesse corrido, e quer saber se ele estava feio por isso? Claro que não. Pro meu azar, ele estava ainda mais bonito, se é que isso é possível.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou apontando pra mim.

- Derrubei refrigerante em mim quando você chamou... – ele riu baixinho. Idiota sem problemas de coordenação.

- Desculpe.

- Não pega nada – continuei me secando, não bastava eu já estar morrendo de vergonha dele, ainda estou toda melecada com refrigerante.

- Então... Fiquei sabendo que você veio ver um jogo... – tentei rir, mas nem consegui disfarçar que estava nervosa.

- Eu não queria te atrapalhar com a sua namorada!

- Bella... – ele veio mais pra perto e eu me concentrei no pano de prato – Eu já te disse que não tenho namorada!

- Mas ela parecia tão... íntima... – minha vontade era chamar ele de mentiroso, mas não dava pra eu simplesmente pirar e gritar com ele, porque, bem... Olha pra ele. E ele veio atrás de mim, mesmo que aquela for a namorada dele, ele a largou na praia por _minha_ causa.

- Ela é uma maluca! – ele puxou o pano das minhas mãos e eu levantei a cabeça na hora, meio espantada – E eu não mentiria pra você.

- Mentiria sim... – não dava pra não sorrir, ele estava se esforçando tanto.

- Qual sua cor favorita?

- Oi? – de tudo que eu esperava que ele perguntasse...

- É por causa de uma aposta que fiz com Alice... – ele desviou o olhar, por um instante parecia que ele estava mentindo, mas era uma pergunta tão besta que deduzi que era só impressão.

- Então você já perdeu! – respondi rindo e tomei o pano de volta, do mesmo jeito que ele havia feito comigo e o coloquei sobre a pia – Quer? – levantei meu copo na direção dele e ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Você não me respondeu...

- Laranja! – me virei para pegar um copo pra ele no armário, mas não conseguia alcançar.

- Só? – comecei a rir e me voltei para ele, apoiando as mãos na pia atrás de mim.

- Como assim só?

- Fiquei sabendo que você tinha duas cores favoritas... – ele veio pra perto, quase colou o corpo no meu e alcançou o copo com facilidade, acho que estava se exibindo por ser alto, apesar de ser uma das últimas coisas que eu notaria nele, ali, sem camisa. Seus olhos estavam fixados nos meus, ficava difícil pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquele verde incrível.

- Eu tenho? – ele riu da minha confusão – Ah! – torci o cabelo o jogando por cima do ombro antes que eu começasse a puxar mechas e brincar com elas pra tentar disfarçar o nervosismo, mas fiz a burrada de olhar nos olhos dele – É ver-ROXO! – peguei o copo da mão dele e virei de costas o mais rápido que consegui.

Por que eu não conseguia controlar a língua? Tudo bem que os olhos dele estavam ali, abrindo buracos nos meus, mas eu não tinha que falar a cor deles...

- Ver-roxo? – ele estava com a boca quase colada na minha orelha. E eu senti o rosto queimando, a vontade de virar e beijar aqueles lábios que não paravam de me fazer corar foi enorme, mas eu não virei.

- Eu ia falar verde... Mas eu gosto de roxo.

- Por que você ia falar verde? – porque é a cor dos seus olhos, seu burro.

- Porque eu estava pensando nessa cor.

- E você fala tudo o que pensa? – se eu falasse, você já teria corrido pra salvar sua vida.

- Aparentemente... – respondi rindo, entreguei o copo com refrigerante para ele – Vamos para a sala?

Sai andando antes que ele respondesse. Quer me provocar? Dois podem brincar disso.

- Está fugindo de mim? – comecei a rir antes que pudesse responder.

- Não! Parece? – me sentei, ou melhor, me larguei e estiquei as pernas sobre a mesa de centro.

- Na verdade parece... – olhei para a porta da cozinha, mas ele ainda não veio.

- Então faz assim... Vem pra sala e vê se eu vou fugir de novo!

Edward veio devagar, eu tentei não encarar muito, mas ele estava com um calção preto, deixando a pele clara de seu tórax ainda mais branca. Parecia um garoto propaganda de perfume da Jean Paul Gaultier. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e abriu um enorme sorriso.

- O que foi? – olhei para o sorriso Colgate dele, sem entender.

- Você não fugiu – ele disse simplesmente e eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

- Acho que cansei... – apoiei a mão na perna dele para me sentar direito, mas ela estava tão bem ali, tão confortável que achei melhor deixa-la onde estava.

- Eu não cansaria de ir atrás de você.

Eu ri, e sei que corei. Quando ele era intenso assim, eu nunca tinha certeza se ele estava brincando comigo ou não.

- Você é sempre tão atirado assim?

- Não... – ele desviou o olhar por um segundo e sorriu de um jeito que eu só posso definir como maroto – Só quando fico cinco anos esperando pela mina voltar... – dei um tapa na perna dele.

- Até parece que estava esperando! – eu queria parecer brava, mas não conseguia parar de rir – Você nem lembrava de mim!

- Claro que lembrava! – claro que eu acredito.

- Ah é? Do que lembrava? – ele olhou de um jeito sério pra mim.

- Lembrava da cor dos seus olhos...

- Lógico, castanho, a cor mais bleh do mundo.

- Bleh? – ele começou a rir e eu lembrei que nem todos estavam familiarizados com o dicionário que existe na minha cabeça.

- É! – acabei rindo também – Quero dizer... Olha os seus olhos... Verdes... Chamam a atenção de qualquer um!

- Chamam é? – esse garoto não tem idéia do quão bonito ele é. Melhor pra mim!

- Nossa! E como! – tive que desviar o olhar um pouco. Não sabia se estava pegando muito pesado na pagação de pau.

- Os seus olhos são muito mais interessantes... – quem tava pegando pesado era ele.

- É mesmo? – perguntei descrente.

- Infinitamente. – ele se inclinou devagar na minha direção.

Seus lábios roçaram tão levemente nos meus que me deixaram completamente arrepiada. Se bem que era só ele me olhar do jeito certo que eu já ficaria arrepiada. Ele me dava beijos lentos, longos, seus lábios pareciam cetim contra os meus. Então o contato foi se prolongando cada vez mais, ficando cada vez mais intenso, quando nossas línguas se tocaram, eu afundei os dedos no cabelo dele, apoiando na perna dele para me equilibrar, e ele me puxou pela cintura.

Seus dedos imitaram seus lábios e deslizaram pela minha nuca, e mais uma vez fiquei completamente arrepiada.

- Pescoço é covardia... – murmurei com os lábios quase colados nos dele e pude sentir quando ele sorriu.

- E aí? È seu ponto fraco? – a boca dele desceu para o meu pescoço quase instantaneamente, me fazendo suspirar.

- Não vou responder.

Ele riu com a boca junto a curva do meu pescoço. Se isso não fosse tão bom, ficaria com raiva por ele estar brincando comigo.

Estava tudo tão perfeito que não parecia ser verdade. Então... A TV ligou e ele deu um pulo com o susto.

- Desculpa! – percebi o controle remoto no sofá, embaixo da minha perna e o peguei correndo, abaixando o volume – Acho que sentei em cima do controle...

Começamos a rir da minha burrice e eu levantei e desliguei o som, abaixei mais o volume da TV e mudei de canal, procurando a Globo. Coloquei o controle na mesa e me joguei de novo no sofá, colocando uma das pernas entre as dele.

- Você voltou pra ver algum jogo mesmo? – olhei para o sorriso dele primeiro. Eu não tinha voltado pelo jogo especificamente, agora nem pretendia assistir, mas queria ouvir uns lances. É, eu tenho sérios problemas de vício.

- Quer que eu desligo? – quando eu estiquei a mão na direção da mesa, ele me segurou.

- Não, só quero saber. – será que ele estava me achando idiota? Por que eu sinceramente estava.

- É a final do campeonato... – abaixei a cabeça enquanto ria, meio sem graça.

- Que campeonato? – como assim que campeonato?

- O Brasileiro!

- Você voltou pra ver um jogo de futebol?

Sim e não. Eu não sei mentir, mas vamos tentar mais uma vez?

- É.

- Você está mentindo? – acho que não deu certo de novo...

- Não.

Ele girou os olhos de um jeito meio impaciente. Que bonitinho...

- Por que voltou?

- Por sua causa, seu lerdo! – foi a minha vez de girar os olhos, mas nem de longe fui tão dramática quanto ele – Quando vi o jeito da loira com você, não quis mais ficar lá. – dei de ombros – O jogo era só uma boa desculpa.

- Mas já que está aqui vai assistir? – ele pareceu inseguro, e foi muito familiar... E lindo, claro. Sorri com o turbilhão de pensamentos que me vieram a mente.

- Se não tiver nada mais interessante pra fazer...

Ele me deu um sorriso torto de volta... Que sorriso foi esse? Era tão malicioso e doce ao mesmo tempo, incrível. Ele se inclinou devagar mais uma vez, e eu fechei a distância enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços, meus dedos afundando naquele cabelo cor de cobre. As mãos dele deslizavam pelas minhas costas, me puxando mais pra perto, nossas pernas entrelaçadas. Então ele me puxou pelo cabelo, de um jeito firme, sem me machucar, deixando meu pescoço a mostra, e começou a beijar sua extensão, devagar, me fazendo arrepiar com o deslizar de seus lábios, seu hálito quente na minha pele...

Tomei a boca dele com a minha mais uma vez e ficamos nos beijando pelo que pareceram horas, até que nos afastamos, minimamente, para recuperar o fôlego. Os olhos dele estavam brilhantes.

Um grito do narrador nos fez voltar o olhar para a TV ao mesmo tempo, o jogo já estava acontecendo e eu vi o juiz marcando uma falta e deixei um gemido insatisfeito escapar, o fazendo rir.

- Você gosta mesmo de futebol? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Só por que sou menina não posso saber?

- Claro que pode... – ele disse com a boca junto a minha bochecha e seus dedos desceram pelas minhas costas, e mais uma vez eu arrepiei, mas tentei disfarçar – Só acho engraçado.

- Que time você torce? – continuei olhando para frente, para a TV, não sei porque, mas meu descaso parecia estar deixando Edward louco. Ele queria que eu olhasse para ele. Divertido.

- Qual _você_ torce? – ele murmurou na minha orelha, me devolvendo a pergunta. Sua mão acariciando meu cabelo.

- O campeão. – me voltei sorrindo e ele torceu o nariz.

- Qual campeão? – ele estava quase fazendo beicinho, com a testa franzida.

Não gostei da falta de contato e foi a minha vez de começar a beijar o pescoço dele.

- São Paulo, é claro! – murmurei junto a linha do seu maxilar.

- Você é bem bairrista, não acha? – ri baixinho, e mordi o lábio inferior dele.

- Aposto que você é gremista... – disse antes de beija-lo de leve.

- Como você sabe? – ele arregalou os olhos e eu girei os meus.

- E eu que sou bairrista... – reclamei – Mas vem cá... Você vai realmente ficar aí reclamando por eu torcer pro melhor time do mundo? Não tem nada melhor passando por essa sua cabecinha oca? – afundei a mão no cabelo dele de novo.

- Cabeça oca? – ele puxou o meu cabelo mais uma vez, nunca imaginei que alguém poderia puxar o meu cabelo e que eu gostaria – Que coisa feia pra se falar... – ele sorriu daquele jeito meio torto e começou a beijar o meu pescoço.

Gemi baixinho quando em vez dos lábios, foi a língua dele que deslizou pela minha pele.

- Se você lembrava mesmo de mim, tenho certeza que estava com saudades. – ele suspirou exasperado no meu ombro

- Por que você não acredita em mim? – ele apoiou a testa na minha por um instante e então olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e eu poderia acreditar em qualquer coisa que ele me dissesse naquela hora.

- Ah... – eu não lembrava mais do que estava falando – Deixa pra lá.

Passamos a tarde assim, ora nos beijando loucamente, ora vendo o jogo enquanto reclamávamos do mau gosto um do outro pela escolha dos times, xingando o juiz, e gritando uma longa lista de palavrões. Os dele sempre me faziam rir, mesmo se fosse algo que eu falava constantemente. O sotaque fazia toda a diferença.

- Acabou, juiz! Acabou! – eu comecei a gritar ficando de pé.

- O Goiás vai empatar agora! Olha lá! Empatou! Empatou! – ele ficava gritando pra me irritar, enquanto eu tentava entrar na frente dele.

- Acaboooouuuu!! – comecei a comemorar ainda em pé – É campeãão! – apontava pra ele rindo até que ele me puxou de volta para o sofá e eu caí com estardalhaço, sem parar de rir.

Edward cruzou os braços, emburrado olhando para frente.

- Pronto, parei! – ajoelhei no sofá de frente para ele, mas ele não me olhou de volta – Ei... Ficou bravinho, foi?

Dava pra ver que ele estava quase rindo, mas ainda ficou olhando fixamente para a TV.

- Não vai mais falar comigo? – apoiei as mãos nas pernas dele e ele virou o rosto para o outro lado, dava pra ver que ele já sorria livremente – Ah... Que pena! – comecei a beijar seu pescoço devagar – Além de perdedor, você agora parou de gostar de mulher?

- Mas que boca você tem, hein? – ele riu se virando pra mim – Com essa carinha toda inocente, você tem uma boca!

- Tenho? – mordi o lábio inocentemente, tentando parecer triste.

- Tem sim... E sabe o que eu vou fazer com essa boca?

- O que?

Ele quase devorou os meus lábios, me jogando de costas no sofá. Entrelacei os braços em volta de seu pescoço, não me deixando ficar completamente deitada, o puxando mais pra perto, então ele deslizou as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo, de um jeito tão cavalheiro, tão leve, que me fez cócegas. Me senti uma idiota por rir baixinho meio do beijo, mas eu ri.

- O que foi? – ele se afastou o suficiente apenas para olhar meu olhos.

- Você me fez cócegas! – respondi rindo ainda mais.

- Você tem cócegas, é? – ele sorriu maldoso e eu apressei em mentir.

- Não.

- Não mesmo? – suas mãos começaram a dançar pela minha cintura, me lançando num ataque de risos incontrolável.

- Pára! Pára pelo amor de Deus! – eu gritava entre risos, enquanto tentava empurra-lo para longe.

- Se rende? – ele parou com as mãos ainda em volta da minha cintura, já as minhas estavam plantadas no seu peito, eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado.

- Me render? Eu já não estava rendida? – ele começou a rir e suas mãos começaram a se movimentar de novo – Ai! Pára! Pára!

- Se rende? – ele repetiu a pergunta, um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Como não se render a Edward?

- Me rendo? – saiu mais como uma pergunta.

- Isso foi uma pergunta?

- Não? – ele começou a rir e me beijou ternamente.

Me perdi no verde dos olhos dele, e sem saber o que falar, afastei uma mecha dourada de cabelo de seus olhos.

- Então... – uma voz alta demais chamou da porta, me fazendo gelar – Será que vocês poderiam pelo menos mover a putaria para o quarto? O _seu_ quarto, Bella?

Edward se levantou quase num salto, completamente sem graça, esfregando a base do pescoço.

- Pelo menos eu, Emmett, estava me agarrando com um membro do sexo oposto!

- E que membro! – Alice suspirou no meio da minha frase arrancando uma exclamação irritada de Jasper.

- E você – continuei – que estava com um monte de homem?

- A gente estava jogando taco! – ele tentou se defender, se fingindo profundamente ofendido.

- Com um pau na mão ainda por cima! – completei ficando em pé arrancando gargalhadas de Edward, Jasper e Alice.

- Bella... Você, com esse seu tamanho já não inspira respeito nenhum – ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Orra, Alice! – Jasper ria tanto que quase não sei como conseguiu articular as palavras.

- Cala a boca, Jasper! – Emmett o empurrou contra a parede e ele bateu o ombro com força, soltando um "ai", mas ainda não parou de rir – Como eu ia dizendo, _Bella_ – ele frisou meu nome, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Alice – Seu tamanho já não me inspira qualquer forma de respeito! Mas com esse cabelo de quem acabou de transar... Desculpa, mas tudo o que você disser agora é um ponto mu.

- Ponto mu? – Alice repetiu, pedindo as explicações que todos queríamos.

- É! Igual a opinião de uma vaca, não importa. É só... Mu.

Eu queria lançar uma resposta irônica e esperta, de preferência rápida, mas como todos ali na sala, eu estava completamente sem palavras depois da explicação de Emmett. Não sabia se o que me espantava mais era a explicação ou a cara de pau que ele tinha de falar um absurdo desses tão sério.

- Ah. Hmm... – eu não tinha nada para falar, nem sei porque comecei a tentar – Ah, vai dar a bunda, Emmett!

- Você fala, fala, fala e eu só ouço "Muuuuuu".

Aí foi demais, tentei pular por cima da mesa pra socar a cara daquele idiota, mas Edward tentou me segurar pela cintura, eu escapei, mas claro que perdi o equilíbrio. Me preparei para sentir o nariz quebrando na mesa num impacto que nunca veio.

- Mas o que...?

- Honestamente, Bella, eu não sei por que você ainda tenta essas manobras ousadas! – Alice estava rindo e eu tive que olhar para cima para vê-la.

Demorei um pouco, mas entendi que Edward conseguiu me segurar antes que eu me quebrasse, ele me enlaçou a cintura e me puxou para perto de seu corpo.

- Dá pra você tomar cuidado?

- Dá... – concordei com a cabeça – E dá pra você bater no Emmett por ter me chamado de vaca?

- Ei, o que? – Emmett perguntou antes de levar um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça – Ai! – ele olhou para Edward espantado.

- O que posso fazer? – Edward deu de ombros e eu passei um braço em volta da cintura dele, mostrando a língua pro Emmett e abanando os dedos na frente do nariz.

- Muito adulto da sua parte, Bells! – ele se fingiu de ofendido, e saiu andando na direção da cozinha, eu taquei uma almofada nele, mas só porque foi a coisa mais próxima que eu alcancei.

Preferia que fosse uma bigorna.

- Bro! – Jasper chamou Edward – Tava contando pra galerinha que a gente poderia agitar aquele luau sinistro e agora tá todo mundo na fissura!

- Issa! Abalô! Quando?

- Amanhã a noite?

- Firmezíssima!

- Show, ae! Mas então... – ele parou de falar quando ouviu as risadas de Alice – O que foi, minha linda?

- Essas palavras não existem! Vocês só podem estar inventando!

Me juntei a ela e ficamos rindo dos dois, Jasper chutou o ar enquanto resmungava um "Mancada, aí ô.", já Edward passou a mão na base do pescoço, olhando o chão.

Troquei um olhar com Alice e começamos a rir mais ainda, eles ficavam lindos demais quando estavam com vergonha.

- Vem, Jazz! – Alice disse de um jeito manhoso, que só nela ficava bonito. Em qualquer outra garota pareceria forçado. Jasper praticamente pulou para o lado dela – Vamos ver um filme? – ele concordou tão entusiasticamente que eu achei que se ela tivesse dito para ele pular na frente de um ônibus, ele concordaria.

- Claro! Vamo ae!

- Tá afim, Bells? – ela me perguntou.

Ela foi sincera, mas eu não queria atrapalhar os dois, já tive o sofá a tarde inteira para mim.

- Acho que não... – me virei para Edward, que ainda estava estranhamente quieto – Quer ir dar uma volta na praia? – ele me deu um sorriso brilhante.

- Agora. – ele disse, me fazendo rir.

Abri a porta do apartamento e lá estava a loira mais bonita que eu já havia visto. Apesar de eu nunca ter encontrado com ela antes, ela me lembrava alguém.

- Emmett está? – ela perguntou me olhando com raiva.

- Rose! – Alice chamou sorridente, vindo aos pulos até a porta – Entra!

Nós saímos enquanto ela entrava, ainda percebi mais um olhar de morte na nossa direção antes que Alice fechasse a porta.

- Quem era aquela? – minha voz soou tão assustada quanto eu realmente estava.

- Rosalie... – Edward disse sem parecer se importar muito – Irmã gêmea do Jasper. – ah... por isso que ela me pareceu tão familiar.

- E... – comecei, ia perguntar qual era o problema dela, mas desisti.

- O que?

- Deixa.

- Fala! – ele deslizou as unhas de leve pela minha cintura, me fazendo me contorcer inteira.

- Se eu não falar você vai me matar de cócegas? – cruzei os braços e ele sorriu sacana.

- É! Ou um esquema parecido.

- Como você é mau comigo! – levei uma mão ao coração em falso choque.

- Fala logo, não me enrola, guria! – ele riu.

- Não lembro mais o que era.

- Bella.

- Oi?

- Eu acho que preciso te contar uma coisa. – ele disse, extremamente sério, me deixando preocupada.

- O que? – ele respirou fundo, apertou o botão do elevador e me olhou.

- Você não conseguiria mentir nem para salvar a sua vida.

Olhei indignada enquanto ele entrava no elevador, e encostava na parede do fundo. Quando ele viu minha expressão começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando está com raiva.

- Você fica tão idiota quando me sacaneia.

- Não adianta mentir, Bella! Eu sei que você não está falando a verdade! – ele me deu um sorriso sarcástico e eu o cutuquei na cintura, e ele se contorceu exatamente como eu teria feito.

- Você tem cócegas, surfistinha?

- Surfistinha? – ele cruzou os braços, e me olhou com interesse.

- Não mude de assunto! – eu ri cutucando ele de novo, mais uma vez ele se dobrou inteiro.

- Eu não estou mudando de assunto! – ele riu nervosamente e quando eu estendi a mão para um novo ataque, ele segurou meu pulso.

Torci o braço, tentando me soltar, mas isso só fez ele segurar minha outra mão.

- Não vai me soltar? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Não. – ele me olhava intensamente, mas os cantos de seus lábios estavam se torcendo num sorriso.

- Nunca mais?

- Nunca mais...

Edward se abaixou e seus lábios de cetim tocaram os meus. Se toda vez que eu fosse fazer cócegas nele essa fosse a reação, ele estava completamente perdido.

Aproveitei que ele estava contra a parede e me inclinei na sua direção, aprofundando o beijo, fiquei na ponta dos pés, com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito.

Então ele me afastou. Abri a boca para reclamar, completamente indignada, quando ele sorriu e apontou para frente, eu olhei por cima do ombro e percebi que não só o elevador já tinha parado, como o porteiro estava me fuzilando com o olhar.

Que bom! Agora ele está defendendo os supostos interesses de Emmett como meu marido!

Bufei e sai puxando Edward pela mão.

- O que foi aquilo? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Emmett achou que seria uma boa idéia fingir que éramos casados, agora o porteiro está me vigiando pra que eu não pule a cerca.

- Ah. – ele parou de rir na hora.

- O que foi? – olhei o rosto dele, a expressão estava emburrada de novo, do mesmo jeito que ele ficou quando o jogo acabou, mordi o lábio pra não rir.

- Nada, não...

- Fala! Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Não! – ele emendou rapidamente – Não é nada...

Pensei no que eu havia feito, mas eu só falei do Emmett e...

- Espera! Você tá com ciúmes? – ele arregalou os olhos na minha direção.

- Ciúmes? Não! Ciúmes... – ficou resmungando um pouco enquanto soltava risinhos nervosos, e gesticulava tentando me fazer esquecer do assunto.

- Está! Você tá com cumes! – fiz cócegas nele e corri um pouco, me afastando, antes que ele pudesse se vingar – Que bonitinho!

- Eu não to com ciúmes! – ele correu as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Ah é... Por que como você poderia ter ciúmes de alguém como eu? – levei a mão a testa de um jeito teatral.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes, por que sei que você não ficaria com o Emmett! – ele se aproximou, e eu me afastei de novo, cruzando os braços.

- E por que não?

- Por que ele é incrivelmente feio – ele disse simplesmente – e você é linda!

- E você é mentiroso... – dei de ombros e ele riu.

- Vai ficar fugindo de mim de novo?

- Ainda não sei...

Ele deu três passos na minha direção e eu dei três passos para longe dele.

- Você não vai ficar longe de mim! – sua voz misturava uma raivinha quase infantil e divertimento.

Eu dei um gritinho e sai correndo, torci pra ele me alcançar antes que eu desse uma de Bella e caísse de algum jeito vergonhoso em alguma área cheia de gente. Por que se é pra cair, eu vou escolher o lugar com a maior platéia.

Quando meus pés tocaram a areia da praia, seus braços envolveram minha cintura e ele me girou no ar.

- Se você me derrubar eu te mato! – eu gritei em meio as risadas. Seria muita mancada ele me derrubar depois que eu consegui não passar vergonha caindo sozinha.

- Não vou te derrubar... – ele murmurou junto ao meu pescoço. Aposto que não vai...

Começamos a caminhar de mãos dadas, ocasionalmente fazendo cócegas ou chutando areia nas pernas do outro. Oficialmente sou menino demais pro meu próprio bem, se não fossem as mãos dadas e o fato que ele gostava demais de ficar colado em mim, poderíamos parecer dois amigos se matando.

Olhei em volta e encontrei uma arquibancada que eu conhecia de algum lugar... Quando olhei pro mar diretamente na frente dela, comecei a rir.

- Qual é a graça? – ele perguntou já sorrindo.

- Lembrei da Jéssica caindo como uma goiaba podre e quicando até a areia... – eu já estava me inclinando pra frente de tanto rir.

- Quem é Jéssica? – olhei para ele incrédula e dessa vez o acesso de gargalhadas quase me fez cair.

- Tudo bem, agora você já lançou meu ego nas alturas, pode parar!

Ele me lançou um olhar confuso e passou a mão no cabelo, meio pensativo.

- Realmente não sei quem é Jéssica! – disse por fim, deixando os ombros caírem de um jeito derrotado.

- A garota baixinha de cabelo enrolado? – a descrevi gesticulando, indicando o tamanho e girando os dedos, desenhando cachos imaginários no ar.

- A única baixinha que eu conheço além de você é a Alice! – ele deu de ombros.

- Você tá falando sério?

- Bella... – ele girou os olhos impaciente de novo, só mesmo Edward pra ficar bonito desse jeito – Já disse que não sei!

- Você _beijou_ a Jéssica!

Ele estreitou os olhos, buscando a memória e abriu a boca quando conseguiu lembrar.

- Ahhhh! – comecei a rir – Ela chamava Jéssica?

- Chama ainda! – ele riu – Não lembra nem de quando ela caiu?

Ele apontou pro mar e abriu a boca, mas quando conseguiu lembrar disso também, desatou a rir.

- Eu fiquei com dó dela... – eu disse em meio as risadas.

- Se bem me lembro, você nem tentou ajudar!

- Eu queria! Mas não consegui!

- Por que não?

- Porque eu estava rindo demais!

Gargalhamos com as lembranças. Já era noite e acenderam as luzes da rua, nos sentamos na areia olhando o mar. Eu levantei o olhar para o céu, que estava repleto de estrelas.

- Uau. – o olhar dele seguiu o meu.

- Você gosta mesmo de estrelas... Fez exatamente a mesma coisa da outra vez.

- Eu fiz? – deitei e ele me imitou.

- Fez sim...

- Como você lembra do jeito que eu olhei para as estrelas e não se lembra da Jéssica? – não que eu me importasse, mas ainda era engraçado.

- Eu disse que seus olhos são interessantes... – virei o rosto pra ele, pro seu sorriso torto.

Sem saber o que falar ou fazer, sentindo o rosto corar, comecei a deslizar os dedos de leve pela parte sensível da cintura dele. Ele se contorceu e segurou a minha mão, rindo.

- Gostou de me fazer sentir cócegas, é?

- É só uma desculpa pra passar a mão em você – disse séria.

- É mesmo? – ele estava meio sorrindo, com uma expressão muito engraçada.

- Você bem que queria, né, seu safado? – comecei a rir sem parar e foi a vez dele começar a me cutucar.

Não sei como foi, nem quando aconteceu, mas quando dei por mim, ele estava com o corpo em cima do meu, rindo muito como eu ria.

De repente não tinha mais graça, e eu fiquei olhando pra ele, o jeito que o cabelo caia sobre seus olhos quando ele abaixava a cabeça, as covinhas em suas bochechas quando ele sorria sem mostrar os dentes, o brilho de seus olhos verdes quando encaravam os meus... O que? Encaravam os meus?

Demorei para notar que ele estava me olhando de volta, e senti o rosto queimando.

- Por que você sempre cora quando eu te olho?

- Porque eu nunca sei o que fazer...

- Você fica linda com vergonha.

- Você fica lindo quando diz que eu sou linda... – ele riu, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e me olhou por entre as mechas de cabelo cor de cobre.

Nos beijamos pela milésima vez naquele dia. O menino com cheiro de praia ensolarada, mel e lilás, não sei como ele tem esse cheiro, mas tem. O menino com lábios de cetim. Minha paixão de verão.

E depois de muito tempo de adoração mútua, de sentir meu rosto queimando de vergonha e muitos beijos doces, ele me levou até o apartamento.

- Você vai no luau amanhã, né?

- Acho que sim... – dei de ombros.

- Não! Já está decidido, você vai!

- Sim, senhor! – bati continência, arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

- Eu te carrego se for preciso!

- Isso é só uma desculpa para poder passar a mão em mim?

- Com certeza...

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Oláááá, minhas bromélias!

Sentiram minha falta? Diz que sim, diz que sim, o que que custa, siiiiiiiiiiiiim?

Achei esse capítulo meio meleira, mas ah. huahuahuahua Acho que precisa de vez em quando! No próximo... o Luau! AH! Gente, preciso de músicas! Me mandem músicas que voc~es gostem, tanto internacionais quanto nacionais! Alguns forrós e sertanejos BONS seriam apreciados! Mas coisa boa, galerë, quem me mandar Calypso será sumariamente punida! huahuauhahuahua

Revieewwws::

**Talizinha -** O Emmett apareceu pouco, mas acho que foi o bastante pra atazanar a Bella por hoje! huahuahuahuahua No luau ele vai causar bem mais! A Tania também diga-se de passagem! Eu também já dei umas mancadas dessas de sair fora... dá uma raiva, né? Hoje eu posso até sair, mas ainda fico atrapalhando um pouco antes! huahuahuahua E só o primeiro capítulo é baseado em fatos reais! A "Bella" e o "Edward" nunca mais se viram! Triste, né? Aparentemente ano que vem ela vai juntar dinheiro ee vai voltar pra Itapema, encher a cara e brincar de bife a milanesa na areia antes de se socar por não ter pego o telefone dele.

**Bels' -** Muita meleira e beijo na boca nesse! dependendo do andar da carruagem e dos pedidos das leitoras as coisas esquentam mais entre eles, por enquanto eles tão só curtindo um ao outro! Espero que goste do capítulo! No próximo vai ter mais piada acho!

**Lira Kuran **- Você me perdoa por eu ter te esquecido no capítulo passado? Eu tava numa confusão de review que acabei dando essa mancada! Escolhe uma música que vai aparecer no próximo capítulo como pedido de desculpas! Pode ser? E eu nem falo mal como falei mal de My Chemical Romance no segundo capítulo! huahuahuahuahua

**Mariie Swan -** Mariiiieeeee! Confidente, amiga do coração! huahuahuahua Descuuuulpa! Eu sou muito burra mesmo! Nesse cap eu não esqueci ó! Não deixe de me elogiar, eplo amor de Deus! huahuahuahuahua Faz igual eu falei pra Lira aqui em cima, me manda uma música que você goste que vai aparecer no próximo capítulo! as outras vão passar por uma seeleção, a sua e a dela entram de qualquel jeito, mesmo se eu não gostar! =D Assim vc me perdoa?

**Dan -** Agora estamos lindas e satisfeitas porque já vimos o filme! huahuahuahuahua Nesse o Edward nem parece tão atirado... Acho... Parece? E a Alice apareceu pouquinho, no próximo ela volta poderosa! E Se você se identifica com ela é pq ela tá ficando maravilhosa! =D

**Samara 'Marcia' Mcdowell -** Acho que vou aumentar a classificação da fic pra Bella poder se divertir mais com o Edward... Que vc acha? huahuahuahuahua Por enquanto só beijo na boca e carinhos castos e rogados... huahuahuahuahuahua E o Edward nem tem que se esforçar muito pra deixar a Bella sem graça, ele olha pra ela e ela vira um monte de geléia no chão...  
Sabe... Andei pensando e... Você não precisa escrever capítulos longos! Eles já são perfeitos do tamanho que tem, não tenho do que reclamar! É, eu pago um pau danado pra ti.

**isahcullen -** Olha... Segundo a "Bella" foi uma das experiências mais perfeitas da vida dela! Tanto que ela ainda fala disso passados CINCO anos! As gírias não são de conhecimento público, não se sinta mal! huahuahuahua Algumas eu só achei pq joguei no google! E o grito do "Olha o Kaká" me mata até hoje... huahuahuahuahua A Rosalie já tá indo atrás do Em, hein? No próximo que a gente vai ver mais deles juntos! E a Tania sumiu... Por enquanto... =D E o CD da Katy Perry retorna para incriminar o Emmett... huahuahuahua Nesse cap o Edward não parece tão safado pq a Bella não repara, no próximo ele já vai estar mais ouriçado! Espero que goste desse, pq eu adoro as suas reviews! Fizeram a minha semana!

**Noelle -** Noelle, amiga! Como é que você adivinhou que a Bella torce pro melhor time do mundo, hein? huahuahuahuahua E o Edward está contido... Acho... huahuahuahua Mas a Bella não se aguenta e fica agarrada nele o tempo todo! Também, né? Quem não ficaria?

**Chantal Cullen - **Eu também gosto do Edward atiradinho, sabe? huahuahuahua O legal é que ele é tímido, mas com a Bella ele não se aguenta e o lado galã assume! Ahhhh esqueceu os cartazes, meeeuu! Poxa vida! huahuahuahuahua A "Bella" está fazendo um pé de meia pra voltar pra Itapema pra encher a cara, dançar Ivete Sangalo e chorar bebada pelo "Edward"! Quem sabe vcs não se encontram lá? huahuahuahuahua

**Rebecca G. **- Persegue eu, gata! huahuahuahuahua Pode ser minha stalker que eu adooooro! Eu tentei deixar o Edward bem safado por que pensei nos meninos que eu ando! Mas ele se contém pq não quer assustar a Bella! Apesar que, se ele der o olhar certo, a Bella se abre feito uma mala velha, ele que não sabe! huahuahuahuahua Espero que curta o cap! Ah! Se alguma hora precisar, me mande as gírias mais difíceis que eu faço um glossário! huahuahuahua

**Bruna dm Yamashina **- Olha.... Se for o Edward me espionando, rebolo até o chão cantando Katy Perry! huahuahauhahauhua Nesse ele não secou a Bella, ou melhooor.. ele secou sim, ela que não repara nos olhares indiscretos dele!

**julliet disappear - **Nesse o Emmett desmerece a Bella pelo tamanho pra não deixar a Alice se sentindo sozinha! huahuahuahuahua Posso roubar o apelido de Polly? huahuahuahua Super a cara da Alice! E a Bella e o Edward encontraram coisas melhores pra fazer E ainda viram o jogo! Casalzinho multi-uso! E segundo a "Bella", o "Edward" é melhor que o Rob sim! Ela disse que já viu outros meninos bonitos na rua depois daquilo, mas que nunca viu um mais bonito que o "Edward"! E tímido ainda o menino... Se sou eu gostosa desse jeito, não tem quem me segure!

**Amandaoo - **Capítulo novo! espero que goste! Eu achei meio meleira, mas é que acho que era preciso nesse ponto! huahuahuahuahua

**Elyon the witch -** Todo mundo gostou do Edward safado... hmmm... Não sei pq... ahuahuahuahua Tá aí o cap novo! Espero que goste! E nossa! Eu tava .calcinha pra ver o filme! Vi na pré-estréia quinta feira e quase morri! E você? Já conseguiu ver? Eu só acho que poderiam ter escolhido uma Bella melhor, tipo eu assim... huahuahuahuahua

É isso então, amores!

Lembrem-se de além de **COMENTAR** eu quero que me mandem músicas pro próximo capítulo!  
Músicas boas, hein? Nada de Reginaldo Rossi!


	6. Doce na boca

Achei ótimo quando Bella deu um toco nos amigos e me chamou para caminhar na praia, eu ainda não estava pronto para dividi-la com os outros. Achei ainda melhor que saímos bem na hora que Rosalie chegou, estranho ela aparecer por lá, mas eu não me importava o bastante para voltar e perguntar o porquê.

- Quem era aquela? – Bella perguntou assustada. Ah, Rose... A rainha das boas impressões.

- Rosalie... Irmã gêmea do Jasper.

- E... – ela começou, mas parou.

- O que?

- Deixa. – aham, vou deixar sim.

- Fala! – deslizei as costas dos dedos pela extensão da cintura dela e ela se torceu para longe.

- Se eu não falar, você vai me matar de cócegas? – ela cruzou os braços, tentando manter a compostura, mas só me fez sorrir.

- É! Ou um esquema parecido.

- Como você é mau comigo! – ela levou a mão ao peito exclamando com sua melhor voz de Scarlet O'Hara.

- Fala logo, não me enrola, guria! – falei rindo.

- Não me lembro mais o que era. – se ela quer tanto mentir pra mim, ela poderia pelo menos tentar não ser tão óbvia.

- Bella.

- Oi? – ela me olhou meio de lado, acho que pensou que assim eu não notaria a mentira tosca.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – falei sério e vi sua expressão ficando preocupada quase automaticamente. Veja e aprenda! É assim que se mente.

Respirei fundo, tentando ficar concentrado. Ela estava tão preocupada, parecia que eu estava prestes a xinga-la. Apertei o botão do elevador e me voltei para ela.

- Você não conseguiria mentir nem para salvar sua vida. – não esperei sua reação e entrei no elevador, me encostando na parede. Quando vi sua expressão indignada, não consegui conter o riso.

Ela ainda era linda e tudo, mas aquela tinha que ser a cara mais engraçada do mundo! A boca aberta, as sobrancelhas franzidas... Impagável.

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando está com raiva.

- Você fica tão idiota quando me sacaneia. – ai! Essa doeu! A quem eu quero enganar... Doeu nada.

- Não adianta mentir, Bella! Eu sei que você não está falando a verdade! – sorri sarcasticamente e ela me cutucou na cintura. Não consegui me conter e me encolhi.

- Você tem cócegas, surfistinha? – será que ela quis dizer isso como uma ofensa? Uma coisa meio Bruna Surfistinha, Veneno do Escorpião, assim?

- Surfistinha? – cruzei os braços.

- Não mude de assunto! – ela me cutucou mais uma vez. Não ia ser nada fácil atura-la agora.

- Eu não estou mudando de assunto – soltei uma risadinha nervosa.

Bella mais uma vez tentou fazer cócegas em mim, mas dessa vez consegui para-la, segurando seu pulso. Ela torceu o braço para um lado e para o outro tentando se soltar, ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, como se já tivessem a segurado daquele jeito antes. Essa garota deve ser uma peste.

Apesar disso, travei seu outro pulso com facilidade.

- Não vai me soltar? – ela sorriu. Se ela estava sorrindo é porque não se incomodava, se não se incomodava, claro que eu não ia soltar! Eu seria idiota se soltasse a gostosa quando eu poderia deixa-la bem perto de mim.

- Não. – olhei nos olhos dela, sorrindo com os cantos dos lábios.

- Nunca mais? – até que não era má idéia?

- Nunca mais...

Me abaixei na sua direção, tocando seus lábios de leve com os meus. Ela era fácil de agradar, ficou feliz só de descobrir que eu tenho cócegas!

Então ela se jogou contra mim, me prensando na parede, as mãos apoiadas no meu peito, a língua se enroscando na minha.

Dei graças a Deus pela porta do elevador ter aberto, eu estava me esforçando pra continuar indo devagar, mas acho que ela não sabia o que fazia comigo, como me deixava cada vez que me beijava com tanta vontade.

A afastei gentilmente e ela me olhou indignada, abrindo a boca pronta pra reclamar. Ver que ela também me queria tanto me fez sorrir. Apontei para a porta aberta e conseqüentemente para o porteiro que parecia muito irritado conosco.

Bella bufou transtornada e saiu me arrastando pela mão, o porteiro ainda ficou encarando as costas dela. Cena bizarra.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntei rindo.

- Emmett achou que seria uma boa idéia fingir que éramos casados, agora o porteiro está me vigiando pra que eu não pule a cerca.

- Ah. – aí esse Emmett folgado de novo! Qual é, meu? Ele tá afim dela, mano... E a sonsa nem percebe e fica dando corda pro vacilão!

- O que foi? – ela me olhou e mordeu o lábio, parecia que ela estava quase rindo.

- Nada não...

- Fala! Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Não! – quase gritei, ela não fez nada de errado, só não sacou que o imbecil do irmão da baixinha tá louco pra pegar ela. – Não é nada...

- Espera! Você tá com ciúmes? – que ótima hora pra ela ficar esperta.

- Ciúmes? Não! Ciúmes... – comecei a resmungar, falando palavras pela metade, meio rindo. Tudo bem, talvez ela não seja a única que mente mal.

- Está! Você está com ciúmes! – ela me fez cócegas e correu para longe, antes que eu pudesse segura-la.

- Eu não to com ciúmes! – corri os dedos pelo cabelo de um jeito nervoso. Eu estava, claro, mas não deveria. Por que eu estava tão ligado nessa mina? Que pé no saco.

- Ah é... – ela disse em tom de brincadeira, mas pareceu meio irritada – Por que como você poderia ter ciúmes de alguém como eu? – levou a mão a testa de um jeito exagerado.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes porque sei que você não ficaria com o Emmett! – tentei me aproximar, mas ela se afastou de novo.

- E por que não? – ela estava tentando pescar um elogio, só pode.

- Por que ele é incrivelmente feio, e você é linda!

- E você é mentiroso... – ela deu de ombros, eu ri. Ela não se via claramente. E de alguma forma isso era bom pra mim. Eu sou doente, mesmo...

- Vai ficar fugindo de mim de novo?

- Ainda não sei.

Cada passo que eu dava na direção dela, ela dava para longe de mim. Eu sei que menina adora fazer um charme e tudo mais, mas pô! Não é como se a gente tivesse todo o tempo do mundo junto, sabe?

- Você não vai ficar longe de mim! – saiu meio rosnado, mas ela riu, então tudo bem.

Sai correndo atrás dela, Bella ria alto sem olhar para trás, seu cabelo balançava tanto que parecia que ela corria _com_ ele. Assim que chegamos na praia propriamente dita, eu a alcancei, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços e a girando no ar.

- Se você me derrubar eu te mato! – ela gritou ainda rindo. Como se eu fosse deixar ela cair...

- Não vou te derrubar... – murmurei junto a pele sensível de seu pescoço antes de coloca-la no chão.

Começamos a caminhar de mãos dadas, ela parecia muito interessada na paisagem a nossa volta, examinando uma arquibancada velha e então desatando a rir.

- Qual é a graça? – eu já estava quase rindo também.

- Lembrei da Jéssica caindo feito uma goiaba podre e quicando até a areia... – ela estava se dobrando de tanto rir.

- Quem é Jéssica? – achei que ela ia me bater nessa hora, ela me olhou como se eu tivesse falado que mastigava vidro e então recomeçou com o ataque de risos.

- Tudo bem, agora você já lançou meu ego nas alturas, pode parar! – parar com o que?

Tentei me lembrar da tal Jéssica, mas nada me veio a mente.

- Realmente não sei quem é Jéssica!

- A garota baixinha – ela esticou a mão um pouco acima da altura do próprio o ombro, simulando o tamanho da menina – de cabelo enrolado? – seus dedos desenharam os cachos no ar em volta do rosto.

A única baixinha que eu conheço além de você é a Alice! – dei de ombros. As garotas daqui são altas.

- Você tá falando sério?

- Bella – girei os olhos. Tava perdendo a graça essa história de ela me achar mentiroso – Já disse que não sei!

- Você _beijou_ a Jéssica!

Ok, agora a lista de garotas era nula, ela não conhecia nenhuma menina que eu tivesse beijado! Então me lembrei da outra garota que estava com Bella quando eu a conheci, ela era _tão_ significante...

- Ahhhh! – ela começou a rir enquanto a compreensão me atingia – Ela chamava Jéssica?

- Chama ainda! – foi a minha vez de rir – Não lembra nem de quando ela caiu?

Me voltei para o mar e as memórias voltaram, como eu não lembrava mais disso? Comecei a rir do mesmo jeito que ri quando aconteceu.

- Eu fiquei com dó dela... – lancei um olhar incrédulo a ela.

- Se bem me lembro, você nem tentou ajudar!

- Eu queria! – ela secou as lágrimas que começaram a se acumular no canto dos olhos depois de tanto rir – Mas não consegui!

- Por que não?

- Porque eu estava rindo demais!

Ainda estávamos rindo quando acenderam as luzes da rua, os olhos dela ficaram com cor de mel naquela luz.

Nos sentamos lado a lado, ela estava olhando pro mar enquanto o vento acariciava seu cabelo. Seus olhar subiu para o céu.

- Uau. – também olhei para cima.

- Você gosta mesmo de estrelas... Fez exatamente a mesma coisa da outra vez.

- Eu fiz? – ela perguntou se deitando, depois de hesitar um pouco fiz o mesmo. Vê-la deitada ali, com aqueles olhos cor de mel me encarando, seu corpo exposto pra mim exceto pela bermuda curtinha e a parte de cima do biquíni... Já deu pra ver que não estava ajudando em nada no meu auto-controle.

- Fez sim...

- Como você se lembra do jeito que eu olhei para as estrelas e não se lembra de Jéssica? – ela estava constantemente me testando, pelo menos dessa vez ela pareceu divertida.

- Eu disse que seus olhos são interessantes... – ela olhou para mim e eu percebi que eu já estava sorrindo.

Suas bochechas começaram a ficar cor de rosa enquanto nos olhávamos e então seguindo as regras do livro da sedução ela resolveu fazer cócegas em mim mais uma vez.

- Gostou de me fazer sentir cócegas, é? – perguntei enquanto segurava sua mão.

- É só uma desculpa pra passar a mão em você – ela respondeu com tanta seriedade que eu engoli a seco.

- É mesmo? – tentei sorrir pra não entregar meu lado tarado.

- Você bem que queria, né, seu safado? – ela começou a rir, sem saber como eu realmente queria isso.

Comecei a revidar as cócegas que ela havia feito, aproveitando para decorar com as mãos todas as suas curvas, que não eram poucas, enquanto ela se debatia e gargalhava.

Eu não percebi quando me deitei em cima dela, e não achei nada mal. Sentia cada parte da pele quente dela pressionada contra a minha e respirei fundo sentindo seu cheiro suave de flores. Fiquei observando o rosto dela e para minha surpresa dessa vez ela não corou, só continuou examinando minha expressão.

Então ela percebeu que eu estava olhando de volta e corou furiosamente.

- Por que você sempre cora quando eu te olho?

- Porque eu nunca sei o que fazer...

- Você fica linda com vergonha. – disse sinceramente.

- Você fica lindo quando diz que eu sou linda – ri abaixando a cabeça, minha testa quase tocando em seu nariz, ela sempre se esquivava com algum tipo de piada.

Voltei o olhar para ela antes de beija-la mais uma vez, eu nunca me cansaria de beija-la. Ficamos ainda um bom tempo só nos olhando, sorrindo um para o outro, tocando beijos. E eu não tenho certeza se ela não notou ou se simplesmente não ligou para o fato que eu continuei em cima dela, tirando o máximo de casquinha possível.

Foi chato me levantar, senti falta do calor dela contra o meu corpo, minha mente viajou, imaginando que se agora, só com isso já era bom, como seria quando eu a tivesse por inteiro, sem qualquer roupa no meu caminho.

Olhei para ela que estava inclinada para frente, limpando a areia das pernas, as mãos correndo por suas coxas, até as pontas de seus dedos sumirem para dentro do tecido fino da bermuda e eu tive que fechar os olhos com força e balançar a cabeça antes que eu decidisse refazer o caminho das mãos dela com as minhas.

A levei de volta até o apartamento, enquanto ela ocasionalmente fazia cócegas em mim.

- Você vai no luau amanhã, né?

- Acho que sim... – ela deu de ombros. Mas não parecia tão desencanada assim.

- Não! – sorri – Está decidido, você vai!

- Sim, senhor! – ela bateu continência, foi impossível não rir.

- Eu te carrego se for preciso! – ameacei em tom de brincadeira.

- Isso é só uma desculpa pra passar a mão em mim? – não era originalmente, mas sabe que não era uma idéia nada má?

- Com certeza... – sorri malicioso e ela me empurrou de leve no ombro.

- Bom... – ela parou no batente, apoiando uma mão em cada lado da porta, balançando a pernas devagar, seu rosto meio tristonho – Até amanhã...

- Até... – respondi, mas continuei parado, olhando para ela.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos de uma mecha de cabelo que escorregou pelo seu colo.

- Edward?

- Hm? – levantei os olhos para os dela rapidamente. Será que ela notou?

- Quer entrar um pouco? – pergunta besta...

- Tudo bem... – dei de ombros e ela sorriu, seus olhos até brilharam enquanto ela se afastava me dando passagem.

Não foi espaço o bastante e eu acabei de esfregando nela ao entrar, ela não notou quando minha mão esbarrou no peito dela, mas meus hormônios dolorosamente ativos notaram.

A sala estava completamente escura e pelo silêncio todos estavam dormindo, eu não fazia idéia de que horas eram.

Bella saiu andando na frente resmungando qualquer coisa sobre o interruptor e eu fiquei parado, sem saber onde ela estava até ouvir um barulho de batida.

- Ai!

- Bella?

- Eu to bem! Só chutei a mesa... – ela resmungou e eu não agüentei e ri – Cala a boca! – ela vociferou e eu ri ainda mais.

- Onde você está? – perguntei para o escuro.

- Aqui. – pelo tom de voz, ela ainda estava irritada por eu ter rido dela.

- Aqui aonde? – comecei a andar na direção de onde eu achava que a voz dela estava vindo. A sala era tão grande que não dava pra ter certeza.

- Não vou facilitar as coisas pra você. – ela parecia mais relaxada, quase divertida. E honestamente, procurar por ela no escuro era bem sexy.

Estiquei os braços tateando o ar.

- Gato mia? – falei e ela começou a gargalhar.

- Miau... – ela disse devagar, esticando as sílabas, com a voz deliciosamente baixa.

Ela ainda ria baixinho, então estava mais fácil encontra-la, meus dedos deslizaram pelo seu cabelo e eu senti quando ela se afastou um pouco mais, tentando abafar sua risada. Dei mais um passo para frente e ela soltou uma exclamação e seus dedos correram pelo meu peito, descendo rapidamente, de um jeito perigoso, se quer saber. Então suas mãos se fecharam nas laterais do meu calção e eu prendi a respiração. O que ela estava fazendo?

A cordinha do ventilador de teto bateu na minha testa ao mesmo tempo em que Bella voltou a rir. Puxei a corda, acendendo a luz e a encontrei sentada no sofá, exatamente na minha frente, ainda segurando nas laterais da minha bermuda, um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Cai sentada! – ela me soltou e esfregou os olhos, rindo mais uma vez – Tentei me segurar em você! Imagina se você cai junto? – imagina se você me arranca o calção?

- Ah... – consegui articular, voltando a puxar o ar lentamente.

Meu coração poderia explodir a qualquer momento, puta que pariu! E o pior é que ela não tinha qualquer intenção! Estava rolando no sofá rindo da própria queda... Continuei puxando o ar em intervalos regulares, tentando reduzir o ritmo cardíaco.

Eu estava perto demais dela, e aquela proximidade começava a me incomodar, ou melhor, a bermuda ficando justa demais começava a me incomodar.

- Acho que vou indo, Bells – murmurei e ela parou de rir imediatamente.

- Não vai ainda não... – sua voz estava manhosa, nada afetada, era inocente, como ela.

- Já está tarde e amanhã vai ser um longo dia e-

- Só mais um pouquinho... – ela continuou na mesma voz, suas mãos puxaram meu calção de novo, uma mão em cada coxa minha, me puxando mais pra frente, mais perto dela.

Fechei os olhos e puxei o ar com calma, o maxilar travado. Bella ainda não tinha idéia do que fazia comigo.

- Bella, eu...

- Sim, Edward? – ela disse sorrindo e se levantando, o corpo completamente colado no meu. Com qualquer outra garota eu saberia no que diabos ela estava pensando, mas com Bella... Ela me olhava simplesmente interessada no que eu comecei a falar, como se a proximidade não fizesse qualquer diferença.

- Eu tenho que ir... – minha voz saiu tão controlada que me deixou surpreso.

Tentei me virar, e ela tentou me segurar e em meio a tantas tentativas, a mesa que ela chutou antes acabou me derrubando. Cai sentado sobre a mesa, e se eu cai, Bella, que era um acidente sobre pernas – pernas grossas e incrivelmente deliciosas – logicamente caiu em cima de mim. Não bem em cima, suas mãos estavam apoiadas nos meus ombros e ela estava com um dos joelhos na mesa na mesa, entre as minhas pernas.

- Você está bem? – perguntei tentando fingir que eu não estava me sentindo daquele jeito.

- Quem caiu foi você... – ela respondeu torcendo o nariz.

- Mas você, gracinha, não está exatamente em pé, não é? – sorri sarcasticamente e ela moveu as mãos dos meus ombros para o meu peito, me empurrando de costas sobre a mesa – E ae? Qual é? Quer me matar?

- Quero... – Bella subiu o outro joelho para a mesa, quase montando na minha perna.

Ela era inocente ou não? Ela estava me seduzindo ou não? Eu não sei o que pensar! Nem sei o que fazer. Só fiquei deitado ali olhando pra ela. Qualquer coisa que ela fizesse me surpreenderia.

Bella se inclinou devagar e começou a me beijar o pescoço, fechei os olhos quando ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, seus lábios desceram até o meu ombro, onde ela depositou uma outra mordida leve. E então ela começou a me fazer cócegas. Juro por Deus, essa menina ainda vai me dar um ataque cardíaco.

Me contorci sob suas mãos, rindo sem parar, até que consegui segura-la e colocada sentada no sofá, puxando longamente o ar. Ela apoiou as mãos nas minhas coxas, e ficou olhando para mim, sorrindo. Em nenhum momento passou pela cabecinha dela o quão sensual ela parecia. Doce tortura...

Uma das portas abriu de supetão, nos fazendo pular com o susto, me virei e encontrei Jasper recebendo um longo beijo de Alice que sumiu para dentro do quarto de novo, o deixando para fora com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Jazz? – perguntei sorrindo extremamente sacana. Ele arregalou os olhos e congelou no lugar – Mano... Vou contar pro grandão que você tava pegando a irmãzinha dele!

- Eu não estava fazendo nada não, bro! – ele disse num sopro de voz, os olhos quase caindo da cara.

- De boa? Eu não acredito. E vamos descobrir se ele vai concordar... – comecei a me levantar e ele quase gritou, apontando.

- Bella, segura essa bixa! – Bella começou a rir, mas obedeceu e sem se levantar, enlaçou a minha cintura com os braços, colando a bochecha na minha barriga, sua respiração estava fazendo cócegas.

Meu corpo foi ficando tenso com a sensação da boca dela perto do meu umbigo.

- Continua assim, Bells! – Jasper disse, seu sorriso completamente malicioso, olhando diretamente pra minha cara, o filho da puta.

- Jasper... Sua morte vai ser tão lenta... – comecei a ameaçar, enquanto ela virava a cabeça, sua testa encostando em mim, sua respiração e risada direto contra a minha pele. Prendi a respiração e tentei não arregalar os olhos.

- Bella... Continua segurando pra eu poder sair! – até seu olhar estava sacana, ele sabia muito bem como eu estava me sentindo – Aperta com mais força! – ela riu ainda mais e me trouxe mais pra perto, apoiando o queixo na minha barriga, olhando pro meu rosto. Tentei não prestar atenção ao fato de que seus peitos estavam esmagados contra as minhas pernas.

Ele passou andando, quase saltitando, que nem um viado, pelo meu lado e cochichou.

- Agora güente! – ele riu e continuou andando até a porta – Pode soltar agora, gata! – ele riu enquanto fechava a porta.

- Acho que não quero... – ela sorriu e me apertou um pouquinho mais forte.

Eu tinha que me soltar _agora_. Se não ela ia perceber o efeito que estava tendo em mim, bem... Na verdade, se eu considerasse o fato de que aquela era a _Bella_, talvez ela não notasse e quem sabe eu pudesse... Não! Vamos, Edward... Pense com a cabeça de cima, a mais inteligente e menos divertida e afaste os braços dela... Isso, vamos...

- Bella, gata... Tenho que ir atrás do Jazz! – a afastei com cuidado, se ela esbarrasse a mão aonde eu acho que ela com certeza esbarraria, eu ficaria numa situação ainda pior.

- Não... – ela praticamente miou e eu acabei sorrindo – Só mais um pouco...

- Gatinha, gatinha... – eu voltei a me sentar na mesa, era a posição mais segura e acariciei seu rosto com as costas da mão – Amanhã a gente vai se ver de novo! – ela torceu os lábios.

- Promete?

- Eu já não disse que vinha aqui e te agarraria se precisasse? – o pensamento de agarra-la fez o meu amigo inconseqüente entre as minhas pernas latejar. Ótimo...

Ela girou os olhos de um jeito divertido e sorriu. Eu levantei devagar, meio dolorido e Bella me acompanhou, o corpo colado no meu, claro. Ela tirou a noite pra tentar me matar.

Na porta beijei seus lábios devagar e ela me olhou com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- O que foi?

- Eu ia pedir pra você dormir aqui... – quase prendi a respiração mais uma vez, mas achei que ia ficar com algum dano cerebral por falta de oxigênio então me mantive respirando devagar.

- Você quer que eu fique? – perguntei cauteloso.

- É melhor não... – ela sorriu abaixando a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos esconderem seu rosto. Ai, não! Será que ela notou que eu estava animado _demais_? – Eu não quero fazer nenhuma besteira... – seu dedo indicador deslizou pelo meu peito.

Então é isso, pessoal. Eu morri, aqui mesmo. Se ela queria me dar um AVC, ela conseguiu.

Fiquei parado, sem saber o que falar e o olhar dela ficou preocupado, ela mordeu o lábio.

- Desculpa... – seus ombros se encolheram – Ai... Olha pra mim! Eu só estava brincando... Me desculpa...

- O que foi? – sai do meu turbilhão de pensamentos me voltando para ela.

- Eu to parecendo uma vadia, né? Eu só queria ser engraçada...

Claro, que só queria ser engraçada... O tarado aqui sou eu...

- Bella... – sorri – Eu sei que é brincadeira! Eu só estou muito cansado, sabe? Uma mina linda ficou abusando de mim hoje o dia todo... – ela sorriu em resposta – Amanhã eu te vejo, tá? – ela concordou com a cabeça e beijou meu lábios mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta.

Fiquei com o mesmo sorriso idiota que eu tinha visto na cara do Jasper há alguns minutos. Droga.

Falando no viadinho, ele estava parado, esperando o elevador e quando me viu, começou a apertar o botão que nem um louco.

- Pode parar agora!

- Mal ae, bro! – ele disse rindo, sem parar de apertar o botão, como se isso fosse fazer o elevador chegar mais rápido.

- Porra! Como é que você me faz aquilo, irmão? Quase que me mata! E a guria lá, sem nem saber o que tava pegando! Puta mancada!

- O que tava pegando? – ele sorriu de um jeito tão sacana que eu fiquei com vontade de socar ele. Mas só dei um tapa na nuca – Viado, vai dar pescotapa na puta que te-

- Olha como fala da minha mãe, sua bixa! – ele começou a rir e eu não consegui ficar sério por muito mais tempo.

- Mas e aí?

- O que? – o elevador finalmente abriu as portas.

- Pegou ela de jeito?

- De que jeito? – olhei pra cima de um jeito evasivo.

- Não vai compartilhar as delícias de São Paulo comigo? – ele levou a mão ao peito com uma expressão exagerada de dor.

- Só se você contar primeiro o que rolou no quarto da baixinha? – sorri maldoso e ele correu as mãos pelo cabelo olhando pro chão.

- Nem.

- Qual é?

- Ah cara, você vai me zuar.

- Nem vou. – vou sim, claro que vou!

- Vai, cara... – ele deixou a cabeça pender para trás e eu já estava quase rindo em antecipação.

- Brochou?

- Não, pô! Tá tirando? – ele explodiu me dando uma porrada no ombro.

- Então o que foi, mano? Que coisa! Tá igual uma guria aí, todo fazendo doce pra me falar o que você fez!

- Ou o que eu deixei de fazer... – ele enrugou o nariz.

Eu fiquei olhando de volta pra ele e quando a compreensão me atingiu feito um piano caindo do 6º andar, eu abri a boca.

- Bingo. – ele resmungou.

- Você, justo você, que é uma _puta_ – ele torceu o nariz de leve, mas não discordou – tava dentro do quarto da baixinha, _com_ a baixinha... E não fez _nada_? – ele concordou com a cabeça – De boa cara... Agora eu fiquei bolado! O que que pegou? Ela é a maior gata!

- Me diz alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei!

- Você é burro?

- Eu disse uma coisa que eu ainda _não_ sei.

- Tudo bem... Firmeza... – tentei me focar enquanto um sorriso especialmente cretino me rasgava a cara – O que rolou, então?

- Ah cara... Sei lá, meu!

- Você nem estava lá, né? Pode falar...

- Vai se foder... – ele resmungou fazendo um movimento ríspido com o braço, quase me acertando – Ah, mano... Sérião... Eu não sei. Ela é especial.

- Ah... Quer pegar a guria ou _ser_ a guria? – ele me olhou feio – Tá, tá... Eu sei.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha na minha direção, mas não me perguntou mais nada sobre isso, ainda bem.

Começamos a combinar os preparativos do luau do dia seguinte.

- A Rosalie tava na fissura, sabe? – arqueei uma sobrancelha, achando realmente difícil de acreditar.

- Falou, então! Rosalie mesmo? Tipo... Tua irmã? Ela não se anima com nada!

- Pois é! To meio assustado... – começamos a rir, mas tivemos que parar quando alcançamos a porta de casa.

Já era bem tarde e a gente não queria acordar ninguém, pra não ter que conversar com ninguém e não ter que assumir que os dois estavam completamente domados por duas garotas que a gente mal conhecia.

Ridículo.

Tentamos entrar silenciosos, temendo que Rosalie acordasse e tivesse um chilique como sempre acontecia. Abrimos a porta e... Nada. Foi realmente estranho, trocamos um olhar e demos de ombros um para o outro e saímos em direção ao quarto tentando abafar as risadas. A gente era assim, meio que ria por nada.

Nos largamos em nossos respectivos colchões, mas eu não consegui dormir rapidamente. Fiquei encarando o teto até que finalmente me acalmei da onda de sensualidade impensada da Bella e dormi.

O biquíni vermelho tinha virado um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã azul marinho, ela estava dançando sensualmente num palco enquanto cantarolava "_I kissed a girl and i liked it..._" girando lentamente nos seus sapatos de salto, me dando uma visão privilegiada da sua bunda, já que o fio dental era... Um fio dental. Então ela se voltou para mim, engatinhando na minha direção, eu fui de encontro a ela e quando seus dedos estavam prestes a tocar meu rosto...

Levei uma patada na cara.

- Porra, Jasper! Por que o Abelardo tá aqui dentro? – gritei, puto da vida. Ser acordado já é chato, ser acordado pelo seu guaxinim quando você está tendo um sonho erótico com a gostosa da mina que você tá pegando é completamente revoltante.

- Por que ele é um guaxinim, Edward... – Jasper respondeu numa voz de mãe – Ele não pensa!

- Tudo bem, então qual é a sua desculpa? – ele me chutou a perna – Ai. - disse de um jeito automático, nem doeu.

- Vamo rapá fora, Tuco... – Jazz disse num tom ofendido enquanto pegava o Abelardo no colo – Não nos querem aqui.

- Por que Tuco? – perguntei me sentando.

- Sei lá! Ele tem cara de Tuco... Melhor que o Eric chamando ele de Travis.

- Ele chama _Abelardo_! Pára de inventar. – resmunguei enquanto me espreguiçava.

Tomei um banho, longo e frio, e fui pra cozinha onde Tânia e Jasper delegavam as tarefas para Mike, James, Victoria, Ben e Eric.

- James, você tem que comprar a bebida! Victoria, vai com ele se não ele só traz cerveja e Sol, ainda... – Tânia disse sem tirar os olhos de uma lista enquanto Jasper estremeceu ao ouvir da Sol.

- Eric você tem que arrumar um lugar legal na praia! Meio afastado pra ver se rola uma fogueira!

- Tem que ser afastado só porque nós vamos fazer uma fogueira? – Mike, o asno, se pronunciou sobre o assunto, enquanto eu pegava um copo d'água.

- Na verdade, Mike, é que eu estava pensando se a gente não fazia uns rituais bem loucos e dançava pelado em volta do fogo se lambuzando com sangue de galinha – Jasper demonstrou a dança de um jeito extremamente engraçado como sempre, balançando os braços e dando uma rebolada nada, _nada_ máscula.

- Ah, mano, não sei se eu to afim de tirar a roupa! – Mike reclamou e James bufou.

- Puta merda, meu... Você não pode ser tão burro! Simplesmente não pode!

- Oi?

Todo mundo começou a rir e Mike mudava o olhar para o rosto de cada um até passar pelos 3 estágios, se cansar, se emputecer e ir embora.

Consideramos se deveríamos levar um aparelho de som, mas o único que tinha era James e ele era um baita mala quando se tratava de qualquer coisa dele, então nós o obrigamos a levar o violão. Ele era chato, impertinente e convencido, mas tocava um violãozinho da hora.

Ben chamou uma garota que ele conheceu Angélica ou qualquer coisa com A para ajuda-lo com a decoração, eu nem sei o porque disso, afinal a gente já tava na praia, já tinha um ambiente bacana o bastante, mas Tânia e Victoria foram extremamente chatas sobre isso, aparentemente Alice também estava envolvida.

Eu consegui me esquivar praticamente de todo o serviço pesado e fiquei olhando todo mundo trabalhar, só me preocupando em sair do caminho, Abelardo me seguindo o tempo todo. Ele tinha sumido, acho que agora estava com saudade.

Depois do almoço decidi que já estava tarde o bastante pra ir ver a Bella.

- Jazz! To indo lá ver as gurias! – ele abriu a boca para reclamar – Até mais! – gritei já longe, Abelardo nos meus calcanhares.

Eu nunca vi um guaxinim seguindo ninguém. Tudo bem, eu nunca vi alguém que tinha um guaxinim de estimação, então nunca vou ter certeza.

Ele me seguiu o caminho todo e na frente da portaria do prédio, me abaixei e ele subiu na minha perna, parando no meu ombro, às vezes apoiando as patas na minha cabeça. As pessoas que passavam ficavam encarando, nem posso culpa-las eu pareço uma atração de circo.

O porteiro estava dormindo então fui direto para o elevador, a porta do apartamento estava aberta então eu simplesmente entrei. Puxa! A coisas estavam fáceis hoje.

- Oi? – chamei em voz alta enquanto o Abelardo fazia uma zona enorme no meu cabelo.

Quando ninguém respondeu fui em direção às portas dos quartos.

- Bella? Alice? – chamei de novo, elas não responderam, mas eu pude ouvir a voz de Bella vinda detrás de uma das portas fechadas.

- O que eu quero? – ela perguntou com uma voz extremamente séria enquanto eu ouvia risadinhas da Alice – Eu quero sexo. Sexo quente, selvagem, sujo. Sexo. – ela encerrou simplesmente enquanto Alice parecia estar morrendo de tanto rir.

- Respira, cara! – um tapa _muito_ forte nas minhas costas me fez sair do sexo-TRANSE! Me fez sair do _transe_ que eu estava depois de ouvir as palavras de Bella – Sabe... Eu sei que encarar paredes é triste... Se ao menos alguém tivesse inventado uma maneira de atravessa-las... – Emmett disse de um jeito sofredor enquanto batia na porta por mim – Bella! O Encantado está aqui!

- Cala a boca, Emmett! – ela gritou e eu ouvi um barulho enorme de muitas coisas caindo. Espera, "encantado"?

Sexo, encantado... Esfreguei a testa, sacudindo a cabeça de leve, com medo de derrubar o Abelardo. Nem sei como lembrei que ele ainda estava ali.

- Ei cara... – Emmett me chamou de novo e por mais q eu quisesse ser grosso com ele eu ainda estava meio atordoado – Você está com um guaxinim na cabeça?

E aí estava a minha chance.

Olhei para cima devagar e então fiz a melhor cara de susto que eu consegui.

- Puta merda! Tem um guaxinim na minha cabeça?! – eu gritei e ele começou a gargalhar.

- Você é foda, Encantado... – ele continuou rindo enquanto se afastava.

Bella abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi! – ela colocou só o rosto no vão da porta um sorriso enorme estampado, que foi substituído por uma expressão de confusão – Não sei se te falaram, mas você tem um guaxinim na cabeça. – eu fiz uma cara de sofrimento exagerado e dei um tapa na minha própria testa.

- Que droga! Já é a segunda vez essa semana que isso me acontece! – ela começou a rir – Por que eu só to vendo seu rosto? Alice tá te mantendo refém aí? – tentei espiar por cima da cabeça dela.

- Na verdade está! – ela torceu o nariz e de repente sumiu.

- Vai sentar na sala! – Alice gritou na minha cara e bateu a porta.

Não tive outra opção a não ser obedecer, fui me arrastando para um dos sofás e encontrei Emmett sentado assistindo qualquer coisa sobre esportes.

- Não tem como desobedecer, né? – eu concordei com a cabeça – A maninha é foda... No mau sentido.

- Eu to te ouvindo, imbecil! – Alice gritou do quarto.

- Cacete, cara! Vocês estão só em 3 e eu to ficando perdido com tanto grito!

- Você não viu nada...

Ficamos em silêncio só comentando algumas coisas do programa quando ouvi um barulho de porta abrindo e me virei para encontrar Rosalie.

- Rose? – ela me encarou com um ódio descomunal.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – ela rosnou as palavras, juro que nunca vi mulher mais assustadora.

- To aqui... Com o grandão... Vendo TV... Enquanto ele acaricia meu guaxinim. – ela estreitou os olhos na minha direção – Não! É sério! O Abelardo tá aqui!

- Deixa esse bicho nojento longe de mim! – ela passou por mim, atrás do sofá e me deu um tapa na cabeça.

Ela entrou na cozinha, secando o cabelo com uma toalha que eu nem tinha reparado que tava na mão dela.

- O que você fez pra ela? – Emmett me perguntou meio espantado

- Nada, véio... E você? – arqueei as sobrancelhas e ele me sorriu de um jeito sugestivo.

Alice finalmente saiu do quarto com um sorriso triunfante.

- Estamos prontas! – ela guinchou animada, a voz dela quase perfurou meus tímpanos.

Ela estava definitivamente gostosa! Nem sei descrever direito o que ela estava usando, um tipo de blusa amarela tomara que caia, aberta nas laterais, apenas uma tira de pano cruzando seu tronco, deixando sua cintura de fora. Reparei que essa tira de pano terminava numa argolinha de metal, meio escondida pela sainha curta preta que esa usava por cima disso. Será que aquilo era um maiô? Parecia uma dançarina de axé, só que alguma coisa no rosto dela, no jeito dela diminuía o fator-sexo e ela estava realmente linda.

- Ei! Encantado! – virei a cabeça num estalo na direção de Emmett – Pára de secar a minha irmã!

- Por que "encantado"? Você já me dá medo com essa cara feia, me chamando assim não quero nunca te encontrar num beco escuro.

- Você é o Príncipe Encantado da Bella... – ele murmurou e sorriu de um jeito sacana.

- O que?

Ele ficou rindo e não me respondeu, antes que eu pudesse questionar de novo ouvi a voz de Bella.

- Alice! Pára de brincar e me dá o resto da roupa.

- Não tem "resto da roupa" – a baixinha disse meio exasperada – Sai logo que já tá tarde!

- Mas, Alice... Eu queria não parecer uma dançarina erótica! – eu honestamente não me incomodaria.

- Bella, você está linda! Como sempre! Eu só exaltei um pouquinho as suas curvas... – Alice piscou um olho divertida e Bella suspirou derrotada.

Quando você já viu uma garota de biquíni, acha que não tem muito mais pra ver dela, né? Mas se existe alguém no mundo que pode me fazer perceber o quão errado eu estava, esse alguém é Bella.

Ela estava incrível, metida numa saia azul cheia de pontas, dando apenas alguns vislumbres de suas coxas incríveis e usava a parte de cima de um biquíni preto, na verdade poderia ser uma blusa muito curta também, sei lá, tinha duas pontas, que davam a volta duas vezes em suas costelas e terminavam num laço. Devia ser ilusão de ótica, mas os peitos dela estavam parecendo maiores.

Emmett começou a gargalhar.

- Para de secar a minha outra irmã, meu! Realmente não tava afim de quebrar a tua cara hoje!

- Cala a boca, Emmett! Meu Deus! – Bella estava completamente corada e linda – Rosalie, vem dar um jeito nesse idiota!

Rosalie? Eu nem lembrava mais dela... Nossa.

Saímos assim que Rosalie voltou da cozinha e disse alguma coisa que fez todos rirem, eu não ouvi o que era, estava ocupado demais olhando os lábios de Bella que estavam perfeitamente vermelhos.

Chegamos rápido no lugar que a galera armou tudo. Mike fez um esquema interessante com uns arcos de flores, sei lá onde ele arrumou aquilo, mas as meninas adoraram. Ben e Eric estavam colocando pedras em volta de onde logo nós acenderíamos uma fogueira, Jasper tinha um acessos de culpa por nós usarmos os dois de lacaios, mas eram acessos curtos demais pra que a gente mudasse qualquer coisa.

James se sentou e começou a tocar Skank no violão, Jackie Tequila. Bella começou a cantar junto com ele, ondulando o corpo no ritmo da música.

- "_Essa menina tá dizendo_ '_don't worry, 'cause every thing is gonna be alright_'" – ela cantou apontando pra si mesma e depois para mim. Balançando os ombros de um lado para o outro, fazendo desenhos com as mãos no ar.

- Não sabia que gostava desse tipo de música! – comentei enquanto ela passava os braços em volta do meu pescoço, coloquei as mãos em seus quadris que ainda se mexiam lentamente, no ritmo da música.

- Achou que eu gostava do que?

Me abaixei e beijei seus lábios pintados de vermelho e em seguida murmurei.

_- I kissed a girl and I liked the taste of her cherry chapstick_... – ela arregalou os olhos, deixando seu queixo cair.

- Você me ouviu cantando? – sua voz até falhou e eu ri baixinho.

- Sua voz é linda, amor! – ela me deu um murro no peito e bufou enquanto se afastava.

Segurei seu pulso e a puxei de volta, ela bateu no meu peito e me olhou irritada. Segurei seu pulso no ar, coloquei a mão livre em sua cintura, metendo a perna entre as dela e a puxando para uma dança.

Alice começou a rir, mas Bella parecia apavorada.

- Requebra, gata! – Alice gritou, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Jasper também a puxou e começou a dançar, a fazendo girar no lugar antes de puxa-la para junto dele.

Bella começou a relaxar ouvindo as gargalhadas intermináveis da amiga e Victoria começou a cantar de sacanagem, entrando na brincadeira.

_- Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar..._ – sua voz melodiosa entoou e Bella deixou a cabeça cair para trás gargalhando.

- Eu adoro essa música! – a puxei pra mais perto e girei com ela nos braços – _A recordação vai estar com ele aonde for..._ – ela cantou baixinho e riu ainda mais.

Até aquela música horrível ficava boa na voz dela.

_- Chorando estará ao lembrar de um amor que um dia não soube cuidar _– foi a minha vez de entoar perto do ouvido dela e ela encolheu os ombros, arrepiada e riu mais uma vez.

- Você canta tão bem! – ela disse rindo, franzi o nariz em meio a um sorriso – É verdade! – me afastei dela o bastante para faze-la girar e a puxei de volta, ela apoiou a mão no meu peito e murmurou – Mas eu quero que você cante só pra mim.

- O que você quiser...

James encerrou a cantoria de Victoria começando a tocar Jota Quest.

_- 7:15 eu acordo e começo a me lembrar..._

- Sete e quinze... – Jasper disse em tom de deboche – Só na música mesmo.

James só lançou um olhar meio torto para ele, mas não perdeu nem um acorde. Bella estava olhando pras mãos dele enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelas cordas do violão e ele deu uma piscadela para ela que corou instantaneamente.

- Toca aí e fica na tua, irmão! – eu esbravejei e a puxei pra perto e ele abriu aquele sorriso idiota que ele sempre tinha na cara quando sabia que estava me irritando.

- Calma, Edward! – Bella disse rindo.

- Calma nada! Esse folgado...

De repente Emmett puxou Bella de mim, ela parecia uma boneca de pano nas mãos dele e eles começaram a pular igual dois loucos cantando o refrão da música.

_- Será que todo dia vai ser sempre assim?_ – eles não tinham lá muito ritmo, mas estava engraçado de se ver.

O cabelo de Bella se espalhava por todos os lados com seus pulos, mas meu olhar sagaz foi direto para sua saia que balançava e subia e me dava uma bela visão das suas coxas. Eu achava que ela estava usando a parte de cima de um biquíni, mas a parte de baixo não parecia ser preta... Tentei enxergar melhor quando um grito lancinante de Alice me tirou dos pensamentos.

- Bella! É a nossa música! – ela disse extremamente animada, com as mãos nos ombros dela.

Eu nem tinha reparado que James tava tocando outra música, mas resolvi prestar atenção.

- ..._O que parou a cidade inteira novamente! Acordou todo mundo, mulherada muito louca com doce na boca!_ – ele cantou numa voz mais grossa moendo o violão.

Ele estava mais empolgado que o normal e dava pra entender o porquê. Alice e Bella estavam dançando juntas, mas tipo que _juntas_ mesmo. A baixinha tava com as mãos na cintura da Bella, fazendo ela se balançar mais e na parte do "mulherada muito louca com doce na boca", Bella, a _minha_ Bella inocente e casta, desenhou os próprios lábios entreabertos com a ponta do indicador.

Nessa hora eu reparei que não era o único assistindo, Jasper estava parado do meu lado o queixo tão caído que eu achei que ele tivesse deslocado o maxilar.

_- Junte sua mãe, seu cachorro, sua sogra, traga todo mundo o coro vai comer!_

Nesse trecho Bella se inclinou para frente, ondulando o corpo de um jeito que empinou sua bunda, como se ela precisasse ficar mais empinada... E com as mãos ela levantou a frente da saia da Alice, antes de ficar em pé normalmente. A baixinha começou a gargalhar, enquanto segurava sua saia para baixo.

Eu estava vendo a cena em câmera lenta apesar de saber que elas estavam dançando no ritmo acelerado da música, então demorei pra perceber o barulho dos dois idiotas atrás de mim, puxando o ar ruidosamente, entre os dentes antes de soltar gritos de incentivo.

Olhei para trás e Mike e Eric estavam pulando e uivando, enquanto assistiam a dança despreocupada das duas.

Me virei para Jasper que me imitou ao mesmo tempo, ele só concordou com a cabeça, sem que eu precisasse falar qualquer coisa e saímos correndo na direção dos dois. Os travando no chão de barriga pra baixo e dando tapas estalados de mão aberta na cara deles. Na nossa opinião, muito pior que levar um soco.

- Vai olhar pra minha mina agora, seu viado? – Jasper gritou dando mais um tapa na cara de Eric.

- Não... – ele choramingou – Eu não vou!

Minha voz já estava falha pelas risadas, mas eu ainda consegui falar.

- Se eu te pego uivando pra _minha_ Bella de novo... – dei outro tapa e deixei as palavras penderem no ar.

- Desculpa, desculpa! – Mike parecia prestes a chorar.

Jasper praticamente caiu de rir e deu tempo de Eric sair correndo de novo.

- Levanta e corre, viado! – gritei pro Mike que nem me deu tempo de repetir.

- Corre, puta! Corre! – Jasper gritou chutando areia na direção deles.

Voltamos em meio a gargalhadas e encontramos o olhar desconfiado das duas garotas que acabamos de defender.

- Onde vocês foram correndo daquele jeito? – Alice perguntou de braços cruzados.

- E onde estão Mike e Eric? – Tânia se meteu na conversa nos olhando de um jeito sacana.

Eu dei de ombros sorrindo para Bella de um jeito que eu esperava ser inocente e Jasper passou a mão no cabelo devagar.

- Até onde eu sei... – ele começou, encontrando o olhar reprovador de Alice – Eles corriam tanto que devem estar chegando agorinha em Porto Alegre!

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:.** Oláááááááá, meus dentes de leão!

Antes que comecem a me xingar... O capítulo tá desse tamanho por culpa da Rebecca G.! Quebrem ela! Quem pedir com jeitinho eeu passo até o email dela, mas aviso que ela prometeu ser grossa nas respostas! huahuahuahuahua

Era pra ter mais ainda! Eu gosto mais de escrever na visão do Edward, ele é muito mais engraçado que a Bella, mas acho que vai ficar bom mesmo assim! No próximo capítulo o luau continuuuaaaaa!

Ah! As músicas, não que alguém se importe, são::

Skank - Jackie Tequila  
Jota Quest - Sempre Assim  
Kaoma - Lambada  
Charlie Brown Jr. - O Couro Vai Comer

Quem eu prometi colocar as músicas, vai entrar no próximo capítulo, só pq esse tava ficando longo demais... Quer dizer... tava ficando não, né? TÁ longo demais...

Só mais uma coisa... Pra quem lê Fascination, sabe que pra mim o Marlon Brando jovem é a personificação do Edward, então só pra explicar, o próprio Brando tinha realmente um guaxinim de estimação, não chamava Abelardo, claro... Mas eu achei que ficaria divertido espalhar a minha obsessão pelo Brando por aqui tbm! =D huahuahuahuahua

Reviewetas::

**Noelle -** O Emmett é um maldito! No próximo capítulo ele vai ter o que merece! huahuahuahua A Bella tá planejando vingança! E eu já tinha First Time do Lifehouse no pc, acredita? Acho que vou usar alguma das músicas q vc mandou! Mas nem deu pra pensar em tudo nesse infelizmente pq eu me empolguei demais! E eu tbm quero um poster do filme! Morri de inveja! huauhahuahuahua

**Samara Mcdowell -** Eu seeeii que vc mudou o nome, mas eu to há 3 dias escrevendo esse capítulo eu cozida de preguiça pra ir olhar como ficou! Me perdoa! hauhauahhua E eu vou aumentar a classificação mesmo... o Edward está me implorando por isso e eu descambei nos palavrões! E não bastando eles no sofá, nem deitados na praia, fiz os dois dançanddo lambada... huauhahuauhahuahua eu queria fazer uma coisa sensual com um forró gostoso de ouvir, mas não tenho a mínima idéia de nenhuma música de forró, então... voltei as raízes! E olah... pelo que me falam beijar gaúcho é bom! Eu sou obrigada a te encorajar! Tomara que consiga ler tudo! huauhahuahua

**Rebecca G. **- Co-autoooooooraaaaaaaaa! huahuahuahuahuahua agora guente! Já te dedei pra todo mundo! A CULPA É DELA, GALERA! huahuahuahuahua omara que goste de ler tudo na íntegra, flor! huauhahuahua

**Talizinha -** Respondendo a tua pergunta... Ahhhmm.... É! Mas SHIU! huahuahuahuahuahua não espalha! E por mais que eu adoraria que a "Bella" e o "Edward" se reencontrasem e tudo... Eu duviiiido que ele lembra dela, infelizmente! É! Sou fatalista. huahuahuahuahua Espero que curta o cap, gata!

**Elyon the witch -** Eu não esperava que o Edward fosse ficar tão bom! E eu ODEIO a Kriste blábláblá ela é tão não-Bella! eu seria uma Bella muito melhor que ela! Pra começar que não teria que simular metade dos tombos.... E o Jasper ficou mais que perfeito! E eeu detono o Jasper na fic, né? hauuhahuahu Mas eu acho que ele seria muito engraçado se fosse um adolescente normal, vou fazer o que! Tomara que goste do cap novo e imenso!  
Ps.:. Achei a outra reviiew! huauhahuahua Vou ouvir todas as músicas q vc mandou e tentar incluir alguma aqui! valeu pela ajuda!

**PaulaSammet - **Você sabe que a sua música é a mais importante! huahuahuahuahu Vai entrar no próximo capítulo! Não sei, mas acho que vc deveria ter morrido no "Corre, puta, corre!" huauhahuahuahua Viada maldita.

**Mariie Swan -** Confidente, amiga das horas de xingar o fanfiction por ser pau-no-cu.... Eu escrevi esse capítulo inteiro torcendo pra você dar risada... JURO! huahuahuahuauhahuahua Tomei um gosto danado por te fazer rir, meu! huahuahuahua Mimato com as suas reviews! E nem preciso falar que ADORO o teu chatinho de olhos verdes, néam? huahuahua

**Natsumi Shimizudani Yamashina - **Vc que é a irmã da minha irmã-gêmea-no-espírito-de-porco? huauhahuahua Tomara que continue gostando da fic, linda!

**Ary Beward' -** A minha mãe nem me pergunta mais quando eu começo a rir sozinha! huahuahahuahua ela só me olha feio e vai embora! huauhahuahuahua E eu adoro falar que as pessoas caem feito goiabas podres! Tudo começou quando um amigo meu quebrou uma carteira e falou que ele mesmo caiu feito goiaba podre! ahuahuauhahua

**Isah Cullen -** Esse não foi tão meleira, mas teve um meladinho no começo então acho que você ainda vai gostar! huahuahauhau Nos caps do Edward fica mais comédia, nos da Bella fica mais romântico! Apesar que a "Bella" real é a mais zueira e não-romântica do mundo... Mas ainda assim, ela é menina! huahuahuahua

**Melanie Stryders **- Ai, jura que eu atraso suas fics? =D Tipos que eu morri aqui! Como assiiiimmm vc se atrasa por miiiim? MARA! Na escola os meus apelidos não eram naaada legais! Hoje eu tenho uns bacanas! Tutu, Auxina, Xanadu, Stormer... uahuauhauhauha E o Emmett é um cretino maldito! Mas a Bella vai se vingar! E em grande estilo! A Rose... hmm.. a Rose! Apesar da cara do Emmett pro Edward, no próx cap a gente descobre oq eles realmente fizeram! E esse capítulo GIGAAAANTE pra você começar suas férias perdendo muito tempo comiigo! =D

**julliet disappear -** Ela não tem certeza plena se era ele, mas nossa! Os olhos dela até brilhavam! Muito viada... Ela leu o nome que ela acha que é o dele e se arrepiou inteira! Foi muito a impressão dos lobisomens da Meyer, eu quase me matei de rir, claro. Eu vi o filme na pré-estréia e to em cólicas pra ir ver de novo! É lindo demais! Queria que o Jasper e o Emmett tivessem aparecido mais, mas a Rosalie... Mano, como eu amo a Rose! Aquela chata... Ai que resposta gigante! Como se não bastasse o cap, né? Qualquer coisa mais que vc queira saber sobre a "Bella" e o "Edward" pode perguntar q eu respondo, ok?

**Helena D. Cullen -** Muito doente da minha parte ler tua review e ficar o resto do dia cantando "Gimme More" da Britney Spears? É, né? Eu sei... Mas tá aí! huahuahuahuahuahua

Ok. Vou encerrar rápido pq porra... Olha o tamanho do cap!

Aumentei a classificação pelos palavrões e por uma possível pegação mais forte da Bella e do Edward! Quem quer que eles se agarrem com força levanta a mão!

**COMENTEM! =D**


	7. E o Eddie aqui é minha puta!

Fechei a porta depois de beijar aqueles lábios perfeitos do Edward por que eu sabia que se eu não fechasse, ia acabar puxando ele de volta pra dentro e faria ele dormir no meu quarto.

Ou não dormir...

Ri com o pensamento, até parece q eu ia ter coragem de fazer qualquer coisa...

Comecei a andar de volta pro quarto já sentindo falta dele, o que me fez sentir uma idiota, um dia, UM DIA, perto dele e já estava toda derretida, querendo arrastar ele pro quarto...

Falando em arrastar pro quarto...

- Alice! – bati na porta do quarto dela, abrindo um vão.

- Bells! – ela gritou meu nome com a voz fina, e se eu não tivesse ficado surda, tenho certeza que teria ouvido todos os cachorros da vizinhança uivando – Entra, entra!

- Posso saber o que a senhorita estava fazendo com o loirinho? – cruzei os braços, tentando parecer séria, mas ela arqueou as sobrancelhas de um jeito sugestivo e eu comecei a rir – Não, não! Eu mudei de idéia, não quero saber!

Ela também riu dando pulinhos na cama, sentada, diga-se de passagem, parecia uma criança que tinha usado crack.

- Não, Bella! Não foi assim! – ela sorriu, seu olhar estava até um pouco desfocado, brilhante. Me sentei na ponta da cama.

- Como foi, então?

- Foi quente! – ela sorriu ainda mais arregalando os olhos de leve – Ele beija _muito_ bem!

- Mas na sua cama... Ele não tentou... – gesticulei com as mãos, como se estivesse tentando apalpa-la e ela riu.

- Na verdade eu meio que estava torcendo pra ele fazer isso... – ela disse num tom de voz um pouco mais baixo, talvez envergonhado, mas seu sorriso nunca sumia.

- Eu não podia reprova-la.

- Ali... O que esses meninos tão fazendo com a gente? – começamos a rir.

- Não sei! A gente nem conhece...

- Mas já tá louca pra conhecer melhor! – completei.

- No sentido bíblico da coisa. – ela disse séria e nós começamos a gargalhar.

- Sério que ele não fez _nada_?

- Sério! Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Mas sabia muito bem o que fazer dentro dos limites, sabe?

- Sei... – concordei com a cabeça e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sabe mesmo? – ela riu – O que o Edward andou fazendo com você?

- Sendo um perfeito cavalheiro... – desatamos a rir mais uma vez – Luau amanhã, né?

- Aham! – ela voltou a dar pulinhos, animada – Falei com a Victoria e ela disse que o James toca violão e a Tânia já fez uma lista enorme de coisas que os meninos vão ter que organizar!

- Tânia? – torci o nariz.

- Ela é legal, Bella... Meio vadia, cabeça oca, mas não tem o coração ruim...

- Tá bom! – girei os olhos como o Edward teria feito, piada interna minha – E a tal da Rosalie? Achei que ela ia me matar! – Alice riu.

- Aparentemente... – ela veio mais pro centro da cama, de um jeito conspiratório – ela tem raiva do Edward por ele nunca ter olhado pra ela!

- O que? – eu disse as palavras devagar, se não teria gritado. Não, cara... É brincadeira, só pode!

- Você viu a Rosalie não viu? – concordei com a cabeça – Ela é linda, certo?

- Linda é pouco... – torci o nariz e ela riu.

- Imagina o ego dessa garota – inimaginável, na verdade – e o Ed nunca, nunca, _nunca_ deu em cima dela. – não acredito. – Não faça essa cara, Bella, é verdade!

- Não disse que era mentira! Você lê mentes, agora?

- Não. Só vejo o futuro. E eu vejo... – ela disse fechando os olhos e encostando os indicadores nas têmporas – A roupa que você vai usar no luau! Sim! Eu vejo!

- Cala a boca e explica direito a história da Rosalie! – levei um tapa no ombro – Ai!

- Fala baixo que ela tá aqui!

- Quem?

- Rosalie!

- Aonde? – ela apontou pra parede com veemência – Com o Emmett? – eu cochichei meio gritado e ela riu.

- Aparentemente não são só os meninos que tem mel na bunda... – Alice disse pensativa e eu quase cai da cama, rindo.

Mel na bunda... Era nosso jeito de designar pessoas que eram irresistíveis. Culpa da Jéssica que disse na volta da nossa viagem, há cinco anos que eu era tão irresistível que parecia que e eu cito: "sua mãe passou talco na sua bunda!". Depois de algumas horas de risos, explicamos que ela quis dizer mel, e ela concordou tentando disfarçar... Sutil como sempre.

- Mas vai! Me explica da... – apontei na direção do quarto do Emmett – você sabe.

- Amiga, isso aqui não é Harry Potter e ela não é o Voldemort.

- Não quer falar, é? Não deixo você me arrumar pro luau... – disse distraidamente, apoiando o corpo nos braços estendidos para trás e olhando para o teto.

- Você vai me deixar te arrumar pro luau? – eu podia ver o brilho no seu olhar, e eu ainda estava encarando o teto.

- Não mais, você não me conta da Rosalie...

- Pelo que eu consegui arrancar dela e do que o Jasper comentou enquanto a gente não tava... você sabe. – eu ri e ela continuou – Rosalie sempre se achou muito bonita!

- Ela não se acha bonita, ela é linda! Até eu pegava ela...

- Não fala isso muito alto se não o Emmett vai querer por a prova. – considerei o que ela disse e concordei com a cabeça, arrancando risinhos dela.

- Continua...

- Então, Rosalie sempre soube o quanto é bonita! E quando eu digo sempre, eu quero realmente dizer _sempre_! Segundo Jasper, a primeira palavra dela foi "linda" que ela disse enquanto se olhava no espelho. – comecei a rir – E o Edward nunca ligou pra ela, bonita ou não, o que deixava ela louca de ódio!

- Então ela gosta dele?

- Não.

- E por que ela quer que ele a ache bonita?

- Por que todo o resto do mundo acha.

- Ah. – ele não acha Rosalie bonita e corre atrás de mim? Menino estranho. Gostei. – E por que ela está atrás do Emmett?

- Ele disse que ela não era tudo isso... – começamos a gargalhar.

- Tá brincando, né?

- Não! Juro! Ele foi se apresentar e ela virou a cara com uma expressão de nojo, ele a olhou de cima abaixo, bufou e começou a rir enquanto se afastava dizendo "Se ainda fosse bonita, tudo bem...". O Jasper quase morreu! Ele engasgou com ar e ficou tossindo que nem um louco.

- Ele... Engasgou com o _ar_? – começamos a rir ainda mais.

- Não sei, meu... Ele estava parado só... respirando! Mas quando o Em falou aquilo ele começou a tossir, descontrolado!

- Esse menino é ótimo...

- Não é? – ela suspirou.

- Nossa... Você está _tão_ menininha... – voltamos a rir mais uma vez.

- E agora? Vai me contar do Ed? – ela mexeu as sobrancelhas do jeito que Emmett faria e começamos a rir de novo.

- Não, Ali... Eu to morta – girei os olhos de um jeito exagerado sorrindo, e ela riu ainda mais – e vou dormir! – completei me levantando, indo em direção a porta.

- Tudo bem, gata... Mas eu ganhei de volta o direito de te vestir pro luau, né? – ela me perguntou ajoelhando na cama, com as mãos juntas, os dedos entrelaçados na frente da boca, como se estivesse rezando.

- Alice... Muito obrigada por fingir que eu realmente tenho opção! – abri a porta e sai com o mínimo de dignidade que me restava enquanto ela rolava rindo no colchão, _literalmente_.

Caminhei pelo corredor silencioso e fiquei extremamente feliz por não ouvir gemidos vindos do quarto de Emmett. Na verdade isso era até meio estranho, ele fazia barulho pra absolutamente tudo e de repente seu quarto parecia um túmulo? O que será que... Não. Eu _não_ quero saber.

Coloquei meu pijama, que não era realmente um _pijama_, era mais um amontoado de roupas velhas, e me joguei na cama, me sentindo completamente exausta e ao mesmo tempo sem nem um pingo de sono. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via o sorriso torto de Edward, seus olhos verdes, seu cabelo ruivo, cobre, dourado... Quantas cores um cabelo pode ter?

A porta se abriu devagar, e eu esperei ver a figura de Alice entrando feito um raio e pulando na minha cama como a bola de energia que ela era, mas foi outra silhueta que se destacou, maior que Alice, menor que Emmett... Eu conhecia muito bem _aquela_ silhueta, e mesmo se não conhecesse o cabelo desarrumado o entregaria em qualquer lugar.

Edward entrou devagar, a luz da rua que entrava pela janela, deixava a pele dele ainda mais clara, quase sobrenatural, completamente perfeita. Ele deixou a cabeça pender levemente para o lado olhando meu corpo.

- Bella... – ele murmurou, sua voz macia, lenta como se meu nome preenchesse plenamente sua boca. Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais verdes sob a luz da lua.

Arqueei o corpo, apoiando meu tronco nos cotovelos, completamente arrepiada só pelo som de sua voz. Quem era aquele cara, meu Deus?

Ele continuou sua lenta caminhada, seu olhar colado em mim, ora deslizando pelo meu corpo, ora fixado nos meus olhos. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, um sorriso torto, _meu_ sorriso.

Quando ele finalmente chegou na beirada da cama e se sentou, eu o imitei automaticamente, me inclinando na sua direção. Seus dedos contornaram os meus lábios de um jeito leve que os fizeram formigar, e então desceram pelo meu queixo, pescoço...

- Minha. – ele disse num tom de voz possessivo, o sorriso voltou a enfeitar seu rosto e seus olhos ficaram mais escuros.

Eu praticamente pulei em cima dele, enlaçando o seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele quente contra a minha, beijando seus lábios com toda a voracidade que eu continha no corpo, com toda a vontade que eu tive durante todo o tempo em que sonhei com ele, que estive longe dele.

Edward me deitou na cama, ficando por cima de mim, suas mãos embaixo da minha blusa, contornando a minha cintura, me provocando, ele sugou meu lábio inferior e um suspiro meio alto escapou de mim. Ele enterrou o rosto na curva do meu ombro e eu senti que ele estava sorrindo, suas mãos subiram ainda mais e começaram a contornar os meus seios lentamente, enquanto sua boca deslizava pelo meu pescoço, me beijando, mordendo...

Não sei quando, nem como, mas de repente minha blusa não estava mais ali e em vez das mãos dele, eram seus lábios que acariciavam os meus peitos, e eu já estava sentindo minhas costas arqueando sem qualquer controle, me empurrando mais pra perto dele, querendo mais o contato de sua língua. Ele havia poupado o meu trabalho vindo do mesmo jeito que eu o havia visto a tarde toda, só com o calção preto. Incrível como eu ainda perdia o fôlego vendo os músculos bem desenhados do seu tórax.

Então ele se afastou e eu me senti pronta pra reclamar da falta de contato, do frio que eu sentia já que o fogo que ele ateava em mim parecia ter se apagado, mas então os dedos ágeis dele já estava puxando o elástico da minha bermuda, levantei a cabeça quando o senti beijando o ponto exatamente abaixo do meu umbigo.

Edward me olhou de volta e o seu sorriso torto nunca havia sido tão sacana. E logo minha bermuda tomou o mesmo caminho desconhecido que a minha blusa. Continuei olhando enquanto ele mordeu o elástico da minha calcinha só para soltá-lo em seguida, fazendo um estalo alto contra a minha pele, senti suas mãos deslizando pelas minha coxas, minha última peça de roupa acompanhando o movimento.

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás puxando o ar pela boca, fechando os olhos, pronta pra explosão de sensações que viria a seguir quando a porta abriu de novo.

- Vá embora, Alice! – eu tentei gritar, mas minha voz saiu rouca.

- Levanta, Bella! – ela exclamou animadamente, próxima demais e eu abri os olhos num estalo, desesperada.

Como eu explicaria o que o Edward estava fazendo com a cabeça entre as minhas pernas estava além da minha compreensão.

Mas não. Ele não estava ali. Não era mais noite e eu estava completamente vestida, com o lençol quase amarrando minha cintura, o travesseiro no chão, mas ainda assim, muito mais próxima do jeito que eu estava quando havia ido dormir do que da última coisa que eu me lembrava.

- Bells? Você está bem? – Alice, que eu finalmente encontrei em pé ao lado da minha cabeça, me olhava preocupada.

- Tô, por que? Não parece? – respondi azeda. Ela sempre ignorava meu tom pelas manhãs.

- Você está com o rosto completamente vermelho! E respirando bem rápido... – ela agachou do meu lado, as sobrancelhas ainda franzidas – Parece que você correu uma maratona de madrugada.

- Você pode, _por favor_, me deixar dormir? Eu estou realmente muito cansada... – eu disse tentando controlar a voz, não sabia se sairia irritada ou completamente envergonhada.

- Vocês dormem demais! – ela disse exasperada saindo do quarto.

- Vai acordar o Emmett e não me torra! – ainda consegui gritar antes de ela bater a porta.

Será que se eu pensar bastante, consigo voltar a ter o mesmo sonho?

Um grito estupidamente alto de Emmett para Alice foi a minha resposta. Não. É claro que não conseguiria.

- VAI EMBORA, ALICE! – juro que a voz dele ecoou. Juro.

- Não. – ela disse simplesmente e eu consegui ouvir as risadas de uma terceira pessoa. Estranhei por um momento, mas lembrei que Rosalie estava lá.

Realmente, se Alice encontrou os dois pelados e se recusa a sair do quarto eu tenho que rever minhas amizades.

Por fim me levantei, não tinha mais jeito mesmo de voltar a sonhar com todo aquele barulho. Só de pensar no sonho, meu corpo se contorceu involuntariamente. Como se chama isso mesmo? Ah, é. Tesão.

Abri a porta e encontrei Emmett se arrastando para a cozinha, parecendo tão frustrado quanto eu, mas pelas caras risonhas de Rosalie e Alice atrás dele, não era _bem_ pelo mesmo motivo.

- Oi, Bella! – Rosalie sorriu e acenou para mim. Se eu não tivesse congelado, provavelmente teria fugido, aterrorizada pela atenção dela ter se voltado pra mim.

- Ahm... Oi... Ro...sa... lie... – eu disse as sílabas do nome dela em soquinhos, igual as crianças que não sabem ler e são obrigadas pelo professor a ler um parágrafo inteiro. Alice já estava rindo, se ela não fosse tão forte eu bateria nela.

- Me desculpe... – Rosalie continuou – Eu fui grossa com você ontem, né? – eu não respondi, ela foi, óbvio, não significa que eu vou falar! – Eu estava irritada e acabei descontando em você só porque você anda com o idiota do Edward. – idiota? Antes ele do que eu.

- Tudo bem, Rosalie...

- Que isso, guria... Me chama de Rose! – ela sorriu docemente e eu quase fugi de novo. Bipolar é pouco.

- Tudo bem, Rose. – sorri de volta, mas acho que devo ter parecido meio assustada porque Alice ainda estava olhando pra mim e rindo – O que aconteceu com o Em? – apontei por cima do ombro e dessa vez as duas começaram a rir desesperadamente.

- Eu só fui acorda-lo... – Alice deu de ombros de um jeito inocente. Inocente _demais_, se quer saber – Mas ele já estava acordado, deitado de lado... Olhando a Rose dormir... – ela juntou as mãos e as colou na própria bochecha, com a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado, uma expressão tão tapada no rosto que quase me matou.

- Ah... Em! Que lindo! – eu gritei por cima do ombro e ouvi um grunhido em resposta.

Tudo bem... Era brincadeira, achei engraçado, mas estava com a maior inveja dele. Pelo menos ele passou a noite deitado ao lado de Rosalie.

O resto da manhã foi tranqüilo, graças a vergonha profunda de Emmett, quando ele olhava na direção de qualquer uma de nós, a gente suspirava com um sorriso sonso e ele bufava e virava para o outro lado. Menos com Rose... Ele não tinha coragem de olhar para ela.

Estava indo tudo realmente bem até que Alice decidiu me arrumar para o luau. Rosalie, aquela cretina, utilizou uma saída estratégica pela direita e foi tomar banho, e eu...

- Lápis azul em volta dos olhos! Vai destacar bem a cor...

- Alice... ninguém usa maquiagem na praia....

- Eu uso! – ela me interrompeu, indignada.

- Mas... Cara... Você é você! A Alice! Que usa maquiagem pra tomar banho e passa perfume pra sair na foto...

- Uma vez, Bella! – ela disse severamente, dedo em riste – Eu só passei perfume _uma vez_! E não foi pra sair na foto... Eu tava terminando de me arrumar ainda!

- Sei... Certo, certo... – desviei o rosto e ela me segurou pelo queixo me fazendo encara-la de novo.

- Agora feche os olhos e me conte alguma coisa engraçada!

- Por que alguma coisa engraçada? – perguntei enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Eu ainda estou com raiva por você ter falado que eu uso maquiagem pra entrar no banho, posso tentar furar teu olho com o lápis. – ela disse devagar, ao mesmo tempo que o lápis deslizava pela minha pálpebra. O medo possuiu meu coração.

- Ahm... Já te contei da vez que a Jéssica resolveu se declarar pro Emmett?

- O que? – ela quase gritou com a voz esganiçada.

- Se você for reagir desse jeito, meus olhos ainda vão estar em risco e eu não conto! – me afastei enquanto falava, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Prometo que vou ser gentil... – ela disse num tom sóbrio que nos fez rir.

- Tudo bem, então... – suspirei e comecei – A Jéssica decidiu que estava apaixonada pelo Emmett. – Alice soltou uma semi-risada debochada que saiu quase um rosnado, ela conviveu muito pouco mesmo com a Jéssica, mas a desprezava até com o último fio do cabelo estiloso dela – Então um dia resolveu se declarar, disse que o amava e que queria ser a namorada dele... E o Em, sendo o poço de sensibilidade que é...

- Acabei os olhos! – Alice me interrompeu, já soltando risadinhas. Abri os olhos e ela me jogou roupas – Vai se vestindo enquanto conta!

- O Em, no auge de sua sensibilidade, virou pra ela, suspirou e disse "Mas não é isso que eu quero", mas a Jéssica não se conformou e perguntou o que ele queria... Pergunta simples certo? Adivinha o que ele respondeu... – eu fui falando enquanto me virava de costas e tirava a camiseta, sempre morri de vergonha de me trocar na frente dos outros, coloquei o top preto e me voltei novamente para ela que já estava rindo ainda mais – "O que eu quero? Eu quero sexo. Sexo quente, selvagem, sujo. Sexo."

Alice se jogou na cama, rindo enlouquecida, quando o próprio assunto da nossa conversa bateu na porta gritando.

- Bella! O Encantado está aqui!

- Cala a boca, Emmett! – eu gritei me virando rápido para a porta e derrubando vários dos produtos de Alice com a saia que eu segurava – Desculpa, Ali! – mordi o lábio, mas ela ainda estava rindo.

- Encantado foi o melhor apelido que inventei...

- Você não deveria incentivar o Emmett! – resmunguei, e pra variar, ela nem se importou.

Abri um vão da porta e Edward estava lá, perfeito como sempre, vestido do jeito que eu mais gostava... Sem camisa.

- Oi! – disse olhando seu rosto. Realmente lindo, mesmo com uma expressão um pouco perturbada e... Um _guaxinim_ na cabeça? – Não sei se te falaram, mas você tem um guaxinim na cabeça.

Sua expressão se contorceu em falso sofrimento e ele bateu a mão na testa.

- Que droga! Já é a segunda vez essa semana que isso me acontece! – eu ri. Ainda era estranho, mas definitivamente engraçado – Por que só to vendo seu rosto? – ele perguntou de um jeito curioso, tentando enxergar além da minha cabeça – Alice tá te mantendo refém aí?

- Na verdade está! – torci o nariz e as mãos ridiculamente fortes de Alice me puxaram de volta pra dentro.

- Vai sentar na sala! – ela gritou e bateu a porta.

- Você tá _louca_? – perguntei abismada.

- Não vou deixar ele te ver antes de eu terminar de te arrumar! Você é uma obra inacabada, acaba com todo o impacto!

- Não fale de mim como se eu fosse uma tela em branco.

- Claro que não é! Você é uma tela suja de tinta... Arte abstrata quase... Põe logo a saia, que eu vou me trocar também!

Fiquei resmungando um pouco, mas obedeci, tinha que me arrumar de qualquer jeito mesmo... Vesti a saia azul e fechei o zíper na lateral e só então tirei a bermuda, táticas de menina jeca e envergonhada.

- Falta o batom! – ela exclamou quando eu chutei a bermuda pra longe.

Obviamente eu nem tive tempo de reclamar e ela já estava me atacando com o batom na mão. Como eu não queria que ela se vingasse me deixando com boca de palhaça fiquei parada.

- Faz assim! – ela fez um beicinho muito engraçado e eu a imitei, controlando o riso – Você é tão fofa! – ela exclamou rindo.

- Foi só pra me sacanear? – perguntei enquanto ela sorria concordando com a cabeça – Ahh... Que bom! – tentei empurrar o ombro dela, mas ela pulou para trás, rindo e saiu pela porta.

- Estamos prontas! – eu ouvi, quer dizer... o prédio inteiro ouviu Alice gritar animada.

Péra aí... Prontas? Não... Eu não estava pronta! Eu estava praticamente com um sutiã e uma saia, isso não era estar nem remotamente pronta! Alice estava linda, claro, estava sempre linda, tinha um senso fantástico pra moda, mas acho que ela estava me sacaneando.

- Alice! – gemi – Pára de brincar e me dá o resto da roupa!

- Não tem "resto da roupa" – ela praticamente rosnou – Sai logo daí que já tá tarde!

- Mas, Alice... Eu não queria parecer uma dançarina erótica!

- Bella! Você está linda! Como sempre! Eu só exaltei um pouquinho as suas curvas... – ela piscou e tombou um pouquinho a cabeça para o lado, indicando Edward. Se ele percebeu isso eu provavelmente terei que me matar.

Sai devagar, constrangida, tentando manter os olhos no chão, mas claro que não consegui. Meu olhar só encontrou Edward esparramado no sofá, os olhos dele estavam meio brilhantes enquanto ele olhava de volta pra mim, eu estava prestes a abrir um sorriso quando ele distraidamente molhou os lábios com a língua. Senti o rosto queimar quase imediatamente, a visão de sua língua, por mais breve que tenha sido, me fez voltar ao sonho e me fez pensar no _lugar_ que eu queria que aquela língua passasse...

- Pára de secar minha outra irmã, meu! – Emmett chilicou e me tirou da linha de pensamentos nada pura... – Realmente não tava afim de quebrar a tua cara hoje!

- Cala a boca, Emmett! Meu Deus! – gritei exasperada, se ele quer me secar, deixa ele, porra! Se ele quiser algo a mais, melhor! – Rosalie, vem dar um jeito nesse idiota! – continuei tentando disfarçar o meu ódio e vergonha pelo que estava pensando antes...

Se Edward pudesse ler minha mente eu não sei o que faria.

Rosalie voltou da cozinha e qualquer um que não conhecesse Emmett, diria que ele agia de um jeito bem descontraído perto dela. Mas eu o conhecia... Ele estava praticamente babando nela. _.to._

- Que jeito, Bella? Com esses dois só sacrificando mesmo!

Todos riram, menos Edward que estava completamente alheio a tudo. Estranho.

Quando chegamos na rua, fiquei com um sentimento estanho de que estávamos esquecendo alguma coisa, mas não consegui lembrar o que era então deixei pra lá e me concentrei em coisas mais importantes... Edward agora tinha voltado a prestar atenção do que estava acontecendo, mais precisamente, estava sorrindo para mim só com o canto dos lábios, de um jeito que fazia aparecer covinhas em suas bochechas.

Eu acho que estava com a boca aberta enquanto olhava pra ele, mas por sorte chegamos ao lugar, na verdade eu nem reparei na caminhada.

Estava tudo perfeito, uma treliça de metal com flores brancas trespassadas estava na "entrada", lógico que Alice me fez passar por dentro do arco, Jasper estava sentado no chão com uma lata na mão, um outro garoto loiro, estava do outro lado com um violão nas costas, seus cabelos lisos e compridos estavam presos com uma tira de couro marrom, ele era mais forte que Edward, mas não era tão bonito. Mas também não era nada, _nada_ feio. Ao seu lado, estava uma garota linda de cabelos ruivos rebeldes que conversava animadamente com Tânia... Tentei não torcer o nariz pra ela.

Outros dois meninos estavam colocando pedras em volta de uma montanha de lenha que estava no meio do caminho, entre Jasper e James.

- Ali, gata! – ele exclamou quando viu Alice e se levantou para cumprimenta-la.

- Por que não está ajudando os meninos? – ela perguntou autoritária, cruzando os braços. Isso não o impediu de lhe roubar um selinho.

- Porque não! – ele sorriu – Nenhum grupo sobrevive sem pelo menos _um_ pau mandado... Ben e Eric são os nossos. – disse a última parte de um jeito simples, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo ter escravos.

Alice parecia pronta pra perguntar mais sobre o assunto, provavelmente considerando arrumar um escravo pra ela também, mas Jasper se virou para o outro loiro, encostou dois dedos nos lábios e deu um assovio alto. O loiro assentiu e se sentou na areia, puxando o violão e as primeiras notas de Jackie Tequila do Skank começaram a encher o ar.

Me voltei para Edward e comecei a mexer os ombros no ritmo, sabendo que parecia uma idiota, mas ele não pareceu se incomodar e um sorriso preguiçoso tomou seu rosto.

- "_Essa menina _– apontei para mim enquanto cantava –_ tá dizendo don't worry, 'cause everything is gonna be alright_" – terminei apontando para ele, e fechei a distância entre os nossos corpos, passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- Não sabia que gostava desse tipo de música! – ele disse, colocando as mãos nas laterais do meu quadril, enquanto eu ainda dançava lentamente.

- Achou que eu gostava do que? – seu olhar desceu dos meus olhos para os meus lábios, então ele me beijou levemente. Eu não vou arrepiar. Eu _não_ vou arrepiar.

_- I kissed a girl and I liked it the taste of her cherry chapstick..._ – ele murmurou com o rosto perto do meu.

Mesmo com ele ficando extremamente sexy falando aquilo pra mim, logo depois de ter me beijado, não consegui não ficar com raiva.

- Você me ouviu cantando? – tentei me controlar, mas pareci uma gralha.

- Sua voz é linda, amor! – ele disse de um jeito doce. Cínico idiota.

Dei um murro no peito dele, os anos de convivência com o Emmett me fizeram ser essa garota delicada, e sai de perto, bufando. Não acredito que ele ficou me ouvindo cantar! Será que ele me viu dançando também? Ai meu Deus...

Mas eu não tive tempo de me afastar muito, ele me segurou pelo pulso e me puxou de volta.

Eu, pra variar, voltei cambaleando e me encaixei no seu peito, isso estava virando uma rotina, não que eu esteja reclamando, de maneira nenhuma, se tem um lugar no mundo que eu gosto de me apoiar, definitivamente é no peito de Edward, entre seus braços quentes, envolventes e... Não! Eu ainda estou com raiva!

Olhei feio pra ele, que sorriu enquanto segurava meu pulso no ar, a outra mão envolveu minha cintura. A palma de sua mão deslizou pela minha pele nua e apesar de ser um contato tão besta, foi extremamente sensual. Prendi a respiração, mas ele ainda não tinha acabado, ele posicionou a perna entre as minhas e eu tive vontade de pular em cima dele naquele mesmo momento.

Infelizmente aquilo tudo era pra me fazer dançar. Bella + qualquer tipo de dança = desastre.

Senti meus olhos se arregalando e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que me afastasse de um jeito minimamente gracioso, ouvi Alice rindo.

- Requebra, gata! – ela gritou. Requebra, né? Vou é quebrar a tua cara...

Pra minha sorte Jasper também se empolgou, e a fez girar, puxando sua mão para que eles também iniciassem sua dança. Alice dançava lindamente... Tudo bem, talvez isso não tivesse sido a minha sorte, agora eu só parecia ainda mais desajeitada.

_- Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar..._ – dei um pulo quando comecei a ouvir a música, mas logo vi que era a ruiva cantando. Além de bonita a voz dela era incrível.

Kaoma. Meu Deus do Céu, música velha, ruim e brega. Tem alguma coisa pra não gostar?

- Eu adoro essa música! – disse rindo, Edward me colou mais ao corpo dele e nos girou, ele era muito bom nisso – _A recordação vai estar com ele aonde for..._ – cantei baixinho pra ninguém mais ouvir, já que ele disse que eu canto bem, agora que agüente.

Eu só não contava que ele realmente ia achar isso divertido, mas ele cantou de volta, com os lábios quase roçando na minha orelha. Dessa vez não teve como conter o arrepio.

_- Chorando estará ao lembrar de um amor que um dia não soube cuidar_ – desnecessário dizer que sua voz macia, aveludada me fez gostar ainda mais daquela música.

- Você canta tão bem! – falei rindo, pra quebrar o momento piegas. Ele franziu o nariz e me deu um meio sorriso – É verdade! – ele se afastou e me fez girar, me puxando pra perto de novo.

Depois de manobra tão ousada que não me rendeu nenhum arranhão, fui tomada por uma onda súbita de coragem e completei.

- Mas eu quero que cante só pra mim. – pra que abrir a boca? Pra que? Pra falar uma merda dessas?

Surpreendentemente os olhos dele brilharam de um jeito diferente e ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto que quase amoleceu minhas pernas.

- O que você quiser... – sua voz foi quase um sussurro.

Agora me diz como um cara desses está solteiro? Ele tem uma aura de sensualidade em volta dele, ele exala sedução e agora está usando todos os seus poderes em mim e eu gosto.

Só tirei os olhos dele quando a ruiva parou de cantar bruscamente e o loiro tomou as rédeas novamente. Ele era bem exibido, mas não dava nem pra reclamar, ele tocava _muito_ bem.

_- 7:15 eu acordo e começo a me lembrar..._ – mesmo com uma distância considerável entre a gente, eu podia sentir as moléculas do Emmett entrando em ebulição com essa primeira frase. Ele _ama_ essa música.

- Sete e quinze... – Jasper disse bem alto de um jeito sacana e debochado – Só na música mesmo.

O loiro olhou feio pra ele, mas não errou nem uma nota, foi incrível! Eu mal conseguia caminhar e respirar ao mesmo tempo, e ele briga com os amigos enquanto toca e canta? Que inveja...

_- To correndo contra o tempo e agora não posso parar..._ – ele continuou cantando e percebeu meu olhar abismado e então piscou pra mim com um sorriso devasso nos lábios.

Meu rosto queimou. Ele não estava com a ruivinha? Ela parecia uma alma penada, flutuando em volta dele, tinha certeza de que estavam juntos... Ai, Bella, larga de ser idiota e convencida, é lógico que ele estava só brincando...

Senti as mãos de Edward envolvendo meus braços e me colando a seu corpo.

- Toca aí e fica na tua, irmão! – ele gritou, puto da vida. Aparentemente eu não fui a única a pensar besteira da atitude do loiro.

- Calma, Edward! – eu exclamei rindo e ele afagou meu cabelo de um jeito protetor, mas seus olhos se demoraram nele.

- Calma nada! Esse folgado...

Antes que eu pudesse ter o meu momento para adoração do meu Deus grego pessoal, outra mão me puxou. O que diabos está acontecendo hoje?! Por que estão todos me puxando?

Quando eu comecei a ser sacudida no ritmo da música, já sabia quem tinha me puxado.

_- Será que todo dia, vai ser sempre assim?_ – cantamos pulando do nosso jeito enlouquecido, ele nunca se importou de parecer idiota, logo parecia constantemente.

Nós continuamos cantando e rindo mesmo depois que a música parou, de repente Alice gritou e me agarrou os ombros, com os olhos arregalados.

- Bella! É a nossa música! – eu arregalei os olhos de volta quando reconheci O Coro Vai Comer do Charlie Brown Jr.

Piada interna idiota nossa. Estávamos em um bar quando os dois garotos mais feios do mundo vieram mexer com a gente. Tudo bem, a gente meio que procurou por isso, era um bar horrível, com gente medonha e música ruim, mas nós queríamos sair um pouco e não tinha nada pra fazer.

Alice é uma atriz profissional quando quer, e nessa hora ela queria. Sorriu para os meninos de um jeito culpado e disse que nós éramos namoradas. Eu já estava quase explodindo em gargalhadas, mas a vontade de rir passou quando o mais feio disse "Prova!". Nem lésbica eu posso ser na paz de Deus?

Puxei Ali pelo braço, dei-lhe um selinho e a arrastei pro meio do bar, exatamente quando essa música do Charlie Brown começou a tocar... Nos esfregamos a música toda e depois saímos, pra podermos rir mais à vontade.

Agora toda vez que essa música toca, em praticamente qualquer lugar que estivermos, começamos a dançar juntas.

_- Corra pra ver o que acontece, e volte aqui pra me falar o que parou a cidade inteira novamente! Acordou todo mundo, mulherada muito louca com doce na boca!_ – cantamos animadas enquanto dançávamos.

Alice segurava meu quadril, me fazendo me mover mais rápido, bagunçava meu cabelo, estalava a alça do meu top, honestamente não sei como os meninos do bar puderam achar isso sexy! Ela só me zoava!

_- Junte sua mãe, seu cachorro, sua sogra, traga todo mundo, o coro vai comer!_ – me inclinei para a frente e levantei a saia dela, que caiu na gargalhada, segurando a saia contra as coxas. Eu sabia que ela estava de maiô, por isso não tinha problema nenhum.

Ouvimos os meninos uivando e assoviando e tivemos que nos apoiar uma na outra pra dar risada.

Senti os pulmões queimarem, pedindo por ar, mas não conseguia parar, e um grito de "Vai, gostosa!" não me ajudou em nada.

Quando finalmente nos controlamos, pulamos mais um pouco e quando a música acabou, não encontramos nem Edward, nem Jasper, muito menos os outros dois garotos que estavam... _Incentivando_ a gente.

- Cadê eles? – perguntei e ela deu de ombros.

- Só vi os dois correndo pra lá! – ela apontou – Em! Viu onde o Ed e o Jazz foram? – Alice perguntou, olhando na direção do irmão que estava tentando conter a risada ao lado de Rosalie que estava apoiada em seu ombro, rindo como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- Não! – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso inocente.

Inocente _demais_, eu já tinha visto esse sorriso cretino hoje, na cara da Alice.

- Emmett, sua frangona mentirosa! – Rosalie dobrou ao meio gargalhando, quando eu gritei – Pode desembuxar o que aconteceu!

- Eu não ou franga, não torço pro São Paulo! – ah não. Ofende a mãe, mas não ofende o time.

- Falou, palmeirense pitboy! Ou pitbixa? – coloquei o indicador no queixo, olhando pra cima pensativa.

- Pitbixa! – Alice gargalhava tanto que tropeçou em Rosalie, que se jogou de bunda no chão, enchendo seu shortinho vermelho de areia – Essa menina é ótima! – ok, definitivamente já gosto dela.

- Pitbixa, Bella?! – Emmett disse choroso, seu olhar mudando constantemente de mim para Rose – Isso é forçar a amizade, sabia?

- Pega na minha amizade e balança! – eu disse de um jeito meio gritado e percebi que até Tânia estava rindo.

- Olha os dois ali! – Alice gritou pulando pro meu lado.

Os dois realmente estavam voltando e riam muito, eu instintivamente cruzei os braços, e percebi que Alice estava na mesma posição. Agora quem pegou a mania de quem... nunca saberei.

- Onde vocês foram correndo daquele jeito? – Alice perguntou, com a melhor cara de emburrada do mundo.

- E onde estão Mike e Eric? – Tânia perguntou atrás de mim. Uma ótima pergunta... Outra ainda melhor: quem são Mike e Eric?

Edward deu de ombros e sorriu pra mim com o mesmo sorriso cretino/inocente de Alice e Emmett, mas infelizmente até isso nele era lindo. Quase esqueci o que a gente queria saber e beijei ele.

- Até onde eu sei... – Jasper começou, passando a mão no cabelo devagar e eu vi pelo canto dos olhos que Alice quase se derreteu – Eles corriam tanto que devem estar chegando agorinha em Porto Alegre!

- E por que...? – Rose perguntou divertida e eu vi os olhos azuis de Jasper se estreitando na direção dela.

Edward estava se aproveitando da situação embaraçosa de Jasper para ficar calado, ele olhava em volta, pra baixo pra cima, esfregando a mão na base do pescoço. Seus lábios estavam fechados num quase-beicinho, não era manha, mas eu tenho certeza que ele estava tentando parecer inocente com tanta concentração que ficou com a boca daquele jeito.

- A culpa foi do Edward! – Jasper apontou o amigo de um jeito automático e Ed congelou.

A mão ainda na base do pescoço, o rosto voltado pra cima, mas os olhos arregalados, os ombros visivelmente tensos.

Eles pareciam tanto com crianças naquele momento que eu, Alice e Rosalie não pudemos segurar as risadas.

- Qual é, bro? Tá louco? Esqueceu que a idéia foi tua? – Edward exclamou abrindo os braços de um jeito exagerado.

- Nem! Eu não abri a boca. – Jasper cruzou os braços, irredutível.

- Nem eu! – eles se encararam, parecendo medir forças.

Eu me controlei o bastante pra parar de rir e interromper antes que virasse briga.

- Vamo parar? – os dois viraram a cabeça na minha direção ao mesmo tempo – Eu realmente queria aproveitar o luau e vocês vão ficar brigando aí? Será mesmo que eu vou ter que arrumar outro cara pra dançar comigo? – sorri maliciosamente na direção de Edward.

- Eu topo! – eu me voltei na direção da voz e encontrei o loiro de cabelo comprido. Ele piscou pra mim de novo e sorriu, passando a língua pelos dentes.

Antes que eu pudesse ter certeza de que meu rosto estava queimando, Edward já estava me enlaçando com os braços.

- James! Vai dar um role, vai?

- E onde que eu vou, Eddie? – o loiro, James, sorriu de um jeito sacana.

- Vai ver se o Jasper tá dando na esquina!

- Você sempre mete a minha bunda no meio, irmão! Incrível! – Jasper gritou e empurrou a cabeça do Edward pra frente, ele quase bateu a testa na _minha_ cabeça.

- Jazz... – Edward falou devagar, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar, me soltando e cerrando os punhos – Você é irmão! Sabe que eu te amo, sabe que eu te gosto-

- Você só não me come, num é?! – Jasper gritou ainda mais alto, num tom que eu só posso definir como mágoa de cabocla.

Eu achei que ia morrer. É impossível parar de rir quando esses meninos estão por perto!

Tropecei pra trás e estava pronta pra cair de bunda, quando senti braços passando por baixo dos meus, me segurando e eu bati as costas em algo quente. Olhei para cima e encontrei os olhos verdes de Edward e seu sorriso torto. Ele achava aquilo divertido, claro. E onde eu bati as costas? No peito dele. Eu disse... Tá virando rotina.

- O que vocês fizeram com os outros dois moleques? – eu perguntei enquanto ele me colocava de pé. A facilidade dele era tanta que eu me sentia leve como uma pena em seus braços.

- Moleque? Você me acha moleque? – ele perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Se você me enrolar mais, digo que você é viado. – respondi cruzando os braços.

Ele apoiou uma das mãos em cima dos meus braços cruzados e se inclinou, pra murmurar no meu ouvido.

- Se você me chamar de viado, eu vou ter que provar que é mentira... – ele se aproveitou da posição estratégica da sua mão sobre os meus braços e esticou o indicador, o deslizando entre os meus peitos.

Prendi a respiração na hora e ele sorriu e saiu me puxando pela mão, voltando pra rodinha, onde James já tocava violão de novo.

- Qual é o nome da ruiva? – perguntei pra ele.

- Que mancada, aí ô! Eu nem te apresentei, né? – eu neguei com a cabeça – A ruiva é a Victoria, o escroto com o violão é o James – ele apontava enquanto falava, tinha se abaixado o bastante pra colar a bochecha na minha – o cara que não abriu a boca que tá ali sentado do lado da morena com cara de bunda é o Ben! A mina do lado dele é a... Angélica... acho. Ele também não apresentou a gente – ele deu de ombro – e _aqueles_ dois... – Edward até se ergueu pra apontar na direção dos dois meninos que vinham ao nosso encontro – São o Eric e o Mike!

Agora que eles estavam perto o bastante eu consegui ver que os dois estavam completamente cobertos de areia e com as bochechas bem vermelhas.

- O que vocês fizeram com eles? – perguntei de novo, colocando maior ênfase nas palavras. Edward deu de ombros mais uma vez.

- Eu não sei o que foi – Emmett interrompeu – mas pela cara dos dois foi selvagem!

Girei os olhos e Edward riu.

- Em! – chamei e ele se voltou – Levanta a bermuda que eu to vendo sua bunda peluda.

Ele levantou a bermuda enquanto ria.

- Tá reparando demais, hein?

- Como não reparar na lua cheia?

- De boa, chega de falar da bunda peluda, ou não, do Emmett! – Edward cortou o assunto.

James fez sinal pra eu me aproximar e Edward ficou olhando feio, mas não disse nada. Fui até ele, Alice já estava lá.

- E ae? O que eu tenho que tocar pra vocês dançarem daquele jeito de novo?

- Que jeito? – perguntamos juntas, nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir.

- Nem dá migué não! Diz ae... – ficamos olhando pra ele sem entender, o fazendo suspirar – _Daquele_ jeito... – ele levantou as duas mãos ao mesmo tempo, batendo na barra das nossas saias, as fazendo subir um pouco.

Eu dei um gritinho de susto sentindo o rosto corar instantaneamente e Alice empurrou a testa dele com a palma da mão.

- Tá _louco_, mano? Te quebro, meu! – ela invocava seu espírito de mano-corinthiano-maloqueiro-e-sofredor toda vez que ia brigar com alguém maior que ela.

- Calma ae, linda! – ele disse rindo, mas seus olhos estavam arregalados – Eu nem vi nada! – seu olhar se voltou pra mim e subiu vagarosamente pelas minhas pernas, seu sorriso agora era malicioso.

Dei um passo para trás, por puro instinto e ele riu.

- Manda um funk aí, então. – Alice disse de braços cruzados. Franzi a testa, olhando na sua direção, ela odiava funk. James virou o violão ao contrário e começou a batucar.

_- Hoje eu to facinho, hoje! Hoje eu to facinho, hoje! Vou estourar teu_-

- NÃO! – Alice gritou interrompendo a batucada e eu agradeci em silêncio.

- Por que, gata? – ele fez um quase-beicinho, parecido com o jeito de Edward antes, não sei se foi pra sacanear ou não.

- Porque você não vai estourar nada de ninguém, não! – eu reclamei e ele sorriu cheio de malícia de novo.

- Tem que ser das antigas! – Alice disse, sorrindo pra mim e arqueando as sobrancelhas por um único instante e a compreensão me atingiu.

_- Ah! Que isso, elas estão descontroladas!_ – nós começamos a cantar meio rindo e a fazer a coreografia. Esme, a mãe de Alice e Emmett, tinha uns acessos de porra-louquice, e num desses gravou um CD de funk, com direito a Kelly Key, que ela ouvia quase toda vez que nós pegávamos estrada e ela dirigia. Aquela música era um clássico – _Ela sobe, ela desce, ela dá uma rodada!_ – apontamos pra cima, esticando o braço acima da cabeça, agachamos quase até o chão, ficamos em pé e giramos, quase ao mesmo tempo e trombamos – _Elas estão descontroladas!_ – quase não completamos, já morrendo de rir.

- Cabou a brincadeira! – Jasper disse de um jeito imponente que era estranho, ele sempre estava brincando, e jogou Alice por cima do ombro – Não deixo mais você por aí rebolando essa sua bundinha!

- Você não tem domínio sobre minha bunda, Jazz! – ela disse rindo, batendo nas costas dele. Mas eu sabia que era de leve, ela tava toda derretida por ele, não ia bater com a força que ela podia bater – Nem sobre o meu rebolado!

- Domina eu, Alice! – ele disse na voz de cabocla magoada de novo e ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Isso não te lembra nada, Bells? – Emmett perguntou sorrindo de um jeito extremamente sacana e no mesmo instante Edward estava do meu lado.

- Em... Cala a boca e levanta a bermuda de novo! Que porra, não agüento mais ver a tua cueca!

- Eu não ligo... – Rose disse dando de ombros e Emmett _corou_. Agora eu amo essa garota!

Eu estava rindo do que ela disse, então não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, só sei que quando olhei novamente pro Em, a bermuda, a _droga_ da bermuda, estava quase nos joelhos dele e a cueca do Bob Esponja estava completamente a mostra. _Bob. Esponja._ Juro.

Edward cobriu meus olhos com a mão e eu pude ouvir Jasper gritando.

- MEUS OLHOS! Tão queimando! Eu to cego!

Puxei a mão do Edward pra ver o que estava acontecendo e ele tentou cobrir meus olhos de novo. Então fiz o que qualquer pessoa faria, mordi a mão dele.

- Ai! – ele exclamou, mas eu não deixei ele se afastar, e beijei onde eu havia mordido – Mas como você é morde e assopra, hein? – ele disse rindo e eu dei outra mordida dele na mão dele.

Eu demorei pra absorver toda a cena a minha volta, Jasper ainda estava gritando que seus olhos haviam derretido, Alice e todos os outros estavam rindo sem parar, tirando Rose e Em, é claro.

Rosalie estava lançando um olhar muito suspeito pro zíper recém fechado da bermuda do Emmett e ele estava procurando alguma resposta, qualquer coisa que pudesse falar pro episódio não ser tão vergonhoso.

Edward enlaçou minha cintura, se postando atrás de mim, apoiando o queixo na minha cabeça enquanto eu mexia os lábios num "se fodeu" pro Emmett que lançava adagas na minha direção com o olhar.

- Volta a tocar aí, meu! – Em gritou pra James que ainda demorou um pouco pra se recompor.

_- Amanhã eu vou revelar, depois penso em aprender..._ – Tânia o interrompeu prontamente, segurando as cordas no braço do violão.

- Ah, pára! Pitty é a derrota!

- Deixa eu tocar! – Jasper gritou e correu na direção dos dois e tomou o violão antes que qualquer um pudesse protestar.

- Você toca, Jasper? – Tânia perguntou incrédula.

- Desde os 7 anos! – ele estufou o peito falando e Edward soltou uma risadinha baixa, mas repleta de escárnio.

- Ele não toca? – perguntei pra ele.

- Toca... Hmm. – ele franziu a testa, mas seus lábios estavam quase se torcendo num sorriso – Espera e você vai ver!

Ele sentou e me puxou pra sentar ao seu lado, coloquei as pernas entre as dele, ficando quase em seu colo. Ele começou a fazer carinho nas minhas coxas, enquanto Jasper limpava a garganta sonoramente.

- É uma música curta, mas cheia de sentimento – ele começou e todos ficaram em silêncio, fazendo um sorriso satisfeito brotar em seus lábios.

- Lá vem merda... – James resmungou, arrancando risadas de Mike e Eric.

- Vamo lá, putada, silêncio! – Jazz disse do jeito autoritário de novo e Alice sorriu pra mim e girou os olhos em delírio, se abanando com a mão – _Xubilubilu xubilubilau... _– ele cantou e balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, no ritmo lento – _Deixa de frescura e pega no meu-_

- Pára! – Tânia gritou abafando quando Jasper falou "pau". É, ele ainda falou – De repente Pity não parece tão ruim! – ela completou sem graça enquanto todos riam.

- Eu tenho outra, Tânia! – Jasper disse animado – _Menina, te amo tanto... Daria tudo por você! Daria tudo, daria o mundo... Amo... Você!_ – ele cantou quase interpretando, olhando pra Tânia de um jeito sedutor e eu vi Alice se contorcendo com uma cara emburrada, então a música ficou mais rápida – _Agora sai da minha frente, vai te fuder! Te amo o caralho só queria te comer..._

- Cala a boca, idiota! – Tânia bufou. Bom, eu ri.

Jasper procurou o olhar de Alice e quando o encontrou, sorriu para ela e piscou um olho. Ela sorriu de volta e olhou pro chão por um instante antes de voltar a encara-lo, esse era o jeito dela "corar". Só mesmo ele pra cantar esse lixo e ainda ser fofo e só mesmo ela pra achar tudo bonito e ficar coradinha! Mesmo que ela não fique com o rosto vermelho...

James tomou o violão de volta e Jazz correu para o lado da Ali.

_- Que pena que não valeu a pena... Você sempre dizia pra eu por no seu lugar... Se lembra do meu Chevette 80?_

Dei uma risadinha e Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha na minha direção.

- Meu carro é um Chevette 86 – expliquei.

- Claro que é. – ele sorriu.

- To falando! – empurrei o ombro dele.

- Mas isso... Meu! O carro é mais velho que você!

- E tá na família há mais tempo também... – dei de ombros e ele riu.

Passamos o resto do dia assim, conversando, rindo, ocasionalmente sacaneando Emmett pela cueca e Mike por não ter entendido a primeira música do Jasper.

Quando ficou escuro demais pra continuar por lá, mesmo com a fogueira, que Edward e Jasper obrigaram Ben, Eric e Mike a ascenderem, nós voltamos pro apartamento. Rose, Jazz e Ed nos acompanharam, claro.

No caminho Jasper resolveu explicar a hierarquia do grupo deles.

- Eu sou o líder e o Eddie aqui é minha puta! Ai, cacete! – ele resmungou a última frase quando levou uma cotovelada de Edward no peito – Eu e o Edward somos meio que os líderes – ele recomeçou devagar, esfregando as costelas com uma mão, Alice enroscada em seu braço supostamente livre – James é o segundo no comando, mas se a gente moscar ele dá um golpe de estado! – mesmo com aquele monte de gíria de nóia ele ainda parecia um soldado falando desse jeito – Mike, Ben e Eric são os paus mandados, Mike está um peteleco acima por... Por que mesmo? – ele perguntou para Edward e os dois pareceram pensativos por alguns segundos.

- Por que a gente conhece ele a mais tempo? – Ed sugeriu.

- Pode ser... – Jazz ainda estava pensativo.

- Ah! – Edward exclamou batendo a mão na testa – A mãe dele! É por causa da mãe dele!

- Por que? Ela é gostosa? – Emmett perguntou rindo e tanto Edward quanto Jasper concordaram com a cabeça, mas pararam no mesmo instante que perceberam nossos olhares de ódio.

- Também... – Jasper disse cuidadosamente, mas ainda levou um beliscão de Alice – Mas é principalmente porque ela é muito legal!

- Sempre fez as melhores festas de aniversário pro Mike – Edward continuou – e ela que tinha que chamar todo mundo, porque nenhuma criança falava com ele.

- Por que? – Alice perguntou meio chorosa, sempre defendeu os mais fracos.

- Porque ele é chato! – os dois disseram quase ao mesmo tempo e deram de ombros. Às vezes _eles_ pareciam ser os gêmeos.

No apartamento, Alice e Emmettt correram pros seus respectivos quartos com Jasper e Rosalie, nessa ordem, obviamente.

- Ed, espera só eu tomar um banho, é rapidinho! – encolhi os ombros e sorri do mesmo jeito cretino/inocente que todos sorriram em algum momento do dia. Ele sorriu de volta e deslizou os dedos pela minha bochecha.

- Claro, linda...

Meus joelhos viraram geléia, mas eu ainda dei um jeito se sair pro quarto, me apoiando no sofá.

Tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, tirando toda a areia do cabelo e voltei para a sala com o meu pijama improvisado, uma bermuda preta velha e uma blusa branca de alças azuis com um cachorro se espreguiçando. Eu sou _tão_ criançona.

Voltei pra sala e ele estava de costas pra mim, bebendo água. Fiquei olhando os músculos de suas costas, como seus ombros eram largos, o jeito que ele apoiava a mão livre no balcão, e que jogou a cabeça pra trás quando esvaziou o copo. Revoltante como ele fazia até beber um simples copo d'água ser sexy só porque ele era... ele.

Passei meus braços por sua cintura e apoiei a testa em suas costas, ele ficou tenso.

- Como você tá gelada, guria! – ele exclamou, eu me afastei ao mesmo tempo que ele virou de frente pra mim – Quem disse que era pra me soltar? – ele me puxou de volta e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e ouvi seu coração batendo forte, meio rápido até.

Virei o rosto e comecei a dar beijinhos em seu peito, e ganhei um suspiro dele. Quando olhei pra cima ele estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça pendendo um pouco para a frente. Toquei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e seus olhos se abriram de uma vez, me encarando intensamente, corei um pouco, mas não parei de olhar pra ele.

Ele roçou os lábios nos meus e eu joguei os braços em volta de seu pescoço, o beijando com uma vontade louca, ficando na ponta dos pés. Edward quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando eu me joguei nele, mas se escorou no balcão, suas mãos viajando por minhas costas, cabelo, bunda... Ei! Ele tá com as mãos na minha bunda!

Os beijos desceram para o meu pescoço e eu soltei um suspiro meio alto, suas mãos apertaram a minha bunda ainda mais, me puxando pra cima, mais pra perto dele.

Ganhei uma mordida no pescoço.

- Ah... Edward... – gemi as palavras em seu ouvido e ele congelou e me soltou – O foi? Eu fiz algo errado?

- Não, Bella, gata... Que isso... – ele disse rápido, esfregando a base do pescoço com a mão, como sempre fazia quando estava sem graça – Onde é o banheiro?

Apontei enquanto franzia a testa. O que aconteceu com ele? Fui pra sala e me sentei no sofá, confusa.

Acabei dando de ombros e resolvi passar creme nas pernas enquanto ele enrolava. Apoiei os pés na mesinha de centro e joguei o creme na perna direita, então fiz a coisa estranha que eu sempre faço. Deitei no sofá e estiquei a perna pra cima, sempre achei esse jeito mais fácil de passar o creme, Alice sempre me acusou de ser uma atração de circo.

Estava com as mãos na batata da perna quando Edward saiu do banheiro e ficou me olhando, de boca aberta. Por que ele tinha que sair justo _àquela_ hora? Por que, hein?

Comecei a abaixar a perna devagar, completamente envergonhada.

- Não! – ele deu um passo pra frente – Fica assim...

- Por que? – parei com a perna flexionada no ar, confusa de novo.

Ele veio devagar e seus dedos envolveram meu tornozelo, estendeu minha perna e a apoiou em seu ombro, fazendo carinho por sua extensão.

- Você é bem flexível, né? – ele deu seu sorriso torto e eu só consegui soltar uma risadinha nervosa em resposta – Vamo ver até onde tu güenta... – eu teria rido do jeito que ele falou se ele não tivesse inclinado o corpo pra frente, na minha direção, ainda com minha perna no ombro.

Fechei os olhos, franzindo a testa de leve e puxando o ar entre os dentes de um jeito meio barulhento.

- Você sabe que está preste a me partir em duas? – perguntei baixinho voltando a abrir os olhos, ele me encarava de volta, os olhos verdes cheios de intensidade, os lábios sorrindo levemente.

- Parei! – ele sorriu voltando a endireitar a postura.

- Não! Agora você tem que me compensar! – ele juntou as sobrancelhas.

- O que é pra eu fazer?

- Tem que passar creme na minha outra perna! – sorri de um jeito que Emmett sempre classificou como "pilantra".

O sorriso que recebi em resposta foi meio sacana, mas acho que foi impressão minha...

Edward pegou o creme em cima da mesa, espalhou um pouco na minha perna esquerda, e puxou a perna para seu ombro, como havia feito antes. Suas mãos deslizaram até meu joelho e de volta até o tornozelo, então quando subiram de novo, foram até minha coxa, depois voltaram até meu joelho.

Ele sempre avançava um pouco mais e depois retrocedia, até que uma de suas mãos estava na parte de trás da minha coxa, quase dentro da minha bermuda. Minha respiração já estava acelerada e eu nem tinha percebido.

De repente ele já estava entre as minhas pernas, com o corpo sobre o meu, beijando meu pescoço, sua mão embaixo na minha blusa, subindo devagar até tocar meu seio.

- Nossa... – murmurei e ele parou de beijar meu pescoço, mas seus lábios nunca se afastaram da minha pele.

- O que foi? – perguntou baixinho, meio arredio até.

- Não sabia que minha perna chegava até aí... – toquei sua mão por cima da minha blusa.

Ele riu e beijou meus lábios, primeiro de um jeito leve e doce, então mais uma vez, agora com urgência, desejo e o meu controle foi pelos ares, não que eu tivesse muito antes...

Enrosquei minha perna nas dele e arqueei meu corpo em sua direção, seus lábios desderam até meu pescoço deixando um caminho de fogo, ganhei uma mordida e ele continuou descendo, depositando beijos no meu colo, uma mão embaixo da minha blusa, a outra acariciando minha coxa, me puxando mais pra perto.

Quando ele me deu outra mordida um gemido mais alto escapou dos meus lábios. Edward abaixou as alças da minha blusa devagar, e me deu outro beijo nos lábios antes de puxa-la para baixo expondo meus seios a seus olhos desejosos.

- Você é tão perfeita... – ele disse com a voz baixa, meio rouca, me fazendo arrepiar e corar ao mesmo tempo.

Olhei para ele sem saber o que dizer ou fazer eu somente olhei para ele, sentindo o as bochechas queimarem.

- E fica tão linda quando cora... – ele completou sorrindo.

Abri a boca pra responder qualquer coisa quando percebi um movimento estranho além da cabeça dele, no teto, no ventilador de teto pra ser mais precisa. Era o tal do guaxinim pendurado lá! Eu sabia que estávamos esquecendo alguma coisa quando saímos.

- Nossa... Uau, olha Ed... – ele não me deixou terminar e me beijou de novo.

- Não precisa falar nada... – ele voltou a beijar minha pele exposta e eu quase esqueci o que queria falar.

- Não, espera... – minha voz saiu completamente falha, mas antes que eu pudesse completar o pensamento o guaxinim caiu nas costas dele.

Edward caiu de cima de mim, gritando, tentando puxar o bicho de seus ombros.

- O que é isso?! – ele gritou – Puta que pariu! O que que é isso?!

Eu me sentei puxando a blusa pra cima ao mesmo tempo, sem saber o que falar, até que o guaxinim pulou para o chão.

- Abelardo?! – ele gritou, com os olhos arregalados e a respiração ofegante – O que ele tá fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou pra mim, começando a se acalmar, o susto foi tão grande que seus lábios estavam brancos.

Dei de ombros quando ouvi uma risadinha sufocada, nos viramos ao mesmo tempo e encontramos Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett olhando na direção de Edward. Os dois meninos pareciam prontos a explodirem com as risadas.

- Bom... – Jasper começou, a voz tremida – Eu disse que não era a Bella gritando!

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Oláááááááá, minhas rosas veludo!!

capítulo mais longo da história pra compensar o tempo que eu sumi! VINTEEDUAS páginas!

Ok, assim que uns 70% dos diálogos já aconteceram de verdade! huahuahuahua Eu tinha mais coisa pra falar mas to cansada, então bora responder a geral!

**Marcia B. S. -** Primeira vez que acerto o nome novo, acho! huahuahuahua Ah cara... ciúme de personagem é a minha vida! Essa fic inteira é uma demonstração de como eu tenho ciúme de personagens que não existem... Meu, comemorei o Ano Novo com a Vodka que ganhei no Natal, magiiina... Nesse eu até expliquei pq elas dançavam se esfregando!! huahuahua E o Jasper e o Edward tem uma interação muito... estranha. huahuahua eles agem como os meus amigos da faculdade!  
E ae? achou um gaúcho pra chamar de teu no Ano Novo??

**Rebecca G. -** Aeeeeeeeeeee, co-autora!!! huahuahuahua Esse vc não sabe tudo ainda! Uhuuu! Ainda te deixei curiosa com o final! Que malditaaaa! Agora bora escrever Fascination... to cansada já.

**bruna326 -** Esse capítulo tá maior ainda! Ficou até meio assustador acho! Espero que goste! E as pegações dos dois vão esquentar ainda maaaaaiiisss... Pq, né? coitado do Edward! huahuahuahua

**Mariie Swan -** huahuahuahuahua Enquanto estiver engraçado tá bom! huahuahuahu o guaxinim deu as caras nesse tbm!!!! Uhuuu! logo o Ed e o Jazz explicam como conseguiram ele! E voi a viada maldita da Alice que inventou o apelido do Edward! huahuahuahu AH! AVC é a mesma coisa que derrame! E o edward tava tentando pegar a Bella de jeito, mas... ngm deixa.

**Dan -** to respondendo, hein!!!! huahuahuahua E que bom que vc gostou do jeito da Bella! Nesse ela tá bem mais atirada... hahuahuahua Espero que vc goste e que não tenha ficado nojento! E só pra relembrar, eu morri de rir com vc me xingando!

**Mandyy -** você podia não saber oq escrever, mas eu amei oq vc escreveu! Obrigada, de verdade! tomara que goste desse cap gigante e bizarro

**Isah Cullen - **Esse capítulo tem ainda mais piada escrota, acho q vc vai amar! E aparentemente os hormônios do Edward passaram pra Bella e agora ambos estão no cio. E agora vc sabe oq todo mundo estava fazendo no quarto! NADA! =D huauhahuahuahua E pra saber se o Edward vai ficar no apê, só no próx cap agora! Espero que vc continue apaixonada pela fic!

**Blackforever -** É legal postar por lá também! Mas eu to sendo muito ameaçada! huahuahuahua Adoro gente louca. Que bom que tá curtindo!

**PaulaSammet -** Cooorre, viada! huahuauhahuahua Vc tem que ter um guaxinim agora, meu! Chamado Abelardo, não aceito outro nome! rãm. E sua música FINALMENTE apareceu! Eu ouvi um aleluia irmãos? Eu ouvi um amém?  
vaidáabundasaidaqui!

**Noelle -** Esse tá ainda mais longo, logo tem mais piada idiota, então acho que vai fazer sucesso! E você foi a ÚNICA pessoa que reparou que o Abelardo sumiu! uhahuahuahua Mas tá aí! Agora vc já sabe por onde o viadinho andou! E o "sexo sujo e selvagem" da Bella na verdade era do Emmett... huahuahua Pobre Edward. E eles tão esquentaaaando!  
Ps.:. acabei de ver a outra review, eu nem comprei a revista, mas tenho um boné do crepúsculo! huahuahuahua já me sinto melhor!

**Bruna cm Yamashina -** Gêmea-do-espírito-de-porco! Acho, ACHO que vc vai gostar ainda mais desse! E pode me socar, eu ainda não comecei a escrever do Bruno, mas assim que eu finalmente conseguir att todas as fics, super escrevo, ok?? Saudades!

**inouekawaii -** Ahhhhh carioca desgramada! Brinks! Apesar de vc ser do Rio, vou te dar o benefício da dúvida e te tratar bem! uahuahuahu Coloquei o funk em sua homenagem e a parte do CD da Esme é verdade, minha mãe realmente tem esse CD! E eu gosto de sotaques em geral, lógico que o mais mara é o paulista com o eterno "um chops e dois pastel", mas o gaúcho é meu segundo favorito! E caaara o Jasper tá realmente ficando muito mais legal que o Edward! huahuahuahu tenho que tentar dar um jeito nisso! Coloquei mais dele com a Alice! Vou tentar colocar mais da Rose com o Emmett no próx! E obrigada, mesmo, mesmo, MESMO! Espero que curta o cap imenso!

**Larizzazz -** DIVA! Vou começar a escrever Fascination hoje! Acho... Mas vc me perdoa, né? Olha o tamanho desse cap! Agora pode reler o Doce na boca e ler esse tudo de uma vez! como eu sou legal, né? =D huauhahuahua

**Lira Kuran - **Relax, baby! Eu sempre perdoo se vc continuar comentando nos seguintes! e continuei! finalmente!

**Natsumi Shimizudani Yamashina -** Acho que acertei o nome! huauhahuauha Tomara que ria desse cap gigante tbm, little sis! Ah é, vc tbm é minha irmã pq é irmã da xará! huauhauhahua

**julliet disappear -** Ela gosta, mas já assumiu que nunca mais vai encontrar, sabe? Ficou aquele amor impossível e inalcançável... Amor perfeito de livros! E aparentemente seu desejo é uma ordem! Meu maior capítulo até hoje! hahuahuahuahua Eu gosto da Rose pq curto uma implicante, nessa fic ela tá ficando mais bozinha acho... Ela aparece pouco, mas me diz oq vc achou! E respondendo sua outra pergunta ela nunca conseguiu pq nunca teve como voltar pra lá! esses últimos anos foram pesados pra ela! mal tinha férias, quanto mais viagem pra longe... Isso que deixa ela mais puta da vida, ela não teve nem a chance de tentar. E maaaaiis uma resposta gigante pra ti! Tomara que curta o cap!

**Talizinha -** Esse tá maior que o outro! Esse é muito grande? huahuahuahuahua Eu já imaginava q vc sabia tbm, eu dou mto na cara às vezes! huauhahuahua E a história do guaxinim vai ser explicada! Mas foi irresistível! eu tinha que colocar! huahuahuahuahu

**Yaya Cullen -** Meu... sabe que eu AMEI que vc dá gritinhos histéricos quando lê minha fic? Meu, mta honra! Pq nossa, não é pra qualquer coisa que eu dou gritinhos histéricos! Pra sua review eu dei! =D huauhahuahua E eu dei o recado pra "Bella", primeiro ela fez cara de cu, depois ficou pensativa e no final concordou! huahuahuahua Ai, adorei que vc é minha fã! tomara que curta o cap!

**riton -** Já tão começando a se agarrar, hein? vai pioraaaarr....

**Nana -** A história do primeiro cap realmente é mágica, né? Um dia eu ainda vou reescrever pra deixar mais perfeita e bem escrita! E fico muito feliz q vc se inspirou, pq as vezes a gente tem que arriscar mesmo! se não se arrisca pode perder tanta coisa... Tomara que curta esse cap! Eu não gosto muito dos povs da Bella então me esforcei ao máximo pra esse ficar bem engraçado! mas... acabou ficando gigante. e eu raxeeeeii com vc falando que tá torcendo pra eles trocarem telefone! huahuahuahua a "Bella" soca a testa até hje por não ter pego o telefone do "Edward"

OBRIGADA pelas reviews, todas vcs!

E continuem assim que eu escrevo mais piadas toscas, hein!

**COMENTEM! =D**


	8. Trio Desastre Natural

Voltamos para o apartamento enquanto Jasper fazia questão de contar nossos podres. Pelo menos ele não contou nada comprometedor e me fez o enorme favor de sumir para dentro do quarto de Alice assim que chegamos.

Não antes de me olhar com uma cara de puta que eu não via há muito tempo, o que significava que ele estava realmente feliz com a baixinha. Já Rosalie me lançou um olhar mortal, apesar de eu não ter feito absolutamente nada, então fiz uma careta, ficando vesgo e colocando a língua pra fora.

Ela ficou indignada, mas foi embora para dentro do quarto de Emmett, bufando.

Bella, como a coisinha distraída que é, nem percebeu nossa interação e se voltou para mim.

- Ed, espera só eu tomar um banho, é rapidinho! – ela encolheu os ombros, sorrindo de um jeito falsamente ifnocente, acho que estava me tirando.

Sorri com sua atitude e deslizei os dedos por sua bochecha que ficou cor de rosa instantaneamente.

- Claro, linda...

Achei que ela ia desmontar. Bella deu um passo para trás, com as pernas moles, me precipitei pensando em segura-la, mas ela se apoiou no sofá e conseguiu andar sozinha. O que será que a deixou assim? Ela deve estar bem cansada...

Me joguei sentado no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no encosto e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, a sala só estava iluminada pela luz da cozinha, mas ainda assim me incomodou um pouco naquele instante.

Ouvi um barulho na estante, mas quando me voltei não vi nada ali. Continuei olhando por mais alguns segundos, mas fiquei de saco cheio, se fizesse mais barulho eu faria alguma coisa... Como por exemplo, sair correndo.

Entrei na cozinha e enchi um copo com água, eu nem estava com sede, só queria alguma coisa para fazer enquanto esperava. Será que Bella ia demorar demais?

Minha resposta veio quase imediatamente, quando braços gelados envolveram minha cintura, não bastando ela encostou a cabeça, ainda mais gelada no meio das minhas costas.

Prendi a respiração com o susto e o baque.

- Como você tá gelada, guria! – ela me soltou e eu virei, sentindo falta do contato, mesmo que fosse incrivelmente frio – Quem disse que era pra me soltar? – a puxei de volta e percebi que ela não estava tão gelada, eu que estava me sentindo muito quente.

Sentir os peitos dela se amassando contra mim não estava ajudando muito. Pára com isso, cara...

Que droga! Eu estava tão viciado nela e ela não parecia se importar tanto assim... Tenho que me controlar.

Bella desencostou a cabeça do meu peito e começou a beijar minha pele, me fazendo suspirar e fechar os olhos.

Aquilo era tudo um plano maligno pra me matar, com certeza! Ela queria a minha caveira, só pode...

Senti seus dedos tocando meu rosto e eu abri os olhos, mergulhando nas duas poças de chocolate derretido a minha frente, ela corou, mas não deixou de sustentar o meu olhar.

Abaixei e toquei seus lábios de leve com os meus, esperando que ela fosse gostar da delicadeza e toda essa baboseira que garotas gostam, mas como sempre, ela queria me surpreender e sua reação quase me derrubou. Bella praticamente pulou em cima de mim, se pendurando no meu pescoço e me beijando com uma vontade... Deixei o corpo encostar no balcão e... tá, tá bom! Eu quase cai e tive que apoiar pra não perder completamente o equilíbrio.

Uma vez que tive a certeza de que eu não desabaria, aproveitei da posição do corpo maravilhoso que estava colado em mim e resolvi... explorar.

Deslizei as mãos por suas costas, as afundei em seu cabelo que ainda estava um pouco molhado, por fim deixei me levar e que minhas mãos assumissem o controle, já que eu mal conseguia pensar, e só dei por mim quando estava apalpando a bunda da Bella.

Ela não pareceu se importar, o que foi ótimo, já que eu estava adorando manter as mãos ali. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e ela suspirou, não muito alto.

Essa coisa de ponto fraco era um máximo!

Puxei seu corpo mais pra cima, ela ficou quase na ponta dos pés, então mordi seu pescoço de leve.

- Ah... Edward... – meu nome gemido contra a minha orelha me fez parar. Soltei meu aperto devagar, mas ela me olhou preocupada – O que foi? Eu fiz algo errado?

Como se ela pudesse fazer algo errado... Era óbvio que eu a queria, óbvio que não havia nada mais que eu quisesse naquele momento do que tirar aquele pijama infantil que ela estava usando e ver o corpo de mulher que eu tinha certeza que estava escondido...

- Não, Bella, gata... Que isso... – eu precisava pensar, precisava me acalmar, ela não era o tipo de garota que transava em pé na cozinha! Caramba, Ed! Se controla! – Onde é o banheiro?

Ela apontou, claramente confusa, e eu praticamente saí correndo, igual a um idiota.

Sei que não foi a atitude mais esperta, mas ela não colaborava com a minha inteligência quando colava o corpo no meu daquele jeito, quando gemia em resposta as coisas que eu fazia...

Droga.

Lavei o rosto e suspirei, me olhando no espelho.

Agora, Edward... Você vai pegar leve, vai devagar como essa guria merece! Não vai tentar montar na perna dela como um cachorro, tudo bem?

Vi meu reflexo acenando com a cabeça e torci pra ter feito o movimento, não era uma boa hora pra resolver ficar louco.

Sequei as mãos e o rosto, sai do banheiro e _surpresa_! Bella estava deitada no sofá com a perna no ar, deslizando as mãos por sua coxa, o cheiro adocicado do creme que ela estava usando me atingiu como um soco e eu não consegui me mover, fiquei parado, olhando.

Só percebi que ela tinha me visto ali quando sua perna começou a descer.

- Não! – fui na direção dela. Por que? Hormônios fora de controle – Fica assim...

- Por que? – ela parou com a perna ainda no ar, meio dobrada. Então além de flexível ela era forte... Que estrago ela faria em mim...

Caminhei devagar até ela, era mais fácil demonstrar o meu ponto de vista do que explicar.

Puxei sua perna pelo tornozelo, apoiando seu pé em meu ombro, deslizando as mãos por toda sua pele macia e perfumada.

- Você é bem flexível, né? – ela parecia tão constrangida que eu não pude evitar um sorriso. Sua risada em resposta foi meio esganiçada de tanta vergonha – Vamo ver até onde tu güenta... – comecei a inclinar o corpo por cima do dela, devagar, sem soltar sua perna.

Só estava fazendo isso por pura perversão minha mesmo. Queria ver seu rosto, como ela reagiria diante do que eu estava fazendo. Foi bem melhor do que eu esperava, Bella fechou os olhos, franziu a testa por um instante e puxou o ar pelos lábios entreabertos, me fez pensar o que mais eu poderia fazer pra deixa-la com aquela expressão.

Ela não estava realmente com dor, se não teria reclamado... Certo?

- Você sabe que está prestes a me partir em duas? – ela me perguntou com a voz baixa, abrindo os olhos, ainda com os lábios entreabertos. Linda demais.

- Parei! – sorri voltando a me endireitar.

- Não! – ela exclamou e eu quase pulei para trás – Agora você vai ter que me compensar! – ou isso vai ser muito bom, ou tremendamente ruim...

- O que é pra eu fazer? – perguntei meio cabreiro.

- Tem que passar creme na minha outra perna – acho que ela tentou parecer matreira, mas a possibilidade de poder tocar a perna dela inteira com permissão, o que não me faria parecer um tarado, me fez abrir um sorriso imenso de volta.

Peguei o creme em cima da mesa, joguei um pouco em sua perna, antes de soltá-lo dei uma espiada na embalagem. Hmm... Loção "sabor" melancia! Ok, eu já estava ficando com vontade de comer a droga do creme, melhor me concentrar nas coisas mais importantes a minha frente.

Coloquei a perna dela no meu ombro, como havia feito com a outra, e comecei a deslizar as mãos, espalhando o creme, massageando sua pele. Fiz meu caminho até seu joelho, depois voltei um pouco, avancei até sua coxa, voltando um pouco logo em seguida.

Eu estava testando suas reações e os meus limites, mas ela não falava nada, só notei sua respiração se acelerando cada vez que meus dedos passavam pela parte interna de sua coxa.

Talvez eu estivesse forçando um pouco, mas minha mão não me obedeceu e entrou na parte de trás da bermuda de Bella. Quando ela simplesmente fechou os olhos suspirando em resposta foi demais pra mim.

Deitei por cima dela, entre suas pernas, atacando seu pescoço e minha mão, que eu tenho certeza que tem uma mente própria, se enfiou embaixo de sua blusa e foi subindo, subindo...

Não era culpa minha! Minha mão simplesmente não me obedecia, então a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era me aproveitar da situação antes que o bom senso me fizesse parar.

Quando finalmente alcancei um de seus seios, Bella se manifestou.

- Nossa... – parei de beijar seu pescoço na hora, congelei na verdade.

Será que ela se tocou que eu estava fazendo tudo errado? Que eu deveria ir devagar com ela, que eu era um imbecil e... Pára! Espera... Calma.

- O que foi? – perguntei com a voz contida, sem afastar meus lábios, afinal se ela ia me mandar levantar, eu tinha que aproveitar aquele último contato.

- Não sabia que minha perna chegava até aí... – ela comentou tocando minha mão por cima de sua blusa.

Não consegui conter o riso. Beijei seus lábios calmamente, então lembrei do jeito que ela fez na cozinha e o segundo beijo foi mais desesperado e ela respondeu prontamente enroscando as pernas nas minhas, arqueando o corpo na direção do meu.

Se isso só com um beijo na boca, vamos brincar com o tal do ponto fraco... Desci os lábios e voltei minha atenção pra pele sensível de sua garganta, distribuindo beijos e algumas mordidas ocasionais.

Minhas mãos, estavam completamente entretidas, uma embaixo de sua blusa, sobre seu seio, a outra puxava a coxa dela, nos deixando completamente colados.

Desci mais os lábios, em direção ao seu colo, depositando outra mordida ali, dessa vez ela gemeu.

Ergui o corpo o bastante para poder baixar as alças da sua blusa, então a beijei mais uma vez antes de abaixar o tecido. Quando finalmente pude ver seus peitos descobertos, quase sorri para mim mesmo, eu sempre soube que ela tinha corpo de mulher.

- Você é tão perfeita... – minha voz saiu estranha, quase não a reconheci, mas Bella pareceu ter gostado, se arrepiou completamente ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto passou do branco para o vermelho – E fica tão linda quando cora... – sorri, tentando acalma-la.

Ela abriu a boca pra me responder, mas hesitou por um instante, com o olhar muito concentrado.

- Nossa... Uau, olha Ed... – ela começou, e eu a cortei com um beijo.

- Não precisa falar nada... – murmurei voltando minha atenção pro seu colo, deslizando os lábios lentamente. Bella ofegou.

- Não, espera... – quando eu comecei a levantar para ouvir o que ela queria falar...

O mundo caiu. Nas minhas costas.

Capotei do sofá desesperado. Tem alguma coisa nas minhas costas! Puta que pariu! Tem um bicho nas minhas costas!

- O que é isso?! – gritei pra mim mesmo – Puta que pariu! O que é isso?!

Eu estava prestes a me jogar de costas no chão quando senti o peso sumindo dos meus ombros.

- Abelardo?! – minha voz saiu desafinada, eu estava tremendo – O que ele tá fazendo aqui? – perguntei me voltando para Bella que já tinha puxando a blusa para cima e estava sentada no sofá, me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

Ela deu de ombros e eu dei outro pulo de susto quando ouvi um som esquisito. Nos viramos ao mesmo tempo e encontramos todos lá. Ah... Que ótimo!

- Bom... – o filho da puta do Jasper estava com a voz falha pela tentativa de conter o riso – Eu disse que não era a Bella gritando!

Emmett explodiu em gargalhadas e como eu não podia descontar meu ódio no Abelardo, por que ele é uma criatura irracional, não tinha argumentos para se defender e ia acabar me arranhando inteiro e passando o resto do mês mordendo os meus calcanhares para se vingar... Voltei minha fúria para o elo mais fraco da corrente.

Jasper.

O triste é que ele pressentiu o perigo. No instante que eu dirigi meu olhar na direção dele, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele congelou na posição, parecia um veado pego nas luzes do farol de um carro. Por favor, veado _com_ o duplo sentido.

- Seu... – rosnei antes de partir na direção dele.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Eu não fiz nada! – ele gritou enquanto corria.

- Se não fez, por que tá correndo? – Rosalie gritou atrás de mim. Um ótimo ponto! Às vezes ela não era tão inútil assim.

- Cala a boca, Rosal- Puta merda! – Jasper gritou quando viu como eu estava perto.

Eu era o mais rápido, sempre fui. Estava prestes a puxa-lo pelo ombro quando ele pulou para dentro do quarto da Bella.

Eu _era_ o mais rápido, mas _ele_ era o estrategista. Por isso funcionávamos tão bem quando uníamos forças. A merda era quando estávamos um contra o outro.

Jasper sabia o que fazer, mas eu o conhecia muito bem e era muito veloz, às vezes isso servia para que eu evitasse o ataque, mas por outro lado ele sabia que eu o conhecia, e mudava os planos de última hora, sem pensar muito nisso e me pegava completamente desprevenido.

Entrei no quarto atrás dele, a cama era a única coisa que estava no meu caminho.

- Vai me bater? – ele perguntou rindo. O desgraçado já sabia que eu tinha que descontar em alguém e preferia que fosse nele.

- Pretendo! – disse simplesmente, sem poder evitar o sorriso.

- Pô, irmão! _Dessa_ vez, eu não fiz _nada_!

- "Eu disse que não era a Bella gritando" – imitei numa voz fininha.

- Pé no meu saco! – ele berrou.

- Chute no culhão! – berrei de volta.

Ficamos nos encarando, lutando pra não começar a rir, quem risse primeiro, perderia.

Ouvi alguém na porta, mas não me voltei, Jasper abriu aquele sorriso de puta de novo e eu sabia que ele já tinha um plano.

- Edward? – Bella chamou e eu me virei automaticamente, mal tive tempo de absorver sua expressão preocupada e vi o viadinho correndo por ela, para fora do quarto.

- Muito fácil... – até aquele instante, eu ia deixar passar, sério! Ia esquecer tudo e curtir o resto da noite com a Bella, mas ele tinha que abrir aquele bueiro que chama de boca!

Passei por Bella tão rápido que o cabelo dela até balançou.

- Edward! – ela chamou de novo e eu lhe lancei um rápido olhar por cima do ombro, sorrindo e piscando.

O chato foi que ninguém se tocou que essa minha briga com o Jazz era rotina, que era uma coisa que fazíamos sempre, só Rosalie, mas ela era egocêntrica demais pra pensar em contar isso para alguém.

Mais especificamente, foi chato por que quando eu estava entrando de volta na sala, Emmett, numa tentativa de acalmar os ânimos e terminar a briga estendeu o braço na minha frente, tentei desviar, mas não deu. Eu sou rápido, mas não tanto. Foi quase uma chave de braço, direto na minha garganta, e eu senti todo o ar saindo dos meus pulmões.

A vergonha foi menor agora, cai sentado no sofá e tentei fingir que era aquilo que eu queria ter feito o tempo todo.

- Vixe! Acho que agora ele morreu! – Jasper disse, colocando só a cabeça pra fora da cozinha.

- Jasper! Eu te mato! – consegui ameaçar no primeiro fôlego que puxei e senti os pulmões queimarem, minha garganta rasgando.

Ainda não era hora de brincar.

Fechei os olhos respirando fundo, ao menos tentando respirar, e senti alguém sentando do meu lado, e dedos tocando de leve no meu pescoço.

Juro por Deus, se eu abrir os olhos e for o Jasper eu vou quebrar todos os dentes dele.

- Eddie? – Bella murmurou. Graças a Deus era ela! – Você está bem?

Abri os olhos devagar e ela parecia tão, mas _tão_ preocupada, mordendo o lábio, os dedos que estavam no meu pescoço subiram para a minha bochecha.

Fiz um beicinho estratégico, não muito exagerado por haverem testemunhas e com o melhor olhar triste que consegui forçar, neguei com a cabeça.

- O que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir melhor? – ela perguntou.

Tantas possibilidades de resposta... E todas começavam comigo expulsando todos da sala para ficar sozinho com ela. Seus enormes olhos castanhos me olhavam com tanta preocupação, sem nem um pinguinho de malícia e eu me senti o maior pervertido do mundo.

- Quer que eu te leve no hospital? – eu fiz uma careta e girei os olhos. Sou mole, não de vidro.

Percebi que Emmett cochichava com Rosalie e os dois começaram a ir em direção ao quarto, devagar. Alice foi ao encontro de Jasper, que ainda estava refugiado na cozinha.

Bella apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e colocou uma das pernas entre as minhas.

- Fala alguma coisa... – ela disse baixinho, brincando com os meus dedos.

Engoli com algum esforço, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor, cacete! Não quero nunca ter que sair no braço com o Emmett... Se tiver que sair, eu saio, mas vai doer.

- Posso dormir aqui com você hoje? – minha voz saiu baixa, meio rouca.

Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente para me encarar, o rosto tingido de vermelho e concordou sem palavras, ficando em pé e me puxando pela mão.

Puxa! Se eu soubesse que seria tão simples, já tinha falado pro Emmett me bater a muito tempo!

Antes de entrarmos em seu quarto, ela arrumou roupas limpas pra mim com o Emmett e insistiu que eu tomasse um banho pra relaxar, eu estava com preguiça demais pra discutir e obedeci.

Sai do banheiro ainda com os cabelos respingando, sentindo pela primeira vez todo o cansaço do dia.

Entrei no quarto e Bella estava deitada encarando o teto com os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Quando me viu ela sentou na cama e sorriu.

- Está melhor? – perguntou e eu demorei a responder, olhando como ela ficava linda quando não se esforçava para parecer bonita.

Concordei com a cabeça em silêncio. Então ela pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa, arregalando os olhos de leve e corando.

- O que foi? – perguntei me aproximando, sentando na beirada da cama.

- Nada. – mentirosa.

Deitei no pé da cama, virando o rosto na direção dela.

- Me diz... – sorri, tentando convence-la.

- Só lembrei de um sonho... – ela tentava desconversar, puxando as pernas pra junto do corpo olhando para as mãos.

- Sonho? Sonhou com o que? – eu cochichava por causa do incomodo na garganta, mas ela respondia no mesmo tom, será que era vergonha?

- Você... – ela falou tão baixo que eu pensei por um instante que tivesse imaginado.

- Comigo? E como foi? – virei de lado, na direção dela, erguendo o tronco no braço, apoiando a cabeça na mão, com um sorriso idiota estampado no rosto.

Ela não respondeu, continuou entrelaçando os dedos uns nos outros, mas quando olhei com mais atenção, ela estava completamente corada. O meu sorriso idiota aumentou ainda mais.

- Foi _tão_ bom assim, é? – perguntei e ela levantou o olhar para o meu num estalo, ainda mais corada do que antes. Tanto sangue assim acumulado no rosto era meio perigoso, não é?

Bella se jogou, deitando de novo, com um suspiro alto. Droga... O que ela sonhou comigo que poderia deixa-la assim? Ou será que eu que a deixei irritada?

Me ajeitei ao seu lado.

- Desculpa... – murmurei, deslizando os dedos ao longo de seu braço.

- Não! – ela disse rapidamente, me fazendo arregalar um pouco os olhos e segurar um sorriso – Não... – repetiu, mais calma – É só que... – seu rosto voltou a ficar corado e eu senti um sorriso me rasgando a cara.

- Foi bom _mesmo_, não é?

Ela bufou exasperada, empurrando minha testa com a palma da mão. É... Esse sonho foi _muito_ bom.

Esperei mais um pouco, mas ela não disse mais nada, encarando o teto, com as mãos embaixo da cabeça, parecia relaxada, mas toda vez que me olhava pelo canto dos olhos, suas bochechas ficavam cor-de-rosa. Resolvi não atormenta-la mais sobre o assunto, estava cansando demais para me defender das prováveis represálias.

Aconcheguei a cabeça em seu colo, passando o braço por cima de sua cintura, dessa vez ela riu, mas abaixou os braços, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.

- Muito pesado? – perguntei em meio a um bocejo.

- O que?

- Minha cabeça enorme... – ela riu.

- Não... Está ótimo assim... – a mão dela desceu do meu cabelo e deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela minha espinha, me fazendo arrepiar. Ela riu mais uma vez.

- Palhaça... – resmunguei conta sua pele, minha voz meio grogue, fazendo cócegas de leve em sua cintura.

Rimos juntos, mas minhas pálpebras não me obedeciam, eu sabia que se fechasse os olhos dormiria e aquele momento acabaria... Droga de sono...

*******

As semanas seguintes foram incríveis, Jasper e eu arrastamos as gurias em todos os passeios chatos de turistas, mas mesmo a coisa mais comum e sem graça ficava hilário com as paulistas malucas.

Às vezes Alice ficava tão empolgada que eu tinha medo que ela explodisse de tanta energia acumulada e começasse a quicar nas paredes.

- Velho... Já reparou que a guria parece aquele puto daquele coelhinho rosa da Duracel? – comentei com Jasper um dia.

Ele franziu a testa de leve, vendo se eu tava falando sério, então voltamos o olhar para onde Bella e Alice estavam, na frente de uma barraquinha, vendo lembranças. A anãzinha pulava no mesmo lugar, ocasionalmente batia palmas em meio a animação.

Jasper estreitou os olhos na minha direção e eu ergui as mãos em sinal de paz, ele voltou o olhar para elas mais uma vez, suspirou e chamou.

- Bella! Duracel! Tem mais coisas pra ver! Vam'bora! – ele gritou e Bella começou a gargalhar enquanto a baixinha veio pisando duro.

Foi engraçado, mas o filho da puta roubou a minha piada!

Agora eu acordava com a luz fraca do sol batendo no meu rosto, minhas pernas entrelaçadas nas de Bella, o cabelo dela espalhado pelo travesseiro, fazendo cócegas no meu nariz quando eu respirava... Nós dormíamos juntos todas as noites, na cama dela, e _só_ dormíamos mesmo.

Pra falar a verdade, depois do incidente com o guaxinim nas minhas costas, o mata-leão que eu levei do Emmett, eu fiquei mais... Vou falar _tímido_ por que viado é uma palavra muito forte.

Naquele dia eu perdi o controle e foi errado, era lógico que eu queria que acontecesse, mas não deveria ser daquele jeito. Bella não reclamou da minha atitude, mas eu queria ter certeza que era a mesma coisa que ela queria. Mas mesmo pensando assim eu era fraco demais pra deixa-la em paz.

Tudo bem que a gente não ficou sem fazer _nada_, mas nunca chegamos aos finalmentes. E eu estava feliz. Por enquanto.

Analisei o rosto adormecido da garota ao meu lado, seus lábios entreabertos quase completamente escondidos por sua mão que repousava no travesseiro, ela sempre revirava na cama e quase sempre terminava deitada de bruços, como estava naquele momento.

- Edward... – ela murmurou, tão baixo que eu só tive certeza porque vi seus lábios se movendo.

Sorri sem responder, já havia tentado isso, ela não respondia nada que eu tentei perguntar... Seria uma ótima fonte de informações se ela falasse coisas com sentido enquanto dormia.

Nem percebi que havia dormido de novo até sentir um ar quente muito próximo ao meu rosto. Acordei, mas não abri os olhos, sabendo que Bella estava me olhando dormir como eu havia feito agora a pouco, ela estava tão próxima que sentia sua respiração. Tive que me controlar para não sorrir.

Ainda tentando fingir que estava dormindo, virei o corpo mais perto do dela, minha mão em seu quadril. A inocente riu baixinho, mas não percebeu minhas péssimas intenções. Fui abaixando a mão devagar, contornando sua coxa, quando não houve reação dela, fiz o caminho contrário, sempre devagar, só quando cheguei na barra se sua blusa, que ela pareceu perceber que havia algo errado no meu suposto sonambulismo.

- Edward? – ela chamou e a minha vontade de rir aumentou, mas eu ainda não parei de subir a mão – Você está acordado, não é? – eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz – Pare com isso e abra os olhos!

Quando minha mão chegou as suas costelas, nos virei na cama, a deixando deitada de costas, ficando por cima e enterrando o rosto no seu pescoço.

- Você é _tão_ estraga prazeres... – resmunguei e ela riu, seus dedos desenhando padrões aleatórios e preguiçosos no meu peito.

- Há quanto tempo você está acordado?

- Desde a hora que você começou a pensar em abusar de mim enquanto eu dormia...

- Há tanto tempo assim?

Eu ri e comecei a subir em direção a sua boca, meus lábios roçando sua pele a deixando arrepiada, eram poucas as sensações melhores do que a de deixa-la arrepiada.

Começamos a nos beijar, as mãos dela começaram a torcer o cabelo na minha nuca enquanto eu meus dedos passeavam por suas costelas, como se eu estivesse dedilhando as cordas de um violão.

Nós sorríamos entre os beijos, eu sabia que parecia um imbecil, mas não podia evitar. Bella levantou a perna de encontro com a minha, se enroscando em mim, ela queria... Não. Ela _precisava_ da proximidade tanto quanto eu.

Então ouvi o barulho de uma porta se fechando e meus olhos saltaram para o criado mudo, onde alcancei meu celular, dando chance a Bella, de beijar meu pescoço.

Vi a hora na tela e me joguei ao lado dela, bufando.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, se sentando, preocupada.

- Vem gente torrar o saco e atrapalhar... – resmunguei emburrado.

- Como sabe? – ela sorriu, voltando a deitar, apoiando o queixo no meu peito, olhando para mim.

- Saca só... – ergui a mão no ar, e comecei a contar, mostrando os números que dizia com os dedos – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... – apontei a porta ao mesmo tempo que ela abriu.

- BOM DIA! – Alice gritou – Ah... Vocês já estão acordados... – ela pareceu desapontada – Bom, levantem logo as bundas daí pra gente decidir o que vai fazer hoje! – já estava animada de novo...

- Alice – a voz de Jasper gemeu de algum lugar do apartamento – Minha pilhazinha recarregável... Volta pra cama e fica quietinha!

- Vem logo! – ela disse rapidamente na nossa direção, enquanto fechava a porta.

Afundei a cabeça no travesseiro, respirando fundo, demorei alguns segundos pra perceber o queixo caído de Bella.

- Por que é que você tá me olhando desse jeito? – perguntei meio rindo.

- Você tá me zoando? Como é que sabia que ela ia entrar? – dei de ombros.

- Foi um chute!

- Chute o caramba, você fez até contagem regressiva! – eu sorri por ela estar gesticulando tão efusivamente com as mãos – _Contagem regressiva._ – ela disse pausadamente, me fazendo rir.

- É... – eu comentei, levantando e me espreguiçando – Eu sou bom assim mesmo!

- Tem razão... Bom _demais_!

Achei estranha a ênfase dela, e espiei por cima do ombro, seus olhos estavam colados na minha bunda.

- Bella! – exclamei me virando, colocando as mãos automaticamente na parte baixa das costas.

- O que? – ela perguntou rindo, se fazendo de inocente, mas suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas.

Vergonha só tem quando eu pego espiando, né? Guria safada... Ela não poderia ser melhor.

Ergui os braços além da cabeça, me espreguiçando, ainda consegui pegar Bella me secando mais uma vez, antes que eu abaixasse os braços e ela levantasse correndo, virando as costas pra mim.

Então ela tava devolvendo o favor e me deixando admirar aquela bunda maravilhosa? Foi a vez dela se espreguiçar, ela me lembrava uma gata... Meus olhos acariciaram suas costas, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, ouvi um grito de mulher.

Nem pensei no que estava fazendo, quando dei por mim, já tinha saltado porta afora procurando ver o que tinha acontecido.

- O que foi?! – perguntei de um jeito gritado, meus pés deslizando pelo chão enquanto tentava parar, Jasper trombando nas minhas costas quase nos fazendo cair.

- Olhem! – Alice estava de frente para as portas de vidro da varanda olhando para o céu.

- O que?! – foi a vez de Jasper perguntar, irritado.

- Está chovendo! – ela apontou, com a voz chorosa.

- E...? – eu dei de ombros, o olhar que recebi em resposta me fez dar um passo para trás.

- Não vai dar pra fazer nada! Eu queria tanto curtir o dia... – a manha na voz dela era evidente. Lutei pra não girar os olhos, ela parecia à beira de um ataque, e se fosse pra descontar em alguém que fosse no Jasper.

- Cara... – cochichei – Vamo levar a galera lá em casa! Aí ela não torra!

- È mesmo! A gente pode mandar o Mike e o Eric comprar as coisas – Jasper completou mais alto.

- O que? – Alice perguntou, se aproximando.

- A gente vai levar vocês lá em casa, fazer uma festa – eu disse sorrindo, tentando acalma-la, mas mal tinha terminado de falar e ela já estava se contorcendo de animação – Jazz, liga lá e fala pros vacilões irem comprar as paradas! – falei já voltando pro quarto da Bella.

- Mas por que? – Alice perguntou – A gente pode passar no mercado na ida pra lá!

Eu e Jasper a olhamos indignado.

- Mas está chovendo! – ele exclamou apontando lá fora.

- Você quer que a gente se molhe só pra passar no mercado?

- Vocês são feitos de açúcar, é? – ela disse debochada, cruzando os braços.

- Duracel... – eu comecei em tom complacente, apesar da cara de ódio que ela fez – Pra que a gente tem que ir, se temos os dois pra irem no nosso lugar?

- Vocês só querem torturar os dois?

Olhamos pra ela sem falar nada, era _óbvio_ que sim.

- Essa coisa de ter escravos é _tão_ legal! – ela deu pulinhos, animada.

Voltei pro quarto ainda rindo e encontrei a Bella com uma cara triste, sentada na cama, segurando uma perna junto ao corpo.

- O que foi, linda? – perguntei sentando do lado dela, preocupado.

- Eu cai... – ela disse com a voz baixa, a testa franzida, mas assim que me viu ajeitou a postura.

- Deixa eu ver... – me aproximei e ela e afastou um pouquinho.

-Não é nada!

- Como você caiu? – não tem nada nesse quarto, tem a cama, um guarda roupa... e o chão. Mas Bella sempre foi muito habilidosa... Até eu já tinha percebido.

- O lençol... – ela apontou, sem soltar a perna, torcendo o nariz. Me fazendo sorrir, até com a cara emburrada ela ficava... Ei. Pára de babar o ovo da guria!

- O lençol te agarrou? – ela estreitou os olhos na minha direção, e eu fiquei sério, como se fosse uma pergunta plausível.

- Eu fui passar por cima da cama pra ir atrás de você, seu idiota – minha boca já estava se torcendo pra conter a risada – mas eu enrosquei a perna no lençol e cai...

- Deixa eu ver... – repeti, sorrindo e ela soltou a perna.

Estava com o joelho todo ralado e com um corte meio feio, eu ainda não sabia como ela conseguiu fazer aquilo no chão liso, mas fazer o que...

- Dói? – perguntei, fazendo carinho na canela dela.

- Não... – lhe lancei um olhar incrédulo – muito... – nós rimos.

A peguei no colo, igual eu fazia com o Abelardo, não que eu fosse contar isso pra ela, e a levei para o banheiro.

- Assim... Eu ralei o joelho, não _quebrei_. – ela resmungou – Posso andar, sabia?

- Sabia... Mas se você for andando, nem rola de eu tirar uma casquinha! – sorri meu melhor sorriso e ela ameaçou me dar um peteleco na testa – Se você me bater eu posso te derrubar... – disse de um jeito que esperei que parecesse inocente, eu nunca a derrubaria.

- Você não faria isso! – ela encarou como uma ameaça!

- Tem certeza? – parei de andar e fiz a brincadeira ridícula que era esperada de mim no momento, fingi que ia derruba-la, mas a segurei com ainda mais força logo em seguida. Isso não a impediu de dar um gritinho.

Coloquei Bella sentada em cima da pia e joguei água em cima de seu joelho machucado, ela teimava em dizer q não estava doendo e fazia cara de paisagem, mas eu sabia que não era tão simples assim.

Sequei sua perna e peguei um band-aid .

- Hmm... Hello Kitty, hein? – arqueei uma sobrancelha na direção dela, que levantou as mãos do mesmo jeito que eu faço... Acho que ela tá me tirando.

- Coisas da Alice! Eu odeio essa gata do caralho! – arregalei os olhos e comecei a rir.

- Quanto ódio!

- Ahh... Meu! Olha pra essa porra! Sei lá, me irrita... – ela cruzou os braços na atitude mais infantil que eu já vi vinda dela e quase me matei de tanto rir.

Comecei a abrir a embalagem quando ela voltou a falar.

- Como é que sabia que ela ia entrar? – Bella perguntou, olhando minhas mãos.

- Ontem eu ouvi o Emmett dizendo pra ela que a gente tava transando toda manhã e ela disse que ia pegar a gente no flagra.

- Mentira. – ela disse, cruzando os braços.

- É... É mesmo! – eu disse a fazendo rir – Eu ouvi a porta do quarto, ela sempre acorda cedo demais e vem torrar a gente.

- E você sabia a hora que ela acordava como?

- Bella... Amor... Eu já estou dormindo aqui há um tempo razoável pra não lembrar mais como é a minha cama e pra saber que a Alice é um pé no saco! – Bella me deu um tapa no ombro – Não fica com raiva, pô! Isso faz dela um par perfeito pro Jasper que é um chute no culhão.

Enquanto ela ria, resolvi encher ainda mais sua paciência, colocando dois band-aids da Hello Kitty. Um por cima do outro formando uma cruz, ela ficou parecendo um personagem de desenho animado velho.

- Parece que você tava numa luta com o Pica-Pau e o Zeca Urubu, meu... – comecei a rir de novo bagunçando o cabelo dela.

Sai correndo do banheiro antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, mas parei ao lado da porta, afinal era a Bella e ela ia tropeçar mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu, apesar de ser um filho da puta sem costume, não queria que ela se machucasse.

Após uma breve greve de beijos da parte da Bella, que eu furei depois de muita cara de coitado e beijos no pescoço, a manhã foi tranqüila, fomos pra casa, esperamos a chuva piorar e mandamos Mike e Eric saírem pra comprar cerveja, vodka e coisas pra misturar com a vodka.

- E comida? – Tânia perguntou recebendo uma olhar horrorizado de todos os caras, Rosalie também participou, o que deixou toda a parada ainda mais engraçada.

- Você come?! – Mike perguntou abismado, parando até de torcer sua camiseta encharcada.

- Claro que como! – ela respondeu sem entender.

Mas era mentira, convivo com essa guria há... Cacete... Faz tanto tempo que eu conheço essa mala que nem lembro mais! E não lembro qual foi a última vez que a vi comendo... Até Rosalie come mais que Tania, apesar da Rose viver com aquela eterna cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Jasper começou a atormentar Tânia sobre o assunto apesar de já ter perdido a graça.

- Cadê a Bells? – parei de misturar o jarro de caipirinha que a gente estava fazendo e perguntei pra Rosalie que depois que começou a chupar a cara do grandão, em cenas que eles chamam de beijos, agora parece gostar de mim. Ou melhor... Parece me odiar menos.

- Na sala com o James! – ela respondeu sem me olhar, enquanto colocava uma caixa de cerveja no congelador.

Ah é. Esqueci do lado ruim das semanas passadas... Além de todas as saídas, de Bella agora ser definitivamente minha garota favorita no mundo inteiro, de Alice ser a bateria que nos motiva, Jasper ser... uma puta e tudo mais que aconteceu e evolui de um jeito da hora...

Bella, a _minha_ Bella, inocente, doce e ingênua, decidiu que era uma boa idéia virar amiga do James.

A merda maior é que ele adorou a porra da idéia idiota e quando ela não está comigo, está grudada nele. Não, ela _não_ está dando em cima dele, ela realmente é _bem_ inocente nesse campo, mas eu tenho certeza que _ele_ tá planejando alguma coisa...

O cara nem se tromba comigo, a gente só se fala pra tretar e medir forças e agora ele vem, todo se querendo pra cima da minha mina... É muito desapego... É _muita_ falta de amor próprio...

Mas enquanto Bella o quiser por perto, eu tenho que aturar e fingir que não ligo.

- Edward? – acordei dos meus devaneios com a voz de Mike que me olhava preocupado.

- Que foi? – perguntei meio perdido, querendo sair dali e ir pra sala ver o que o escroto tava fazendo com a Bella.

- Você tá entortando a colher, irmão... – olhei pras minhas mãos e vi que tinha transformado a colher num U, fiquei tão sem graça, especialmente pelo olhar entendedor e sorriso sacana de Rosalie, que fingi que não ouvi que o Mike-pela-saco me chamou de "irmão" e sai como quem não quer nada.

Ouvi risadas, o que me deixou ainda mais puto, mas pelo menos... Pelo menos porra nenhuma, por que é que ele tava fazendo a _minha_ mina rir?

Eles estavam jogando vídeo game, na verdade estavam mesmo era atrapalhando o jogo um do outro, Bella batia nele com uma almofada e James ocasionalmente colocava a mão na frente dos olhos dela e os dois explodiam em gargalhadas.

Parei atrás do sofá sem falar nada, querendo ver o que mais eles fariam, mas Bella, como se tivesse um radar, me viu na mesma hora e deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá olhando diretamente para mim fazendo um beicinho divertido, me chamando pra um beijo.

Era pra ser só um selinho, mas eu estava num espírito de homem das cavernas e tinha que marcar território. Bella não esperava um beijo de cabeça pra baixo, pelo menos não um tão intenso quando aquele. Quando mordi seu lábio ela sibilou.

- Pára de dar show! – e olhou de canto para James, que não tirava os olhos da TV.

Foi mais um incentivo do que um motivo pra eu parar, quando tentei aprofundar o beijo mais uma vez ela me deu um tapa no ombro e se afastou rindo.

- Safado... – ela murmurou entre risos.

- Acho que _voyer_ é a palavra, Bells – James me lançou um olhar meio torto por cima do ombro.

Estreitei os olhos na direção dele apenas por um instante, não queria que Bella visse. Já estava saindo da sala quando ela quase pulou por cima do encosto do sofá e puxou minha camiseta.

- Fica! Quer jogar? – ela sorriu, tombando a cabeça de leve pro lado, mostrando o controle do vídeo game.

Seria a imagem da inocência e ingenuidade que eu tanto insistia em pensar se o meu olhar sagaz não tivesse notado que aquela posição fazia os peitos dela quase pularem pra fora da blusa.

Sentei ao seu lado, deixando ela entre mim e James, ela me entregou o controle e achou que seria engraçado colocar uma perna no colo dele, mas antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ela colocou a outra perna no meu colo, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Se eu olhasse a cara do escroto naquele minuto, daria um murro nele.

Então ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu me senti estúpido por estar com tanto ciúmes, ela só queria ser amiga dele.

- ... avisa, tá? – ainda estava tão distraído que perdi o começo do que ela falou.

- O que?

- Se eu estiver atrapalhando, avisa, tá?

- Você não atrapalha... – dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

- Então você é só péssimo nesse jogo mesmo? – ela disse rindo. O que? – Você ta levando uma lavada! – ela apontou a tela.

Só então eu percebi que ainda estava jogando a tranqueira do video game, e realmente estava perdendo.

James riu.

- Liga, não Bells... Ele é medonho nisso mesmo! – quando ele percebeu que eu estava olhando, deslizou a mão pela coxa de Bella, exposta pela bermuda, quase até o curativo que eu havia feito.

Eu já estava pronto pra voar pra cima dele quando Alice entrou saltitante.

- Hora da foto! – ela cantou, mostrando a câmera em suas mãos.

- Quero uma foto com os dois! – Bella exclamou, passando um braço em volta do meu pescoço e, pra minha infelicidade, o outro puxando James.

- Ah que linda! – a baixinha gritou de um jeito agudo olhando o resultado final – Agora os dois beijando ela!

Bella fez um beicinho charmoso e olhou para cima enquanto eu e James beijávamos suas bochechas, eu tentava não pensar nele ali do outro lado, mas ainda assim, me irritava.

- Agora é minha vez! – minha morena gritou saltando no meu colo e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- E eu? Não ganho? – James perguntou debochado.

- Larga de ser viado... – não, não fui eu quem falou! Juro! Foi a Bella!

Infelizmente ela terminou a frase, passando os braços no pescoço dele e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Comigo agora, Bells! – Alice chilicou.

- Vocês vão se beijar? – Mike, que nem deveria estar ali, perguntou da porta.

- Só se for na boca... – a Duracel respondeu dando uma piscadela pra ele.

Enquanto o imbecil saiu correndo pra chamar os outros, eu bati uma foto das duas abraçadas.

- Ei! – Jasper chamou e quando eu me virei, ele atirou uma lata de cerveja na minha direção, se eu fosse um pouquinho mais lento, teria quebrado meu nariz – Pensa rápido! – ele riu.

- Você tem que falar isso _antes_ de atirar, múmia! – Rosalie comentou, de passagem atrás dele.

- Ah é? Mal ae! – ele riu mais ainda.

Eu abri a latinha, mas Bella a tomou da minha mão e bebeu um gole, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

- Você não bebe, né? – eu comentei rindo.

- Não muito... – ela deu de ombros.

- "Não muito", né? Bellinha Tsunami... – Alice gargalhou.

- Não mesmo! Alice Furacão! – Bella cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – Jasper perguntou, se jogando no sofá e imprensando James contra o braço e o encosto.

- Quando a Alice bebe, ela fica louca! – Bella começou antes que a baixinha pudesse – Aí apelidamos ela de Furacão!

- Mas quando a Bells bebe, ela fica depravada – Alice disse cutucando as costelas da amiga com o cotovelo – então ela é Tsunami!

- Depravada? – eu repeti arqueando as sobrancelhas. Não sei o que eu estava fazendo conversando em vez de ir pegar uma garrafa de pinga pra ela, mas tudo bem.

- É exagero dela...

- Emmett! – Alice cantou e os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

- Não acredite em nada que ele diga!

- Que foi, chatinha e implicante? – o grandão perguntou da porta.

- Quem é sua pessoa favorita no mundo quando bêbada?

Ele abriu um sorriso extremamente malicioso e agarrou Bella, a tirando do chão.

- Nunca vi ninguém ficar tão _agradável_ quando bêbada! – ele disse carinhosamente, espremendo o corpo dela entre seus braços.

- Em! – ela cuspiu – Ar... Eu preciso... de... ar!

Certo, Bella não é lá muito alta e, apesar de morrer de vergonha do corpo, também não é gorda, mas ela parecia uma sacola vazia nas mãos do monstro.

Emmett a colocou no chão e se jogou no sofá, espremendo Jasper, o que espremeu James ainda mais.

- Bom... Eu quero beber! – Bella declamou e saiu em direção a cozinha, sendo seguida por uma Alice muito risonha.

- Ei... Vão mais pra lá! – James rosnou, dando cotoveladas em Jasper no exato momento que Rosalie entrou.

- Confortável aí, Jasper? – ela perguntou, parando na frente dele.

- Claro! – ele respondeu puxando o "a" – Tá ótimo, parece que eu to num Spa.

- Que bom! – ela sorriu docemente e se jogou em cima de Emmett, que empurrou ainda mais o Jasper, que... Deu pra sacar...

Fui pra cozinha bebendo mais da minha cerveja, e encontrei Alice e Bella gargalhando com copos a sua frente, eles estavam para baixo da metade.

- Edward! – Bella me chamou, sem parar de rir, suas bochechas vermelhas, mas não era por vergonha – Vem cá! – ela disse de um jeito engraçado, me envolvendo pela cintura com os braços - Ali! Ele não é lindo?

- Dá pro gasto... – ela disse cheia de falso desdém e as duas caíram na gargalhada de novo.

- Vocês não ficaram bêbadas rápido demais? – perguntei, mudando o olhar de uma pinguça pra outra.

- Não – Alice Furacão deixou a palavra muito longa – Enquanto vocês faziam as coisas o Jasper levava uns negócios pra gente beber!

- É mesmo? – perguntei num tom divertido, como se estivesse falando com crianças – Como o que?

Bella deu de ombros.

- Um meio rosa, outro branco... – ela foi enumerando, falando mais devagar que o de costume, seus olhos pequenos.

Cacete... Até bêbada ela era gata!

Ligaram o som na sala, Bella começou a cantar rebolando na cadeira.

_- You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes..._

- Isso é Katy Perry? – perguntei e ela concordou com a cabeça sem parar de cantar.

Olhei para a porta e Emmett estava lá, me fazendo sinal de jóia. Filho da puta... Voltei a minha atenção a guria travada na minha frente e ela pulou, enlaçando o meu pescoço com os braços sem nunca parar de rebolar.

- '_Cause you're hot, than you're cold, you're yes, then you're no, you're in, and you're out, you're up, and you're down!_ – ela esfregava o corpo no meu, cantando de olhos fechados.

Virei a cabeça de novo e lá estava o gigante, com um sorriso sacana estampado no rosto, balançando a cabeça de leve no ritmo da música, até que Rosalie o puxou e ele sumiu.

Alice parecia muito interessada em beber coisas de copos alheios e conversava até com o Eric, que estava completamente chocado por ter uma garota falando com ele.

Parece estranho, não é? Eu estar reparando nessas coisas enquanto a garota mais perfeita do mundo está dançando contra mim, bêbada... cantando que eu to _in_ e to _out_, mexendo o quadril de um jeito bem sugestivo... Mas ela ta bêbada... Mesmo que não esteja completamente louca, subindo na mesa ela ainda tá... Opa, me enganei, ela _está_ em cima da mesa!

- Desce daí, paulista demente! – eu disse rindo, estendendo a mão e ela pulou no meu colo. Sentei na cadeira que ela estava antes

- Quero caipirinha! – ela disse com um sorrisinho típico de quem ta louco de cana.

- Você já bebeu demais, não acha?

- Não... – ela negou com a cabeça, balançando os cabelos e fechando os olhos, pra em seguida começar a rir – Vai... Faz pra mim... – tombou a cabeça de leve pro lado, e brincou com o cabelo na minha nuca.

- Você ta bêbada?

- Tô! Mas só metadinha... – ela esticou o polegar e o indicador, mostrando que só estava _um pouquinho_ bêbada.

- Acha que vai vomitar? – ela fez uma careta e negou com a cabeça – Fica em pé. – ela ficou. Sabe... Essa coisa de ela estar bêbada poderia ficar bem interessante se ela continuasse me obedecendo sem questionar – E aí?

- Uou... – soltou uma risadinha – Meio que girou tudo, mas tô bem! – e se jogou de volta no meu colo.

- Se começar a se sentir mal vai parar de beber e me avisar, certo?

- Edward.

- Oi...

- Não fui eu que bebi demais!

- Ah não?

- Não... Você que bebeu de menos.

Nos olhamos por alguns instantes antes de cairmos na gargalhada, ela era engraçada inebriada! E o legal é que eu estava rindo _com_ ela, e não _dela_, como acontecia quando eu saia pra beber com os outros.

- Alice... – Jasper gemeu – Devolve meu copo!

- Não! – ela tomou outro gole – Estou conversando com o Eric, tenho que beber mais!

- Por que?

- Eu bebo pra deixar as pessoas interessantes.

- Ahmm... – Eric levantou a mão, como se quisesse fazer uma pergunta na sala de aula – Eu estou _bem aqui_.

- Eu sei, querido... Mas isso não faz o seu papo ficar divertido. – ai... Alice é má quando bêbada.

Eric parecia a beira de lágrimas, mas a Duracel nem pareceu notar, simplesmente devolveu o copo do Jasper, tomou o do Eric e saiu andando de um jeito tão leve que parecia estar dançando.

- Tudo bem... – tirei Bella do meu colo, fazendo que ela ficasse em pé – Vamos te embebedar!

- Era _tudo_ que eu queria ouvir! – começamos a rir de novo.

Peguei açúcar, vodka e comecei a descascar os limões, tudo sob o olhar atento, ou _quase_, de Bella.

- Posso ajudar? – ela perguntou tentando pegar um dos limões.

- Não. – bati de leve na mão dela, a afastando.

- Por que? – ela gemeu se sacudindo um pouquinho no lugar, _muito_ criança.

- Meu... Você cai andando no reto! Nem fodendo te dou uma faca enquanto tá bem louca.

- Eu não to _bem louca_! – ela cruzou os braços, tentando parecer firme, mas ainda assim falava como se sua língua fosse grande demais pra própria boca.

- Então tá... Me prova! – falei voltando o olhar pro que eu tava fazendo.

Demorei pra perceber que ela não estava mais na cadeira, quando virei, ela estava ao meu lado, puxando meu rosto de encontro ao seu e beijando minha boca.

- Te provei... – ela murmurou contra meus lábios – E agora, o que é que eu faço?

Engoli a seco, não era exatamente _aquilo_ que eu queria dizer, mas nada mal!

- Me prova de novo... – sussurrei sorrindo com o canto dos lábios e ela me beijou novamente.

- Dá pra andar logo com essa caipirinha! – James gritou, fazendo Bella pular de susto – Vocês já se pegam toda noite, dá um tempo!

Se ela não estivesse alta, provavelmente teria virado do avesso de vergonha, mas dessa vez só começou a rir sem parar.

- Tá bom, já que o James tá tão desesperado pra beber, vem me ajudar, Bella! – ela abriu um sorriso brilhante.

- Tá louco, vacilão? Ela tá travada, vai acabar se machucando com a faca! – James se manifestou demais pro meu gosto.

- E ae? Qual é a tua, nóia? Eu não vou deixar ela mexer com faca! – não deixaria nem sóbria, pra falar a verdade.

- Eu to aqui, não to bêbada e quero que vocês parem de falar de mim como se eu não tivesse aqui! – ela esbravejou, meio repetitiva. Ou seja, bêbada.

- E ae? Ó o auê aí, ô! – Jasper disse rindo.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

- O que? – perguntou olhando para o bundão.

- Esse é um famoso exemplo de uma frase sem consoantes! – Jasper explicou com sua melhor cara de conteúdo.

- Fala de novo! – ela já estava rindo.

- Ó o auê aí, ô – ele disse mais devagar.

- De novo! – todos começamos a rir dessa vez.

Enquanto Jasper repetia a frase arrancando ainda mais risadas de Bella, comecei a amassar os limões no fundo da jarra, mas James me empurrou e tomou meu lugar. Não entendi nada, só fiquei olhando pra ele.

- O que é? – ele perguntou, ríspido.

- Por que tá fazendo isso?

- Quero fazer o negócio pra guria beber! – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu posso fazer.

- Eu faço melhor. – torci o nariz. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir ele realmente era melhor que eu. Pra fazer caipirinha. Só.

Sentei ao lado da Bella, que ainda estava rachando de rir com o Jasper que agora contava pra ela sobre o dia em que ele levou o Abelardo pra aula, quase matou a professora do coração, quando a suposta mochila dele começou a se mexer e que mentiu pra um grupo de garotas que o guaxinim era um rato muito, _muito_ grande.

James estendeu um copo na direção dela. Claro que ele terminou rápido, eu fiz todo o trabalho pesado...

- Diz ae se tá bom... – Bella tomou um gole e fez uma careta – Tá muito forte? Espera um pouco que o gelo já derrete...

- Deixa eu ver isso! – Jasper se adiantou até a mesa, enfiou o dedo na jarra, o chupando em seguida.

- Que nojo! – Bella disse de um jeito exagerado, rindo.

- É tempero, Bells... – ele comentou calmamente, enfiando o mesmo dedo babado na jarra, misturando algumas vezes.

- Credo... Ainda bem que eu tenho o meu copo, só meu que não vou dividir com ninguém! – olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas – Talvez com você... Mas só se você se comportar!

Ri apoiando a mão em sua coxa, recebendo um olhar estranho de James, mas antes que eu conseguisse entender qual era o problema do demente, o outro demente começou a causar de novo.

- É, véi... Até que tá bom isso! – ele pegou uma colher dessa vez, e começou a beber da jarra como se fosse uma sopa.

- Por que você não bebe num copo? – James perguntou parecendo meio puto.

- E eu lá vou beber um copo _inteiro_? Pára...

- Nojento. – Bella disse pontuadamente – Argh! Medonho! – completou rindo.

- É só um tempero básico, Bells! – Jasper deu de ombros.

- Você não vai fazer nada? – ela me perguntou, mas não parecia realmente preocupada, nem conseguia parar de rir.

- Tá bom! – levantei e peguei um cubo de gelo da forminha, e o enfiei inteiro na boca.

Para minha sorte e deleite, Rosalie, Emmett, Mike e Tânia entraram na cozinha na mesma hora.

Bella parecia prestes a explodir de tanto rir, James estava de braços cruzados, apoiado na pia, sem achar qualquer graça e Jasper estava com _cara_ de pia.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Emmett perguntou.

Jasper girou os olhos.

- Bom... Tem limão, gelo, vodka, açúcar... Tudo numa jarra, misturado! Então... Cuscuz, Emmett! Estamos fazendo cuscuz. – quando o grandão tentou pegar um copo, Jazz se adiantou – Ainda não tá pronta. – e impediu que ele se aproximasse, puxando a jarra.

- Tá bom, ué... – o grandão foi até a geladeira e pegou latinhas de cerveja para todos que estavam de mãos vazias, eu fui obrigado a negar a minha com um aceno de mão.

Minha língua estava ficando amortecida.

- Vocês estão muito estranhos... – Rosalie mudava o olhar de mim pro Jasper, como se só nós dois fizéssemos merda.

- E ae? Tá doida? Nem sei do que você tá falando – Jasper disse com um gesto de quem não se importa, cruzando os braços.

Eu estava só esperando o James dedar a gente, mas ele só estava lá, escorado na pia, olhando pra baixo. _Muito_ estranho.

Dei sorte porque quando a Rose ia começar um barraco pelo jeito que Jasper respondeu, Emmett saiu arrastando a loira tresloucada de volta pra sala.

Tânia, num movimento suicida, colocou a mão no meu ombro, mas Bella, mesmo bêbada, ainda era extremamente possessiva.

- Isso... Vai apalpando os namorados das outras aí, que nem vai dar nada pro seu lado não, ô assanhada folgada!

_- Namorado_? – Tânia devolveu, debochada – Agora ele é teu namorado?

- O legal de estar bêbada é isso! Você fala, fala e fala e eu só ouço "blá blá blá blá"...

As gargalhadas de Jasper deixaram Tania ainda mais exasperada e ela saiu arrastando Mike pelo braço.

Finalmente!

Tirei o cubo de gelo da boca e joguei dentro da jarra, dando um quase-berro de satisfação.

- Tudo bem aí? – Bella perguntou voltando a rir igual uma louca.

Ela brigou com a Tânia, mas nem tentou pensar em levantar da cadeira, ainda estava jogada lá, olhando pra mim. As pernas entreabertas, largadas, a alça da blusa caída pelo ombro, mostrando um relance do seu sutiã preto.

Quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando, parou de gargalhar e apenas sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Bom... Existem leis que me mandariam pro xilindró o resto da vida se eu simplesmente arrancasse aquela blusinha vermelha e a bermudinha de corrida preta do corpo daquela bêbada depravada e abusasse dela como bem entendesse, não é?

Pelo amor de Deus, diga que essas leis existem, se não eu faço uma besteira!

- Pronto! – Jasper exclamou me lembrando de tirar a mente do esgoto – Ah, não, não... – inclinou a cabeça em cima da boca da jarra e cuspiu dentro. Daqueles cuspes que juntam _muita_ saliva – Agora sim! Devidamente temperada a caipirinha tá pronta!

- Caipirinha? – Alice perguntou, sua cabeça espiando pelo batente da porta – Eu quero!

Jasper caminhou sorrindo até ela, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e fazendo com que ela desse meia volta.

- Não quer não... – ele murmurou a empurrando para longe da cozinha.

- Mas por que? – ela gemeu.

- Confia no magrelo! – eu gritei e ouvi a risadinha de sininhos dela ecoando pelo corredor.

Voltei a olhar para Bella que já estava rindo mais uma vez, só que dessa vez, James estava às suas costas, massageando seus ombros, enquanto ela estava com a cabeça praticamente deitada em sua barriga, olhando para ele.

- Bella... – chamei entre dentes, ela se voltou sorrindo – Está tudo bem?

- Mara, Eddie! Tá tudo mara! – James sorriu cínico para mim, sem parar a massagem, ao ouvir as palavras dela, e seu sorriso se arreganhou ainda mais quando um suspiro alto escapou dos lábios dela – James... – ela gemeu o nome dele, chamando sua atenção – Isso é uma delícia!

Quando os olhos dela se fecharam, ele voltou o olhar para mim de novo.

- Tá bom, Bells? – ele perguntou, com o pior sorriso sacana, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Demais... – ela respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Se quiser, – ele voltou o olhar para ela, e foi aí que eu fiquei mais confuso, ele não parecia sacana, não estava tentando seduzir com aquele jeito piranha dele que eu conhecia e odiava – depois você deita em algum lugar e eu massageio suas costas!

- Ai, promete? – ela perguntou animada, abrindo os olhos.

Eu estava espumando por que isso era completamente irritante!

James me olhava como se estive _me_ sacaneando, mas olhava pra Bella como se... Só quisesse agradar...

Isso não era o M.O. dele! Não mesmo!

- Se você quiser a gente vai agora! – ele sorriu, e eu senti vapor saindo das minhas orelhas.

- Ah... – Bella olhou para mim e mordeu o lábio, pensativa – Agora não? – saiu como uma pergunta e ela riu.

- Não... Tudo bem. – ele disse de um jeito sombrio, mas sorriu para ela em seguida e se abaixou, beijando sua testa.

Que merda foi essa?

- Ahm... James? – abri os braços de jeito exagerado pra ver se o idiota lembrava que eu estava _bem ali_, vendo _tudo_.

- Fica de boa aí, velho! – ele resmungou saindo da cozinha me mostrando _o dedo_.

- O que foi isso? – Bella perguntou tomando um gole de caipirinha que ainda estava em seu copo, a limpa.

- Nada não, amor... – respondi ainda meio puto, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Vem cá... – ela disse de um jeitinho charmoso, me chamando com o indicador.

Não tem como recusar um convite desses.

Sentei na cadeira ao seu lado e imediatamente ela colocou a perna entre as minhas e envolveu meu pescoço com os braços e começou a me beijar de um jeito tão intenso que eu achei que ela ia me derrubar da cadeira.

Puxei seu corpo contra o meu e ela acabou sentando no meu colo. Realmente ela fica bem mais saidinha quando tá muito louca... Nada mal!

- Larga! Larga! – Emmett gritou da porta, rindo da minha cara de ódio – Joga água fria pra separar os dois!

Ele foi interrompido por um berro de Rose que estava fora do meu campo de visão.

- Tira esse monstro de perto de mim! Ai! Ai, ai! Ele tá me mordendo!

- Pronto, Rosalie, sua viada... É só um guaxinim! – Jasper esbravejou.

- É um guaxinim filhote do capeta! Ele sempre me morde!

- É por que você é chata!

- Tira esse bicho idiota de perto de mim, se não vou meter um chute nele!

- Ahh, Rosie... Ele é tão lindinho! Olha a carinha dele!

- Eu não quero! Sai!

- Mas olha! Tuco, dá um beijinho nela, dá!

- O nome dele é Abelardo! – gritei, já sabendo que Bella estava tendo falta de ar por estar rindo demais.

- Só um beijinho, Rosie!

- Sai daqui, Jasper! – ela passou correndo, seguida por Jasper que segurava o pobre do Abelardo com os braços esticados, tentando fazer com que ele tocasse nela.

- Tsunami! – Alice chamou, saltando do nosso lado – Ouve a música! A música!

No pouco espaço de tempo que eu convivi com elas, animação por causa de qualquer música _nunca_ resultava em boa coisa.

Dito e feito, Bella pulou do meu colo e elas começaram a dançar animadas, eu nem dei atenção pra música a princípio, ainda estava muito chocado com a mudança de comportamento dela.

Acho que naquele momento ela realmente era a _Tsunami_.

Quando Jasper voltou, meio descabelado e emburrado, imagino que tomou uma sova da Rosalie, as duas começaram a cantar o refrão, gargalhando e apontando pra mim e pra ele.

_- I like you so much better when you're naked! __I like me so much better when you're naked!_ – elas rebolavam freneticamente, apontando pra gente na parte do "you" e uma si mesmas quando falavam "I" ou "me".

- Diz ae, irmão... Não dá uma vontade danada de descobrir se elas realmente gostam mais da gente pelado? – Jasper cochichou, me dando uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Quase dei um murro nele, mas não queria ser hipócrita.

_- Oh I'm nervous... I'm so nervous! I don't know what to do... Light a cigarrete... Only smoke when I'm with you! Oh!_

James apareceu vindo sei lá de onde, do inferno até onde eu sei, e ficou assistindo meio de longe. Não dava pra música trocar pra algo não-sexy? Merda...

- Furacão! – Bella sacudiu Alice pelos ombros – Essa música! Essa música!

- Eu sei, Tsunami... Eu sei! – elas caíram na gargalhada mais uma vez – Cadê o Terremoto?

- Terremoto? – eu perguntei, sem saber se era delírio de pinga, ou se tinha mais um integrante no grupinho Desastre Natural.

- É! O Emmett! – Alice riu.

- O Terremoto tá servindo de DJ! – Rosalie gritou da sala.

Filho da puta... Ele sabe o estado das duas e tá sacaneando!

- A próxima é pra você, Cullen! – o infeliz gritou, antes de colocar a próxima música.

Eu suspirei, sem saber se deveria ficar feliz com aquilo ou não. Bella estava particularmente deliciosa naquele estado, mas tinha gente demais olhando! E James estava pedindo pra tomar uma surra...

Os primeiros acordes de uma guitarra pesada me tiraram da linha de pensamento fatalista. Então uma voz masculina gritou e Alice e Bella acompanharam e deram gritos de animação.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido aquela música na vida, mas elas pareciam conhece-la muito bem... Logo no final da primeira estrofe elas desceram até o chão, empinaram a bunda e honestamente, Bella descia as mãos pelo corpo de um jeito que, sóbria, ela só faria sozinha, num quarto fechado e completamente escuro, pra nem ela mesma enxergar o que estava fazendo.

_- Hey!_ – elas apontaram uma para a outra – _You're a crazy bitch!_ – então Alice se voltou para Jasper e eu parei de prestar atenção voltando todo meu foco para Bella, que apontava pra mim – _But you fuck so good I'm on top of it! __When I dream I'm doing you all night..._ – ela se aproximou, se encaixando entre minhas pernas – _Scratches all down my back to keep me right on..._

Apesar da letra falarem "back", ela deslizou as unhas pelo meu peito, fazendo uma cara pra lá se sensual sem nem mesmo notar.

Quero dizer... Assim espero! Por que se ela souber que podia ser sensual daquele jeito e resolveu me mostrar na frente de _todos_ os cuecas que eu conheço, seria _muita_ sacanagem.

Pra completar a cena temerosa, ou sexy, dependendo do ponto de vista, e eu estava me torturando pra decidir qual, as duas subiram na mesa.

Comecei a me movimentar para faze-las descer, mas Jasper segurou meu ombro.

- Deixa, cara... Elas não tão fazendo nada... – ele disse de um jeito tão distraído que eu esperei ver um fio de baba escorrendo do canto de sua boca.

Esqueci completamente de prestar atenção na letra pra ver se tinha algum perigo a vista, e me arrependi, por que instantes mais tarde, Alice tirou a blusa e a atirou na cara do Jasper.

Bem feito, viado! Não tão fazendo nada, né? Ainda deu sorte que ela tava de biquíni por baixo!

Ele pegou a blusa, embasbacado e quando abriu a boca pra tentar falar, Bella começou a baixar o elástico da bermuda, mas ela _não_ estava de biquíni por baixo e quando eu vi sua calcinha vermelha ficando a mostra, praticamente voei na reta da mesa e joguei o pudim de cachaça que um dia se chamou Isabella por cima do ombro.

- Alice! – ela chamou, esticando o "e" até o fim do mundo – Na próxima a gente tem que dançar Buttons!

- Adoro, amiga! – Alice, ou melhor, Furacão gargalhou em resposta, enquanto um Jasper, com a cara muito vermelha, a fazia descer da mesa.

Na hora a música trocou pra porra da Buttons. Pelo menos acho que era essa a música já que as duas começaram a se debater feito loucas, tentando se livrar da gente... E das roupas, pelo andar da carruagem.

Levei Bella pro quarto principal e a joguei de costas na cama, ela teve um ataque de risos.

- Ei... Por que fez isso? – ela perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Porque só eu posso ver sua calcinha! – disse cansado, me largando ao seu lado.

- Ah! Você viu? Ela é linda! – ela se ajoelhou, virando de frente pra mim e baixando ainda mais a bermuda.

Era uma calcinha tipo um shortinho, de um rosa bem forte, não vermelho, que tinha um efeito ótimo contrastando com a pele clara dela.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos, mas quando ela enroscou o dedo pelo elástico, que eu notei que tinha um detalhe em branco, tive que impor um limite.

- Ei, ei! – a segurei pela cintura, e virei seu corpo, fazendo com que ela deitasse de costas mais uma vez – O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei num tom divertido.

- Eu só queria te mostrar minha calcinha! – ela deu de ombros e riu de um jeito embriagado e inocente – Quer ver meu sutiã? Tem um lacinho muito lindo! – ela parou e pensou um pouco.

Então puxou a blusa e olhou para dentro. Prendi a respiração um instante.

- Ah não... Esse é inteiro preto! O que tem o lacinho rosa é da Playboy! Tem até um coelhinho rosa na lateral... Queria estar usando esse agora... Acho que você ia gostar de ver... – ela parecia contrariada.

A verdade era que eu toparia ver qualquer coisa naquele corpo... O que mostrasse mais pele era preferível, mas sério... Qualquer coisa.

- Sossega essa sua bundinha gostosa... – murmurei quando meu cérebro descongelou – Você tá muito louca...

- Eu to, né? – ela disse rindo baixinho.

- Ô se tá! – ri também, pelo menos ela sabia.

Então ela parou de rir, mas os cantos de seus lábios estavam virados pra cima, começou a deslizar os dedos pela lateral do meu rosto, seus olhos pequenos por causa da bebida, me olhavam com cuidado, como se eu fosse fugir.

Então se inclinou na minha direção, me dando um longo beijo, lento, mas muito intenso. Ajeitei o corpo sobre o dela, respondendo com a mesma vontade, enquanto as mãos dela invadiram minha camiseta e começaram a unhar minhas costas de leve.

Minha mão tem vida própria, eu já disse isso algumas vezes para Bella e ela nunca acreditou. Mas eu juro que não reparei quando é que foi que a minha mão começou a entrar na bermuda dela! Eu juro!

Eu estava deslizando os dedos pela cintura da Bella, _cintura_, de repente aqueles mesmos dedos estavam brincando com o elástico da bermuda dela... No mesmo instante Bella parou de corresponder ao beijo e eu me senti extremamente mal, ela deve estar pensando que eu sou um escroto por estar me aproveitando tanto dela enquanto ela está bêbada...

Na verdade eu sou um escroto mesmo! Só que às vezes eu finjo que isso é uma coisa boa.

- Bella, desculpa... – pedi num sussurro, enterrando o rosto na curva do ombro dela.

Mas não ganhei nenhuma resposta.

- Bella? – me ergui para olha-la e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que minha adorada cachaceira estava dormindo?

Sentei ao lado dela e fiquei olhando aquele rosto adormecido, completamente inconformado. Me deu uma vontade quase incontrolável de pegá-la pelos ombros e sacudi-la até ela ficar sóbria, mas claro que, mesmo dormindo, ela faria alguma que me quebraria completamente... Como realmente fez.

Bella soltou um resmungo baixinho, franziu a testa e começou a tatear a cama. Achei que ela estava procurando um cobertor ou algo assim, mas quando ela tocou minha perna, suspirou cheia de contentamento e aconchegou a cabeça no meu colo, deslizando o nariz na minha barriga enquanto fazia isso.

- Edward... – ela murmurou, segurando minha camiseta.

- Bella... – respondi sorrindo, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

Ela começou a balbuciar qualquer coisa no sono e eu me inclinei para perto, mas só consegui pegar as últimas palavras.

- ...te amo... – me afastei, de olhos arregalados.

Não. Eu ouvi errado, né?

- O que? – perguntei baixinho, esperando, torcendo, que ela me ouvisse pelo menos uma vez na vida, nem que fosse só no sono e repetisse o que ela falou.

- Edward... – repetiu, e eu recomecei o carinho em seu cabelo – Eu...

- Você?

- Eu não quero.

- Não quer o que?

- Pára!

- Parar com o que?

- Põe de volta! – sou só eu ou isso tá parecendo uma cena de algum filme bizarro, à Exorcista? Juro que se ela começar a flutuar eu só paro de correr quando chegar no Espírito Santo.

- Por... o que de volta?

- Põe o gato de volta no aquário! – o tema do Arquivo X tocou na minha cabeça.

- Quem tirou o gato do aquário?

- Emmett – óbvio, nem sei porque perguntei.

Puxei a perna com o maior cuidado para não acorda-la, enquanto ela pedia encarecidamente para pararem de apertar o Abelardo, o que é muito engraçado já que o próprio Abelardo jamais se deixaria apertar. Coloquei um travesseiro embaixo de sua cabeça e comecei a sair, silenciosamente.

- Edward – me virei para ela – Fica.

Cheguei a dar alguns passos na sua direção, pra ter certeza de que ela ainda estava dormindo, mas estava. E depois de ela ter pedido pra eu colocar o gato de volta no aquário, não me sinto nem um pouco culpado de não ficar no quarto quando ela me pediu pra ficar.

Fechei a porta com cuidado e voltei pra putaria, no sentido de festa, não estava nem um pouco afim de mexer com nenhuma outra garota, Bella já tinha personalidades o bastante pra me deixar ocupado em tempo integral.

E eu sabia que era uma bixona desvairada por achar isso ótimo, pelo menos só eu sabia disso.

Jasper já estava segurando o violão de James, o que nunca era uma coisa boa, e Rosalie estava gargalhando com o que ele estava falando, ou seja, eu estava completamente assustado. Tânia e Alice estava uma de cada lado de Rose e a Duracel parecia muito feliz, enquanto Tânia estava emburrada. Se era pra criar polêmica Jazz nunca desapontava.

Emmett e James estavam jogando videogame, e Eric e Mike estavam torcendo. Aí as pessoas viram pra mim e dizem que eu sou mal por trata-los igual lacaios! Só faltam as saias de prega e os pompons pra eles virarem as lideres de torcida do grupo...

- Eu quero fazer uma serenata! – Jasper exclamou, quase me matando do coração com o susto.

- Ah, seu gay... – Rosalie resmungou.

- Mas não será uma serenata qualquer! – ele continuou, naquele jeito de arauto que ele tinha quando estava meio bêbado – Eu quero cantar pra uma garota muito especial na minha vida!

Rose cutucou Alice com o cotovelo enquanto eu sentava na rodinha, louco pra ver aquilo. Porque elas acreditavam que ele ia fazer algo sério ainda era um mistério pra mim.

- E quem é a garota especial? Você mesmo? – perguntei e ele me lançou adagas com o olhar.

- Faz sentido... – Rose comentou, dando de ombros.

- Não! Dessa vez não, pelo menos! A garota especial... – ele suspirou – É a Tânia!

- Pára! – Tânia rosnou e Alice gargalhou.

Eu não disse que não era sério.

- Mas eu quero cantar pra você! – ele choramingou.

- Você vai me xingar como sempre faz!

- E ae? Qual é, guria? Eu _nunca_ fiz tal coisa! Seria uma insolência! – é, quando ele bebe mistura gírias com palavras estranhamente grandes pro vocabulário dele como "insolência".

- Canta, Jazz! – Alice incentivou, ou melhor, deu corda pra ver quem se enforca.

Ele começou a se aprumar, era absurdo o cinismo desse imbecil.

_- Cinco conto era uma merreca,_ - isso não ia acabar bem... Ótimo! –_ paga cinqüenta e come minha perereca! Eu disse para ela que sou sapo cururu, eu pago cinco conto pra comer teu cu..._

- Que horrível! – Tânia gritou, tacando uma almofada nele.

- Nossa, Tânia! Uma almofada? Vai quebrar a mão dele assim... – girei os olhos.

Tânia começou a gritar coisas que fariam até uma prostituta corar e eu achei melhor fazer uma saída estratégica pela direita. Sentei no chão na frente do sofá.

- Sou próximo! – comuniquei, Mike abriu a boca para reclamar – Vai pegar uma cerveja!

- Tá bom, Edward! – ele concordou e levantou.

- Ele é sempre assim? – Emmettt perguntou na hora em que Tânia passava enlouquecida na frente da TV.

- Tânia, espera! – Jasper chamou e ela parou exatamente na nossa frente, bloqueando a nossa visão do jogo, arrancando gritos de protesto de James e Emmett - Eu tenho cinco conto! – ele puxou uma nota do bolso.

Tânia gritou de ódio e saiu correndo, por outro lado Alice e Rosalie estavam literalmente rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- Eu amo esse seu irmão... – Duracel disse rindo, esfregando os olhos.

- Alguém tinha que amar! – Rose deu um murro no ombro do Jasper e ao contrário da almofadada de Tânia, isso doeu.

Mike voltou a com a minha cerveja e eu mandei ele ir pro lado do Jasper, que mandou que ele voltasse pra cá e assim ficamos, tentando ver até onde ele agüentaria, mas lacaio bom é lacaio burro e ele só obedecia.

- Cadê a Tsunami? – Emmett perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- No quarto, dormindo.

- Ela tá bem? – James perguntou, me irritando de novo com toda aquela preocupação.

- Tá ótima. – respondi secamente.

- Ela passou mal? – James continuou o interrogatório, ignorando meu tom.

- Claro que não.

- Você acha que a _minha_ Tsunami é tão fraca assim pra bebida? – Emmett se virou para ele, inconformado – Ela foi muito bem treinada!

- Mas ela simplesmente apagou?

- Nossa, James... Sério, velho. Joga e não me enche o saco! A guria tá bem, tá dormindo! – cruzei os braços e me afundei no chão.

- Mas-

- AH! – Emmett gritou apontando a TV por um instante – Perdeu, playboy! Cai fora, perdedor! – e empurrou James com tanta força que eu achei que ele ia cair do sofá.

Tá bom, eu não achei... Eu torci, esperei, pedi pro papai do Céu pra ele cair, mas ele só levantou, puto.

- Próximo! – gritei e pulei pro lugar onde ele estava sentado.

- Mais um pouco e senta no meu colo! – James reclamou.

- Que nojo... – o grandão riu.

- O que? Vai negar agora, Emmett? – me virei pra ele com ares de ofendido – Não foi isso que você disse ontem à noite!

- Eu SABIA! – Jasper gritou lá do outro lado, não faço idéia de como ele ouviu – Por isso que o James anda como se alguém tivesse chutado o cachorro dele! Tá perdendo o Ed pro grandão! Falando nisso, Emmett, o Edward é a _minha_ puta, se você tá pegando, temos contas a acertar!

- Ele é um cafetão carinhoso, Eddie? – James perguntou debochado, cruzando os braços.

- É sim! E ele é um amante carinhoso, Jimmy? – devolvi sem olhar pra ele, tentando me concentrar no jogo.

- Eu queria ser carinhoso... – Jasper começou – Mas ele adora uns tapas!

- Faz sentido! – Rose concluiu – Vocês estão estranhos hoje, estão fazendo sentido!

- Jasper... – James chamou – Pega aqui na minha, pega!

- Péra aí... – mesmo sem tirar os olhos da TV, vi o Jazz levantando e colocando o violão no sofá.

- Não, caralho! Sai daqui!

- Oh, Jimmy! – Jasper gemeu, igualzinho uma vagabunda – Só uma pegadinha!

Mais rápido que a Rosalie fugindo do Abelardo, ou vice-versa dependendo da situação, James disparou pela porta e nem dá pra culpar o cara, Jasper tem umas brincadeiras muito estranhas às vezes. Se ele diz que vai pegar, ele vai _pegar_.

Depois disso as coisas se acalmaram um pouco, Rosalie saiu pra procurar a Tânia, que do jeito que é burra poderia estar presa em algum cômodo da casa, James sumiu, e eu fiquei incrivelmente triste, é claro, Mike continuou servindo de garçom, agora acompanhado de Eric e os dois pareciam bem felizes com isso. Eles nasceram pra serem escravos, quem sou eu pra questionar esse tipo de ligação cósmica?

Eu ainda estava jogando contra o grandão, ganhei a primeira, ele pediu uma melhor de três, parecia simples, né? Já estávamos numa melhor de 13 quando o Abelardo puxou a tomada do vídeo game.

Agora por que o filho da putinha fez isso é um segredo! Ele só veio, puxou a tomada e foi embora... Ainda bem que o Emmett já sabe da fama do Abelardo quando acuado, então a gente só gritou e esmurrou o sofá e declaramos um empate.

Achei estanho quando o Jasper não fez nenhum comentário sobre um empate ser só um acordo de perdedores e me virei pra procura-lo e... Ah... Que _gracinha_!

Ele ainda tava sentado com a Alice no chão, fazendo serenata, só que dessa vez era sério!

.NA.

_- Seus dentes e seu sorriso, mastigam meu corpo e juízo..._ – eu ia zoar, mas Alice parecia tão feliz que achei sacanagem –_ Devoram os meus sentidos e já não me importo comigo..._ – ai... Saca só ele olhando pra ela por entre o cabelo! –_ Então são mãos e braços, beijos e abraços, pele barriga e seus laços... São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço... Aqui de palhaço, seguindo os teus passos..._

Ele tá _tão_ fodido quando acabar essa música...

Mas eu tinha que arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer enquanto ele ainda tava de pederastia, então resolvi ir dar uma checada na Bella. Bateu um sentimento de culpa, fiquei jogando mais de duas horas com o grandão e nem lembrei dela...

Com um pouco de sorte ela ainda tava apagada e nem percebeu. Virei pra entrar no corredor escuro e vi um casal se pegando. Velho, é uma festa, vamos socializar! Mas não... Ficam se pegando no escuro... Desviei para a cozinha, não querendo passar por eles.

Engraçado... Não parecia o Emmett e a Rosalie! E o Jasper e a Alice tavam na sala... Será que a Tânia bebeu o bastante pra pegar o Mike?

A curiosidade venceu o nojo e eu estiquei o pescoço pra espiar o corredor de novo, mas ainda não conseguia identificar quem era, só dava pra ver que o negócio tava quente. Então eu ouvi.

- Ah... – a menina ofegou numa voz que eu conhecia bem demais – Edward...

Espera. Não. Espera! Não pode ser!

Acendi a luz e vi a Bella, a _minha_ Bella, de olhos fechados, boca entreaberta, com as costas na parede, sendo imprensada pelo James, que estava afastando o rosto do pescoço dela.

Enxerguei tudo em vermelho.

- Larga ela! – lati as palavras.

Quando James se virou pra mim, parecia que tinha levado um soco, ele não estava surpreso por eu ter flagrado, ele parecia estar com _dor_.

Bella abriu os olhos, ela estava completamente mole, completamente bêbada... Ela não estava desse jeito quando eu a deixei!

- Edward? – ela perguntou, confusa, falando com um Bom Bril dentro da boca – Como você chegou aí tão rápido? – então se virou pro James – E daonde você veio?

- Larga. Ela. – rosnei, empurrando James pra trás.

Ele estava tão desnorteado que bateu as costas na outra parede do corredor.

- Espera... – começou.

- Espera o caralho, seu filho da puta! – empurrei ele de novo, quando ele tentou desencostar, meu punho fechado já estava bem ali o jogando de volta. Minha mão ficou dolorida, então eu sei que a cara dele deve estar muito pior – Nunca mais encosta nela! – gritei – O que você fez pra conseguir um beijo? – bati a mão espalmada no seu peito, nunca deixando que ele se afastasse da parede – O que você deu pra ela beber, seu filho da puta?

- Eu não fiz nada! – ele tentou se defender, mas antes que eu mesmo pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo eu já tinha dado outro soco nele.

- Fica longe dela! – gritei e bati com a mão espalmada dessa vez em sua testa, e ele meteu a cabeça com tudo na parede.

Me virei pra Bella, sentindo cada célula do meu corpo vibrando com tanta força que eu poderia explodir. Ela estava escorregando na parede, alheia a tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Vem, Bella... – passei mão por sua cintura e ela olhou pra mim e riu.

- Você é lindo, sabia? – eu nem conseguia responder, estava com o maxilar tão tenso que doía, minhas mãos tremiam – Minhas costas tão doendo! Você me jogou com muita força na parede... – ela riu de novo – Levei um susto!

Fechei os olhos por um instante, respirando fundo. O filho da puta _machucou_ ela. Se eu não tivesse que cuidar dela ia voltar lá e fazer ele engolir os próprios dentes, mas a Bella mal se agüentava em pé, tropeçava nas próprias pernas e eu não entedia mais da metade das coisas que ela falava.

Ela disse alguma coisa sobre o Mike, rum e coca cola... Depois que o Eric não era engraçado nem quando queria ser, aí algo sobre uma mordida, e voltou a reclamar da dor nas costas. Pelo menos eu acho que foi isso.

Fomos pro quarto principal, onde tem o melhor banheiro, porque nenhum dos moleques porcos que eu ando entram lá. Entrei no chuveiro com ela, sempre me disseram que isso ajudava a deixar sóbrio, eu não tenho certeza já que sempre me curei das bebedeiras do jeito normal: acordando no meio fio com um vira-lata, ou o Abelardo, lambendo a minha boca.

Também me disseram que os bêbados ficavam putos quando a gente jogava eles embaixo da água fria, mas não a minha pingucinha... Ela estava era rindo pra caralho, balançando a cabeça pra me molhar mais e quase caindo em seguida porque ficava tonta. Em qualquer outra situação eu já estaria sentado no chão de tanto rir, mas eu ainda não consegui esquecer o que vi.

Parecia que tinha um tijolo no meu peito. Eu bati pouco. Vou colocar a Bella na cama e vou achar aquele-

- Edward? – virei pra Bella que estava encolhida, ficando com os lábios roxos – Eu t-to com f-frio... – sorri e abri os braços, ela se jogou entre eles.

- Eu também estou gelado! Desculpa! – esquentei a água, mas ela não me soltou.

Passamos alguns minutos daquele jeito, então saímos do chuveiro.

- Vou te arrumar uma roupa, tá? – a deixei sentada na privada, com a tampa fechada, enrolada numa toalha.

Corri mais do que eu sabia que conseguia, não queria mais deixa-la sozinha, pelo menos até eu saber que ela estava em condições de bater no James ela mesma.

Quando voltei, ela estava exatamente onde eu a havia deixado.

- Vou deixar você se trocar, mas eu to aqui na porta, tá bom? – ela concordou com a cabeça, mas quando levantou, escorregou no azulejo e teria quebrado a cabeça na pia se eu não tivesse segurando – E agora? O que eu faço com você? – perguntei rindo e ela sorriu de volta, dando de ombros.

- Se troca comigo! – disse, simplesmente.

É... Ela ainda era a Tsunami no final das contas. Suspirei. Não era _bem assim_ que eu imaginei que seria a primeira vez que eu a veria completamente sem roupa...

Sem dizer mais nada, puxei a toalha dela, e sequei seu cabelo brevemente, só tirando o excesso de água. Por incrível que pareça, ela também não falou nada, só ficou me olhando de volta. Comecei a puxar sua blusa pra cima, praticamente descascando o tecido molhado de sua pele e ela fez o que? Levantou os braços pra facilitar meu serviço.

Nem um cor de rosinha naquelas bochechas...

Tirei a blusa e reparei que sua pele ficou completamente arrepiada, e evitando olhar pros seus peitos, coloquei a toalha sobre seus ombros. Então me ajoelhei no chão, puxando sua bermuda pra baixo, a calcinha cor de rosa agora estava completamente a minha vista, e tinha 3 estrelinhas prateadas no lado esquerdo de seu umbigo...

Fechei os olhos com força, como se isso fosse afastar os pensamentos, e me levantei. Pequei a toalha e a sequei rapidamente, por cima do sutiã e da calcinha mesmo.

- Você tem que tirar toda a roupa molhada, se não vai acabar molhando a outra roupa também! – ela concordou com a cabeça – Eu vou virar de costas, mas se você se sentir tonta ou qualquer coisa me chama! – ela concordou de novo.

Me virei e aproveitei o momento pra começar a me secar também. Tirei a camiseta e joguei no chão, junto com as roupas de Bella. Sequei meu cabelo de qualquer jeito e deixei a toalha pendurada no pescoço, aproveitei que Bella estava entretida se trocando sem cair e tirei a bermuda e a cueca de uma vez só, sequei minhas pernas e coloquei a cueca seca.

Só então eu percebi que aquele banheiro estava silencioso _demais_. Eu vi uma reportagem sobre as tsunamis e fiquei sabendo que antes de acontecerem, os elefantes fugiram para as montanhas. Eu queria fugir para as montanhas naquele instante, e isso não podia significar boa coisa.

Fui virando lentamente, como se pudesse haver outro alguém atrás de mim além de Bella, mas era só ela ali. Encostada na pia, as mãos apoiadas nas portas do armário embutido. Ela estava me olhando tão intensamente que eu senti meu rosto esquentando. Será que eu estava corando?

Putz... Então era assim que ela se sentia _o tempo todo_...

- O que foi? – perguntei meio arisco, franzindo a testa.

- Nada... – ela deu de ombros, a minha camiseta chegava quase na metade das coxas dela e minha bermuda estava meio larga.

- Você... Estava me olhando?

- Eu? Não! – sorriu, cruzando os braços. Eu honestamente não sabia se ela estava sendo cínica ou não.

- Ah... Tá.

Coloquei a bermuda seca, olhando de esguelha para ela, que ainda estava sorrindo. Droga de bêbada que não cora... Perdi toda a noção do que ela está pensando!

- Você fica tão bonitinho envergonhado... – ela comentou, desencostando da pia.

- Eu não estou envergonhado! – resmunguei, abrindo a porta.

- Então você é só bonitinho. – passou por mim, cambaleando de leve.

Segui de perto, com medo de que ela caísse, mas claro que ela achou isso divertido e puxou minhas mãos, as segurando em cima de sua barriga.

- Sabe... – suspirei – Estou _muito_ cansado! – afundei o rosto em seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro da sua pele.

- Eu não! – ela exclamou.

- Está sim... É impressão sua! – ela riu – Sério, vai me deixar deitado aqui completamente sozinho? – falei de um jeito que esperava que fosse manhoso e a convencesse, apesar de eu ter largado ela dormindo sozinha não muitas horas atrás.

- E se eu deixar? – bêbada traiçoeira.

Eu não sabia o que responder, obviamente, mas não podia deixar ela voltar lá pra fora! Não com o maníaco do rabo-de-cavalo a solta e provavelmente espreitando.

- Por favor? – beijei seu ombro.

- Vai apelar, é?

- Vou... – ela riu e eu me joguei na cama, a levando junto.

- Besta... – ela xingou enquanto nos ajeitávamos, dessa vez era a cabeça dela no meu peito.

- Linda!

- Idiota.

- Gostosa.

- Tesão.

- Delíc- Ei, espera! – Bella começou a gargalhar.

- Boa noite, seu chato... – ela fechou os olhos.

- O que aconteceu com o "tesão"?

- Se eu te falar você vai começar a se esfregar na minha perna igual a um cachorro e eu quero dormir... – bocejou longamente.

- Achei que você não estivesse com sono... – a minha voz já estava sonolenta também.

- Eu não estava até você falar...

- Boa noite, Tsunami. – era melhor descansar, amanhã seria um longo dia, que começaria um a minha mão afundando mais alguns dentes do James.

- Boa noite, tesão.

Agora sim é uma boa noite.

**ooxXxoo**

**N/A.:.** Então... Desculpa a demora?

A vida real voltou pra me morder a bunda e eu não consegui mais me ajeitar, mil perdões! Mas vcs tem que considerar... 36 páginas de capítulo não é pra qualquer um! =D

Vou tentar voltar mais rápido!

E eu sei que não respondi as reviews, mas gente.... vocês são tão show que eu não to dando conta mais de responder! Mas façamos um trato! Vocês alimentam meu vício por reviews que eu alimento o vício de vocês por capítulos! Se eu não puder postar rápido, prometo postar bastante, que tal?


	9. Por que eu faço isso mesmo? PARTE 1

Esfreguei o rosto com as duas mãos antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: essa cama não é minha.

Abri um olho e espiei a volta, depois o outro. Ah! A festa. Ahhh... A bebida...

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Eu mostrando minha calcinha na cara do Edward.

Com um gemido, enterrei a cara no travesseiro de novo. Por que é que eu bebo mesmo? Nunca acaba bem! _Nunca._ Minha boca estava extremamente seca num princípio de ressaca, mas minha cabeça estava bem, só meio aérea... Talvez eu ainda estivesse um pouco bêbada.

Sentei na cama. Alguma coisa estava faltando ali. _Alguém_ na verdade.

Filho da puta! Ele me largou sozinha tresloucada no quarto e voltou pra festa pra encher a cara de pinga e deixar aquela arregaçada da Tânia chegar perto dele e... _tocar_ nele com aqueles dedos nojentos de unhas postiças!

Sério mesmo, se ele não fosse tão gostoso, quebraria a cara dele!

Levantei bufando e tentando domar o cabelo, que parecia uma montanha de palha, saí do quarto procurando o idiota do... meu namorado? Já somos namorados? Eu não me importaria, mas... Será?

E por que é que eu estou pensando nisso, já que agora o que eu mais quero é esfregar a cara perfeita dele num muro de chapisco?

Ainda não acredito que ele me largou sozinha! Tá, tudo bem, eu estava bêbada e desmaiei no meio de um beijo logo depois de ter mostrado minha calcinha pra ele, mas _ele me largou sozinha!_ Não dava pra ter me acordado nem nada assim?

Fazer o Mike levar cerveja pra ele é mais importante? Idiota, cretino, gostoso, canalha, imbecil!

Me arrastei até a cozinha, com a boca tão seca que meus lábios pareciam querer colar nos meus dentes e encontrei o infeliz do Mike sentado na mesa com uma cara cansada, mesmo bêbada eu notei que o Jasper e o Edward estavam sendo particularmente maus com ele hoje. Fiz de tudo pra não achar graça, eu juro.

- Oi... – disse meio rouca, acenando e ele me olhou meio assustado – O que foi?

- Não sei se posso falar com você...

- O que?

- O Edward... Sei lá, sabe? Ele tem ciúmes de você. – comecei a rir porque não consigo imaginar um universo que Edward "me pega fácil" Cullen tem que ter ciúmes de Mike "escrava Isaura" Newton.

Não que o Mike seja feio, mas... Olha pros dois. Não dá. Simplesmente não dá.

Girei os olhos, meio impaciente com o rumo da conversa e apontei pro copo do dele, que empurrou pra mim. Hmm... Coca Cola.

- Mike... Eu falo com quem eu quero! – foi a vez dele começar a rir.

- É, eu sei! Porque, vou te falar, foi _muito_ engraçado o Edward entortando uma colher só porque você tava jogando vídeo game com o James na sala!

- Ele... Entortou uma colher? – Mike concordou com a cabeça de um jeito meio exagerado, mas seu cabelo loiro besuntado de gel não se moveu nem um milímetro.

- Virou num U.

Aí aconteceu uma coisa estranha, que eu não pensei que pudesse acontecer numa conversa entre mim e o Mike... Nós começamos a rir. Juntos. E não dele!

Percebi que ainda estava meio bêbada porque demorei demaaaais pra parar de rir e ele não estava muito melhor. Toda vez que pensávamos que íamos parar, nos olhávamos e voltávamos a gargalhar feito duas hienas reumáticas.

Tomei mais um gole e finalmente consegui juntar forças pra responder quando uma Tânia transtornada entrou na cozinha, bufando e gritando. Olhei de esguelha pro Mike, que deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei devagar.

Quando Tânia virou na minha direção, eu congelei. Sei lá, tem alguma coisa no jeito dela que foi meio assustador, ela parecia tão puta que... Ah... O Jasper cantou pra ela. Aposto.

Mike pressentindo o momento de tensão como ninguém, resmungou qualquer coisa sobre completar meu copo e se refugiou na pia, só que Tânia não começou a espernear, nem a gritar comigo, ela se sentou de um jeito sofredor.

- Eu não sei porque ele sempre faz isso comigo! – choramingou e eu quase senti pena dela.

Se ao menos o Jasper não fosse tão ridiculamente engraçado quanto está sacaneando ela...

- Jasper? – perguntei, tentando parecer preocupada e interessada.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, fazendo um beicinho tão exagerado que eu quase ri. Ela não era má, só meio... Burra.

- Ele começou a cantar umas coisas horríveis pra mim! Na frente de todo mundo! Rosalie, é claro, adorou e ficou rindo e cutucando aquela baixinha ridí- – ela teve o bom senso de parar quando notou minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Cadê o Mike com aquela Coca Cola? Se eu vou ter que conversar com essa múmia, pelo menos tenho que estar hidratada.

Ele voltou com um copo ainda maior pra mim e por isso eu fiquei grata, mas então disse que tinha que voltar pra sala por blá blá blá, eles precisam de mim, pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e fugiu. Traidor.

Tânia desembestou a falar, reclamando do Jasper, da Rosalie, do Edward, evitava falar da Alice com qualquer sentimento além de amor, porque aparentemente eu estava dando um pouco de medo nela.

Toda hora que o Mike passava, eu implorava pra ele encher meu copo de novo e não demorou muito, até o papo bocó da Tânia foi ficando melhor... E isso era estranho.

Eric chegou e sentou do meu lado, Tânia resolveu então começar a falar mal dele e do Ben. Por que ela resolveu esperar até que ele estivesse _junto_ pra fazer isso era um mistério pra mim, mas vamos lá!

- Sabe o que o Jasper disse? – ela chilicou, socando o tampo da mesa e eu tentei fazer as contas de quantas vezes eu já tinha feito o Mike encher meu copo, porque era a única forma de contar o tempo que eu tinha – Ele vira e fala pro Edward, mas tão alto que _todo mundo_ estava ouvindo "Sabe o que a Tânia faz pra acender a luz depois de transar?" aí o idiota do teu namorado – dei uma risadinha _meu namorado_... Tão legal – vira e fala na maior voz de estúpido "Não sei! O que ela faz?" e o Jasper completou "Ela abre a porta do carro!"

Eu apertei os olhos e mordi o lábio, me obrigando a força a não começar a gargalhar, mas o Eric quebrou antes de mim e desembestou a rir com tanta vontade que era simplesmente impossível não acompanhar aquele nerdzinho estranho.

Obviamente, Tânia começou a botar fogo pelas ventas e saiu pisando duro e dando uns gritos ainda mais engraçados. Mike voltou nessa hora e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, não sei por quê, mas isso foi ainda mais engraçado!

Eric caiu da cadeira.

Aí o Mike que já estava rindo sem nem entender, começou a gargalhar e eu estava me sentindo num hospício.

Por que é mesmo que eu estou na cozinha com os perdedores quando todos os garotos legais e populares estão logo ali na sala do lado?

Ah é. O mais popular me largou sozinha. Idiota. Quero beijar ele.

Agora que decidi a nova estratégia, beijar o Edward, levantei, mas meus joelhos meio que falharam de um jeito divertido e eu caí sentada.

Eric socou o assento da cadeira, já que ainda estava sentado no chão.

- Putz... – eu disse, sentindo a língua um pouco grande demais pra minha boca – Isso que eu só tomei Coca Cola, hein?

- É! – Mike exclamou – Agora é culpa da Coca Cola, o rum não tem nada a ver, né?

- Que rum?

As risadas pararam. E isso foi engraçado. Comecei a rir sozinha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmm... É. Ainda não achei o Edward...

Essa casa não parecia tão grande antes! E minhas pernas estão esquisitas, não querem obedecer. Pernas idiotas.

Apoiei na parede, achando engraçado que eu não sabia onde estava o interruptor, nem tinha certeza onde eu estava, e essas pernas idiotas não queriam colaborar!

- Por que está rindo? – uma voz extremamente gostosa falou muito próxima ao meu pescoço, me deixando completamente arrepiada – Você está bêbada?

- De novo isso? – ri – Só metadinha!

Virei de frente pra voz gostosa, mas só via a silhueta. Hmm... Silhueta tão gostosa quanto a voz.

- Eu estava te procurando! – a voz cochichou, aproximando o rosto do meu de novo.

- Eu também! – devolvi, meio enrolada.

O cheiro dele estava diferente... Ou talvez fosse todo aquele rum. Esse corredor não parecia tão longo antes.

Ele parou. Eu parei também, meus olhos estavam meio pesados, então deixei que fechassem e sorri. Então virei, tropecei nas minhas próprias pernas idiotas e as mãos dele envolveram a minha cintura. Eu sempre gostei que as mãos dele fossem grandes.

UAU! Quando é que minhas costas vieram parar na parede? Quando é que ele começou a me beijar?!

Meu Deus! Acho que quebrei alguma coisa... Eu deveria falar pra ele parar. Ou pra pelo menos ir mais devagar, porque eu acho que estou escorregando.

Hmm... Ele sabe que beijar meu pescoço é _muita_ mancada! Ahh... Hmmm... Isso é bom. Só mais um pouco, né? Aí eu falo pra ele parar...

As mãos dele passaram de leve por cima dos meus peitos e minhas costas doloridas arquearam.

Ele mordeu meu pescoço, de leve, seu hálito fez cócegas. Ai... Tão bom...

- Ah... Edward...

Ele parou! Por que ele parou?

ARGH! Luz! Fechei os olhos e esperei que tudo ficasse escuro e confortável de novo, mas não ficou... Quando voltei a abri-los, encontrei o Edward do outro lado e... O que? Eu sei que ele é rápido, mas... O que?!

- Edward? – minha voz soava estranha até pra mim e isso é _tão_ engraçado! – Como você chegou aí tão rápido? – pelo canto dos olhos, encontrei o James parado na minha frente – E daonde você veio?

Os dois começaram a falar, mas era tãããooo chaaaaatooo... Isso não era uma festa? Quero mais Coca Cola. Cadê aquele rum?

Acho que quero sentar...

- Vem, Bella – Edward disse daquele jeito todo sério, todo lindo enquanto passava a mão pela minha cintura.

Meu Deus, como alguém pode ser tão... tão...

- Você é lindo, sabia? – eu disse, por que era verdade e a mão dele se apertou em volta de mim. Minhas costas doeram – Minhas costas estão doendo! Você me jogou com muita força na parede – acabei rindo – Levei um susto!

Comecei a tentar contar pra ele de como eu achei o Mike divertido e que aquela coisa de Cuba Libre era boa de verdade, mas o Edward não tava me ouvindo direito, pelo menos não parecia e ele é tão lindo...

Entramos no banheiro e ele ligou o chuveiro. Ugh... Água fria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Música. Alta. _Muito_ alta. ARGH. Dores lancinantes.

Gemi e afundei o rosto no travesseiro e tive uma sensação de déjà vu. Quando é que fizeram a lobotomia em mim? Por que tu-do-dó-i.

Quando consegui ultrapassar a barreira de agonia, notei que a letra da música falava de ressaca. Hahá, muito engraçado, Emmett.

Uma risada ainda mais alta que a música se fez ouvir. Eu conhecia aquela risada. Jasper. Valeu _mesmo_ por colaborar.

Abri os olhos o mais devagar humanamente possível, mas valeu a pena. Edward ainda estava dormindo, apesar de eu não saber como já que a música estava tão alta que eu sentia a batida no meu peito.

Ele era perfeito acordado, mas uma visão indescritível dormindo. Sempre parecia mais novo, o cabelo apontando pra todo lado, alguma mecha cobrindo seus olhos e ele movia os lábios quando sonhava. Era extremamente fofo.

Mas dessa vez estava com uma expressão estranha, a testa franzida e os lábios apertados de um jeito meio emburrado, não me leve a mal, ainda era fofo, mas me deixou preocupada. Será que ele está tendo um pesadelo?

Empurrei o cabelo dele para longe de seus olhos, mas ele voltou teimosamente. Continuei fazendo carinho de leve, não queria que ele acordasse pro mesmo mundo de dor em que eu estava agora. Por que é que eu bebo mesmo?

Sorri quando ele se aninhou mais pra perto de mim, jogando o braço em volta da minha cintura e a cabeça embaixo do meu queixo, suspirando de um jeito relaxado. Acabei cochilando de novo sentindo o cheiro de maresia, sabonete Phebo e algo além que era totalmente Edward.

Voltei a abrir os olhos quando senti o cabelo dele fazendo cócegas no meu queixo.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei com a voz rouca.

Eu sempre fico rouca quando bebo. Por que é que eu faço isso mesmo?

- Você cheira não bem... – ele resmungou com a voz arranhando também, só que bem menos que a minha, e deslizando o nariz pelo meu colo e descendo um pouco mais ao sul do que deveria.

- Tem que enfiar a cara nos meus peitos pra sentir meu cheiro?

- Não... – ele se afundou ainda mais e eu virei o corpo pra longe, rindo.

- Não me faz rir... – gemi.

- Por que? – ele apoiou o queixo na minha barriga, desenhando círculos na minha coxa com o indicador.

- Porque e algum ponto ontem à noite, alguém abriu minha cabeça, tirou meu cérebro e jogou um ovo frito lá dentro!

Edward congelou e seus ombros ficaram tensos.

- O que foi? – perguntei enterrando os dedos no cabelo dele.

Ele subiu o olhar para meu rosto, de novo com a testa franzida.

- O que foi? – repeti meio irritada. Ressaca não combina com paciência.

- Sobre a noite passada... – ele começou cuidadoso, subindo seus desenhos para minha barriga.

- AH! – tapei o rosto com a mão, com tanta força que foi quase um tapa – Não me fala da noite passada!

Dessa vez, ele só congelou depois de sentar, puxando uma das pernas pra perto do peito.

- O que é?! – falei mais alto, sentando também e sentindo um dor aguda nas costas.

- Você tá bem? – ele perguntou todo preocupado.

- Minhas costas... – resmunguei, cruzando os braços – Vai, reclama logo de mim e vamos encontrar uma barraquinha de água de coco!

- Hã?

- Vai! Fala! Fala que eu sou uma... Uma... – comecei a gesticular pensando numa palavra que não fosse "puta" – Ah! Tanto faz, eu sei que não deveria beber e que eu mostrei minha calcinha pra você e talveeez tenha dançado Crazy Bitch com a Alice de um jeito meio... É! Então pronto?

Saltei da cama, não querendo olhar muito pra cara dele e senti as costas doerem de novo. Girei o tronco, tentando aliviar a pressão e reparei que as minhas roupas não eram _minhas_.

- Bella? – ele chamou, mas eu não me virei.

- Que?

- Bellaaaa...

- Fala!

- Bella... – ele murmurou junto ao meu pescoço.

Me encolhi inteira pro outro lado, tentando não sorrir. Odeio quando ele é rápido desse jeito. Mas as mãos dele agarraram minha cintura e me colocaram sentada na cama, ao lado dele.

- Primeiro, você pode beber quando quiser! Só que nunca, _nunca_ na frente de outras pessoas!

- Então... Eu tenho que beber sozinha?

- Não! Claro que não! Só comigo! – me deu um selinho.

- Hahá.

- Segundo, sua calcinha foi a melhor visão que tive ontem!

- Falando nisso, cadê ela?

Os lábios dele se repuxaram de um lado só e seus olhos desviaram para minhas pernas. Moleque safado.

- Não sabe nem onde tá a sua calcinha? Tsc, tsc, tsc – balançou a cabeça de um jeito reprovador, com o meio sorriso enfeitando o rosto e começou a deitar o corpo por cima do meu.

- Bom, como eu acho que to usando uma cueca sua... – deixei a frase pendendo no ar e puxei o elástico da bermuda dele, fingindo espiar.

- Hahá! – me imitou, dando um tapa na minha mão.

- Terceiro? – perguntei enquanto ele travava minha mão, com medo de eu devolver o tapa.

- Que terceiro? – ele começou a beijar as pontas dos meus dedos bem devagar.

Como é que ele sabia que isso ia me deixar arrepiada?

- Teve um primeiro, um segundo... Acabou?

- Ah é... – ele mordeu meu indicador – Terceiro... Não vamos sair desse quarto hoje?

- Você é um herói... – suspirei.

- Por que?

- Ficar um dia inteiro num quarto com uma menina de ressaca que está usando sua cueca e sem chance nenhuma de tira-la só pra te agradar... – disse de um jeito sofredor, cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

- É, vai ser um porre... – dei um murro no ombro dele.

- Não me fala de porre! – ele sorriu, mas parecia distraído – E qual seu problema?

- Oi? – ele falou de um jeito que lembrou muito... Eu. E eu fiquei ainda mais desconfiada.

- O que eu fiz ontem? Além de dançar igual uma... Tânia, te mostrar minha calcinha e dormir no meio do beijo? Eu sei que fiz alguma merda! Vai, manda! Eu sou forte. – fechei um dos olhos, preparada pro impacto.

- "Tânia" pra você é sinônimo pra puta? Jasper e eu sempre usamos pra burra! – comecei a rir baixinho, apesar de mim – E você – beijo – não – beijo – fez – beijo – na-da. Entendeu?

Concordei com a cabeça, fazendo beicinho.

- Mas você ainda tá estranho.

- É? – odeio quando ele desvia o olhar desse jeito culpado.

- É! Você tá praticamente deitado em cima de mim. – franziu a testa confuso – E tá desviando o olhar! Eu to começando a achar que _você_ fez alguma coisa ontem! E se você não me falar agora eu vou sair daqui, achar o James e o Emmett e-

Eu esperava arrancar alguma reação, mas definitivamente não _essa_. Ele praticamente me atacou! De um jeito _ótimo_!

Parecia que suas mãos estavam em todo lugar, seus lábios definitivamente estavam!

Filho da puta! Ele _fez_ alguma coisa!

As mãos dele estavam geladas contra a minha pele embaixo da camiseta grande demais. Geladas e surpreendentemente distrativas.

Um flash cruzou minha mente. Um corredor escuro, mãos me jogando contra a parede.

- Edward – chamei, mas ele continuou tentando me distrair com aquelas mãos e aqueles lábios – Edward! – empurrei a testa dele pra cima com a palma da mão.

A cara de "ué" dele foi ótima e eu comecei a rir.

- O que foi?

- Por que eu estou usando as suas roupas? – perguntei devagar, porque se o cérebro dele funcionava como o meu, estava parecendo geléia – E já que você não tá mesmo usando a minha calcinha, eu to começando a ficar meio preocupada! – soltei a testa dele

- Te enfiei no chuveiro frio porque me disseram que era um bom amansa-louco. Ai! – ele esfregou a testa, o mesmo lugar onde eu estava segurando, o mesmo lugar que eu bati – É assim que você me trata?

- Claro que é! – sorri e bati os cílios – Quando foi diferente?

- Você já me amou mais...

Não... Acho que nunca te amei mais do que agora. Então... Bora mudar de assunto?

- Quero uma blusa menor – declarei e os olhos dele baixaram pros meus peitos.

Gente, o que tá acontecendo com esse garoto hoje? Ele _é_ piranha, mas não é assim.

- Edward. – ele me olhou daquele jeito culpado, por um segundo, antes de conseguir disfarçar – Não vou mais falar com você até saber porque tá todo esquisito!

- Eu não to esquisito! – ele exclamou meio esganiçado, totalmente Scarlet O'Hara.

Dei de ombros e levantei.

- Onde você vai?

Sai correndo antes que ele tentasse me convencer a ficar no quarto.

- Bella! – ele gritou enquanto eu batia a porta na cara dele.

Me distrai com suas mãos gostosas idiotas e lábios perfeitos imbecis agora!

Saí pisando duro em direção a sala e encontrei Alice sentada de cabeça pra baixo no sofá. Antes mesmo de olhar na cara dela, baixei o volume da música antes que o topo da minha cabeça explodisse.

- Você perdeeeeu! – ela gargalhou, balançando as pernas.

- Não griiiiiita! – ajoelhei no chão ao seu lado e sacudi sua cabeça.

- Odeio quando você aprende essas cosias com o Emmett! – ela reclamou e sentou como uma pessoa relativamente normal, com as pernas ao seu lado.

- O que eu perdi? – deitei a cabeça no assento e fechei os olhos.

- Gente, Jasper bêbado é uma das melhores coisas que eu já vi!

- Que nojo.

- Não! – ela riu e começou a deslizar os dedos pelo meu cabelo, com certeza incomodada pelo ninho de rato – Cara, é sério! Ele sumiu e todo mundo ficou preocupado, porque da última vez que ele sumiu assim, apareceu uns três dias mais tarde, com calças 4 números maior do que ele usa, o cabelo pintado de verde e sem conseguir sentar direito.

Eu sinceramente não sei como ela conseguiu falar aquilo sem se mijar de rir, porque eu não consegui nem ouvir sem começar a gargalhar tanto que tive que socar o sofá.

- O que aconteceu com a bunda dele pra ele não conseguir sentar direito? – parei um instante – Não, não! Melhor ainda! _Quem_ aconteceu na bunda dele?

- Diz ele... – Alice girou os olhos com se nem ela mesma pudesse acreditar na tal versão do Jasper – que estava com um curativo e que na verdade tatuaram a bunda dele, mas ele não me deixou ver, então até onde eu sei, o negão era muito grande.

Dessa vez ela também não agüentou e começamos a rir até perdermos o fôlego.

- Ai meu Deus! Será que o Edward também enche a cara e sai por aí fazendo... Seja lá o que o Jasper fez pra ficar desaparecido 3 dias?

- Aparentemente ele entrou no ônibus da banda que estava tocando no bar onde eles estavam se encachaçando. Mas do Edward eu fiquei sabendo que quando ele sumiu, o encontraram na manhã seguinte, há duas praias de distância, dormindo na areia com um sombreiro na cabeça e o Abelardo no peito. Tiveram que chamar o Jazz e a Rose porque o Abelardo mordia todo mundo que se aproximava!

- Mas... – franzi a testa, pensativa – O Abelardo também morde a Rose!

- Por isso mesmo! Ela foi a isca.

- Por que ele tava com um sombreiro?

Alice me olhou daquele jeitinho todo especial que pergunta porque eu ainda não tomei meu Gardenal hoje.

- Sério mesmo, Isabella? Sério que depois de eu te contar isso tudo você ficou preocupada com o sombreiro?

- É que eu não quero ficar pensando o que aconteceu com a bunda do Jasper! – expliquei e ela parou um instante, olhando pra mim sem expressão.

- Tem razão. Obrigada!

- Mas e aí? Ontem o Jazz sumiu... – gesticulei com as mãos pra ela continuar.

- Bom, ele sumiu e até a Rose ficou meio preocupada, então dava pra ver que a coisa toda era séria! Mas de repente ele volta usando botas vermelhas de cowboy que eu suspeito que eram da Rosalie, um poncho enorme e um chapéu de feltro verde com uma pena!

- Mentira. – ela negou com a cabeça – Alice, pára que é mentira!

- Eu queria ser capaz de inventar uma coisa dessas! Não feliz com toda a produção, ele sentou do meu lado, colocou o violão no colo e todo mundo ficou em silêncio por não saber o que esperar!

- Claro... – concordei e ela começou a rir.

- Então ele vira pra mim e cochicha – ela se aproximou, imitando o jeito dele – "Eu não estou usando nada embaixo disso!"

Eu engasguei antes de começar a rir e isso era obviamente o que Alice queria que acontecesse já que ela começou a rir _muito_ alto, e quando ela ria tão alto, ficava meio esganiçada, igual aqueles bonequinhos de apertar e puxando o ar de um jeito estranho. Não dava pra acreditar que um som daqueles saía de alguém tão pequena.

Foi esse o momento que Jasper resolveu enfiar a cabeça pela porta pra espiar.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou e nós explodimos ainda mais – Vocês estão rindo de mim ou pra mim?

- De você! – exclamamos juntas e ele fechou a cara.

- Bella, o Edward tá te procurando. – ele avisou, claramente emburrado.

- Ai, porra! – tentei levantar num salto, mas tive que sentar no sofá pra não cair – Tenho que ir!

- Por que? – Alice me olhou preocupada.

- Ele quer me distrair pegando nos meus peitos! – Jasper riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- É... é bem distrativo, né?

Eu e Alice nos voltamos na direção dele.

- Hm... – ele enrolou o indicador numa barba imaginária muito longa – Isso soou completamente errado! – sorriu e desapareceu.

- Ali...

- Oi? – ela estava secando as lágrimas.

- Acho melhor você ir atrás do Jasper... Essa história dos peitos me deixou meio preocupada! Só... – fiquei girando a mão, procurando como falar – Não deixa ele e o Edward ficarem se apalpando!

- Boa idéia! – ela riu.

Quando eu estava pra sair, reparei que ela colocou um chapéu de feltro verde na cabeça. Tive que parar para encara-la.

- Sim – ela começou – É esse o chapéu! Emmett está usando o poncho, mas só porque as botas não couberam nas patas dele!

- Ótimo. Agora todas essas imagens estão queimadas na minha retina! – sorri cínica e Ali colocou o chapéu na minha cabeça

- Vai logo! Foge do gostoso que quer te apalpar, sua anormal!

Quando ela coloca desse jeito, eu realmente pareço anormal.

Encontrei nossas mochilas no canto da sala, puxei uma blusa e um sutiã e corri pro banheiro. Só me lembrei que a bermuda também não era minha quando já estava saindo, mas dei de ombros.

Passei pela cozinha e realmente, lá estava Emmett com um poncho azul e Rosalie com botas vermelhas de cowboy.

- O Edward tá te procurando! – Em avisou.

- Deixa ele procurar mais! – sorri enquanto sentava na mesa e Rosalie brilhou.

- O que o guri idiota fez?

- Por que você não parece surpresa, Rose? – perguntei meio desconfiada.

- Não me leve a mal, mas achei que ele demorou bastante pra cagar no pau.

Troquei um olhar com Emmett que deu de ombros e passou para trás de mim, abrindo as portas de um armário.

- Onde achou o chapéu? – Rose perguntou.

- Ali me deu! – acho que foi porque ela não agüentava mais olhar meu cabelo daquele jeito e resolveu cobri-lo.

- Fica muito melhor em você do que no Jasper! – ela riu, batendo na mesa.

Então, ela olhou para Emmett, acabei virando pra também ver o que ele estava fazendo.

- Ei, Bella. – virei de frente pra ela de novo.

- Oi.

- Por que vocês chamam o Emmett de terremoto? – Rose cochichou.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Eu tinha esquecido que até os codinomes foram relembrados ontem! Bom, isso pelo menos explica como que começou a tocar Crazy Bitch... Emmett idiota.

- É que sempre que a gente tá bebendo, ele chega por trás, bem quietinho segura a nossa cabeça assim – fingi estar segurando uma cabeça, mas logo duas mãos seguraram a _minha_ cabeça – E-e-e co-o-o-m-me-ça-a-a a ba-a-la-an-ça-a-ar – disse tudo tremido quando o idiota em questão começou a me sacodir.

- É isso?! – ela chilicou – Todo esse cu doce pra isso, Emmett? – o olhar que ela lançou na direção dele poderia matar.

Olhei pra cima bem a tempo de ver o Em dando de ombros.

- Eu disse que não tinha graça!

- Tem sim! – eu ri.

- Eu sempre soube que você gostava, Tsunami! – ele voltou a sacodir minha cabeça e eu comecei a rir mais alto.

- Bella? – a voz de Edward chamou.

Levantei correndo.

- Tenho que ir! – murmurei e Rose sorriu vitoriosa de novo.

- Eu sabia que ele ia estragar tudo! – pensei em falar que não era bem isso, mas ela me interrompeu – Bella! – pegou dois elásticos que usava como pulseira e entregou pra mim – Prende esse cabelo!

Franzi a testa meio sem graça. Eu sabia que estava feia, mas ai... Doeu.

- Bella! Você está se escondendo? – a voz de Edward soou muito mais próxima e eu escapoli pela porta, mas ainda pude ouvir a resposta gentil de Rose.

- Se ela tivesse, ia te responder, sua anta?

Fui pra praia, era o melhor lugar pra me esconder por enquanto. Não é que eu realmente estivesse com _raiva_ do Edward, eu só queria que ele pensasse isso! Aí quando eu voltasse, ele ficaria se sentindo culpado e falaria a merda que ele fez ontem à noite, eu me fingiria de irritada pra ele me dar uns beijos como pedido de desculpas e me compraria uma água de coco pra curar a ressaca e passaríamos o resto do dia debatendo o que aconteceu com a bunda do Jasper e desenterrando histórias do Emmett.

Afundei os pés na areia, já que num momento de esperteza espetacular eu esqueci de pegar meus chinelos, e dividi o cabelo, começando a fazer duas tranças. Tentei imaginar a figura bizarra andando na praia com o calção do Edward e o chapéu do Jasper, de trancinhas de caipira ainda por cima, mas achei melhor bloquear a imagem pra não voltar correndo pra casa chorando.

Quando terminei de arrumar o cabelo, comecei a andar pela água e encontrei James com o olhar. Pelo menos eu acho que era ele, já não enxergo de longe, de ressaca ainda?

Achei melhor não chamar a atenção dele até chegar bem perto, pra não passar muita vergonha. Quer dizer, mais vergonha do que alguém que está com um chapéu de feltro verde andando na praia pode passar.

Mas era ele mesmo, sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, encarando o mar com uma olhar meio perdido... Tem algo de errado com o rosto dele.

- Jamie? – chamei e ele virou a cabeça num estalo na minha direção – Você tá bem?

Ele baixou o olhar para a areia e concordou com a cabeça.

Sentei do lado dele.

- Ei... Fala comigo. – empurrei seu ombro com o cotovelo.

Ele subiu o olhar pra mim, seu rosto estava marcado, machucado, mas seus olhos estavam estranhos. Parecia que ele... tinha... chorado?

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – a voz dele estava rouca, mas não como a minha, parecia que ele não falava na da há dias.

- Fugindo um pouco da casa... – era mais ou menos isso – Mas o que você tem?

- Nada. – suspirei, olhando para o outro lado – O que? – ele perguntou, virando meu rosto de volta.

- Eu só to de saco cheio das pessoas tentando me poupar das coisas! – encarei o mar – Eu agüento, sabia?

Ele riu baixinho.

- É, eu sei.

- Então fala, Jamie! – gemi, inconformada.

Mas ele continuou em silêncio mais um tempo, e quando voltou a abrir a boca, não era bem o que eu estava esperando.

- Bem sexy a coisa da cueca – ele apontou onde a bermuda havia abaixado, mostrando o elástico da cueca – Bad Boy, é? Eu sempre te achei uma garota mais...

- Capricho? – sugeri e ele riu.

- Não, aquelas coisas de gente fresca, Calvin Klein, Diesel...

Edward usa o Fuel For Life da Diesel. Acho que foi exatamente isso que James quis dizer. Fiquei olhando pra ele, esperando que a brincadeira acabasse, mas nenhuma outra palavra foi dita.

Então eu percebi uma coisa.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com ontem à noite? – murmurei, desenhando um B na areia, ele continuou em silêncio – James? – levantei o olhar e ele estava me analisando com tanta intensidade que fiquei incomodada – O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – perguntei, evitando seu olhar.

- Você não se lembra? – ele parecia incrédulo.

- De algumas coisas... Mas eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa séria.

Ele suspirou, e esfregou os olhos.

- Eu não sei... – ao ouvir essas palavras, eu senti meu sangue fervendo.

- Ótimo! Não precisa falar nada! – comecei a levantar, me ajoelhando, mas as mãos dele me seguraram pelo quadril.

- Não! Espera!

Aquela sensação das mãos dele foram tão familiares. Outra vez eu me enxerguei no corredor escuro, sendo jogada na parede, beijos sôfregos...

Balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos com força.

- Se eu ficar, você vai falar comigo? – perguntei, irritadiça.

Só que eu não estava preparada pro jeito que ele ia me encarar. Ele já estava triste assim quando eu cheguei?

- Por favor... Não vai. – ele pediu, seus dedos me segurando com mais força.

Não importa a raiva que eu esteja sentindo, não dá pra negar um pedido desses. Sentei devagar, tentando parecer nervosa, mas eu estava preocupada demais.

- O que eu fiz foi tão horrível assim pra você não querer me falar?

- Pergunta pro Edward! – ele disse o nome com nojo.

- Jamie... – eu ri e cutuquei as costelas dele com o cotovelo – Já perguntei e ele não quer falar! Fica mudando de assunto e me olhando culpado.

Os ombros do James ficaram tensos.

- Ele não disse nada? – neguei com a cabeça

- Eu já estou começando a achar que foi ele quem fez merda, porque não é possível... – resmunguei o final e ele riu de verdade pela primeira vez.

- Seria bem típico.

- Agora você falou igualzinho a Rosalie!

Ele se virou para mim tão sério que eu até me encolhi. Tudo bem, foi um golpe sujo comparar com a Rose, mas não precisa me encarar desse jeito!

Quando ele começou a se aproximar, eu já estava me afastando, prestes a sair correndo gritando "Maria da Penha! Maria da Penha!", mas em vez de me socar, ou me jogar no mar, como eu estava esperando, ele me puxou de volta e me beijou.

Foi rápido, mas doce. James acariciou minha bochecha quando se afastou e me encarou cuidadoso, com a testa franzida, os olhos dele sempre tão azuis, agora brilhavam de um jeito louco.

- Hmm... Por que...? Hmm. Olha, eu... – respirei fundo – Não entendi.

Ele sorriu. Era tão raro vê-lo daquele jeito... Quer dizer, ele sempre sorri e tudo, mas quase nunca desse jeito despreocupado, sem um pingo de cinismo ou sarcasmo, como se estivesse realmente feliz.

- Você é a única pessoa que não entenderia... – ele correu o indicador pelo meu lábio inferior, bochecha e queixo num único movimento rápido e suave.

**Continua...**

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Olá, minhas camélias!

Bom, vou começar com as amenidades: to tentando responder as reviews por email, mas eu sou a pessoa mais desorganizada do mundo e provavelmente ainda não respondi muita gente! Um dia eu chego lá! Ou contrato alguém pra dar uma força huahuahuahuahuahua

Agora é sério.

Minha fic **FASCINATION** foi **PLAGIADA!**

**O cara copiou tudo direto daqui e postou no site Twilight Fanfiction!** Eu não dei permissão e ele não me deu qualquer crédito pelo meu trabalho!

Por favor, ajudem a denunciar! Ninguém tomou nenhuma atitude ainda, mas se pelo menos nós pudermos alertar pra novos leitores não cairem na bobeira de ler por lá, já é um começo!

Esse é o link do plágio:: **h t t p: / / twilightfics. com / index. php /fics/exibir /1605**

Mais outra coisa, **EU SÓ VOU ATUALIZAR FASCINATION DEPOIS QUE O PLÁGIO FOR DELETADO!**

Já tenho meio capítulo escrito, mas me recuso a deixar esse cara continuar copiando as minhas coisas!

Valeu pela força desde já!


	10. Por que eu faço isso mesmo? PARTE 2

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando ter certeza de que não estava alucinando, mas James continuava ali, olhando e sorrindo pra mim. Abri a boca, mas nada saiu.

- Não precisa falar nada... – ele deu de ombros, ainda com aquele sorriso tão verdadeiro que ameaçava em ofuscar.

- Mas eu acho que eu preciso. – me senti idiota falando, mas não consegui pensar em nada mais... não-idiota.

- Não, não precisa...

E com essas 3 palavrinhas, sua boca já estava sobre a minha de novo, quando ele mordeu meu lábio eu percebi que aquilo tinha que parar.

Agora alguém, Deus, o cosmos, qualquer um, mas _alguém_ me explique porque agora que eu tenho o menino que eu passei os últimos anos tentando superar com todos aqueles perdedores, justo agora, me aparece outro cara igualmente incrível?

Quando eu queria só me vinham os idiotas, os Mikes, os Erics... Não tinha nenhum James, eu garanto.

- Jamie... – murmurei, me sentindo mal, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e me afastando.

O sorriso desapareceu, mas os olhos continuavam brilhando daquele jeito alucinante.

- Não fala que isso é por causa do Edward. – ele disse tão baixo que eu quase não percebi como ele parecia triste de novo – Por favor, diz que isso não é por causa do Edward.

- Jamie – repeti, desviando o olhar para a areia – Você sabe que é por ele.

Por um tempo o único som era o das ondas quebrando, eu ainda não conseguia olhar pra ele e me sentia cada vez pior.

Eu adoro esse garoto, muito. Depois que você passa o lado escrotinho que fala coisas que só deveriam ser ditas em letras de funk, ele é realmente incrível! Eu nunca entendi porque ele e o Edward nunca se deram bem, talvez seja porque os dois são igualmente perfeitos e competem pra ver quem é o mais cabeça dura e indigesto.

- Não. – ele disse de repente, resoluto.

- Não?

- É. Não.

Oookaaayyy...

- Eu acho que perdi alguma parte... – falei devagar, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

James percebeu que eu estava de sacanagem, porque me olhou daquele jeito meio puto, estreitando os olhos. Eu nunca tive coragem de falar pra ele que desde que descobri que ele era um fofo na verdade e não o idiota que aparentava no começo, eu nunca mais tive medo dele... Esse olhar apertadinho agora só era uma delícia.

- Não me olha desse jeito... – eu desviei o rosto – Por que isso agora?

- Porque você veio atrás de mim.

Girei os olhos de um jeito exagerado, mesmo sabendo que ele não ia ver.

- Eu só te encontrei, besta.

- Mas... E ontem?

Virei devagar, mesmo que na verdade eu quisesse pular em cima dele e sacodi-lo.

- O que tem ontem? Eu só lembro de muita Cuba Libre e da Tânia chorando porque é burra e...

Edward de joelhos na minha frente, me olhando por entre mechas do cabelo molhado, puxando minha bermuda para baixo e engolindo a seco.

- AH MEU DEUS!

- O que foi?! – James berrou de volta, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros, os olhos azuis arregalados.

- Eu... Eu acho que... Ai meu Deus!

- Bella, fala comigo, por favor...

Quando nos encaramos, eu parei de funcionar naquele instante. Isso não é justo. Ele não pode me olhar desse jeito.

Só percebi que estava praticamente mastigando meu lábio quando os olhos dele desceram para a minha boca.

- Acho que fiz o Edward tirar minha roupa – despejei antes que conseguisse controlar a língua – É isso? É isso que todo mundo fica escondendo de mim?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e puxou o ar pra falar, mas em vez de palavras, ele simplesmente parou de respirar por alguns instantes.

- Você _fez_ o Edward tirar tua roupa?

Pensei mais um pouco, mas não conseguia lembrar de tudo.

- Talvez?

- Eu sempre soube que ele era viado, mas você ter que _fazer_ o cara tirar tua roupa... – ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo – Você não precisaria nem me pedir...

A mão dele começou a subir por baixo da minha camiseta.

- Pára, moleque! – dei um tapa não mão dele.

Em qualquer outro dia, nesse exato momento, sairíamos na mão, mas dessa vez, ele sorriu, e a mesma mão que eu estapeei, subiu e fez um carinho na minha bochecha.

- Isso não vai acontecer, né? – ele perguntou, baixando o olhar para minha mão, enterrada na areia.

- Jamie... – suspirei baixinho, me sentindo um lixo.

- Eu te amo, Bella...

Foi tão baixo que eu achei que tinha imaginado. Virei o rosto para ele num estalo e encontrei seus olhos fechados e a testa franzida. Antes mesmo que eu tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo, meus braços estavam em volta do pescoço dele.

- Me desculpa... – eu sussurrei, afundando o rosto no cabelo dele.

Ele cheirava a Hugo XY do Hugo Boss. E era uma contradição ambulante. Acabou de sacanear o Edward por ele usar, ou por eu estar usando, cuecas da Calvin Klein, mas usa Hugo Boss.

Eu queria poder ficar com os dois...

Ei...

Não é má idéia, eu vou ficar com os dois!

- Tudo que eu mais queria – ele sussurrou de volta, me apertando junto a ele e tirando minha mente do esgoto – era ter te conhecido antes... Se eu tivesse te conhecido antes eu-

- Não. – me afastei o bastante pra fazer com que ele parasse de falar, encostando o indicador em seus lábios – Se a gente tivesse se conhecido antes, a única coisa que mudaria, seria todo o sexo que ia rolar antes do Edward aparecer. – disse séria e os olhos dele se arregalaram antes de tomar aquele ar safado que eu estava acostumada.

- Mas ainda ia ter o sexo.

Começamos a rir e eu me senti um pouco... menos pior. James afagou meu cabelo e eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- O que a gente faz agora? – ele perguntou, brincando com uma das minhas tranças.

- Posso ficar com vocês dois?

- Ta zuando, né?

- É. – nãããooo – Vamo pra casa?

- Tudo bem...

Levantamos devagar, como se estivéssemos saindo de um sonho. Não podia ser tão ruim ficar com os dois, poderia? Quer dizer... É só conversar direitinho. Eles poderiam ter uma espécie de guarda compartilhada, cada semana eu fico com um. Começo com o James já que ele perdeu bastante tempo.

Já estávamos quase na rua de casa quando eu comecei a me perguntar se iria pro inferno por considerar ficar com os dois – algumas vezes ao mesmo tempo – quando James parou.

- Tá tudo bem? – me virei para ele, preocupada.

- Posso fazer uma coisa?

- Depende.

- Depende do que?

- Do que você quer fazer.

Ele sorriu, daquele jeito especialmente sacana.

- Um beijo.

- Oi?

- Você me ouviu... – James não parava de sorrir e começou a se aproximar de um jeito perigoso.

- Você já me beijou – reclamei, me afastando no mesmo passo em que ele chegava.

- Mas eu quero um beijo de verdade. Um que você queira e se lembre.

- Por que? – cruzei os braços defensivamente, sabendo que não existia chance no mundo de eu conseguir correr mais que ele numa possível fuga.

- Porque... nem importa.

- Importa pra mim, moleque piranha.

James riu, e minhas costas bateram em um muro.

- Já que é pra você escolher, é pra ficar bem informada. – o corpo dele bloqueou o meu – E já que é pra eu ficar sem você... – acariciou meu rosto de leve mais uma vez – Quero lembrar.

Eu tentei resistir.

Eu devo ter tentado resistir.

Eu pensei em resistir?

Eu vou pro inferno.

Mas não é só culpa minha, como é que eu ia saber que o menino com a boca suja sabia ser tão... tão...

- FILHO DA PUTA!

Não. Não, não. Não era isso que eu estava pensando.

- Sai de cima dela! – Edward vociferou.

- E a cavalaria chegou... – James resmungou, se afastando e levantando as mãos igualzinho os criminosos de filme fazem quando a polícia chega.

O que me faz pensar em quantas vezes o Jamie deve ter tomado enquadro pra reagir desse jeito.

- Edward – tentei falar no meu melhor tom racional – Acho que a gente precisa conversar.

- Eu já vi tudo que eu precisava ver!

- Ainda tem uma coisa aqui que você ainda não viu, Cullen! – James gritou de volta, socando a palma da mão e estralando os dedos.

Puta merda, puta merda, putamerda, _putamerda_ e agora o que eu faço?

- EI! – gritei fazendo meu melhor pra entrar no meio sem realmente _entrar no meio_, porque vamo combinar que eu não quero levar um soco perdido – Vamo parar? Os dois!

Uma mistura de "Mas Bella, ele te agarrou" com "Mas Bella, ele quer me bater" me atacou, mas consegui me controlar e não perguntei quem tinha falado o que. Também consegui suprir o delay e descobri sozinha.

- Edward! Pára! Eu disse que queria falar com você e é sério! Você vai parar de agir feito um idiota e falar comigo direito ou eu vou ter que continuar te tratando igual eu trato o Emmett?

- É assim que você trata o Emmett? – Edward arregalou os olhos impossivelmente verdes – Que barra que o grandão enfrenta...

Não respondi. Não merecia. Só cruzei os braços e esperei. Por um instante, pareceu que o Edward ia me ouvir e falar comigo de verdade, mas no instante seguinte o rosto dele virou uma máscara de determinação e teimosia.

- Ah, então é só a gente brigar que você sai correndo direto pra esse escrotinho?! – ele reclamou apontando pro James.

- Ih, e ae, irmão? – Jamie reclamou.

- Não sou seu irmão!

- Boa resposta...

- Seu vacilão, filho da puta, tava beijando a minha mina!

- Talvez ela não queira mais ser a "tua" mina! – com direito a aspas no ar e tudo.

- Do que você tá falando?

Oh-oh.

- EI! – gritei de novo e dessa vez entrando literalmente no meio, _que Deus me ajude_ – Parem de falar da mina como se ela não estivesse aqui!

Os dois me olharam com a mesma cara de loiro-gostoso-e-burro, e cá entre nós, só o James tem o direito de nascença de fazer essa cara, mas...

- A mina sou eu, gente... E eu estou aqui! – expliquei – Eu não quero que vocês briguem!

- Mas-

- Sem "mas"! Edward, vai falar comigo agora?

Ele parou, pensou, abriu a boca, mas...

- Você beijou de volta?

- O que?

- Bella – Edward empurrou James com o ombro, parou exatamente na minha frente e repetiu – Bella. Você beijou de volta? Ele te agarrou não foi?

James tossiu um "não" bem alto e eu não tive forças pra ficar com raiva dele, porque toda a minha fúria estava concentrada no meu príncipe encantado que não tinha armadura, mas com uma cabeça tão dura quanto.

- Você não vai fazer isso, Edward – sussurrei, começando a ter visão túnel de tanto ódio – Eu não acredito que você vai virar essa coisa toda pra me culpar depois que eu passei a droga da manhã inteira tentando fazer você falar comigo!

- Ele te agarrou ontem a noite enquanto você tava chapada!

- E daí? – o _James_ me agarrou? Preciso perguntar disso depois – Você tirou minha roupa enquanto eu estava chapada!

- É, mas foi você que me pediu!

AHÁ! Eu sabia!

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

- Tudo bem... Vamos voltar lá pra casa e... esclarecer tudo, tá certo?

- Não. – Edward cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Não?

- É. Não.

- Como assim, não?

- Eu só saio daqui quando você me responder se beijou ele de volta!

Como é que aconteceu tudo isso? É castigo divino por eu ser gulosa e querer ficar com os dois?

_Deus, você está aí? Sou eu, Bella Swan! E você é um saco!_

- Sabe de uma coisa? – perguntei, tentado retomar o tom de voz sensato.

- O que? – James, que estava quieto demais, perguntou parecendo bem animadinho.

- Você tem razão – continuei, sem tirar os olhos de Edward – É bem melhor não explicar nada.

Agarrei a mão do James e saí andando sem olhar pra trás. E eu não tropecei porque meus olhos estão lacrimejando e minha vista está embaçada, não mesmo.

- Você está bem? – James perguntou baixinho.

- Não, Jamie. Eu não to bem.

Entrei na casa parecendo um furacão.

- Quem perdeu? – Emmett, o sensível, perguntou.

- Ninguém perdeu nada! – rosnei de volta e passei direto por todo mundo, procurando algum lugar pra me entocar e morrer.

James me seguia de perto e teve a decência de tentar disfarçar o riso quando ouvimos Jasper anunciar:

- Eu disse que não ia acontecer nada, conheço o Edward e ele é um banana! Pode pagar, Pé Grande.

- Por que você insiste em apostar com ele, Em? – Rosalie reprimiu.

Quando entramos no quarto, me deixei cair sentada na cama e escondi o rosto nas mãos. Demorou alguns segundos até James soltar um suspiro bem alto, acho que foi uma tentativa de me fazer lembrar de que ele ainda estava no cômodo.

- Isso tudo é bem ridículo, né? – perguntei.

- Na verdade é sim... – o cretino estava sorrindo e eu nem precisava olhar pra saber.

- É culpa minha?

Ele sentou do meu lado, nossos joelhos se tocando.

- Eu sou suspeito pra distribuir culpa.

- Você me odeia? – voltei o rosto pra ele, o queixo ainda apoiado na palma da mão – Porque deveria, você sabe.

- Eu não posso te odiar. – ele deu de ombros – Nunca.

- Você é realmente tão legal assim ou ainda está pensando naquela coisa do sexo que eu falei antes?

Os olhos dele brilharam, mas ele não sorriu.

- Eu sou legal assim mesmo _e_ ainda não excluí completamente a possibilidade de sexo.

- Você é um escroto.

- É, eu sei.

Sacodi a cabeça de leve, rindo baixinho.

- Bella? – Edward estava parado na porta – Posso falar com você?

Os olhos verdes dele estavam tão frios e distantes que senti toda a raiva voltando.

- Na verdade não pode não.

E agora isso não foi uma troca de olhares, foi uma competição pra ver quem piscava primeiro.

- Você quer ficar aqui sozinha com ele? – Edward parecia enojado com o pensamento.

- Eu só quero curtir a minha ressaca, que tal?

A expressão dele caiu.

- Bella, olha-

- Sabe de uma coisa, Edward? Eu não to afim. Tentei falar com você, tentei descobrir o que estava errado, mas até agora? Eu já fui embebedada, zoada, agarrada, mal manuseada e ainda me deram um banho frio. Cansei!

- Bella-

- Agora eu vou deitar naquela cama, vou ligar aquela tv e vou assistir qualquer porcaria com o meu _a-mi-go_ e depois que você se acalmar e tomar o seu Gardenal, aí a gente conversa.

- Seu _amigo_ te beijou, Bella. – Edward falou de um jeito sombrio, os olhos no chão.

- É, eu deduzi isso, não graças a você.

- Eu só tentei-

- Até mais, Edward! – levantei e em 3 passos cruzei o quarto e bati a porta na cara linda dele, pela segunda vez naquele dia interminável.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei parada encarando aquela maldita porta.

- Sabe, Bella... – James falou devagar, daquele jeito que a gente fala pra lidar com malucos – Tem uma coisinha de metal chamada maçaneta, se você girar, uma parada mágica acontece e a porta _abre_! Você deveria tentar, é impressionante.

- Vai se foder.

- Prefiro te foder.

- Não tem graça.

A cama fez um barulho alto quando ele levantou, mas de resto ele mal fez barulho até parar atrás de mim e falar:

- Tem um pouquinho de graça...

E eu ri. Como sempre.

- Você não esperava que ele ia ser perfeito, esperava?

- É... Meio que esperava sim... Idiota, né?

- É... Bem idiota.

- Você deveria ser gentil, Jamie...

Ele me abraçou.

- Nunca é perfeito.

Como tentar contradize-lo nessa hora? Porque nunca era perfeito. Mas eu achei que depois de todos esses anos, eu consegui reencontrar o cara de uma noite de chuva na praia! Completamente impossível, né? Depois disso, as coisas deveriam ser totalmente perfeitas.

Felizes para sempre.

O príncipe e a plebéia que virou princesa.

Se bem que agora parecia mais aquela coisa com os ogros verdes... Mas eles ainda eram mais civilizados...

Porque acho que o Edward está certo, quer dizer... Ele viu o James me beijando. E talvez tenha me visto correspondendo só um pouquinho, mas não era como se eu estivesse traindo ele, era? Porque era só um beijo de despedida!

Meu Deus, eu sou uma idiota.

- Eu vou falar com ele?

Não deveria ter saído como uma pergunta.

- Um tempo separado deve fazer bem pra vocês – James compartilhou de sua sabedoria de bar – Se você for lá agora, vai ser tudo culpa sua.

- Como assim?

- Se você se render primeiro, ele vai sair de vítima. E a coisa toda do nosso beijo vai aumentar ainda mais. – ele coçou a testa – Ou talvez vocês nem consigam conversar ainda e só briguem ainda mais.

Concordei com a cabeça e os braços dele se afrouxaram na minha volta.

- Eu vou lá pra fora. Não quero arrumar mais encrenca pra você.

- Não, Jamie... Fica aqui.

- O Edward vai ficar com ciúmes...

- E isso é tão ruim assim? – dei meu melhor sorriso inocente.

Ele riu.

- Isso vai acabar mal pra mim...

Mas em vez de sair, se jogou na cama e se espreguiçou.

- O que vamos assistir?

* * *

**N/A.:** Ma oooeeee! Quantas emoções, não é?

Falei aqui com a minha Cartomante e ela está prevendo uma centena de reviews xingando a Bella... Bom... O que há de se fazer, eu entendo ela... Compartilho da dor e tudo mais!

Galerinha, fui indicada pra um oceano de coisas aqui:: **fanfiction. net /u /1197490**

Por acaso essa fic aqui não foi indicada pra nada, mas a culpa é totalmente minha por ser tão negligente, mas vocês sabem que eu tardo mas não falho, né? hehehe... Adoraria que vocês votassem em mim e tenho que agradecer quem votou lá no ooooutro concurso que eu ganhei um Segundo Lugar com Fascination!

Vocês são incríveis!

Espero que curtam o cap, e logo logo tem mais!

Ps.: Não se esqueçam de ler as oneshots novas! **A Cartomante** e **The Scratches, The Bruises and The Bites**


	11. JERÔNIMO!

- Bella? Posso falar com você?

- Na verdade não pode não.

Senti uma veia na testa pulsando. Era indescritível a vontade de arrastar essa teimosa pelo cabelo.

- Você _quer_ ficar sozinha com ele?

Ela abriu a boca como se fosse gritar indignada, mas não saiu nenhum som.

- Eu só quero curtir a minha ressaca, que tal?

Ela tá certa. Ela deveria estar curtindo a ressaca. _Comigo._ Por que o James sempre tem que se meter? Na verdade, quem é que trouxe esse imbecil pra patota? É sério, irmão, isso tá perdendo a graça, eu to brigando com a guria que eu...

- Bella, olha-

- Sabe de uma coisa, Edward? Eu não to afim. Tentei falar com você, tentei descobrir o que estava errado, mas até agora? Eu já fui embebedada, zoada, agarrada, mal manuseada e ainda me deram um banho frio. Cansei!

Quando ela coloca dessa forma... É, não foi um dia nada legal.

- Bella-

- Agora eu vou deitar naquela cama, vou ligar aquela tv e vou assistir qualquer porcaria com o meu a-mi-go – juro que ela so-le-trou – e depois que você se acalmar e tomar o seu Gardenal, aí a gente conversa.

Gardenal? Ela usou a carta do Gardenal. Comigo! Não. Acredito.

- Seu amigo te beijou, Bella. – falei porque era verdade e porque ela precisava saber.

E talvez porque eu achasse que isso ia resolver tudo.

- É, eu deduzi isso, não graças a você.

- Eu só tentei-

- Até mais, Edward.

Ela bateu a porta na minha cara. Tem noção?

Bella, a garota dos meus sonhos – que está fazendo uma imitação fantástica de mula empacada – acabou de bater a porta do meu quarto na minha cara pra ficar sozinha com o meu arqui-inimigo.

Eu olhei pra cima e esperei o raio na minha cabeça, por que isso só pode ser um aviso de que coisas piores virão.

- Encantado?

Eu disse. Sabia que coisas piores viriam.

- Oi, Alice...

Quando a pilhadinha não respondeu, eu me virei e a encontrei me encarando de braços cruzados.

- Você realmente não faz a mínima idéia do que tá fazendo, né?

- O que?

- A Bella é a pessoa mais manipulável da Terra e você conseguiu-

- Você _manipula_ a Bella, Duracell?

Cara... Que silêncio chato.

- Eu não, Edward. – arqueei as sobrancelhas porque, né? Mas deixei ela continuar por ter medo de ela me dar uma cabeçada no saco – Como eu posso te explicar? – ela perguntou em voz alta, mas não parecia estar falando comigo.

- DESENHANDO!

- Cala a boca, Jasper! – eu e a baixinha gritamos ao mesmo tempo, e o idiota riu.

- Vem, Encantado – Alice me puxou pelo braço.

- Por que "encantado" mesmo?

- Porque você é uma fada da floresta, gremista viado!

- Duracell, me dá um segundo? – perguntei com cuidado e Alice me soltou, parecendo confusa.

Engraçado como as coisas dão certo se você improvisar direito. Em três passos e dois movimentos de braço eu já tinha conseguido derrubar o Jasper no chão e estava com o joelho no meio das costas dele.

- Grita, vadia! – eu mesmo berrei, batendo na cara dele de mão aberta – Grita!

E ele gritou. Bem fininho.

Levantei com um pulo pra trás, já me preparando pra tomar um rabo de arraia, mas o Jazz levantou com a cara toda vermelha e ficou olhando pra mim e pra alguma coisa atrás de mim.

- Pópará com o auê aí que a guria vai grilar e depois quem que vai segurar a onda? – ele apontou pra si próprio.

Eu estava prestes a concordar quando ele me deu um tapa na cara e saiu correndo. Juro.

- Catiripapo não vale, porra!

Mas antes que a batalha campal pudesse recomeçar, eu percebi que a Alice tava do meu lado com as sobrancelhas quase desaparecendo na linha do cabelo.

- Do que vocês falaram? E o que é pópará?

- É "pode parar" em Jasper. Ele tem quase um idioma só dele.

- Mas você também entende.

- O Abelardo me ensinou.

- O que?

- Então, e a Bella?

Se ela percebeu a minha... sutil mudança de assunto, não se importou. Só sentou em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e suspirou.

- Você sabe que o James gosta da Bella, né? Que não é... auê?

- Migué.

- Ah. Quase. Então, não é migué, ele realmente gosta dela.

- Claro...

- Não, Ed, é sério.

- Alice... Alicezinha. Alicezinha-inha... Você conhece o cara há quanto tempo? Um mês? Eu to guentando a bronca do vacilão há eras! – cara, quem trouxe esse escroto pro grupo? Eu vou matar o infeliz – Ele tem a Victoria parecendo uma... aqueles bichos que ficam em volta da luz?

- Siriri?

- Não, isso é quando formiga cria asa em noite quente. Aquele outro que parece uma borboleta, mas que tem aquela cara de quem toca sinos em Notre Dame.

- Ah... Mariposa.

- É! A Victoria parece uma mariposa em volta dele _o tempo todo_, me dá um negócio até. É um porre só de olhar. E o que ele faz? Dá uma chance pra guria? Não. Ele sai por aí-

- Ele nem sabe, Edward.

- causando a geral e... O que?

- Ele não sabe que a Vicky gosta dele.

- Vicky? Qual é?

- Ela é uma garota muito legal, sabia?

- Eu nunca nem ouvi a voz dela.

Alice balançou as mãos na frente do meu rosto, tão perto que eu reparei que ela desenhou margaridinhas nas unhas cor-de-rosa.

- Você tá mudando de assunto! – ela reclamou e eu cruzei os braços porque achei que ela não ia reparar – Olha. A Bella não tá com raiva de você, não de verdade. Eu até aposto que nesse momento, ela tá lá dentro do quarto se remoendo de culpa e querendo vir aqui falar com você.

- Então porque ela não vem?

- Porque ela não tá brava _de verdade_, mas isso não significa que ela não esteja pelo menos um pouco puta da cara, Edward.

Eu mordi a boca pra não rir. Puta da cara... é cada uma que essa menina me inventa.

- Não ri, não, sua múmia!

- Tá! Tá bom, o que eu faço então? Fico aqui fora enquanto o James fala sabe-se lá o que pra ela?

- Se você entrar lá feito um rolo compressor, acha que vai ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Não?

- Olha... – ela suspirou e encostou na parede – Eu vou tentar falar de um jeito que você entenda.

- Ei! – reclamei e ela levantou as mãos.

- Paz, irmão! Não to te chamando de burro ainda, mas pode acontecer. – depois dessa eu calei a boca – Eu acho que você precisa se ver como um... Macho-alfa.

- O que?

- Pensa bem, quem mantém esse grupo unido?

- Como assim?

- Sem você aqui, você acha que o Jasper falaria com o Eric e o Mike? Ou a Rosalie? Você que reúne todo mundo.

- Até o James? – perguntei sem conseguir disfarçar o nojo.

Alice me deu o maior sorriso cretino.

- Até o James. O Jasper me disse que o James tenta dar, palavras dele, golpes de estado.

- Mas ele tenta mesmo!

- Então isso significa que em algum nível, você é o líder, certo?

Parei pra pensar nisso. Quer dizer, mais pra fingir que estava pensando, não queria parecer convencido.

- Acho que sim...

- E na natureza, o que acontece com o macho alfa?

- Ele escolhe primeiro com quem vai transar?

Ela franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça de leve.

- É... Também. Mas o que eu tava falando mesmo era da coisa de os outros sempre tentarem tomar o bando dele, no seu caso agora, o James tá tentando-

- Tomar a Bella de mim.

- É.

- Então em vez de entrar lá e dar um puta chilique, você tá falando que eu tenho que esperar eles saírem e eu pego ele atrás da casa e dou um sumiço?

- Hmm, nãããoo. Eu to falando que você deve agir como um Alfa, mas um Alfa humano e pensar!

Droga. Meu ponto fraco.

- Então... Eu conto pra ela da coisa toda do beijo que, diga-se de passagem, eu nem sei como você sabe.

- O Jasper contou pro Emmett, que me contou.

- Ah. Mas eu conto tudo pra Bella como aconteceu de verdade e... não bato no James?

- Isso!

Bufei meio inconformado.

- Um Alfa de verdade mataria o James. A dentadas. – reclamei enquanto ia até a porta do quarto.

- Olha aqui, entre você e eu, quem está de bem com o namorado?

- Cala a boca.

- Então me ouve!

- Cala a boca!

Antes que ela pudesse continuar com a putaria de se achar pra cima de mim, saí quase correndo e abri a porta.

Entrei no quarto sem saber o que esperar.

Mentira. Eu sabia muito bem o que eu estava esperando: uma orgia. Bella e James batendo com raquetes de ping-pong nos traseiros de dois anões albinos pelados montados em porcos. E não para por aí, mas é horrível demais até pra... argh.

A TV estava ligada e um filme sobre um porco falante – um porco! Eu tenho um guaxinim que joga cartas, mas alguém quer fazer um filme sobre isso? – e Bella estava dormindo. James também, a mão dele caia mole por cima da cintura dela.

Poderia ser pior, até agora nenhum anão a vista. Nem mesmo um vestido.

Tentei ser silencioso, mas não tinha certeza se estava conseguindo, meu coração esmurrava os meus tímpanos e eu estava virtualmente surdo.

Quando parei ao lado da cama, percebi que não fazia a mínima idéia do que eu deveria fazer agora, quer dizer... Ela estava dormindo. Talvez eu pudesse joga-la por cima do ombro, sair correndo e só parar quando eu estivesse no Mato Grosso. Aí mesmo se ela ainda estivesse com raiva, sem chance nenhuma de saber voltar.

Mas eu não fiz isso. Nem qualquer outra coisa na verdade, só fiquei parado, olhando o rosto dela. Eu nunca fui de ficar vendo os outros dormirem nem nada, normalmente eu simplesmente durmo também, mas nessas últimas semanas, Alice e Jasper pareciam decididos a fingir que estavam transando e socavam as paredes com tanta força e gemiam tão alto que me deixavam acordado direto.

E não importa o que eles diziam no dia seguinte, eles _não_ estavam transando.

O que eu encontrei pra fazer foi isso, ver a Bella dormir. Mas só porque ela faz um barulhinhos engraçados e mexe o nariz de um jeito muito bonitinho.

E eu nunca vou admitir isso. _Nunca._ Pra ninguém.

Só que aí eu baixava o olhar um pouco, quer dizer, depois de olhar bem pros peitos dela, e via aquela mão do James, tão displicente, jogada por cima da cintura dela.

Tudo bem, a Alice me disse pra não tomar nenhuma medida drástica pra lidar com essa situação. Quebrar o braço desse filho duma quenga é uma medida drástica?

Quando voltei o olhar para o rosto da Bella, encontrei aqueles olhos enormes olhando de volta pra mim.

- Oi.

Sério? _Sério_ que eu falei "oi"? De todas as palavras do planeta, eu mando um "oi". Gênio.

Ela sorriu.

- Oi.

- Posso falar com você?

Bella negou com a cabeça, mas antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer espécie de chilique – e acredite, eu não estava muito longe disso – ela estendeu a mão pra mim.

- Deita aqui comigo?

Sabe aquele momento em que todas as suas células gritam "NEM FODENDO", mas você quer dizer "sim, senhora"?

- Não tem como a gente conversar lá fora?

- Por que?

- Porque você tem... – comecei a gesticular com a mão, meio apontando, meio enrolando – Um probleminha nas costas.

Ela ergueu o tronco o bastante para ver do que eu estava falando, e parecia de verdade que ela não fazia idéia. E tenho que dizer, cara... Eu adoro isso nela. Não o fato de ela estar deitada com o meu arqui-inimigo, mas essa coisa de parecer constantemente perdida.

- O que? Ele? – Bella apontou por cima do ombro.

- É, Bella, o cara que tá tentando de bolinar no sono.

- Ei! – ela estalou os dedos – Eu não tenho certeza do porque a gente brigou, mas eu fiquei com raiva sim, viu? Então agora, é melhor você prestar atenção em mim, tá bom?

Isso era fácil.

Ajoelhei no chão, tentando deixar meu rosto no mesmo nível do dela.

- Então você também não sabe porque a gente brigou?

- Não... Pelo menos eu sei que foi bem idiota.

Aí eu contei tudo. Tudo mesmo. Menos que ela me fez tirar a roupa dela, porque tem certas coisas que a gente tem que guardar... Você sabe, pras noites frias de chuva. Respirei fundo depois de falar sem parar e completei:

- Desculpa por eu não te explicar o que aconteceu.

- Desculpa por eu ter fugido.

- Desculpa por eu não ter ficado contigo quando você tava bêbada e fácil.

- Desculpa por eu ter te chamado de idiota.

- Você me chamou de idiota?

- Você acha que eu sou fácil!

- Só quando você tá bêbada...

- Você ainda é um idiota.

Vira e mexe, na vida de um cara, chega um momento em que ele deve simplesmente calar a boca. Em outros momentos, como esse, esse mesmo cara deve fazer _a guria_ calar a boca, sem deixar que ela perceba que é isso que ele está fazendo, é claro.

É uma arte sutil, poucos sabem como fazer isso sem arrumar uma confusão ainda maior.

Com uma das mãos, você envolve o pescoço da guria e a puxa pra frente, na sua direção, tem que ser firme, mas não com muita força, não queremos pescoços quebrados. Antes que ela possa reclamar que você "tá parecendo um ogro", você encosta os lábios nos dela, não só aquela reladinha porque além de fazer cócegas, ela vai poder reclamar, mas também não pode ser uma bicada. É um beijo, não um murro.

Se ela te afastar gemendo, você fez errado e provavelmente acabou de machucar a infeliz.

Se ela te afastar gritando, ela ainda estava muito puta e você aplicou a técnica na hora errada. Aí você corre.

Se ela suspirar e der aquela derretida nos teu braços... Bingo. _Jackpot._ E o prêmio é seu.

Outra coisa maneira que rola se essa técnica der certo é que parece que nada estava, está ou estará errado. Pro resto da vida.

E eu nem vi como aconteceu, mas no instante seguinte, eu estava deitado de frente pra ela.

- Eu não gosto de quando a gente briga – Bella murmurou enrolando os dedos na minha camiseta e esgarçando a porra toda.

- Foi a nossa primeira briga.

- Significa que eu tenho que gostar, então?

- Significa que a gente nunca mais vai brigar.

- Nunca?

- Nunca mesmo. E vamos morar numa casa de janelas azuis com gardênias nas janelas e um punhado de rebentos no quintal.

- Um _punhado_?

- Dois punhados... Você quem sabe.

- E gardênias?

- É uma flor, né?

- É, eu só não entendi como você sabe.

- Era a flor favorita da minha mãe.

- Você nunca me falou dela.

E nem ia ser dessa vez que eu ia falar já que a porta do quarto foi escancarada.

- JERÔNIMO!

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de ser soterrado por uma montanha de Jasper.

- Ai. Meu. Deus! – Alice terminou gritando bem aguda – Bella, você é _tão_ sortuda!

Seja lá o que a Bella respondeu foi abafado pelo mesmo peso de idiota que a esmagava.

- É sério! Você é o recheio num sanduíche de Jasper, Edward e James! Coisas assim _nunca_ acontecem comigo.

- Ei! – Jasper reclamou e saiu de cima de mim, mas continuou em cima da cama, pelo gemido que eu ouvi do James – Quer dizer então que a minha gostosinha porção única-

- O que? – Bella perguntou, completamente confusa e eu só dei de ombros.

Nem Freud explicaria isso, tá mais pra Darwin.

- Minha biribinha... – Jasper continuou e depois dessa eu ouvi Emmett explodindo em risadas e quase consegui ouvir Rosalie girando os olhos – Você quer ser o recheio num sanduíche de homem?

Rose decidiu entrar nessa hora e todas as meninas começaram a falar muito alto e ao mesmo tempo. Isso sempre acontecia com essas três e eu nunca consigo entender porra nenhuma, mas de alguma forma elas transmitem informação umas pras outras.

Reparei que Jasper ainda estava sentado em cima do James, que ainda estava meio desnorteado, e decidi terminar de estragar o dia dele numa demonstração de que na verdade, os homens nunca evoluíram de verdade. Apesar que o Jazz já tava adiantando essa mensagem por mim. Há anos.

Levantei num pulo e puxei a Bella pro meu colo, passando um braço por baixo das pernas dela e outro sustentando as costas. Ela deu um gritinho e agarrou o meu pescoço.

- O que você tá fazendo?

- Ahm... – olhei pra cima enquanto tentava inventar algo que fizesse algum tipo de sentido – Exercendo meus direitos como macho alfa?

- O que?

- Isso aí, Encantado! – Alice gritou, dando um soquinho no ar um segundo antes do Jasper resmungar algo muito parecido com "Vou te mostrar o sanduíche de homem" e tentar sufoca-la com um beijo.

Bella começou a tentar brigar comigo e a coisa de sufocar com a boca pareceu uma ótima idéia. A não ser pelo fato de que tal idéia veio do Jasper.

Só parei de beija-la porque eu não percebi que continuei andando e acabei chutando o sofá. Por sorte ela caiu nas almofadas macias.

Eu não.

- Você é maluco! – ela exclamou entre risos e eu ri também pra disfarçar que achei q tinha amputado uns 3 dedos na quina do sofá e ralado o joelho no chão.

- Até que não...

- Que história é aquela de macho-alfa?

- Foi o Abelardo que me falou.

- O que?

E como se eu tivesse combinado, o Abelardo caiu do lustre no assento livre ao lado da Bella.

- AI MEU DEUS! – ela berrou e eu dei um pulo tão alto que quando vi, já estava em pé.

- Oi, tranqueira... – cumprimentei e peguei o malinha no colo.

- Como ele conseguiu subir lá? – Bella perguntou ainda meio esganiçada de susto.

Dei de ombros e sentei ao lado dela.

- Temos teorias que um dos antepassados dele era um esquilo voador.

- Mas não é assim que os esquilos voadores voam.

- Sério? Tipo, mesmo?

- O que?

- Não creio que você vai ficar causando por causa de esquilos voadores quando eu to aqui, do seu lado, cheio de culpa encubada, doido pra fazer tudo que eu posso pra te agradar.

Foi impressão minha ou ela engoliu a seco? Bella abriu a boca pra falar duas vezes, mas desistiu. Quando eu ia perguntar o que ela estava pensando, ela sorriu.

- Não acho que consigo fazer qualquer coisa na frente do Abelardo. Ele fica olhando pra minha cara.

- Guaxinim pervertido.

Joguei o Abelardo por cima do encosto do sofá e puxei a Bella pra mim, uma mão afundando em seu cabelo e a outra nas costas. Parei quando as pontas dos nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando.

Ela tentou me beijar e eu me afastei um pouquinho. Mais um pouquinho na segunda tentativa, maaaais um pouco. E nesse ritmo, quando eu parei, ela já estava quase por cima de mim.

- Você deveria parar de me zoar e aproveitar a chance porque a Rose já deve estar vindo pra cá pra fazer a gente se trocar pra sair!

Eu sorri porque dava pra ver nos olhos dela como ela estava puta com a minha brincadeirinha. Em minha defesa, ela fez isso comigo primeiro.

- Sair pra onde? – deslizei os dedos pelo rosto dela e só então notei como o cabelo dela parecia um ninho de rato.

- Pra... – ela fechou os olhos com força e mordeu o lábio inferior – Casa da Vó?

Eu fiz um barulho engraçado na garganta enquanto tentava não rir na cara dela.

- Casa da vó?

- Eu não sei... – ela suspirou e me beliscou – Não ri de mim! Ela disse que é um lugar que só vocês vão, eu não entendi direito porque a Alice resolveu falar na mesma hora que a gente precisava ir pegar o carro do Eric.

- Ahh... _Porto_ da Avó... É uma praia! – expliquei esfregando o que viraria uma marca roxa no meu braço. Ela me zoa por eu ser clarinho, mas não perdoa.

- Jura? Graças a Deus, não queria passar o dia bajulando uma velha.

- Sabe... – comecei antes de morder a ponta do dedo dela, só porque não tinha mais nada pra fazer – Tenho que te deixar longe do Jasper, você tá começando a falar igual a ele.

- O que?

Antes que ela pudesse absorver a profundidade daquela ofensa eu envolvi a nuca dela com a mão e a puxei pra mim, beijando aquela boca que sempre conseguia me deixar confuso.

- Pode parar com a putaria que a gente já tá saindo! Se não nem vai aproveitar nada! – Rosalie gritou e eu queria ter jogado o Abelardo _nela_.

Mas era de se admirar o talento dela apesar de tudo. Não que ela não seja chata, mas – é gostosa – tem o dom _mesmo_, eu não sei como, mas ela conseguiu convencer o Eric a emprestar o carro dele pra gente ir passear no Porto da Avó.

Até aí, não parece nada demais, certo?

O pulo do gato foi que ela fez ele ficar! Tem noção? A pena é que o carro dele é um Del Rey de merda, mas pelo menos ele não vai estar lá.

Depois que ela conseguiu fazer isso, me senti na obrigação de também mostrar que sou foda – além de gostoso – e armei um esquema todo especial.

Traduzindo: quando chegamos na BR-101 só estávamos eu, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie dentro do carro.

Só a gente. Só.

A única coisa que deu errado é que de alguma forma Alice estava dirigindo. Não me leve a mal, não tenho nada daquela coisa de "mulher no volante, perigo constante", mas ela nem enxerga por cima do volante!

Sendo assim, afundei o rosto no pescoço da Bella, que estava sentada quase no meu colo – já que aparentemente o Emmett não sabe sentar de perna fechada – e decidi que se fosse morrer com a baixinha dirigindo, pelo menos morreria sentindo o cheiro da Bella e espiando o decote dela ocasionalmente.

Ou o tempo todo, tanto faz.

Jasper produziu uma fita k7 do acústico MTV dos Titãs – sim, a porra do Del Rey do Eric tinha um toca-fitas – do nada e começou a cantar O Pulso igual a um maníaco.

Especialmente porque ele sabia todas as doenças.

Chegamos na marina do Billy e de longe já vimos o próprio em sua cadeira de rodas gritando alguma coisa com o Paul. Apesar de parecer filho do Billy, o Paul era só um amigo da família que andava sempre meio mal encarado , mas a gente sabia que ele era gente boa.

Billy parou a bronca quando percebeu que a gente tava chegando, o que era bem óbvio já que o Jasper cantava a plenos pulmões:

- TOXOPLASMOSE, SARAMPO, ESQUISOFRENIA! ÚLCERA, TROMBOSE, COQUELUXE, HIPOCONDRIA!

- Cala a BOCA, Jasper! – Rose já estava começando a ficar com umas placas vermelhas esquisitas no pescoço, ela sempre ficava assim quando sentia muito ódio.

E honestamente, sendo irmã do Jasper é até surpreendente que elas desapareçam alguma hora do dia.

- Tatuí! Carcará! – ele cumprimentou – Há quanto tempo!

- Do que ele tá falando? – Bella perguntou enquanto eu apertava a mão do Billy.

- Da gente! – Jasper exclamou com um sorrisão. Idiota.

- _Vocês_ são tatuí e carcará? – Alice riu.

Emmett me empurrou com o ombro.

- Quem é o carcará?

Eu e Jasper nos olhamos e falamos ao mesmo tempo:

- Ele.

Billy gargalhou e foi até a Rose.

- E você minha Tamanduaí? – ele perguntou enquanto ela dava um beijo no rosto dele.

Bella me olhou de sobrancelhas arqueadas, suspirei.

- É porque tamanduaís são pequenos e fofos...

- E tão em extinção – Jasper completou.

Sem nem olhar pra trás, Rose deu um coice nele.

- Tudo bem, pra onde vão hoje? – Billy perguntou, quando Jasper parou de esfregar o saco dolorido e Emmett parou de rir.

- Pra casa da vó! – Alice exclamou animada.

Emmett empurrou a cabeça dela pra frente, fazendo a maior cara de tédio.

- Porto da Tia!

- Porto da Avó – Billy concluiu, graças a Deus, porque eu queria chegar lá hoje – E me desculpe, – ele disse na direção da Bella e da Alice, que estava tentando escalar o Emmett pra bater na cabeça dele – Os pais do Carcará e do Tatuí não deram educação pros dois.

- Meu pai não sabe nem meu nome do meio – Jasper resmungou.

- Você tem nome do meio? – Alice perguntou de cima dos ombros do Emmett.

- É. Muriel – Rose girou os olhos.

- Eu sou o dono da marina – Billy continuou apesar da conversa paralela – Billy Black.

- Meu nome é Bella – Bella sorriu, e apontou os outros dois – Aqueles ali são a Alice e o Emmett.

- Oi! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, daquele jeito que crianças possuídas falam em filme.

- Bom, garotos, precisamos arrumar uma lancha pra vocês. – ele girou a cadeira daquele jeito ninja que ele costumava fazer – Jacob! O Carcará e o Tatuí querem o Isabella!

Oh-oh.

- Isabella? – Bella perguntou e eu congelei.

- Eeeeeii... – Rose passou o braço pelo meu ombro, sorrindo de um jeito quase sonso. Filha da puta – É mesmo, né, Ed? A lancha chama _Isabella_. Que coisa, não?

- É... hahaha. Coincidência, né?

- Você escolheu um bom nome – Billy comentou, provavelmente tentando me ajudar.

- Você escolheu o nome? – Bella perguntou com a voz mais alta e eu fechei os olhos como se tivesse prestes a levar uma porrada.

- LOBINHO! – Jasper gritou bem na hora e me salvou – Vem, biribinha! – ele falou, agarrando o braço da Alice e a arrastando até o Jacob que estava parado com cara de susto.

- Todo mundo tem nome escroto, cara? – Emmett perguntou e Bella riu.

- Não, _Emmett_.

- Shiu, ô palhaça!

- Mas o Jacob tem motivo! – Rose explicou – Ele era lobinho mesmo.

- Como assim?

- Dos escoteiros, sabe? Ele ficava uma graça com o uniforme.

Billy riu.

- Ficava mesmo, não é, tamanduaí?

Me senti na obrigação de esclarecer todo mundo.

- Rose é a única que não sacaneia o bobinho porque era bandeirante.

Emmett agarrou Rosalie pela cintura e eu fiz de tudo pra não ouvir o "Me desbrava, bandeirante" que ele cochichou alto demais.

Olhei meio de longe na direção do Jacob e franzi o nariz, o guri tava ficando mais alto que eu.

- E ae, Lobinho? – cumprimentei porque sou legal. E porque eu ainda estava mais alto que ele.

- Você tá bem, cara?

- To ótimo – sorri, apertando a mão da Bella – Bobinho, essa é a Bella.

O guri ficou todo sem graça, só não sei se é porque a Bella é linda ou porque eu chamei ele de bobinho.

- Oi...

- Carcará! Chama o Tatuí e vem aqui! – Billy gritou do... "Escritório" dele.

- Você fica aqui um pouquinho? – perguntei pra Bella, mas a Alice já estava falando sem parar sobre... Seja lá o que a Alice fala.

Quando a Rose parou ao lado delas, eu soube que ninguém mais ia me ouvir.

- Velho... sou eu ou quando as três param perto umas das outras, vira um galinheiro? – Jasper perguntou e eu dei de ombros.

- Só virou um galinheiro quando tua irmã chegou.

- Eu sei.

Billy já estava com a carranca no lugar quando nós entramos. Ele não é um cara mau, muito menos bravo, mas ele sempre tirava uma carranca da cartola quando a gente ia pegar qualquer coisa dele. Como se fosse possível quebrar um caiaque.

O remo é possível.

E o remo, deixa marcas.

Depois de um longo sermão, seguido de um – eu juro. Mesmo. Que caia um raio no Abelardo se eu estiver mentindo – copo de limonada _fresquinha_, Billy liberou a gente pra pegar a lancha e ir embora.

- Se eu não estiver por aqui quando vocês voltarem-

- Vai estar na casa da Clearwater, eu já sei – Jasper completou com a maior cara de bunda – Safado.

Billy torceu o nariz.

- Se eu não estiver aqui, o Paul vai estar – corrigiu.

- Sim, senhor. – eu me intrometi antes que o Jazz decidisse bancar o esperto de novo – Até mais tarde!

Quando saímos, Jacob estava com a Bella no colo.

E os dois estavam completamente encharcados. Nem esperei pra ouvir a piada do Emmett, muito menos a do Jasper, simplesmente saí correndo e tomei ela de volta.

- Jesus, mulher! Eu não posso ficar longe nem um minuto?

- Eu caí do deque! – ela exclamou parecendo bem desnorteada – Acho que o Jake me salvou.

- Valeu, Lobinho! – gritei por cima do ombro e entrei logo na lancha, ainda meio puto, acho que estou ficando com mania de perseguição – Vem logo, Jerônimo, porra!

Jasper achou um máximo que eu o chamei de Jerônimo. Típico.

Agora que to parando pra pensar... Como é que ela conseguiu cair? Melhor nem pensar nisso, cada pessoa tem um dom nessa vida, Bella tem o dom pra conseguir as façanhas mais inesperadas, normalmente envolvendo algum tipo de queda absurda.

Semana passada, o tênis dela ficou preso em um buraco de uma rua de paralelepípedos e ela tentou se agarrar em qualquer coisa pra não estabacar de cara no chão, o que até faz sentido, o problema foi que ela agarrou a bermuda do Mike.

Bella arranhou os dois cotovelos e Mike não apareceu mais depois de ter exibido uma linda cueca Zorba.

O caminho até o Porto é ótimo, e eu tive a chance de ver tudo agarrado na Bella e nem era pura safadeza, eu realmente estava com medo da amalucada cair.

Saltamos na água quando já estávamos há uma distância boa, Jasper esperou pra ser o último e gritou:

- JERÔNIMO!

Nadamos o resto da tarde, subindo nas pedras e pulando de lá imitando o Jasper e também gritando "Jerônimo" até que ele se emputeceu por causa de todo o plágio e parou de gritar.

Quer dizer até a gente perceber que tinha que ir embora, aí sim ele achou a pedra mais alta, fez um cu doce da porra e saltou gritando:

- EU!

Aí eu digo que ele é uma puta por atenção e ele fica bravinho.

A volta foi completamente silenciosa, todo mundo acabado, as meninas apoiando as cabeças umas nos ombros das outras e começando a cochilar. Eu, Emmett e Jerônimo... Quer dizer, Jasper, ficamos nos revezando pra pilotar a bagaça.

É... considerando tudo que aconteceu e poderia ter acontecido, até que hoje foi um bom dia.

Quando estávamos atracando, vi a cabeça do Jacob pela janela do escritório do Billy e a mania de perseguição me atacou de novo. Calma, cara... O Lobinho só tá vendo se a gente chegou bem, não tá tentando secar as coxas da Bella.

Quer dizer, nem todo mundo acha ela gostosa, certo? Só porque ela tem aquelas coxas grossas, aquela cinturinha, sem falar dos peitos que-

Ah porra. Eu to tão fodido.

- Lobinho! – Jasper gritou – Teu pai tá aí?

- Ele tá na casa da-

- Sue Clearwater – eu completei.

- Velho safado – Jasper resmungou – Ajuda a gente aqui, bobinho?

Jacob fez uma careta, mas veio mesmo assim. Eu me aproveitei da situação e fui acordar as meninas.

- Duracell? Bella?

As duas começaram a se remexer, mas foi a Rosalie quem levantou primeiro.

- Ei... Você não ia me chamar?

- Não se desse pra evitar né?

- Filho da puta.

- Baranga.

- Viado.

- Vaca.

- Canalha.

- Obrigado.

- Cuzão.

- Irmã do Jasper.

Aí eu achei que ela ia me socar. Na mesma hora comecei a ajudar a Bella a levantar e fiquei fazendo sinais de "Ó! Olha a merda!" porque a Rose sabe que a Bella tem problema.

É gostosa, mas tem problema.

Deve ser por isso que ela se dá tão bem com a Rosalie, que também e gostosa e tem problema...

A volta pra casa de carro foi meio tensa, pelo menos pra mim... Não sei como me convenceram, mas o Jasper que veio dirigindo, gritando "Jerônimo" toda vez que ia fazer qualquer tipo de manobra e fazendo isso em uma velocidade que estava fazendo meu intestino dar um nó.

Não faço idéia como a Alice conseguiu dormir.

Podem ter me trapaceado na coisa de quem ia dirigir na volta, mas pelo menos eu consegui ser suave o bastante pra ninguém notar que eu queria ir pro apartamento da Alice só pra não ter que ver a cara de cu do James.

Então a gente simplesmente foi.

Tem noção como é legal ir pra um lugar com três, TRÊS banheiros? Se a gente tivesse ido lá pra nossa casa, ia ser um caralho de asa pra todo mundo tomar banho, mas aqui?

Cada par foi pra seu respectivo quarto e cada um só teve que esperar UMA pessoa. Quando eu saí, esperava que a Bella já estivesse desmaiada e se enrolando nos lençóis – ela se meche pra porra quando dorme – mas não, ela estava bem acordada e olhando pra mim.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei enquanto esfregava a toalha na cabeça.

- Você ficou com ciúmes?

- Do que?

- De mim, com o menino lá da marina.

- O Lobinho?

- É.

Sentei na beirada da cama e tentei pensar em como colocar a situação toda, porque de duas uma, ou eu ia virar um porco chauvinista, ou um cuzão.

- Eu não gosto quando... os outros ficam _olhando_ pra você.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas toda "ah vá pro inferno", então eu continuei bem rápido:

- Você é tão linda e nem percebe! E eu quero ser o único que... – cocei a cabeça – que te tira da água quando você cai do deque.

Bella riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça. Eu achei que ela ia me mandar a merda, mas ela pegou as pontas da toalha que estava no meu pescoço e me puxou pra frente.

Acho, _acho_ que eu falei a coisa certa.

A pele dela estava fria contra a minha, quente demais por eu ter acabado de sair de um banho escaldante, ela beijou meu pescoço e sorriu contra minha clavícula quando eu fiquei todo arrepiado.

Eu achei que tinha ouvido barulho de chave na porta, mas nem falei nada. Se for um ladrão ele pelo menos teve as manhas de arrumar uma chave pra não fazer barulho, então duvido que vá entrar aqui bem na hora que eu to conseguindo levantar a blusa da Bella pra roubar o V3 cor-de-rosa dela.

Seria muita sacanagem.

Suguei o lábio inferior da Bella e girei nossos corpos, ficando por cima. A pouca luz que entrava pela janela fazia os olhos dela parecerem enormes enquanto ela olhava pra mim, cheia de expectativa.

- Bella, eu-

- MARY ALICE! Que pouca vergonha é essa? – o berro foi tão alto que parecia ter sido _dentro_ do quarto.

Por um instante eu achei que o meu coração tinha parado, mas ele só tava batendo rápido demais.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, aiai, aiaiai... – Bella saltou da cama, muito mais centrada do que eu e correu para a porta.

- O que foi aquilo? Sua mãe? – cochichei daquele jeito meio gritado.

- Não... Acho que é pior – ela fez uma careta.

- Como assim?

Antes que ela pudesse responder a porta abriu – foi arrombada – e a mulher parada ali estava _lívida_.

- BELLA! Eu esperava isso do Emmett, até da Alice, mas até você? – ela ralhou e me olhou como se eu fosse... Uma puta.

- Ai Esme, desculpa, mas não assim!

- Nós vamos descobrir muito bem o que é quando eu contar pros seus pais, mocinha!

As duas se encararam por um instante e me deu a impressão que os pais da Bella eram um assunto delicado.

- Eu quero todo mundo aqui na sala AGORA!

Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Rosalie já estavam lá, e vou te falar, os dois moleques piranhas não pareciam nem um pouco envergonhados.

- E qual o seu nome?

Demorei um segundo pra perceber que era comigo.

- Edward Cullen. – ela me olhou e eu completei com atraso – Senhora.

A mulher, Esme, começou a andar em círculos na sala, olhando feio para Emmett e Alice e preocupada para Bella.

- Tudo bem, mocinha – ela se voltou para Rosalie – Me dê o telefone da sua casa, vou falar com os seus pais.

- Ahm... Meus pais estão na Europa. Eles ficaram de mandar o telefone, mas até agora nada.

Esme franziu a testa e Rosalie desviou o olhar para o chão. Os pais dela _eram_ um assunto delicado.

- E os seus, rapazinho? – ela perguntou para Jasper, e o maxilar dele travou.

- A mesma coisa, senhora – engraçado como ele parecia um soldado na presença de adultos – Somos irmãos.

- E você – Esme virou pra mim – Vai me dizer que também é irmão deles?

Eu resolvi encarar o tom dela como um elogio, quer dizer, isso pelo menos significava que eu não parecia em nada com o Jasper.

- Meu pai mora em Passo Fundo. Ele sabe que a gente tá aqui.

- Sabe? – ela perguntou de um jeito meio "eu sei que você tá mentindo".

- Bom, não aqui, _aqui_, mas aqui em Itapema.

- Pode me dar o telefone então, vou ligar agora mesmo! Quero que ele esteja aqui amanhã! E não pense que vocês se safaram dessa, mocinhos! – ela continuou ralhando com Emmett e Alice, mas eu não consegui ouvir.

Eu estava _tão_ fodido.

- Ai cara... – Jasper parou do meu lado de braços cruzados e tentando não rir alto demais – Você tá _tão_ fodido!

Bella pareceu preocupada.

- O seu pai é tão bravo assim, Edward?

Jasper riu ainda mais, mas tapou a própria boca com a mão, com medo de atrair a atenção da Esme.

- Ahh... Você vai ver amanhã.

Tão, _tão_ fodido.

* * *

**N/A.:.** Porque aqui a gente tarda e tarda mesmo.

Esmelinda chegou e agora tá dominado, tá tudo dominado. O que Tatuí, Carcará e Tamanduaí farão para se safar dessa? Qual é o problema com o pai do Edward? Por que o Abelardo sempre caí de algum lugar impossível de se subir?

Só no próximo, gente!

Reta final. Me sinto nostálgica por antecipação...

Fics novas no pedaço, não se esqueçam de passar no perfil pra dar uma olhadinha (inclusive meu nome mudou)! Pra quem quiser fazer perguntas, dar sugestões, reclamar da demora (coisa que eu nem vou responder, já aviso), ou só falar que eu sou um máximo, meu twitter é *arroba*b_andthejetts! Lá eu _também_ demoro pra responder, mas respondo, juro!

Eu falo muito de Supernatural e Sexo Frágil, é um defeito meu.


End file.
